Quitando Máscaras
by Kamika Takahiro
Summary: Makoto es la compositora del nuevo grupo de la Agencia Shining, Quartet Night. Aunque al único que parece importarle es a Reiji, conforme pasa el tiempo todos comienzan a formar lazos especiales, y pese a que todos tienen personalidades y motivaciones diferentes, y nadie esperaría que pudieran trabajar juntos, cuando lo hacen logran crear algo maravilloso.
1. Capítulo 1 Reiniciando

**Capítulo 1. Reiniciando**

El día era lluvioso pero aún así las calles estaban repletas de personas. La chica caminaba con un paraguas en la mano y se detuvo frente a un edificio enorme mientras lo admiraba seriamente. Tomó algo de aire y después de tranquilizarse entró en él.

–¿Un grupo?– Pregunta confundido y algo molesto un albino.

–Si es una orden de Saotome lo haré, aunque no es algo que me interese- dijo un serio pelician.

–Ajajajaja este es el nuevo proyecto de la Agencia Shining y ustedes lo conformarán. Sus cuatro voces unidas crearán algo maravilloso, aunque por supuesto que también necesitan una gran música. Es por eso que escogí a la indicada. ¡Miss. Hiramatsu, puede pasar!– Gritó Shining desde su escritorio y una chica entró a la sala, el único que lucía molesto al verla fue Ranmaru, Camus y Ai eran indiferentes, y en cuanto a Reiji estaba alegre como la mayoría del tiempo.

El cabello de la chica era de un negro oscuro haciendo resaltar sus ojos rosas, era ondulado y llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Su piel era clara y tenía un semblante serio y un tanto inexpresivo.

–Desde ahora ella será su compositora. Ajajaja desde este momento Quartet Night ha nacido.

–¿Quartet Night?– preguntó Camus.

–Ese será su nombre. Bien, la reunión aquí a terminado, pueden salir y conocerse, esperaré su nueva canción dentro de poco– sin más Shining los dejó salir.

–Bien~ Yo soy Kotobuki Reiji, pueden llamarme Rei-chan– se presentó entusiasmado, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Ai.

–Kotobuki Reiji– el menor comenzaba a analizarlo con la mirada –Por tu forma de ser algo me dice que serás muy molesto.

–Buuu~

–Tsk como sea, yo sólo hago esto por órdenes de Shining, no crean que jugaré a los amigos. Rayos, no sé qué piensa al hacer un grupo, además de que la compositora es una chica, me pregunto cuánto durará esta estupidez.

–¿Que tiene de malo que sea una chica?– pregunta Makoto seria.

–Todos hacemos esto por órdenes de Shining, no seas dramático– contestó Camus.

–Y-Ya, ya, tranquilos, desde mañana comenzaremos nuestro trabajo, así que descansen por hoy.

Todos se fueron a sus departamentos y Reiji se quedó con Makoto.

–Nee~ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–Como sea– respondió indiferente ante eso y Reiji la terminó llevando en su auto.

–Y bien, ¿Qué te parece Quartet Night?– Reiji trataba hacer algo de plática mas la chica no dejaba de ver por la ventana.

–No sé si todo esto resulte, por lo visto nadie quiere hacerlo.

–Pero tú sí quieres que esto resulte ¿no?

–Podría componer para quien fuera, pero Shining me asignó a ustedes, estoy nerviosa, necesito que esto funcione y la verdad no sé qué pasará– La verdad ella tampoco quería hacerlo, sin embargo no se podía negar a las órdenes de Shining, estaba en la misma posición que los demás.

–Tranquila, trata de tener algo de fe ¿sí? Yo creo que podemos hacerlo.

Reiji lucía entusiasmado y Makoto permanecía igual. Siguió conduciendo y ella le dio la indicación de que ya habían llegado así que se estacionó y ambos salieron del auto.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana Mattsun– guiñó un ojo y ella asintió para después entrar a una pequeña casa.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en una sala de la agencia Shining en un silencio incómodo que Reiji trataba de quitar.

–Y bueno, ¿qué tipo de canción quieren hacer?

–Rock.

–Jum, eso es cosa de plebeyos.

–¿¡Qué dijiste!?

–Lo que oíste. Debe ser algo sofisticado.

–¿Plebeyo? ¿Qué te sientes para llamarme así?

–Por lo que dicen mis datos Camus es un Conde de Permafrost.

–Tsk un simple condesucho.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

–Como oíste.

–Vamos chicos no peleen, tenemos que crear la canción.

–Tú no te metas, maraquero tonto.

–¡Chakakan!... Eso me dolió– dijo llorando –Son muy malos.

Todos discutían y Ai se acercó a Makoto quien hasta ahora sólo los observaba.

–Acerca de la canción ¿Tienes algún estilo preferido? Eso podría ayudar en la composición.

–En realidad no, puedo componer de lo que sea, así que quisiera saber qué quieren hacer ustedes.

–Ya veo. Mmm por lo visto no se calmarán por un rato. ¿Te parece bien si salimos de aquí?– Ai ignoraba a los chicos y Makoto los observó por un momento y después se dirigió hacia Ai de nuevo.

–Sí, vámonos de aquí.

Ambos salieron a un pequeño jardín y Makoto admiraba a una pequeña ave posada en las ramas de un árbol y Ai se acercó a ella con un par de bebidas.

–Toma– le extendió su brazo con una de ellas y Makoto la aceptó.

–Gracias.

–Lo hago por la canción, una adecuada hidratación es importante para un funcionamiento correcto del cerebro.

–Ya veo... Aún así gracias, si quieres te lo pagaré.

–No hace falta, me alegro de que haya alguien con quien se pueda trabajar tranquilamente en el grupo. Todos parecen niños– Ai hizo unos ligeros pucheros y Makoto ocultó una pequeña sonrisa con su mano. –¿Uh? ¿Que es gracioso?

–Bueno es sólo que me parece gracioso el que digas eso ya que eres el más pequeño, además de que te viste muy lindo Ai-chan.

–Jum. No soy un niño.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Makoto y Ai alzó su mirada hacia aquel ave.

–Cyanoptila cyanomelana.

–¿Eh?

–Es el nombre del ave. Es un pájaro cantor.

–Ya veo, ¿Acaso te interesan las aves?

–Realmente no, simplemente es algo que sé. Mis datos me lo dicen.

–¿Datos?

–Sí– Makoto no entendía a lo que Ai se refería y él sólo desvió la mirada para no hablar más de ese tema.

–¡Aquí están! Que malos, nos dejaron allí– se quejaba Reiji mientras se acercaba a ellos siendo seguido por Ranmaru y Camus a unos metros de distancia.

–Estaban peleando, eran muy molestos.

–Pero...

–Pero nada, concéntrense en el trabajo, no hay tiempo que perder– Ai lucía como un profesional y los demás se comportaron. Makoto los veía con la frente azul, se preguntaba por qué tuvo que ser designada a ese grupo, era todo un desastre como equipo. Pronto sacó algunas hojas de partituras que traía en un bolso y no tardó en escribir algo ignorándolos, tenía que dejar de perder tiempo.

–Eh, Mattsun ¡¿Estás componiendo?!– Reiji tenía una gran sonrisa y Ranmaru de nuevo se molestó un poco, aunque Makoto no les prestaba atención hasta que después dejó el lapicero de lado y se volteó hacia ellos.

–Es sólo una parte que me vino a la cabeza ¿Esto está bien?– Makoto tomó las hojas con ambas manos y las alzó mientras los demás las leían.

–Woo claro que esta bien Mattsun, ¡Eres increíble!

–Creo que podría cantarla– contestó Camus y Ai asiente.

–Tsk cuánto escándalo por un par de partituras.

–Ran-Ran no digas eso, ni siquiera las has visto, sé que si lo haces tú también...

–No aguanto más esto, yo me voy. Llámenme cuando esa chica haya terminado con la canción o el grupo, lo que sea primero.

–¿Ran-Ran de qué hablas? O-Oye espera– Reiji fue tras él y Makoto observaba algo molesta a Ranmaru.

–Ese chico sólo nos retrasará– exclamó Camus y Makoto guardó sus cosas.

–Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana– se despidió y se fue de allí con una notoria molestia. Caminaba sin prestar atención y alguien la tomó del hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara y tomó su mano y la dobló sometiendo al chico en un par de segundos –¿R-Reiji-kun? ¡Lo siento!– se apartó de él y dejó que el chico se recuperara –¿Estás bien?

–Ah s-sí... jeje Mattsun tiene más fuerza de la que parece– dijo con una gotita en la cabeza sobándose la muñeca que le había torcido. Le había sorprendido lo rápido que reaccionó la chica, pero sobre todo el que fue capaz de someter a un chico de mayor tamaño y peso –Lo siento, no quería asustarte, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

–¿Yo?

–Sí, después de lo de Ran-Ran...

–No importa– contestó desviando la mirada y siguieron caminando.

–No le tomes mucha importancia, Ran-Ran es un tsundere, así que no siempre dice lo que piensa.

–La verdad creo que eso sí lo piensa. Pero no importa, después de todo haré que se retracte– aseguró Makoto y antes de que Reiji contestara algo llegaron a la casa del día anterior y estaba por irse –Espera ¿Podrias pasar un momento? – El castaño no comprendía qué era lo que quería pero aceptó al ver su cara un tanto preocupada.

Entraron y Reiji observaba aquella casa que, a pesar de ser pequeña, estaba muy bien cuidada y tenía un aspecto encantador. Makoto le indicó que tomara asiento y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras Makoto iba a otro lugar. Seguía contemplando aquel lugar y pronto se dio cuenta de una foto enmarcada que estaba en una pequeña mesa redonda con un par de flores al lado en un jarrón. Se acercó y vio a una pareja de jóvenes adultos con una pequeña niña sonriente. Makoto regresó y traía un pequeño botiquín en las manos, sacó un par de cosas y comenzó a atender a Reiji.

–Vamos no es nada grave, jejeje eres muy linda Mattsun ~

–Yo fui quien te lastimó, por eso lo hago. No creo que la palabra linda pueda describirme.

–Sólo tómalo como un cumplido. Por cierto, la niña de la foto eres tú ¿Verdad?

–...Sí.

–Te ves muy linda, deberías sonreír más.

–Ya está– dijo al terminar de atender a Reiji dejando el tema de lado –¿Te duele?

–No, te dije que no era nada grave.

–Lo sé, pero eres un idol. Debes de cuidarte– Dirigió su mirada al reloj y suspiró –Tengo cosas que hacer, creo que será mejor que comience.

–Ah claro, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Mattsun– Reiji se fue y Makoto sacó las partituras de su bolso, observó las hojas en blanco y aunque estaba algo enojada por el comentario de Ranmaru las hojas rápidamente comenzaron a llenarse de notas musicales creando una melodía.

Al día siguiente.

Camus y Ai ya habían llegado a la sala y después Reiji entró jalando a Ranmaru.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso esa mocosa ya deshizo el grupo? No me sorprende.

–¡Ran-Ran!

–No me llames mocosa, tengo casi tu edad– dijo entrando allí.

–¿Entonces para qué me llamaron? Les dije que– Makoto golpeó la mesa dejando unas hojas allí haciendo que Ranmaru se callara.

–La canción está lista. Escucha– se dirigió a Ranmaru –No quiero que sigas comportándote infantilmente. No eres el único que hace esto por órdenes de Shining así que deja de hacerte el sufrido y compórtate como un profesional. No sé qué idea tengas de mí por ser una chica pero deja de quejarte sin antes ver mi trabajo porque te aseguro que no soy cualquier cosa si se trata de componer– Makoto se había molestado y todos guardaron silencio. Realmente le desagradaba que alguien criticara su música siendo que alguien le había enseñado... no dejaría que se quejaran de él.

–Es la primera vez que alguien me habla así, tienes agallas– admitió Ranmaru sonriente y se acercó a la mesa para tomar las partituras y las leyó, eran mejor de lo que esperaba –Esta canción... es buena, c-creo que podré cantarla, pero no te emociones, aún estás a prueba, a esto le hace falta rock.

–Oye~ Yo también quiero verla– dice Reiji quejándose y Ranmaru le entregó las partituras mientras Makoto les entregaba otras a Camus y Ai –Es mejor que antes~

–Tiene un buen ritmo– responde Ai mientras observaba las partituras.

–Nada mal, aunque me hubiera gustado algo más sofisticado creo que me puedo conformar con esto.

–Bien~ ahora podemos trabajar juntos para la letra.

–También tenemos que hacer una coreografía– mencionó Ai a todos.

–¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!– exclamó Reiji entusiasmado y los demás sólo lo ignoraron, aunque a Makoto le parecía algo gracioso.

A partir de ese momento estuvieron trabajando todos juntos y aunque seguía habiendo peleas siempre eran controladas por el menor de ojos turquesa y su compositora.

Makoto caminaba hacia la sala donde se encontraban los chicos y estaban descansando.

–Buenos días Mattsun~

–Buenos días. Les traje unas bebidas, deben de estar cansados.

–Gracias~ Mattsun sí me entiende.

–¿Cómo les va con la canción?

–Seguimos teniendo errores en la coreografía, algunos van a destiempo, además de que no sé por qué hicieron esa letra, no la entiendo, aunque creo que suena bien con el ritmo de la música.

–Ai-chan sí que es muy observador.

–Por supuesto, tiene que salir a la perfección– Respondió el peliturqueza.

–Jum, si colocamos partes en inglés también hubiéramos puesto partes en el idioma de Permafrost– mencionó Camus disgustado.

–Permafrost es el país natal de Camus-san ¿no?– preguntó Makoto.

–Así es, yo soy un conde allí. Permafrost es un lugar lleno de nieve donde gobierna mi reina a la que le soy fiel, es-

–A nadie le interesa– interrumpió Ranmaru a Camus.

–En realidad a mí sí me interesa, una vez alguien me dijo que eran como tierras encantadas que siempre eran adornadas por la blanca y fina nieve... Si no te importa me gustaría que me contaras más cosas acerca de allí más tarde– Makoto tenía una mirada nostálgica y Camus sonrió ante la cara de encanto de la chica al hablar acerca del país natal del Conde.

–Tal parece que la mujer tiene un buen gusto, claro que no me importaría hablarte de Permafrost.

–Tsk no le des cuerda al condesucho o no parará de hablar de ello.

–Jum, la mujer sí sabe apreciar lo que es bueno, es una lastima que los demás plebeyos como tú no reconozcan el encanto de la elegancia.

–Ja, nada supera al Rock.

–Es obvio que un rockero no lo entendería.

–¿Quieres pelear?

–Compórtense. Tenemos mucho que mejorar, actúen como profesionales– ante el regaño de Ai ambos guardaron silencio.

–Bueno, creo que ya me voy– dijo Makoto.

–Ehhh ¿Mattsun no se quedará? Nunca vez nuestros ensayos, ni siquiera has escuchado la letra.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer, sólo asegúrense de cantar bien mi canción, dependo de ustedes para componer en la agencia.

–Bien~ entonces será una sorpresa.

–Mmm claro, en fin, hasta luego– Makoto se fue y Ai observó la bebida que tenía en su mano.

Había anochecido y Ai caminaba por la calle cuando vio a alguien que le pareció conocida, se acercó a ella y al entrar a un pequeño restaurante pudo ver claramente a Makoto.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunta Ai viendola.

–¿Ai-chan? Eso debería preguntar yo.

–¿Enserio? Supongo que tienes razón– dice Ai y después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Ai sólo veía el menú.

–... Si vas a quedarte mejor toma asiento– Ai miró su reloj, no tenía nada que hacer así que se sentó frente a ella. –Y... ¿No pedirás nada? Ah, aclaro que no estoy invitando.

–Estoy bien así, sólo me daba curiosidad este lugar, nunca había entrado, no es un lugar muy conocido.

–Supongo que no.

–Por cierto... –Ai la observó fijamente y Makoto se incomodó ante esto, no sabía en qué estaba pensando con su cara inexpresiva. –No he oído de trabajos que hayas realizado anteriormente con otros idols ¿En verdad eres alguien conocida?

–Yo nunca dije que lo fuera. Si no has encontrado trabajos míos es porque nunca los había hecho, esta es la primera vez que compongo para alguien. También podría decirse que es la primera canción que hago para algo formal.

–¿Eres una novata entonces? ¿Por qué Shining te asignó a nosotros entonces?

–Tsk no soy novata, llevo dentro de esto más tiempo que tú.

–Pero no has trabajado con alguien antes.

–Es una larga historia ¿sí?

–¿Hay alguna razón por la que te haya elegido?

–Haces muchas preguntas– dice irritada y suspiró antes de contestarle. –La verdad ni yo lo sé, no esperaba que me asignara a un grupo importante para su agencia– respondió para después tomar un poco de su bebida mientras observaba el cielo por la ventana con su cara recargada sobre su mano, nuevamente era un día lluvioso, aunque no era algo que le molestara... de hecho le gustaban ese tipo de días. Dejó el vaso ahora vacío sobre la mesa y se levantó dejando dinero sobre la mesa –Ya me voy, ¿seguirás ahí Ai-chan?

–No, ya inspeccioné lo suficiente el lugar– se paró del lugar y Makoto sólo arqueó una ceja ¿Estaba inspeccionando el lugar? Decidió no darle importancia y caminó hacia la salida. La puerta corrediza se abrió y Ranmaru iba entrando topándose con ellos.

–¿Ustedes, qué hacen aquí?– preguntó un tanto molesto pero sobre todo sorprendido.

–¿Es mi obligación decirte lo que hago? creo que no. Ahora con su permiso– hizo una leve reverencia y siguió caminando dejando de lado a Ranmaru y salió de allí. Ai sólo observó por un momento a Ranmaru y luego siguió el camino de la chica –Sabes Ai-chan, siento como si me estuvieras siguiendo.

–Pues porque lo estoy haciendo, parece que vamos por el mismo camino, mi departamento queda por allá– señaló un lugar. Makoto suspiró y esperó al menor que iba unos pasos detrás para ir juntos. Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio pues ninguno de los dos iniciaba una conversación, preferían no hablar por el momento. Ai fue el primero en llegar a su destino y Makoto siguió su camino.

El peliturquesa entró a su departamento y se sentó frente a un computador para realizar investigaciones acerca de Quartet Night y ver las estadísticas de sus posibles resultados. Estaban por ser las 9 de la noche, por lo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y antes de acostarse recibió un mensaje, lo leyó algo desanimado y dejó su celular a un lado y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Makoto

–"Nee~ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has tenido problemas con los chicos?" –se escucha una voz al otro lado del teléfono

–Nada importante en realidad, aunque me parece un grupo extraño.

–"Jeje eso dices de muchas personas, ¿lo recuerdas?"

–Sí, no he olvidado nada.

–"¿Y cómo va la canción?"

–Está terminada, aunque no la he escuchado con ellos.

–"Moo~ era de esperarse de ti, ¿Cuándo harás amigos?"

–Tengo amigos, sabes que el ser sociable no es el problema.

–"...Lo sé, sólo no te acercas a ellos por la situación actual,... también a él"– Makoto guardó silencio por un momento y la otra persona cambió de tema al notarlo, no era su intención preocuparla– "Ahhh en fin, ya es algo tarde ¿no crees? deberías dormir, no olvides que es importante descansar bien"

–Está bien, mañana hablaremos de nuevo, ¿no hay problema?

–"¡Por supuesto que no! Me encanta charlar contigo... Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"

–Sí. Buenas noches– se despidió y colgó. Se recostó en su cama debajo de las cobijas y miraba el piano que había en su habitación bajo una tela ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en resolverse todo? Pensó hasta que se quedó dormida.

Los próximos dos días transcurrieron como los anteriores y la canción estaba terminada, Makoto se dirigía a la oficina de Saotome pues tenía que asistir a la presentación y en eso alguien se acercó a ella.

–Buenos días Mattsun– habló Reiji que se había adelantado y los demás chicos estaban atrás. –¿Ansiosa por la canción?

–En realidad no.

–Que seria, pero creo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo juntos. Deberías estar preparada para asombrarte– dijo sonriente y antes de entrar a la oficina le guiñó un ojo y Makoto se detuvo esperando a los demás.

–¿Están listos?

–Jum, por supuesto, lo haré a la perfección– habla Camus arrogantemente.

–Somos profesionales, ya te lo he dicho.

–Tsk, como sea, sólo hay que hacerlo bien, podré hacerlo... la canción no es mala.

Entraron todos a su oficina y Makoto se colocó a una lado del escritorio de Shining. Puso la música y después de unos segundos comenzaron su interpretación.

 _Entrégate a la tentación_

 _Mi promesa hacia ti_

 _Te sacudiré fuerte_

 _Con mi profunda emoción_

 _Escucha mi voz..._

 _deja volar tu cabello..._

 _Ah... Esta lección de la noche_

 _Lentamente, lentamente_

 _Suavemente, tu mano izquierda_

 _entrelazada con mi mano derecha,_

 _En búsqueda del_

 _destino del amor_

 _Ahora pretende que no puedes ver el reloj_

 _Ven tal como eres_

 _Intenta poner tu oído contra mi pecho_

 _La distancia entre tú y mis latidos se está_

 _Sintiendo, sintiendo, sintiendo... Ah..._

 _Quiero volverme loco con el amor de un beso venenoso_

 _Sacudiéndote fuerte, sacudiéndote fuerte_

 _Un Beso Venenoso hechizante_

 _Más y más... y_

 _Un Beso Venenoso eterno_

 _Ah... en mi corazón_

 _Te voy a dar un beso Venenoso_

 _¡Siente este Amor!_

 _¡Quémate con este amor!_

 _¡Cree en este Amor!_

 _¡el Amor es todo!_

 _QUARTET NIGHT_

Por fin me animo a subirlo :3 espero que les guste. La próxima actualización será dentro de 2 semanas.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Senpais?

**Capítulo 2. "¿Senpais?"**

 _¡Siente este Amor!_

 _¡Quémate con este amor!_

 _¡Cree en este Amor!_

 _¡El Amor es todo!_

 _QUARTET NIGHT_

La canción había terminado, la música dejó de sonar y Makoto tenía su mano en el pecho, había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca imaginó la gran combinación que harían sus voces y la coordinación del baile le daba un gran toque y encanto. A pesar de que aquella letra la llegó a extrañar por el gran doble sentido que tenía, los chicos la habían hipnotizado… ¿Eso era que alguien cantara sus canciones?

Shining observaba en silencio a los chicos desde su escritorio, lucía muy serio y eso preocupó a los chicos, sabían que lo habían hecho a la perfección, era una canción digna que podían cantar, pero la inexpresividad de Saotome era algo que daba miedo, más tratándose de él. En eso pareció haber un brillo en sus lentes y subió a su escritorio y, aunque fuera extraño, el verlo así los tranquilizó.

—¡Bieeeen! —comenzó a bailar mientras parecía que escupía brillos—. Eso es lo que esperaba de este proyecto, un grupo de idols profesionales que brillara con gran resplandor. Si no les importa espero que sigan haciendo más trabajos como este. Bien, pueden salir —dice sin más y todos salieron de allí.

—Gracias Mattsun, no me sentía tan bien de cantar una canción desde hace mucho. Todos nosotros… sabía que podíamos hacerlo —lloraba Reiji.

—Tsk no sean molestos, p-pero… creo que sí era buena —habló Ranmaru desviando la mirada.

—… La verdad yo… me fasciné con su canción, así que… creo que tendré que componerles más.

—¡Claro que sí! —Reiji estaba entusiasmado, quería cantar más canciones así, aunque la verdad… Makoto no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo lo haría, eso… comenzaba a confundirla.

Desde el día de su debut como grupo su fama fue aumentando notablemente, todos sus trabajos daban el resultado que Shining esperaba y después de meditarlo por unos días llamó a todos a su oficina, incluyendo a Makoto.

—¡Chicos~! —Reiji corría por los pasillos de la agencia y entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban— nee~ nee~ Adivinen qué... ¡Seré un senpai! Shining me asignaron a Ittoki Otoya e Ichinose Tokiya ¿¡No es genial!? —estaba muy emocionado y todos lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Todos seremos senpais de STARISH —contestó el menor— ah, menos Camus, él se encargará de un chico que no ha debutado.

—¿¡Ehh!? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

—Estabas trabajando cuando Shining nos avisó. Iremos a su concierto debut.

—Woo~ eso significa que todos viviremos en el Master Curse, eso me trae tantos recuerdos, yo solía asistir allí, Hyuga-san era mi senpai —en eso el sonido de un libro cerrarse con fuerza lo interrumpió y Ai y Reiji voltearon a ver a Makoto. Se levantó del asiento y pasó al lado de Reiji yéndose de allí.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mattsun?

—Tsk yo qué sé, debe de estar en sus días —habla molesto el albino que intentaba dormir en el sofá de la sala mientras Ai observaba la puerta por donde había salido la chica, trataba de investigar algo sobre ella, sin embargo los datos de la chica estaban incompletos y se preguntaba qué ocurría, nunca le había costado trabajo investigar a alguien, sin embargo logró encontrar algunas cosas de interés para él.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Reiji se topara con Makoto y se acercó a ella.

—Nee Mattsun~ ¿estás bien?

—Ah, Reiji-kun. Sí, por qué preguntas?

—Es sólo que cuando estábamos en la sala lucías extraña, ¿no te entusiasma que serás senpai tú también?

—Realmente no. Por cierto, el que seamos senpais significa que nos mudaremos al Master Curse ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

–Por nada, es simple curiosidad.

—¿Estás segura que es eso? —dice con un tono infantil que le parecía algo molesto a la chica. Él sólo quería saber de qué se trataba pero Makoto seguía insistiendo que era sólo curiosidad.

El día del debut de STARISH llegó y los senpais habían ido, mientras que Makoto prefirió pasar y se quedó en las oficinas de la agencia trabajando.

-En el concierto-

—Nee nee ¿cómo creen que sean nuestros kouhais? —Reiji sonaba emocionado mientras esperaban que comenzara.

—Jum, no es algo que me interese, ni siquiera está en ese grupo mi kohai, así que espero no me decepcionen por haberme hecho venir hasta acá.

—No espero nada interesante, como no será nada de rock tampoco me importa.

—Al menos esto nos ayudará a ver el trabajo de nuestros kohais, podré evaluarlos con esto.

—Vamos, no sean tan serios, además no hay que subestimar a los novatos.

En eso las luces se apagaron y una pantalla se encendió mostrando a los 6 miembros de STARISH. "Are you ready?" se escucharon las voces y todos los miembros aparecieron en el escenario. La música empezó de inmediato junto con su canto y coreografía, invadiendo a todos los espectadores de una gran emoción. Los miembros de Quartet Night esbozaron una ligera sonrisa mientras observaban su presentación… tal parecía que sus kouhais serían algo interesantes.

—Creo que tenía razón —habla Reiji una vez terminado el concierto debut de sus kouhais—. Bien~ ¿quién quiere ir a comer algo?

—No molestes —Ranmaru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida antes que Reiji siguiera insistiendo.

—Buuu~ ¿y ustedes? —Camus ni siquiera se dignó a contestar algo y también se fue, ya era un poco tarde y tenía asuntos con Shining, así que no perdería tiempo con el "plebeyo".

—Será mejor que te rindas, no entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en hacer cosas juntos que no sea trabajo ¿no te parece una pérdida de tiempo?

—¡Claro que no! Ai-Ai deberías divertirte más, además nosotros somos un equipo, ¿qué tiene de malo intentar pasar tiempo con mis amigos?

—¿Amigos? No recuerdo haber creado un lazo de amistad con alguno de ustedes, hago esto por órdenes de Shining, no me interesa hacer otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

—... No deberías hundirte en el trabajo —Reiji lucía serio al decir esto y luego sonrió regresando a la normalidad— eres joven, relájate, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—¡Vez! Eres demasiado joven, no está bien que vivas así, mírame, me divierto mucho teniendo... ¿sabes cuántos años?

—Veintiséis/diecinueve —responden ambos al mismo tiempo .

—¿Por qué razón cambias tu edad? ¿Acaso te sientes viejo por ser el mayor?

—¡Ahhhh, olvida eso! Ahora ven, vendrás conmigo aunque no quieras, ya verás que será divertido —Reiji jalaba del brazo con gran dificultad a Ai que sólo lo veía algo molesto, pero creía que no valía la pena tratar de negarse por lo persistente que era el castaño, además de que le daba cierta curiosidad averiguar lo que el mayor tramaba.

En las oficinas de la agencia Camus ya había terminado de hablar con Shining, por lo que ahora caminaba entre los pasillos llenos de silencio. Ya no había nadie en el lugar debido a la hora que era, o al menos eso creía pero al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se topó con la pelinegra.

—Camus-san —dice Makoto quien llevaba unas hojas con ella.

—Hiramatsu, ¿que haces aquí? Creí que ya no había nadie aquí.

—Lo mismo digo. Me quedé ayudando a alguien con un papeleo, estoy por terminar.

—¿Qué no eres sólo una compositora? Debes concentrarte sólo en tu trabajo.

—Sólo quería ayudarlo, no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando. ¿Y esa maleta? —preguntó al mirar la maleta que Camus cargaba con él.

—Volveré a Permafrost por un tiempo, tengo un asunto que resolver y regresaré dentro de una semana.

—Pero ¿qué no STARISH llegará antes al Master Curse?

—Mi kouhai llegará después, así que no hay problema. En cuanto a la presentación del grupo ya lo arreglamos.

—Ya veo —dijo algo desanimada y Camus la observó por un momento y se volteó para irse, pero antes de hacerlos la miró por encima del hombro.

—Puede que de regreso te cuente algo acerca del Silk Palace, sería bueno tener a una compositora que no fuera tan ignorante.

Camus se fue después de decirle aquello y ella no sabía qué ocurría con ese comentario, sin embargo estaba interesada acerca de aquel lugar, por lo que no se molestó y regresó a la oficina. Guardó todas sus cosas y luego de apagar la luz salió de allí para regresar a su hogar. Las luces de afuera ya estaban apagadas desde hace un tiempo y apenas y se podían distinguir las cosas por la luz de la luna que entraba por las grandes ventanas. Logró llegar hasta la salida sin problemas, después de todo ya conocía bien el lugar.

Subió a un auto de la agencia y luego de haber recorrido unas calles, al ver que las luces de un local seguían prendidas, le pidió al chofer que la dejara allí. Bajó del auto y éste siguió su camino, se dirigió hacia aquel restaurante y antes de entrar la puerta se abrió dejando ver una vez más a un Ranmaru que salía de allí.

—¿De nuevo tú? —dijo Ranmaru al verla— ¿No me sigues o sí?

—Sí, claro, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer —trató de entrar mas Ranmaru se lo impedía estorbando su camino— ¿me podrías dejar pasar?

—Ya cerraron.

—¿Y qué hacías tú adentro?

—Ya es tarde, mejor regresa a tu casa —dice arrastrándola lejos de ahí con sus manos en sus hombros—. Y bien, ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí? No es muy seguro ¿sabes?

—Este lugar no es tan peligroso, además sé cuidarme.

—Ja, es muy divertido oír eso ¿acaso podrías defenderte de alguien que intente hacerte algo? Sólo eres una niña.

—No pienso pelear ahora —contestó zafándose de su agarre— puedo regresar sola, ah y… ya te dije que sólo tenemos dos años de diferencia, deja de llamarme así –se dio la vuelta y Ranmaru suspiró resignado al verla irse— …. ¿Qué planeas?

—Tendré problemas si algo le pasa a mi compositora, sólo apresúrate y camina, esto es molesto.

—Ja ¿Ahora quién sigue a quién?

—Tsk te dije que te apresuraras —tomó su muñeca y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Sabía que irían más rápido, pero creía que ella le sería una carga que iría unos pasos detrás de él, sin embargo vio que ésta le seguía el paso y estaba a su lado. Comenzaban a tomárselo como una competencia.

Minutos después…

—¿Por qué comenzaste a correr? —preguntó Makoto con la respiración agitada una vez estando ya frente a su casa.

—¿Qué no fuiste tú? Aunque… veo que eres rápida.

—Desde pequeña salía a correr a diario porque me parecía divertido, hasta que cumplí diesisiete.

—No pregunté.

—Sólo trataba de hacer algo de plática.

—En fin, me hiciste correr, ahora dame algo de agua —Makoto arqueó una ceja al oír aquel comentario.

—Yo nunca te pedí que me acompañaras.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, si quieres que te dé algo tendrás que pedirlo bien —dijo y Ranmaru guardó silencio—. Entonces hasta luego —entró a su casa y Ranmaru se molestó.

—¡Tsk, sal de ahí! Estoy cansado —dijo mientras tocaba su puerta y Makoto la abrió.

—Eres muy molesto, luego de que me sigues hasta acá me exiges que te dé algo que no tengo la obligación de darte y cuando entro ni siquiera me dejas descansar, ya será media noche.

—Deberías agradecerme que te acompañé precisamente por ser tan tarde ya que tú eres sólo una chica debilucha.

—Pensaba darte el agua, pero ahora que me hiciste enojar tendrás que pedirlo por favor.

—No es para tanto, mejor regresaré a casa —Ranmaru se dio la vuelta para retirarse de allí.

—Pero qué orgulloso —su mirada molesta se fue ablandando hasta ver tristemente la espalda del rockero y antes de que se fuera lo llamó— Ranmaru-kun —al escuchar que lo llamó se volteó y reaccionó rápidamente. Atrapó lo que Makoto le arrojó y al ver de qué se trataba observó una botella de agua—. Hasta luego —dice y entró a su casa una vez más. No podía molestarse con él por ser así, después de todo ella era peor.

-Al día siguiente-

Acababan de llegar al Master Curse y se instalaron en sus habitaciones, los chicos vivirían con sus kouhais y en cuanto a Makoto y Haruka, ellas tendrían sus propias habitaciones por ser compositoras. Cuando terminaron la mudanza los nuevos ya estaban en la sala del Master Curse, donde Shining ya les estaba mostrando los hologramas de la canción, rápidamente Ai, Reiji y Ranmaru se colocaron en sus posiciones y al terminar los hologramas aparecieron ellos.

—¡Cambiaron a personas reales! —habló un pelirrojo.

—Ajajaja a partir de ahora todos serán parte del Master Curse, bien, me voy a la academia. Trabajen duro ¡Thank you~! —gritó saliendo por la ventana, era triste que ya se habían acostumbrado a eso.

En eso Ringo y Ryuya aparecieron en una plataforma llena de brillos y comenzaron a explicarles algunas cosas a STARISH para luego presentarles a sus senpais.

—Kotobuki Reiji-kun estará designado a Oto-kun y Tokiya-chan.

—Kurosaki Ranmaru estará encargado de Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren.

—Mikaze Ai-chan a Na-chan y Syo-chan. En cuanto a Haru-chan también se le asignará una senpai —dice sorprendiendo a Haruka— Mako-chan se encargará de ayudarte si tienes problemas ¿ok? Bien, trabajen duro para ser globalmente conocidos —dice mostrando un traje con alas.

Syo observaba a sus senpais y pronto éstos comenzaron a caminar para irse de ahí, los siguió y antes de salir de allí pudo ver a Hyuga que le mandaba una mirada de preocupación a la senpai de Haruka, quien sólo se fue de ahí algo desanimada. Esto había confundido un poco al violinista pues nunca había visto así a su maestro, sin embargo sólo siguió caminando.

—Syo-chan ¿por qué tardaste? —preguntó Natsuki.

—Ahh, por nada.

—Waa~ ¡estoy emocionado! ¡podremos comenzar a vivir en el Master Curse! —Otoya sonaba muy entusiasmado y Syo sonrió un poco al ver a su compañero.

—Ciertamente me alegra que hayan designado a alguien para ayudarnos —contestó Syo a Otoya y Natsuki asiente.

—Tsk que molestos, ustedes no son especiales, alguien que depende de una persona para crecer es patético. Hago esto por órdenes de Shining, a Ai tampoco le interesa.

—Cierto, pero creo que podrían ser buenos sujetos de prueba.

—Somos buenos en lo que hacemos, no necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude. Incluso podríamos ganarle a esa canción suya —habla Ren confiado.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—V-vamos no inicien una pelea, para triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo se necesita de valor para desafiar a sus mayores ¿no crees?

—No tendrían oportunidad conmigo.

—Qué confiado, aunque yo no dirá lo mismo, Ran-chan ¿no, Shinomi?

—¿Ah? —dice ladeando la cabeza el rubio de ojos verde.

—Jinguji... —habla Masato al ver su comportamiento con él.

—Ren-san, deja de buscar pelea y Ranmaru-kun, no puedo creer que seas tan fácil de provocar —se quejó su compositora—. No quiero problemas entre ustedes, además como vivirán en la misma habitación no será bueno que sigan así.

—Espera... ¿vivir en la misma habitación? —preguntó Masato.

—¿Shining no se los dijo? En el Master Curse los idols viven con su senpai.

—¿Ehhhh?

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones y al llegar a éstas se encontraron con que sus cosas habían sido votadas a un rincón mientras que sus senpais se habían adueñado de la mitad de la habitación o quizá más. Makoto se había quedado quieta con Haruka, ahora solas y la pelinaranja habló.

—¿Entonces nosotras también...?

—No, los compositores tienen sus propias habitaciones ya que no necesitan demasiada ayuda a comparación de los idols. En realidad tampoco suelen tener un senpai designado, no sé por qué hubo una excepción contigo. En fin, sólo habla conmigo si tienes algún problema, eso es todo.

—Y-Ya veo —habla tímidamente—. Entonces gracias, espero poder llevarnos bien —hizo una leve reverencia y después le sonrió entusiasmada.

—Claro —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero... no estaba muy segura de si podría lograrlo.

Más tarde Ren había salido de su habitación y caminaba hacia una sala para ver algo de televisión, llegó hasta allí y al acercarse notó que había alguien sentada en el sofá.

—Pero si se trata de una hermosa Lady, lamento no haberme presentado antes adecuadamente, es sólo que por culpa de Ran-chan no pude hacerlo, pero es todo un placer conocerla señorita —tomó su mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella llamando por fin la atención de Makoto que no sabía que le estaba hablando a ella.

—Ah Ren-san, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Hoy no he tenido ningún trabajo, aunque ya me han solicitado revistas de moda para modelar dentro de unos días. Ahora debería estar ayudando a Hijirikawa en algo pero Ran-chan era algo molesto, así que por eso estoy aquí. Es una pena que no pueda cambiar de senpai con la corderita.

—No se puede hacer, tendrás que soportar a tu compañero de cuarto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, además aunque pudiera no lo haría, pobre de la corderita si lo hiciera. Aunque... no te quejaste de la idea de ser mi senpai —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Por nada, al contrario.

—Como digas.

—¡Mattsun~! —se escucha en la entrada y el castaño comenzó a acercarse con Otoya y Tokiya— ¿qué hacían? —pregunta curioso.

—Nada —contestó Makoto y desvió su mirada hacia Tokiya— eras Hayato ¿cierto? escuché que eras un idol muy famoso.

—Yo no diría que tanto, por eso se enfocaban más en los doramas.

—Pero aún así eres increíble Tokiya —Otoya lucía emocionado y el aludido se sorprendió un poco por aquel comentario—, creo que eres un gran idol, además eres un actor impresionante, se nota la experiencia que tienes y luces como todo un profesional, yo... me pregunto si llegaré a ser un idol tan conocido también.

—¿En serio lo crees? A-ah pero no está bien que admires de esa forma a alguien, suena a que te ves como alguien inferior.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo admirar a alguien, te da el entusiasmo suficiente para ser tan grande como esa persona y superarte a ti mismo —dice Reiji a sus kouhais.

—Mmm... pero creo que a lo que se refiere Icchi es que en vez de sentirse "intimidado" por la persona que vez superior a ti, tienes que luchar para superarlo. Quizá tenga razón, no importa si somos compañeros hay que tratar de superarnos, después de todo todos somos idols que quieren brillar. ¿O tú qué opinas lady?

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran, nada de eso me afecta. Siempre y cuando pueda seguir componiendo no me interesa.

—Suficiente —Reiji tomó a Makoto y se la llevó caminando de ahí a algún otro lugar mientras ella sólo se quejaba y los chicos presentes los veían alejarse.

—¿Ya puedes soltarme? Te lo estoy diciendo desde que estábamos en la sala —Makoto sonaba molesta y luego de entrar a una sala Reiji la soltó y cerró la puerta— ¡¿Que te sucede?! Odio que hagan eso.

—Es suficiente Mattsun, ¿por qué eres tan indiferente? Pensé que te preocupaba que esto no funcionara por cómo nos llevábamos los miembros de Quartet Night pero aún si trato que funcione tú también eres así.

—¿Y por qué sólo me hablas de eso a mi? No soy la única que no se interesa por sus compañeros.

—Quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, quiero hacer esto posible pero ellos nunca escuchan... y creo que tú si lo haces. Ellos hacen todo por las órdenes de Shining, ni siquiera sé si quieren cantar de verdad, pero sé que tú si quieres componer. No te importa nada siempre y cuando puedas hacerlo, pero ¿no crees que sería más divertido acompañada? Yo quisiera que nosotros cinco recorramos un brillante camino juntos y dejemos nuestra marca en el mundo de la música —Makoto lucía en verdad molesta y miró hacia el suelo mientras apretaba los puños.

—No tienes idea de nada. ¿Sabes? Quizá ellos me molesten por no hacer algo bien ya que dependo de ustedes, pero... creo que tú eres el más odioso de todos. Ni siquiera me conoces y hablas como si lo hicieras, quizá tenga algo en común con ellos y haga todo esto por órdenes de Shining. Deberías preguntarte si yo también quiero componer de verdad... todo tu entusiasmo por Quartet Night me es irritante.

—... ¿Acaso no quieres componer?... Tengo fe en Quartet Night porque creo que podemos hacer cosas increíbles juntos gracias a Mattsun, si aún no logras verlo entonces te lo mostraré... Les enseñaré a todos lo que se puede hacer si se trabaja en equipo. Mientras tanto deberías prepararte para sorprenderte —Reiji la apuntó con el brazo extendido y con sus dedos hacía la forma de una pistola— porque haré que tu forma de ver todo esto cambie totalmente —dobló el brazo como si le disparara y sonrió un poco—. Hasta luego Mattsun —Reiji salió de la sala y Makoto seguía algo extrañada y molesta por la actitud del castaño.

—En verdad no lo entiende... —murmuró y salió de la sala algo cabizbaja, caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida del Master Curse y al pasar cerca de la oficina de Saotome la puerta se abrió y alguien salió de allí.

—Mako-chan —le llamó el pelirrosa luego de cerrar la puerta de la oficina y la pelinegra se detuvo al escucharlo, se dio la vuelta y pudo observar el semblante serio del chico frente a ella—. Si no te importa, ¿podemos hablar de un asunto?

Makoto se había extrañado al ver esa seriedad en aquella persona, sabía que no era así y le preocupaba que le hablara tan fríamente, tragó algo de saliva y asintió con la cabeza, estaba preocupada de lo que el mayor quisiera hablar, después de todo ella seguía advertida.

* * *

Bueno, lo subí un día antes por el cumpleaños de Otoyan, mí rojito lindo :3 HBD! \\(nwn)/

Muchas gracias a los que han leído, cada que me llegan correos de que siguen o comentan mi historia me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir nwn actualizaré cada 2 semanas a menos que se cruce el cumpleaños de alguno de los chicos :D

claryfairchildmangaka thank you for reading my history despite the lenguaje, I hope you can understand and enjoy it until the end :3

Tío Kakyoin no me violes D: xD estoy feliz de que a alguien más le guste Haru-chan, la amo pero creo que QN merece su propio compositor así que me esforzaré por hacer brillar a los cinco, gracias por todas las opiniones y agradezco el apoyo, ojalá conforme avance la historia te vaya atrapando más y más n.n


	3. Capítulo 3 La llegada del team royal

**Capítulo 3. La llegada del team royal**

Una vez que Makoto aceptó hablar con el pelirrosa éste quiso que fuese en un lugar privado, por lo que la joven sugirió ir a su habitación y él aceptó. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las chicas y no tardaron en llegar a su cuarto. Makoto sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Entraron a la habitación y Ringo observaba su alrededor mientras la pelinegra tomó asiento en el alféizar de la ventana. Aún habían un par de cajas en la habitación llenas de cosas que no había acomodado, le daba algo de pereza la mudanza y dejó eso para el día siguiente.

Pronto el chico dirigió su mirada hacia Makoto, quien evitaba verlo, se puso de pie frente a ella y se agachó lo suficiente para quedar de la misma altura.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó viendo sus grandes ojos azules que no estaban tan lejos de ella.

—Lo sabes ¿no es así? —Makoto desvió la mirada un poco desanimada y Ringo se paró bien para dar un par de pasos y sentarse a su lado— Me preocupas. Te dije que te apoyaré, pero no sé si podré hacerlo sabiendo cómo te sientes.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Shining no necesita saber nada de esto, ¿sí?

—Shiny parece un hombre muy raro que hace las cosas porque sí, pero la verdad es que es muy calculador y sabe lo que hace, no sé si él sabía algo desde el principio. A mí lo que me preocupa eres tú.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien —Ringo miró preocupado a la chica y la acercó rodeándola con sus brazos, Makoto abrió los ojos por unos segundos y luego sonrió un poco mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, si te sientes mal ya sabes qué hacer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dice y ríe un poco— tu peluca parece de verdad, siento como si abrazara a una mujer plana —se separaron y Ringo también sonrió.

—Pero sabes que soy un hombre. En fin —se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—, creo que es mejor que ya me vaya. Y no vuelvas a preocuparme así —dice haciendo pucheros y saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que Ringo se fue de allí Makoto se levantó y se tumbó en su cama boca arriba, esa noche le había sido algo difícil primero con Reiji y luego con Ringo. Cambió su ropa por una pijama ligera y luego de recostarse se quedó completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente los primeros en despertar fueron Ai, Natsuki y Syo quienes desde temprano estuvieron haciendo trabajos que su senpai les había dejado para que aprendieran algo de disciplina. Al amanecer los dos rubios se reunieron con sus compañeros de STARISH y estuvieron ensayando con ellos durante algunas horas. Ya era poco más de medio día y caminaban por los jardines del Master Curse una vez que terminaron sus prácticas. Otoya y Syo lucían agotados y se quejaban de su cansancio y hambre hasta que comenzaron a escuchar una voz cantando y vieron a Haruka acercarse observando al chico que se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol. Una vez terminó de cantar saltó del árbol quedando frente a Haruka e intercambiaron algunas palabras, que no lograban oír debido a la distancia entre ellos, sin embargo todos reaccionaron al ver que éste tenía intenciones de besarla y se acercaron a detenerlo.

Mientras tanto los miembros de Quartet Night realizaban trabajos por separado y Makoto se encontraba en su habitación terminando de instalarse. En cuanto a Camus, acababa de regresar de su país natal y se dirigía al Master Curse en un auto de la agencia. Apenas llegó dejó sus cosas en su habitación y salió a buscar a su kouhai pues se suponía que llegaría esa mañana. Estaba por bajar las escaleras y unas voces comenzaban a oírse molestando a Camus.

—¿Cómo pueden hablar de amor tan tranquilamente? ¡Plebeyos! —de pronto hubo una gran ventisca en el lugar y Camus se acercó a ellos de una forma extraña—. De las lejanas tierras nevadas, soy un conde al servicio de mi reina, mi nombre es Camus y desde ahora soy el encargado de Aijima.

—Primero un príncipe y ahora un conde ¿es enserio?

—Cuida tus palabras plebeyo —dice señalando con su cetro a Syo.

—Es verdad, Cecil tendría a su propio senpai —habla el pelirrojo.

—Ja, no necesito uno, no estoy interesado en convertirme en idol.

—Entonces es raro que estés en el Master Course —Makoto se acercó a ellos y Cecil abrió los ojos al verla—. Todos tienen que ir a fuera ahora, Shining les preparó una competencia, según él servirá para ver si tienen lo necesario para cantar las canciones de Haruka-chan.

Hicieron caso y al llegar a los jardines se encontraron con una montón de tarjetas redondas tiradas en todos lados.

—Bien, la mujer se encargará de leer las cartas —habla Camus entregándoselas y Haruka las toma, aunque la verdad todos estaban confundidos, esperaban que se tratara de algo de canto y no comprendían qué tenía que ver eso con el poder cantar las canciones de Haruka. Comenzaron a jugar y en eso los tres miembros de Quartet Night que hacían falta llegaron.

—Ehhh~ ¿Qué están haciendo? Parece divertido —habla Reiji— ¡Ah! Myu-chan, bienvenido.

—Parece que están haciendo una prueba de Shining —contesta Ai y los miembros de STARISH seguían su competencia contra Cecil, el cual parecía iba ganando.

El juego continuó y cuando Cecil estaba por tomar la tarjeta ganadora cayó al agua y luego de ver un pez salió corriendo.

—¿Qué le sucede al nuevo? —pregunta Makoto.

—Mis datos dicen que viene de un desierto. Le tiene miedo al agua y a los peces.

—Jeje que chico tan raro, me agrada —Reiji lucía divertido y los demás seguían confundidos viendo hacia donde Cecil había salido corriendo.

—Es significa... ¿Que ganamos?

—Mmm pues creo que sí.

—Tsk pero que kouhai tan raro me ha tocado, pensé que sería menos molesto siendo que se trataba de un príncipe, pero veo que tiene actitud de plebeyo como los demás.

—No seas tan malo con el chico Myu-chan, apuesto que puedes divertirte mucho con él, se ve que es agradable.

—Jum ¿divertirme? no creo que... —en eso a Camus pareció darle una idea y sonrió algo satisfecho— ... Creo que sería bueno tener a alguien para hacer mis encargos.

—E-espera, no me refería a eso...

—Bien, por ahora tengo que castigarlo por haber perdido la competencia, haré que me obedezca como su senpai.

Todos se fueron de ahí luego de eso y nadie encontraba a Cecil desde que se fue corriendo, por lo que algunos de STARISH pensaron que quizá se había rendido y se fue de allí, cosa que entristeció un poco a la pelinaranja.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Makoto que se dirigía a su habitación comenzó a oír algunos murmullos que le eran difíciles de entender. En cuanto percibió que provenían de una sala de música a su lado abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cecil dormido en el sofá. Se acercó a él curiosa y una vez frente a él entendió sus murmullos.

—¿Que Camus es un conde? ja, no me hagan reir. Mmm No lo necesito... puedo... cantar las canciones de Haruka... mi musa.

—Cecil-san, no está bien quedarse dormido aquí —dice recordando al albino que se quedaba dormido donde sea—. Además, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Cecil se despertó y vio a la pelinegra frente a él aún algo adormilado.

—Ah, Makoto —bostezó y a la chica le parecía como un niño al verlo así.

—Camus-san te ha estado buscando, es mejor que vayas antes de que se enfurezca.

—Ah, no importa. Cambiando de tema... ¿Quién eres?

—... La compositora de Quartet Night.

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es sólo que me parece algo extraño tu caso. Desde que leí tus ojos me dio algo de curiosidad saber qué ocurría.

—¿Cómo que leer mis ojos? No entiendo nada.

—Pues puedo saber algo acerca de las personas al verlas a los ojos, algo así como un don especial por ser príncipe de Agnapolis.

—Y exactamente ¿qué fue lo que viste? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y Cecil habló con seriedad.

—Las musas te sonríen, pero son ignoradas por ti, básicamente eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. Un mundo comienza a abrirse frente a ti, pero cadenas te atan a algo desde hace mucho impidiéndote entrar. Necesitas de alguien que te ayude a liberarte para que puedas comenzar a ser feliz —Makoto abrió los ojos ante las palabras del chico.

—Y... ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

—Creo tener una idea, pero no estoy seguro de eso —Makoto observó a Cecil por unos momentos y le pareció alguien confiable, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco—. Tranquila, si no quieres no le contaré a nadie de eso.

—Gracias, me harías un gran favor si no lo hicieras, no es que no le quiera contar a alguien pero aunque no me afecte a mí, hay alguien a quien sí —explicó Makoto y el chico sólo ladeó la cabeza, no comprendía a qué se refería pues sólo llegaba a conocer una pequeña parte al ver sus ojos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando al castaño.

—¡Aijima! Llevo buscándote desde hace rato. ¡Ven conmigo ahora! —tomó a Cecil de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando mientras se escuchaban las protestas de Cecil al ser llevado así.

Desde ese momento Cecil tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Camus por haber perdido contra STARISH y aprendería las cosas necesarias para ser un idol a pesar de que no tenía el mínimo interés de ser uno.

Después de eso el día transcurrió con normalidad y cada quien se encargaba de sus propios asuntos, aunque para los chicos de STARISH fue un día tranquilo pues aún no tenían suficientes trabajos. Al llegar el atardecer Haruka entró a la oficina de Saotome y allí también se encontraba Ringo.

—Mis. Nanami, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—Ah, vine a traer esto —dice mostrando las partituras que llevaba con ella— son algunas canciones que compuse para STARISH. —Saotome se acercó y tomó las partituras, apenas y les echó un vistazo y las puso sobre su escritorio.

—Siga trabajando así, esto es una guerra de números, mientras más componga mejor.

—Ah s-sí —dice un poco desanimada después de que no le prestara atención a sus canciones. Ringo se dio cuenta de esto y luego de que Haruka saliera de ahí él la siguió.

—Haru-chan~ ¿ocurre algo? luces apagada.

—Ah, no es nada, en verdad —contesta con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Porque podrías hablar con Mako-chan, deberían tratar de llevarse bien. No está bien estar rodeada siempre de chicos.

—No quiero molestarla con algo tan simple, sólo tengo que componer más, no hay nada de malo en eso.

—Mmm está bien, pero si tienes algún problema con la composición o quieres la opinión de alguien no dudes en hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo? puede que no lo parezca tanto pero es muy buena persona, puedes contar con ella —habla Ringo con una sonrisa al pensar en la pelinegra.

—Lo sé, no dudo que Hiramatsu-san sea una buena persona, así que no se preocupe.

—De acuerdo, entonces puedes seguir con tu trabajo, yo te dejo en paz —dice alegre y se va de ahí para entrar a la oficina de Shining.

En cuanto a los cuatro chicos, ahora esperaban a Makoto para hablar acerca de nuevas canciones, Reiji se veía algo ansioso y Ai lo observó molesto.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre?

—¿Eh? Pues porque me gusta la idea de cantar más canciones de Mattsun.

—Pero sigo sin comprender por qué Shining la asignó como nuestra compositora. Dice llevar dentro de esto más tiempo que yo, pero no tiene ningún trabajo antes de Poison kiss ni algún estudio de música y composición. Se supone que Shining quería hacer este grupo de idols famosos, si era algo importante para su agencia no comprendo cómo fue que la eligió a ella.

—¿Investigaste a Mattsun?

—Ella me dijo un poco sobre eso, pero sí, también la investigué ¿por qué?

—E-Es algo raro ¿no crees?

—Los investigué a todos ustedes.

—¿Ehhh?

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Es muy molesto. Tsk, cuanto alboroto por esa chica.

—Pero ya que investigaste algo podrías compartir la información —habla Camus— si es algo que tenga que ver con Saotome estoy interesado en saberla.

—En realidad no encontré mucho. Hiramatsu es el apellido de su madre que murió hace 4 años, no encontré nada de su padre. Sus estudios fueron normales y de pequeña asistía a muchos conciertos importantes. Hace algunos meses Shining le programó una cita para convertirse en compositora, sin embargo terminó siendo su asistente hasta que la designó a nosotros.

—Para que Saotome le haya programado una reunión sin siquiera tener estudio de composición o algún contacto dentro de esto es probable que tenga algún tipo de relación con él, ¿algún familiar? —Camus lucías más interesado en él que en la chica, después de todo era su trabajo investigarlo.

—Entonces Hiramatsu... —Reiji no pudo terminar pues las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a su compositora algo molesta.

—¿Enserio me investigaron? Si tanto querían saber al menos hubieran intentado preguntar antes de hacer eso.

—¿Entonces nos dirías ahora qué tipo de relación tienes con Saotome? —pregunta Camus interesado.

—Tsk con él no tengo nada, conseguí esa reunión gracias a un contacto.

—¿Y por qué decidió asignarte al final como compositora?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—Y... ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

—... Murió en un accidente. Ahora si no les importa ¿podemos comenzar a hablar de las canciones?

—C-Claro… —contestó el castaño.

—Shining quería que hiciéramos una canción grupal más antes de que comenzaramos con los solos. Tenemos un mes para hacerla, es más que suficiente.

—Entonces se las mostraré cuando la termine, quizá mañana. Creo que será parecida a la anterior, no pueden cantar algún otro tipo juntos. Entonces se las mostraré y si es necesario haré arreglos. Eso es todo —dice y sale de allí. Más que molesta se había asustado de que encontraran algo de lo que quería ocultar.

Ya estaba oscuro y se sentó en una banca que estaba en el jardín del Master curse, el viento frío de esa noche parecía tranquilizarla y miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Llevaba unos minutos ahí y una voz la llamó.

—Hiramatsu —Makoto observó a Camus y desvió la mirada luego de hacerlo.

—Si vienes a preguntar algo de Saotome en serio no sé nada de él.

—No vengo por eso, si dices no tener alguna relación no me queda de otra que creerte. ¿No tienes frío aquí afuera?

—Me gusta el frío, no me molesta estar aquí, me tranquiliza —Camus miró a su compositora, sonrió levemente y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Si no mal recuerdo había dicho que te hablaría del Silk Palace cuando regresara ¿no es así? Aunque no lo haré si ya no tiene es interés en eso —Makoto lo observó con los ojos abiertos, no creía que en serio le fuera a contar algo de Permafrost, por lo que luego sonrió un poco.

—Claro que estoy interesada, quiero saber todo lo que sepas de allí, así que me gustaría que me lo contaras por favor —Camus aceptó encantado, le agradaba que alguien tuviera interés en su país que tanto amaba el conde.

Comenzó hablando sobre su reina y el Silk Palace tal como había dicho. Makoto escuchaba atenta los relatos del conde y sonreía alegre. Sin duda tenía razón... sonaban como tierras encantadas.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para mí, como tengo trabajo temprano será mejor que ya descanse —habla Camus una vez que termina de contarle algunas cosas.

—Claro. Muchas gracias por esa información.

—Aún hay más por si te interesa, sólo que ahora debo parar.

—Comprendo, entonces esperaré otra ocasión para escuchar más —Camus asintió y se fue de ahí sonriendo ligeramente.

Una vez estando sola revisó su celular para ver la hora. Eran las 8:30 y decidió entrar a la mansión mientras pensaba en lo temprano que sus compañeros se dormían. Antes de ir a su habitación entró a una pequeña oficina en el lugar, y al ver que no había nadie decidió esperar a la persona de la cual era esa oficina y tomó asiento en el escritorio curioseando el lugar hasta que alguien entró llamando su atención.

—Makoto-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Hyuga al entrar en la oficina.

—R-Ryuya-kun —dice Makoto algo nerviosa y el mayor se puso un poco serio.

—No hemos hablado todo este tiempo ¿cierto? —habló y Makoto negó con la cabeza sin poder verlo—. Haz cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Eres todo una mujer ahora, se nota que haz madurado.

—Supongo... que tú también. Y ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine por algo —dice acercándose y toma algunos papeles del escritorio— si buscabas a Ringo ahora está trabajando, puedes esperarlo si quieres —sonaba algo desanimado al decir esto, lo deprimía que Makoto siempre hubiera preferido al pelirrosa.

—Sí, lo esperaré aquí —y sin más Hyuga salió de la oficina, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y le era difícil estar con ella... o mejor dicho, le era difícil que ella fuera tan fría con él después de lo que pasaron.

Makoto lucía cabizbaja y miró el reloj, apenas y habían pasado algunos minutos y se le habían hecho eternos. Se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar algo de música, se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó dormida luego de unos minutos.

Mientras tanto Syo caminaba algo desanimado, si no quería tener un castigo de parte de su senpai tendría que dormirse a las 9 en punto a pesar de que aún tenía mucha energía. Se dirigía a su habitación y vio que una puerta estaba abierta, se acercó con intención de cerrarla si no había nadie allí y cuando había tomado la manija observó a Makoto dormida en el escritorio. Dudó un poco en acercarse y terminó haciéndolo. Colocó una manta que había en el sofá de la oficina y vio que tenía puestos los audífonos.

—No está bien dormir así —murmuró con una gotita en la cabeza y cuidadosamente se encargó de quitarle los audífonos. Estaba por ponerle pausa a la canción y algo llamó su atención, Hyuga estaba en la portada... esa canción era de él— ¿Hyuga-sensei canta? —el rubio estaba confundido, él sólo lo conocía como actor y según él no había ningún trabajo de él cantando, llevaba algunos años estando al pendiente de cualquier trabajo que él realizará debido a su admiración y nunca había visto algo así. En eso la pelinegra comenzó a despertarse y al sentir la manta que la cubría se levantó de golpe.

—¡Rin...! —se dio cuenta de la presencia de Syo y éste se había asustado por lo repentino que había sido eso— ¿Syo-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Casi me da un infarto! Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo calmándose—. No está bien dormir con los audífonos, así que te los quité. Por cierto... ¿Sabes algo acerca de esto? —le mostró su celular dejando ver la portada.

—¿Eso? Pues es una canción de Ryuya-kun.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero... no sabía que él cantara.

—... Ya no lo hace, pero hace algunos años lo hacía.

—¿En serio? ¡Wooo Hyuga-sensei era más genial de lo que creía! —Syo sonaba entusiasmado, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del semblante triste de la chica al hablar de él—. No puedo creerlo, ya quiero oír sus antiguas canciones, apuesto que son geniales, me pregunto quién será su compositor o compositora, ¡apuesto a que también era genial para trabajar con él! —Syo no paraba de hablar y a Makoto le era cada vez más difícil retener las lágrimas, le era doloroso recordar que ella... Las puertas se abrieron una vez más silenciando al violinista y la chica miró a aquella persona con los ojos llorosos, provocando que este se molestara al pensar que Syo le había hecho algo a SU Mako-chan.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y se animen a comentar nwn

¿Qué clase de relación tiene Makoto con los senseis? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo~


	4. Capítulo 4 Explicaciones

**Capítulo 4 "Explicaciones"**

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más silenciando al violinista y la chica miró a aquella persona con los ojos llorosos, provocando que éste se molestara al pensar que Syo le había hecho algo a SU Mako-chan.

—Syo-chan... se puede saber ¿qué le hiciste a Mako-chan? —sonaba molesto y tenía un aura oscura que era rara de ver en el pelirrosa.

—R-Ringo-chan, ah él no hizo nada.

—¿Por qué cree que te hice algo?

—¡Ah, mira! ya van a ser las 9 ¿Que no esa es la hora de Ai-chan?

—¡Rayos! Me tengo que ir ¡adios! —Syo salió corriendo y Ringo vio la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y luego de asegurarse de que se había ido de su oficina cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Makoto que pronto se paró a abrazarlo. Ringo se quitó la peluca que le parecía estorbosa y abrazo fuertemente a la chica que lloraba silenciosamente entre sus brazos... su calidez lograba reconfortarla.

—... Creí que ya lo había superado hace mucho, pero todo esto... me es muy difícil —Ringo colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Makoto y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, ella alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y le sonrió tristemente.

—Mako-chan... no tienes por qué torturarte con esto. No te pido que lo olvides ya que yo tampoco puedo, pero hay que tratar de seguir adelante, a todos nos gustaba verte sonreír. Quiero hacerlo una vez más como antes.

—Hace un momento estaba feliz. Tenía razón Permafrost es un lugar increíble, quería hablar contigo y por eso vine... luego ví a Ryuya-kun y me fue difícil estar con él. Cuando Syo-kun comenzó a hablar de sus canciones yo simplemente...

—No tienes que decirlo, te entiendo. Pero... a Ryu-chan también le duele verte así y que seas tan dura con él... sabes que él también te quiere.

—...¿Y Ringo-chan? —pregunta tratando de desviar un poco el tema de Hyuga pues no creía que él enserio la quisiera después de lo que le hizo... sin saberlo ambos se culpaban.

—Claro que te quiero —dice sonriéndole dulcemente— eres mi linda y pequeña Mako-chan.

—¿A pesar de lo mucho que he cambiado y de lo que hice?

—Sin importar cuanto cambies y lo que suceda tú siempre seguirás siendo Mako-chan, y sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para esa Mako-chan porque es muy importante para mí.

—Gracias, tú también eres importante para mí —contesta sonriendo.

—Y bien, ¿no crees que deberías descansar por hoy? Ve a dormir.

—Está bien —contestó la pelinegra y salió de la oficina de Ringo mientras éste sólo la veía alejarse. Una vez que salió se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón una foto. Se quedó observando aquella imagen sonriendo algo nostálgico y la dejó sobre su escritorio mientras realizaba algunos papeleos del trabajo. Comenzaba a ser algo tarde y por el cansancio no prestó atención a que había dejado la foto afuera y se fue de ahí para descansar.

Al día siguiente Haruka se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos y en eso Reiji llegó.

—Kouhai-chan~ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ah, Kotobuki-senpai, es el desayuno para todos, como siempre están ocupados pensé que podía ayudarlos con algunas tareas.

—Jee ya veo, ¿Y no necesitas ayuda?

—Ya está todo listo. ¿Podría llamar a los demás?

—Claro ~ —Reiji se fue y alguien más entró al lugar extrañando a la chica.

—Buenos días Haru-chan.

—¿Eh? Esa voz...

—¿Le ocurre algo a mi voz?

—Mmm lo siento pero... ¿Quién eres? —pregunta apenada y el chico se molestó un poco ante eso.

—Por Dios Haru-chan, ¿En serio no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Ringo! olvidé mi peluca aquí así que vine normal. Debes dejar de ser tan despistada.

—¿Ehhh? ¡A-Ah, lo siento! No te reconocí así, incluso vistes diferente.

—Después de todo soy un hombre, es normal ¿no? —en eso alguien entró y el pelirrosa sonrió al ver a la chica— ¡Mako-chan~! ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias ¿Y tú? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Moo casi no pude dormir me desvelé de nuevo por el trabajo, y para colmo olvidé mi peluca aquí.

—Tú me lo haz dicho, debes descansar bien, si tenías mucho trabajo me hubieras pedido que te ayudara, sabes que no me molesta y ya lo he hecho antes —Makoto lo regañaba y Haruka los veía sonriendo, ambos se preocupaban mucho por el otro y se notaba que eran cercanos—. Y en cuanto a la peluca creo que estoy feliz, me gusta más verte así.

—Lo sé, lo dices muy seguido —contesta Ringo.

Los demás chicos entraron a la habitación y las cosas estaban puestas sobre la mesa del comedor. Al igual que los demás Ringo fue invitado a quedarse y todos tomaron asiento.

—Mattsun~ —habla sentándose a su lado— Nee~ ¿Cómo va la nueva canción? Ya quiero cantar de nuevo con los chicos —sonaba alegre y los miembros de Quartet Night sólo lo ignoraban, seguían haciéndolo por trabajo y realmente no les interesaba.

—Lo siento, no he escrito nada aún.

—Lo bueno es que hoy la terminarías —habla el rockero desde su asiento.

—Dije quizá —contesta mirando al albino y Ren sonrió divertido.

—Vamos Ran-chan, no seas tan ansioso, lady también tiene cosas que hacer aparte del trabajo, al igual que tú cuando alimentaste aquellos gatos callejeros —Ranmaru comenzó a atragantarse al oír esto y Reiji lucía divertido.

—Sabía que Ran-Ran tenía un buen corazón, después de todo es un tsundere.

—¿¡A quién llamas tsundere!?

—Vamos, todos lo sabemos —Makoto parecía estarse divirtiendo y Ringo se había sorprendido al ver esto, no creyó que podría llevarse bien con ellos... esto le había dado una esperanza— así que alimentar gatos ¿eh?

—C-cállate... sólo no quería desperdiciar comida.

—Sí claro, rockero tsundere.

—Tsk no soy tsundere, además aunque lo fuera es mejor que ser una acosadora —Ranmaru hacía referencia a esas veces que se la encontraba en el local al que iba y según él, ella lo "acosaba"

—¿Acosadora? Tú fuiste el que me siguió hasta mi casa a medianoche.

—¡Chakakan! Ran-Ran eso da miedo... pobre de Mattsun.

—Vaya Ran-chan, no sabía que tenías esos gustos.

—¡R-Ranmaru-kun! ¡No está bien que sigas a una chica! Moo en serio no puedo creerlo —Ringo lucía un poco molesto y regañaba al chico.

—Tsk no es lo que creen, además, ni que me interesara por ella ¿Qué podría verle a esa mocosa?

—¿Qué no? —contesta con una sonrisa ladina su kouhai.

—¡Así es! Mako-chan es muy hermosa, linda, madura, responsable, amable, considerada...

—¡Ringo! —Hyuga lo interrumpió mientras entraba a la sala y Ringo se tapó la boca con las manos —Es suficiente, hay que trabajar, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—A-ah sí, bueno, hasta luego chicos —dijo despidiéndose

—Seguro se confundió con alguien más —comenta el rockero observando a los senseis salir de allí y al volver su mirada a la chica observó una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— ¿Y ahora qué mosco te picó?

—¿Eh? Ah... nada —desvió la mirada y los chicos la observaban con algo de curiosidad, sin duda podía llegar a ser algo diferente cuando estaba con Ringo y algunos comenzaban a preguntarse si acaso tenía algún gusto por él.

—Mmm bueno, ya es hora de que comience mi trabajo —Reiji sonaba entusiasmado y tomó a Makoto— Nee~ acompáñame —se levantó de su asiento llevándose con él a la compositora que esta vez no protestaba pero sí lo veía molesta. En ese momento muchos de los chicos ya se habían ido y Ai y Camus observaban serios las acciones del, para ellos, chico infantil.

—¿Y esta vez qué quieres? —preguntó Makoto con aspecto serio mientras viajaban en el auto de Reiji, al cual había sido convencida de subir.

—Te lo dije ¿no? Quiero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, ahora los demás están ocupados, así que mientras quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Ya verás que puede ser divertido convivir con tus compañeros.

—Eso no es lo que me molesta.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, olvídalo —llegaron a un estudio de grabaciones en el cual Reiji haría un CD drama de un personaje de un otome game.

Las grabaciones duraron unos minutos pues no era algo muy largo y no tuvo dificultades. Salieron de allí y notó algo de aburrimiento en la chica.

—Estaré desocupado por un rato, así que ¿hay algo que quieras hacer Mattsun?

—¿Podemos regresar?

—Mmm está bien, pero antes déjame dejar el auto en mi casa, regresaremos en taxi. ¿Te parece bien? —Makoto asintió y durante el transcurso del viaje se quedó dormida. Al llegar Reiji se estacionó y volteó a ver a la chica a lado suyo, por un momento inconscientemente se quedó admirando a la chica mientras dormía, le parecía lindo su rostro lleno de tranquilidad por lo que se sonrojó ligeramente y al notar lo que hacía se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para volver a la normalidad —. Mattsun es hora de bajar —la movió un poco de su hombro para despertarla y ella comenzó a reaccionar.

—¿Ehh, dónde estamos?

—Estamos en mi casa, es hora de bajar el auto.

—Ah s-sí —seguía algo cansada y bostezó mientras salía del auto. Una vez estando de pie se estiró un poco y miró la casa frente a ella, era más grande de lo que creía para alguien que vive solo.

—Nee~ ¿Y qué te parece?

—Es linda.

—Jeje sigues toda dormida, ¿no quieres algo de beber? quizá eso te despierte —Makoto dudó pero terminó aceptando y ambos entraron a la casa del maraquero. Reiji se dirigió a la cocina y Makoto caminaba por el lugar curioseando y no tardó en llegar a una puerta abierta que mostraba su habitación.

—¿Qué haces Mattsun~? —pregunta apareciendo detrás de ella asustándola un poco.

—Ah, siento si te molesté.

—¿Eh? jajaja no me molesta Mattsun, yo también exploré un poco tu hogar el otro día, aunque no llegué más allá de la sala principal —Makoto se incomodó un poco por esto y al desviar la mirada algo sobre un escritorio llamó su atención. Se trataba de un pequeño piano rojo de juguete— Jeje tienes buen ojo —comentó al notar su mirada fija en eso y se acercó para tomarlo. Lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó comenzando a dar palmaditas a su lado para que Makoto se acercara y ésta hizo caso y se colocó frente a el pequeño piano y tocó una tecla.

—Sí sirve —dice sonriendo sorprendida.

—Sí, es un pequeño piano que me regalaron, aunque no lo suelo usar debido a que no sé tocarlo —Makoto colocó una mano sobre el simpático aparato y comenzó a tocar un poco sin dejar de sonreír, era una melodía simple pero tenía un toque encantador.

El castaño la observaba en silencio, eran raras las ocasiones en que sonreía pero... cuando lo hacía se veía muy dulce.

—Es bueno saber que te estás divirtiendo —la voz de Reiji la hizo reaccionar y paró de tocar... pensaba que ya no le gustaba tocar el piano, aquel aspecto pequeño hizo que lo viera por un momento como juguete y no prestó atención— ¿sucede algo? —pregunta al ver el repentino cambio de humor en la pelinegra que sólo negó con la cabeza. En eso el celular de la chica sonó y no tardó en contestarlo.

—Bue...

—¡Mako-chan! ¡Algo le sucedió a Ryu-chan! Ahora estoy trabajando pero Syo-chan me mandó un mensaje diciendo que está en el hospital —Makoto lucía alterada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ryuya-kun... está en el hospital —habla con la voz entrecortada y el mayor también se preocupó.

—Vamos, te llevaré hasta allá —Reiji se levantó siendo seguido por la chica, rápidamente llegaron hasta su auto y entraron en él. Makoto no decía ni una palabra mientras él conducía como era de costumbre pero cuando la observó por un momento pudo observar en su rostro un gran miedo que no había visto antes en ella—, todo estará bien Mattsun —dice colocando su mano sobre la de ella para tranquilizarla un poco y ella lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos— Hyuga-san es un hombre fuerte, estará bien, no creo que sea algo grave realmente.

—Sí, tienes razón Ryuya-kun es alguien fuerte... Estará bien... Gracias —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro una vez que se tranquilizó, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación que tenía encima.

Al llegar al hospital Syo y Ranmaru estaban allí pues estaban con él antes de eso. Reiji se detuvo con ellos en la entrada del cuarto de Hyuga a preguntar qué había sucedido y Makoto fue directamente hacia Hyuga. Estaba sentado sobre la cama y se veía como si no tuviera nada, entonces escuchó la conversación de los tres chicos.

—¿Que le ocurrió a Hyuga-san?

—Ah nada importante, estábamos en el estudio cuando algo se cayó, iba a caerle a una chica del staff pero Hyuga la empujó y cayó a él.

—En realidad está bien pero el director de allí dijo que sería mejor revisarlo para estar completamente seguros— finalizó el albino.

A Makoto se le salieron lágrimas de alivio y corrió hacia el pelinaranja que no la había visto haciendo que se sorprendiera al igual que los otros chicos al ser abrazado por la chica.

—¡Ryuya-kun tonto! ¡No me vuelvas a preocupar así!... Pensé que algo te había pasado —Makoto gritaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de éste pero por cómo sonaba su voz era obvio que estaba llorando— ... Tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos por la reacción de la compositora, sobre todo Hyuga, aunque al terminar de decir esto la estrechó entre sus brazos y sonrió un poco.

—... Lo siento, pero... te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola —Hyuga estaba feliz, pensaba que la chica le guardaba rencor y algo de odio desde hace años por lo que él mismo se culpaba de haberle hecho. Los tres los veían confundidos al no entender nada y en eso Ringo llegó corriendo a la habitación y al ver esto desde la puerta se quedó quieto. El verlos así hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a los chicos y les hizo indicaciones de que salieran de allí a lo que hicieron caso y una vez estando afuera le preguntaron lo que sucedía, aunque Ranmaru lucía indiferente ante todo ese asunto.

—Mako-chan se debió haber preocupado mucho por Ryu-chan, nosotros tres nos conocemos de hace años, en realidad nos llevábamos todos bien pero... hace un par de años sucedió un incidente que terminó por separar a esos dos... Me alegra que lo hayan superado.

—Eh y... Quizá no deba preguntar pero... ¿Alguno de ustedes dos está o salió con Mattsun? —Reiji pensaba que quizá saliera con Rigo actualmente y que lo hizo en un pasado con Hyuga, no entendía nada y estaba confundido. Quería saber más acerca de todos sus compañeros pues pensaba que de esa forma podría comenzar a entenderlos mejor y de ese modo se llevarían bien.

—¡Pero claro que no! Nosotros nunca podremos ver de esa forma a Mako-chan a pesar de lo mucho que la queramos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque no. ¡Además está prohibido!

—Pero...

—Deja de ser tan entrometido Reiji —A Ranmaru comenzaba a molestarlo un poco lo insistente que era el castaño. Reiji hizo caso y guardó silencio, pasó un rato y al ver que Hyuga estaba bien los tres chicos regresaron con Makoto al Master Curse dejando a Ringo con Hyuga.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te odiaba.

—...Sí. Estoy feliz, pero... No sé por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Makoto-chan estaba asustada porque la hice venir a un hospital. Además el que me perdonara luego de que yo...

—No tuviste la culpa de nada Ryu-chan, lo que sucedió con él y que Mako-chan dejara la música no es tu culpa, nadie la tiene.

—... Es mejor que ya regresemos al Master Curse, Saotome debe tenerlos algo de trabajo.

—Iremos pero tú descansarás por hoy, no quieres preocupar más a Mako-chan ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, pero sólo por hoy lo haré. —Hyuga se levantó de la cama y salió de allí. Ringo observó por un momento a través de la ventana antes de salir de ahí y sonrió.

En el Master Curse

Reiji y Syo se fueron dejando solos a Ranmaru y Makoto, la compositora planeaba irse de ahí y en eso el rockero la detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta al ser detenida por él.

—¿Qué te traes con Hyuga y Ringo?

—Pensé que tú eras el que le dijo a Reiji que no fuera entrometido.

—Tsk, lo único por lo que me interesa saberlo es porque dependo de ti para las canciones, eres una chica así que no me sorprendería que estuvieras detrás de alguien. No te perdonaré si destruyes este grupo.

—En serio no me gusta que me compares con las chicas de las que tanto hablas. Yo me tomo las cosas con seriedad, no pienso dejar esto por una tontería así —se soltó de su agarre y se fue rápidamente de ahí, le molestaba que desde el primer día la subestimara y la viera como una fácil que se mete con todos.

Salió del Master Course para tomar aire fresco y luego de unos minutos Ranmaru se encontró con ella, sin embargo sólo intercambiaron miradas y él se fue de ahí.

Makoto estaba sola una vez más y al estarlo en su mente comenzaban a llegar pensamientos de lo que le había dicho a Ranmaru "no pienso dejar esto" el simple hecho de decir eso la estaba torturando, sin embargo en ese momento estaba de mal humor por culpa de Ranmaru así que no quería sentirse peor pensando en esas cosas por lo que quería mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa pero no quería trabajar y Ringo no estaba allí.

-En otro lugar-

—Ah, Bienvenida Makoto ¿Eh, estás bien? luces molesta —contesta una ancianita al verla entrar.

—Buenas noches oba-chan. Ehhh pues un poco.

—¿Algo del trabajo?

—¡Jum, pues sí, estoy así por culpa de un chico idio... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡¿Ahh?! Eso debería decir yo —contesta Ranmaru acercándose allí.

—Vaya, así que se conocen —ella los veía sonriente y de alguna forma los tres terminaron sentados en la misma mesa con el esposo de la anciana y comenzó a explicar la relación que tenía con ambos —A Ranmaru lo conozco de más tiempo, solía venir a comer aquí y luego comenzó a ayuda...

—No es necesario que sepa todo.

—Oh, pero si ya lo sabe.

—¿Eh? N-No creo que sea el chico del que me habías hablado... ¿verdad?

—Lo es —contesta con normalidad y la pelinegra abrió los ojos pues no creía que el rockero que tanto la hacía enojar hiciera esas cosas por ellos, en cuanto a Ranmaru estaba molesto, no quería que alguien se enterara de eso—. A Makoto la conozco de hace casi 3 años, trabajó aquí por un tiempo en las mañanas, es muy trabajadora y amable por lo que me encariñé con ella, incluso después de salir de aquí aún viene seguido a ver cómo estamos. Ambos son buenos chicos y al parecer se conocen, ¿No han pensado en salir?

—NO —contestan ambos al mismo tiempo y la anciana terminó aceptándolo.

Luego de un rato más hablando con ellos se despidieron y salieron de allí, caminaron en silencio por un largo tramo y Ranmaru bebía un café que recién le había dado la anciana y no le prestaba atención a la chica detrás de él por lo que no pudo ver su extraño semblante.

—...Ranmaru-kun —Makoto se detuvo y el albino volteó verla.

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz sonaba molesta y Makoto hizo una ligera reverencia ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

—...Gracias.

—¿Eh?

—Esas personas se volvieron importantes para mí. Me tratan como su nieta a pesar de ser una completa extraña... sé que tienen problemas financieros y... estoy agradecida por lo que has hecho por ellos —un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin embargo el rockero no lograba verlas. Realmente ella se sentía culpable, incluso alguien como Ranmaru que creía era un chico desobligado podía ayudar a alguien cuando tenía problemas... mientras que ella sólo veía cómo las personas a su alrededor se hacían cargo de ellos sin poder hacer nada... se sentía como toda una inútil. Apretó sus manos frustrada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y pronto una mano en su cabeza la sobresaltó un poco.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, ellos también me importan así que no tiene nada que ver contigo... deja de llorar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡P-Pero yo no...!

—Es obvio —contesta y la pelinegra suspiró para después alzar su rostro mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba sus lágrimas y miraba al albino frente a ella. Entonces unos segundos después él hizo que agachara su cabeza.

—¿Q-Qué te sucede? Me estás lastimando —habla un poco molesta y Ranmaru reaccionó y la soltó ¿qué había sido eso? la verdad no estaba muy seguro de eso pero... no quiso ver su rostro porque lo puso algo nervioso... sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y su expresión era demasiado honesta e inocente... le había parecido linda aunque sea por unos segundos—. ¿En serio qué te sucede?

—Tsk tu cara es en verdad fea, no me veas así.

—Ay gracias, que lindo cumplido —contestó verdaderamente molesta pues a ella le gustaba mucho el rostro que heredó por ser la perfecta combinación de sus padres.

—De nada —Ranmaru sólo se divertía y Makoto lo vio molesta para luego simplemente ignorarlo y seguir su camino— Y... no le cuentes a alguien sobre eso ¿De acuerdo?

—No lo haré, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —contestó volteándose para verlo pues estaba a un par de metros de él.

Entonces Ranmaru siguió caminando y se resbaló un poco con algo en el suelo por lo que inconscientemente se sujetó de Makoto para no caer, sin embargo como tenía un café en una de sus manos terminó por derramarlo en el pecho de la chica que rápidamente alejó un poco su blusa.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡N-No mires!

—Pues no hagas eso, estamos en la calle.

—Esto está caliente, no quiero quemarme.

—Tsk, ven —la tomó del brazo comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

—¿A dónde me llevas? el Master Curse no está por allí.

—A mi departamento, está más cerca. Es para que puedas quitártela.

—¿¡Qué!? No pienso entrar ahí.

—Entonces quémate —contestó algo molesto y Makoto guardó silencio.

Terminó por aceptar y en un par de minutos llegaron. Ranmaru abrió la puerta mientras le indicaba dónde estaba el baño y Makoto entró rápidamente. Se quitó la blusa y se limpió lo que le había caído en la piel, ya no estaba tan caliente pero debido a que la blusa era clara por lo mojada que estaba se iba a transparentar su brasier y no quería que Ranmaru viera eso. En eso tocaron la puerta y Makoto se acercó a ésta.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta sin abrirla pues estaba en sin su blusa.

—Tu camisa está mojada ¿no? Te dejaré algo al lado de la puerta —Makoto esperó a que se oyeran los pasos alejándose para abrir la puerta cautelosamente tratando de no salir completamente y tomó una playera negra para después entrar rápidamente al baño una vez más y cerrar la puerta.

Luego de ponérsela se sentía algo incómoda pues la playera le quedaba grande debido a que pertenecía al albino, sin embargo prefirió ponérsela a quedarse con su camisa mojada. Salió del baño y sintió algo frotarse en sus piernas por lo que agachó su mirada y al hacerlo observó a un gato moteado. Se agachó para tomarlo y lo cargó con sus manos mientras lo observaba fijamente, no le había sorprendido verlo pues sabía que Ranmaru era un tsundere al que le gustaban los gatos, así que no le extrañaba que tuviera uno de mascota.

—¡A-Amaya espera no te...! —Ranmaru sonaba algo nervioso y de pronto se escuchó un ruido en la habitación donde se encontraba el roquero por lo que Makoto fue tranquilamente hasta allí para averiguar de qué se trataba y no logró ver nada— Ah, ya saliste.

—¿Estabas con una chica?- pregunta con normalidad al escuchar el nombre de Amaya.

—No es algo de tu incumbencia.

—Si lo estabas sólo espero que tengas cuidado, está prohibido así que no armes escándalos.

—Tsk —Ranmaru no dijo nada a pesar de que no se trataba de lo que Makoto creía pero simplemente no quiso dar explicaciones. Observó una vez más a Makoto y notó que cargaba al gato con ella. Se acercó a ella y acarició la cabeza del gato—. Debes regresar —se dirigió a Makoto quien sólo asintió. Dejó al gato en el suelo y luego de despedirse de Ranmaru salió del departamento. Caminó lejos de allí alejándose rápidamente, no le gustaba estar con la ropa del rockero así que quería llegar al Master Curse lo más pronto posible y luego de unos minutos llegó a la mansión.

Para su suerte no había nadie a esa hora que la pudiera ver regresar de repente con la camisa de un chico, no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos al pelirrosa que aunque trataba de ocultarlo frente a los demás ella sabía que era muy protector.

Apenas entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Pronto las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta y ella sólo se quedó recostada en su cama viendo el techo, durante un momento se había quedado dormida, pero debido a un mensaje de Ringo había despertado y siguió perdida sólo recopilando lo que desde hace unos meses estaba haciendo.

Tocaron su puerta haciendo que reaccionara y algo cansada se dirigió a abrirla con la esperanza de que se tratara de Ringo.

—Buenas noches Hiramatsu-senpai ¿Estás ocupada ahora? —pregunta la pelinaranja que se hallaba frente a ella.

—No, ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, la verdad es que Saotome me pidió que escribiera muchas canciones para STARISH y tengo algunas dudas para algunas de ellas —le mostró las partituras que tenía en sus manos y Makoto la dejó pasar para leerlas más cómoda.

Cerró la puerta apenas pasó y Haruka observó el lugar, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de su senpai y rápidamente un hermoso piano llamó su atención al saber que ambas compositoras tenían uno en su habitación. La mayor se sentó en su cama leyendo sin expresión alguna las partituras que su kouhai había escrito provocando que ésta se sintiera algo nerviosa al no recibir respuesta alguna de la pelinegra. Haruka miró las teclas del piano e inconscientemente se puso a tocar una de sus canciones, ahora estaba más tranquila y esbozaba una sonrisa, sin embargo Makoto apenas escuchó el piano alzó su mirada a ella algo molesta... el ver cómo tocaba tan alegre aquel instrumento hacía que no se sintiera cómoda.

—Haruka-chan por favor deja de tocar —ordenó con voz seria y al escucharla Haruka reaccionó.

—¡Ah, lo siento! E-es sólo que...

—Está bien tocar para escuchar tu melodía pero no lo hagas aquí —habló mientras con un lápiz en mano escribía algunas cosas sobre las partituras. Haruka no pudo decir nada y luego de unos minutos Makoto le extendió la mano entregándole sus partituras—. Escribí algunos posibles arreglos pero tú eres quien decide hacerlos o no, debes mejorar un poco en los tiempos.

—Ah s-sí, gracias. Ah por cierto, Ichinose-san, Ittoki-kun y Kotobuki-senpai van a estar en un programa de radio, iré a verlos así que me preguntaba si querías ir.

—Paso.

—Y-Ya veo, entonces con su permiso —hizo una leve reverencia y antes de que saliera Makoto habló.

—Haruka-chan —la llamó y la menor se detuvo—, ten cuidado —Haruka sólo sintió sin preocuparse demasiado por las palabras de su senpai y se fue de ahí.

Makoto ya habían tenido un largo día y no quería arruinarlo aún más. Desde que comenzó su estancia en el Master Curse le era cada vez más difícil hacer algo sin que comenzara a hundirse en el pasado recordando cosas que había olvidado hace tiempo. Su miedo a los hospitales, a asistir a las grabaciones... se recordó a ella misma cuando tocaba de la misma forma que Haruka lo había hecho hace un momento.

Salió de su habitación con los recuerdos sofocándola, quería distraerse y decidió salir a dar un paseo fuera del Master Curse. Las calles nocturnas eran alumbradas por los faros y caminaba en ellas sin rumbo alguno, el viento era fresco cosa que agradaba a Makoto. Apenas encontró una banca fuera de una tienda se sentó en ella y estaba a punto de ponerse los audífonos cuando escuchó un maullido y observó a un gato café-anaranjado rayado que saltó a la banca y se acostó a su lado.

Luego de ver que sólo tomaba una siesta decidió ignorarlo y se colocó los audífonos comenzando a ver algunos vídeos de su galería para despejar su mente de lo que ocurrió los últimos días. Recordar a sus amigos, su tía y su primo pequeño la hicieron sonreír... pero no duró mucho tiempo. Un vídeo casi olvidado comenzó a reproducirse en automático y no pudo quitarlo luego de que comenzara.

—Felicidades Makoto~ —inició el vídeo con una alegre ojiámbar.

—Nuestra pequeña ya tiene 5 años... qué rápido pasa el tiempo —agregó un joven castaño.

—¡Pide tu deseo! —la ojiambar le acercó el pastel con las velas y la pequeña parecía estar muy feliz. Luego de soplar las velas rió un poco y la cámara se alejó un poco para mostrar a los otros dos chicos allí.

—¿Que pediste Mako-chan~? —se escuchó la dulce voz de Ringo que estaba detrás de la cámara.

—No es de buena...

—¡Ser como Oto-san! —respondió rápidamente sin dudarlo causando algo de depresión a la actual Makoto— ¡Seré la mejor compositora y dejaré mi marca en el mundo de la música!

—Jum, la mocosa sí que sueña en grande, pero nadie dejará una marca tan brillante como la mía —habló de pronto un niño rubio con seguridad.

—¿Queee?— se molestó la pequeña.

—Vamos, vamos no peleen, Mako-chan será una gran compositora y Yato-chan un gran idol, jeje quien sabe, ¡a lo mejor terminan siendo pareja~! —se escuchó de nuevo al pelirrosa.

—¡Ja! Una debilucha no es digna de componer para alguien como yo, ¡el futuro idol más fuerte de todos!

—¡No soy debilucha!

—Claro que sí.

—¿Quieres ver que no? —ambos sonreían desafiantes mientras la pelinegra se levantaba de su asiento y el castaño la sentó de nuevo con una gotita en la cabeza mientras que Ryuya golpeó levemente la cabeza del rubio.

—Jeje no estoy segura de que sean un equipo pero... sé que ambos lo lograrán, pareces tener mucha fuerza y determinación para luchar por tu sueño —habló la ojiambar viendo al rubio—. Y estoy segura de que mi pequeña Makoto tiene el talento y la confianza necesaria para hacerlo realidad... sé que serás una excelente compositora, sé que el mundo querrá oírte

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Makoto mientras detenía el vídeo... recordar aquellas palabras le daban miedo— ... No quiero que nadie más me escuche... ni siquiera yo quiero escucharme... —apretó los puños y dientes mientras contenía las lágrimas, hace años que no se sentía así de débil y odiaba que por su trabajo todos esos miedos comenzaran a revivir en ella. Pronto algo jaló un poco su camisa sobresaltándola y al voltear vio al gato parado a un lado de ella. Maulló un poco para luego oler sus bolsillos en busca de comida— espera un poco ¿sí? —se levantó y luego de unos minutos regresó al lugar en el que el gato seguía allí.

Abrió una lata de comida y el felino comenzó a comer mientras era acariciado por la chica que le estaba agradecida por hacerla salir una vez más de sus pensamientos.

Así pasaron algunos minutos más y cuando terminó de comer lamió un poco la mano de la chica y se recostó sobre ella. Aquel movimiento del gato no la molestó pues quería seguir más tiempo allí y su compañía de cierta forma la relajaba, sin embargo Ranmaru llegó y se detuvo a unos metros tomando aire, parecía estar buscando algo y le dio cierta curiosidad a la pelinegra, mas no quiso hablarle pues aún no la veía y no quería que se acercara.

—Prrrr~ —el ronroneo del gato llamó la atención de Ranmaru que se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Amaya! ¿Qué haces con ella?— pregunta ahora algo molesto a la pelinegra.

—Ella se acercó a mí, ¿Es tuya?

—Sí —se acercó para tomarla mas al ver que estaba dormida se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Está dormida.

—¿Y?

—Tsk si la agarro mientras duerme se pone algo agresiva.

—Entonces déjala que despierte, no debes de tener heridas y yo no pienso llevarla a tu departamento a esta hora.

—¿Asustada? —pregunta burlón.

—Mira quien lo dice, el que hace un momento se veía más que asustado por no encontrar a su gato.

—¡C-callate! Está embarazada así que no puede quedarse afuera.

—Ohh~

—S-solo la busco porque sería molesto que los tuviera regados, me hago responsable de mi mascota así que por eso lo hago.

—¿Te cuesta decir que estabas preocupado? —pregunta divertida por la actitud tsundere de su compañero.

—No te metas —se sentó a su lado esperando a que el felino despertara y luego de unos segundos vio la lata que había allí—... Gracias.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada.

—Ah, ya veo... "... Gracias" "... Gracias" "... Gracias"

—¡Borra eso! —exigió luego de oír la grabación de la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué? Si no es nada ¿cierto?

—... Haz lo que quieras —vociferó al no poder contestar.

—Amaya es un lindo nombre, ¿tienes dos gatos?

—Por ahora sí —contesta viendo al felino que dormía en las piernas de la chica— ¿Acaso te gustan?

—No tengo un gusto en especial por ellos pero tampoco es como si los odiara, de hecho... creo que Amaya me agrada, aunque probablemente sólo tenía hambre ella me ayudó a tranquilizarme, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

—Sin duda se trata de Amaya, ella... parece como si supiera lo que sientes, es por eso que no pude dejarla. Un día la encontré en un callejón, me sentía mal en esos momentos, estaba algo frustrado y entonces se frotó en mí, cuando vi sus ojos parecía estarme diciendo algo. No pude dejarla en la lluvia así que me la llevé conmigo.

—"Noche lluviosa" Por eso le pusiste ese nombre... eres más tsundere de lo que pensaba —habla molestando un poco al albino por su último comentario y agregó— me hubiera gustado conocerte en una situación diferente, no en la de ti como idol y yo como tu compositora... quizá hasta nos habríamos llevado bien.

—No estoy seguro de eso, no veo porque mi forma de verte cambiaría y la tuya de la mía.

—... Creeme que lo habría hecho. Además estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tsunderes así que no me molestarías tanto —en eso se escuchó nuevamente un maullido y ambos voltearon hacia Amaya que había despertado.

Ranmaru la tomó y ambos se pusieron de pie. Irían por caminos diferentes así que Makoto se despidió y regresó al Master Curse.

Entró a la cocina y mientras buscaba algo de beber se escuchó a alguien entrar.

—¡Mattsun~! Ya llegó por quien llorabas —entonces Makoto se acercó y buscó detrás de él y a sus lados.

—No lo creo.

—¡Qué mala! —se quejaba Reiji— todos son malos con Rei-chan... Rei-chan está triste.

—Entonces sólo deja de ser tan infantil.

—No tiene nada de malo —contesta haciendo pucheros y sonrió luego de unos segundos— ¿Tienes hambre Mattsun? Pensaba cocinar algo.

—No gracias.

—Vamos, vamos no seas tímida, pensaba cocinar algo pero sería aburrido comer solo, así que toma asiento. La comida de Rei-chan está para chuparse los dedos —dice mientras sentaba a Makoto y le guiñó un ojo.

La compositora sólo suspiró resignada y se quedó en espera de que el castaño terminara. Sacó una libreta para comenzar a escribir cuando alguien más entró.

—Buenas noches Camus-san —saludó al ver al conde que entró y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

—Yeei~ ahora seremos más, nee nee Myu-chan ¿Quieres comer?

—¿Harás algo dulce?

—Ah no...

—Entonces paso, sólo vine para tomar algo de té, la presencia de Aijima es algo molesta así que vine aquí para tranquilizarme. Más te vale que no molestes Kotobuki.

—Sí... —respondió llorando.

Durante un momento quedó todo en silencio y cada quien se encargaba de sus cosas hasta que Camus volteó por un instante percatándose de que la chica escribía algo.

—¿Estás componiendo?

—Sí, algo me vino a la cabeza. Pero no estoy segura de que los cuatro puedan cantarla así que tendré que hacer arreglos.

—Vamos ignoren por un momento el trabajo, estabas aquí para relajarte ¿no Myu-chan? Y aunque quiero cantar pronto nuestra nueva canción eso puede esperar un poco ¿No Mattsun?

—Que poco profesional —habló Camus mientras Reiji se acercaba dejando dos platos en la mesa y tomó asiento frente ambos.

—Sólo quiero hablar un poco. ¿Qué les parece si mañana hacemos alguna actividad juntos?

—No —contestaron al unísono.

—Ehh vamos será divertido, ¿Por qué no quieren hacerlo?

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti —habló Makoto algo irritada por lo persistente que era.

—Sólo somos obligados a trabajar juntos, no veo por qué debería pasar mi tiempo libre con ustedes, en especial si son unos molestos plebeyos.

—Ehh que grosero que nos llames así —se quejó tomando la mano de Makoto.

—Sólo se los decía a ti y Kurosaki, no tengo problemas con Hiramatsu y Mikaze.

—Reiji-kun.

—Sí ¿Qué sucede?

—Suéltame ya.

—Ah lo siento —soltó su mano y cada quien siguió con lo suyo mientras Reiji trataba de hacer plática, aunque más bien parecía que hablaba sólo pues ambos sólo lo ignoraban.

—Le sigue faltando elegancia —dijo de nuevo al ver el cuaderno de su compositora.

—Tengo que considerar a los demás también. Pero no te preocupes Camus-san, cuando componga sus canciones individuales será más fácil, puedo hacer tu canción sofisticada si quieres.

—Entonces...

—¡Rei-chan!

—¡Otoyan~! Al fin alguien con quien hablar, ven, ven —indicó y el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. —Debemos animarlos.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó a Camus y Makoto.

—Sólo están de amargados. Otoyan, como idol debes ser capaz de animarlos.

—Woo así que es una prueba ¡Eres genial Rei-chan!

—A-ah... s-sí una prueba jejeje. Así que saca tu guitarra del estuche, la verdad es que... —sacó de una mochila algo y resultaron ser unas maracas.

—¡Sí, toquemos! —Otoya estaba entusiasmado y Camus y Makoto sólo intercambiaron miradas y luego de asentir se fueron de allí sin que se dieran cuenta pues estaban metidos en su alboroto.

—No puedo creer que sean tan plebeyos.

—Yo los llamaría ruidosos.

—Bueno, también lo son, por algo tenían que ser plebeyos. Creo que sería mejor volver a mi habitación, si ahuyento un poco a Aijima es más tranquila que el resto del Master Curse. Con su permiso.

—... Espera —lo tomó de la manga de su saco y Camus volteó a verla alzando una ceja.

—Que forma tan molesta de detenerme, veo que también tienes aire de plebeya.

—Lo siento —lo soltó y Camus esperó una respuesta— ... estás libre ahora, ¿verdad?

—Así es, terminé mis trabajos hace unas horas, ¿por qué preguntas?

—... Quisiera escuchar tus historias... —Camus arqueó una ceja, nunca conoció a alguien que en verdad le prestara tanta atención cuando relataba historias acerca de su amado país, pero no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, no sólo podría hablar de aquel lugar y su reina, también servía de paso para "educar a alguien con aires de plebeyo".

—Sígueme —indicó y se dio la vuelta caminando lejos de ahí y Makoto no muy convencida obedeció—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dije que iría a mi habitación, allí podré contarte más —dijo normalmente y Makoto se lamentó pues no le gustaba estar en las habitaciones de los chicos pero enserio quería escucharlo, sus historias lograban relajarla y era algo que quería, sólo esperaba que Ringo no se enterara de que había estado en las habitaciones de tres de los chicos ese día . El tramo que caminaron lo hicieron en silencio y apenas entraron a los dormitorios de los chicos la chica vigiló discretamente que no hubiera alguien allí y una vez se aseguró de que los senseis no estuvieran, Camus abrió su puerta y entraron allí.

—Buenas noches Cecil-san —saludó al ver al castaño acostado en su cama leyendo algo con una cara un tanto confundida.

—Ah, hola Makoto —se sentó en la cama haciendo el libro a un lado y curiosa se acercó a ver mientras Camus los ignoraba y se sentaba en la mesa de té que había en su habitación.

—¿Estabas estudiando?

—Sí, estaba seguro de que mi hiragana era perfecto pero desde que hice el reto con STARISH me di cuenta de que necesitaba mejorar mucho así que no he dejado de estudiar desde entonces.

—Ya veo, no te presiones mucho.

—No relajes a Aijima, luego de perder contra los kouhai de los demás debes aprender japonés al 100% además de que si pretendes quedarte por un largo tiempo es normal que lo entiendas.

—Camus es muy estricto, da miedo —dijo con una gotita para después ser fulminado por la mirada de su senpai.

—Los dos son extranjeros de países poco conocidos y además de la realeza, me pregunto cómo terminaron en el Master Curse.

—Yo vengo en misión de mi reina, espera, olvida eso —advirtió el conde y Makoto sólo asintió sin darle importancia.

—A mi me guiaron las musas hasta Haruka, es nuestro destino estar juntos.

—Cecil-san... no deberías hablar de eso tan abiertamente, sabes lo de la regla.

—A pesar de que se lo he repetido incontables veces sigue sin entender, no puedo comprender por qué Shining lo trajo.

—Nadie comprende a Shining —dijo chibi Makoto con una gotita en la cabeza al recordar al presidente.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí Makoto?

—Necesito este trabajo y Shining me dio una oportunidad.

—Ahh... me refería a por qué estás en nuestra habitación.

—¡Ah! Quería que Camus-san me contara más acerca de Permafrost.

—Noo, cuando comienza a hablar de allí no para de hablar.

—Al menos di que no te he traído a Alexander el día de hoy —contestó molesto por la actitud plebeya de su kouhai y Cecil guardó silencio mientras se ponía a leer de nuevo su libro de hiragana. Luego de que la pelinegra viera al asustado castaño supuso que ya no hablaría más y se acercó a donde estaba Camus. Luego de unos minutos Camus comenzó a contar esta vez acerca de su reina. La verdad es que a Makoto le hubiera gustado más escuchar sobre el lugar y no sobre la monarca, sin embargo le pareció algo tierno ver a Camus tan encantado con aquella persona.

Pasó alrededor de un hora y al ver el reloj ya era demasiado tarde por lo que decidieron que era hora de terminar y Makoto se levantó de su asiento y se fue de ahí junto con Cecil que dijo que tenía que hacer algo en el jardín de la mansión. Caminaron juntos hasta la sala principal y una vez allí Makoto se dirigiría a los dormitorios de las chicas y Cecil, tal como había dicho, iría al jardín.

—Descansa Makoto —Cecil se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y Makoto sólo lo observó antes de que se fuera.

—No seas descubierto con Haruka.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—Te he visto en su balcón... creí que eso era sólo de cuentos —rió un poco.

—Es my princess después de todo.

—¿Están saliendo?

—No, pero me gusta poder hablar con ella, así que por eso lo hago.

—La hora y la forma no es la más normal para hacerlo. No tengo interés en contarle a alguien así que por mi no te preocupes, pero deberías procurar no hacerlo, además de tener más cuidado.

—S-sí —asintió algo apenado y siguieron con sus caminos.

Cuando Makoto llegó a su habitación observó su celular, tenía algunos mensajes de Ringo que la animaron y sonrió al ver que Hyuga había descansado, después de todo ella se preocupaba por él. Mañana regresaría al trabajo al igual que ella escribiría la canción. Ya era tarde así que apenas terminó de ver los mensajes de Ringo le respondió para que no se preocupara y se quedó dormida sobre las cobijas.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! OnO Me surgieron unas cosas y apenas pude publicar, pero espero que les guste y se animen a comentar :3

Como compensación también subiré capítulo uno de estos días así que estén pendientes


	5. Pasado Makoto

Bueno, antes que nada tengo que aclarar que este es un capítulo especial que sí tiene lugar dentro de la historia. Como el título lo indica muestra una parte del pasado de Mako-chan, por lo que se llevará acabo antes de Quartet Night.

* * *

 **Pasado Makoto**

Era de noche y una chica se encontraba sola en una habitación de su casa, no quería ver a nadie. Las caras llenas de tristeza, el trato amable de personas que apenas y conocía y nunca había recibido de ellas... esas miradas compasivas que para ella eran de lastima... realmente era lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, sólo serían una molestia y tampoco quería estar con los que le eran importantes, el ver su sufrimiento la destrozaría aún más. Ya había aguantado un día entero lleno de ellas, había sido rodeada de tantas personas llorando que no quería ser una más, no había derramado ni una lágrima desde el día anterior, quería ser fuerte, pero... ya no soportaba ese enorme nudo en la garganta. Sabía que esa persona se había ido de su vida para nunca regresar, sin duda lo extrañaría demasiado, era una persona tan amable y alegre, lleno de sueños y que hacía que sonriera cada que le hablaba de éstos. Tenía demasiado talento y un gran camino que debía recorrer, pero ahora que se había ido se había llevado con él el entusiasmo de la chica para lograr brillar como él.

Recargó su espalda sobre la pared, comenzó a deslizarse quedando de cuclillas y llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes para no dejar escapar un sollozo... una avalancha de sentimientos la había invadido nuevamente, tristeza, miedo, enojo, frustración, soledad. No quería dejarlos salir, se había prometido ser fuerte. En eso la puerta con seguro se abrió y Makoto alzó rápidamente su mirada sobresaltada logrando ver a su madre.

—Makoto... No deberías estar sola.

—Quiero estarlo —contestó abrazando sus piernas y desviando la mirada.

—A tu padre le dolería verte así, no debes soportarlo todo tú sola, nos tienes a mi y a... —no la dejó terminar.

—¡Sólo quiero estar sola! —gritó ocultando su rostro y su madre solo asintió en silencio, aunque ella no la pudiera ver. Caminó hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta habló algo triste.

—Si no quieres hablar con nadie no lo hagas, pero no guardes todos esos sentimientos. El que haya muerto no significa que debas renunciar a tus sueños, si continuas podrá seguir viviendo en tus canciones. —Makoto abrió los ojos y volteó hacia ella, sin embargo ya se había ido. Se levantó del suelo y caminó un poco hasta quedar frente al piano que había en su habitación.

Lo observó por varios minutos sin poder tocarlo, tomó aire y cerró los ojos colocando ambas manos en las teclas, una vez tomando posición sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, no tenía una canción en mente, por lo que cada nota que salía reflejaba cada uno de sus sentimientos en ese momento. Era la primera vez que tocaba con tanta tristeza, la música hacía que afloraran sus emociones y las lágrimas se desbordaron mientras seguía tocando sin que pudiera evitarlo, entonces cada vez le era más difícil controlar sus manos y paró de tocar. Tocaron su puerta y se escuchó una voz que avisaba iba a pasar, y al no escuchar negación alguna entró y vio a la menor con las manos en la boca y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Mako-chan... —murmuró el ojiazul al verla. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos reconfortantemente. Así estuvieron por unos largos minutos hasta que la chica se tranquilizó y él comenzó a hablar dulcemente sin soltar a la pelinegra—, si te sientes así nuevamente, ven a hablar conmigo ¿sí? yo te escucharé —Makoto asintió con la cabeza y él agregó—: haz crecido, tienes un gran talento, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo ¿no crees? Si ese sigue siendo tu sueño, sé que te convertirás en una excelente compositora, recuerda que te apoyaré en lo que sea.

—Lo seré, no voy a rendirme. Me convertiré en alguien tan brillante como él.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras alguien sólo escuchaba fuera de la habitación recargado en la puerta, tenía algo oscuro en su mirada y se fue de allí al no soportarlo más.

Los meses pasaron y la chica mantenía contacto con dos de sus "tíos" que de vez en cuando iban a visitarla y escuchaban sus canciones. Su madre trabajaba día y noche para no tener que obligar a trabajar a su hija de ahora 17 años, quería que se enfocara en estudiar música pues sabía que amaba componer, a pesar de que ésta le insistía que ella podría trabajar en su lugar para que pudiera descansar más pues estaba preocupada por ella. Su madre siempre había sido alguien de salud delicada, cada vez enfermaba más y no descansaba lo suficiente, pero le seguía insistiendo a Makoto que no se preocupara, sus canciones le daban ánimos, así que era lo único que necesitaba, era lo que siempre decía... hasta que la internaron en el hospital por la condición de su salud, estuvo allí por dos semanas y luego falleció.

Una vez más Makoto estaba destrozada. El entierro se llevó a cabo unos días después y Makoto no mostraba nada a nadie, su rostro lucía más que apagado y carecía de emociones, sólo algunas personas pudieron ver la tristeza en la que estaba sumergida.

Al día siguiente estaba empacando un par de cosas. Por ser menor de edad su tía se encargaría de ella y viviría con ella por un tiempo. Había guardado todo lo necesario y por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia un closet. Luego de acercarse a él abrió las puertas para tomar un portafolios y llevarlo hasta su cama, tomó asiento y dudó en abrirlo por unos segundos. Suspiró cansada y lo abrió desanimada, mostrando así las hojas llenas de partituras que había escrito en un pasado.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó un pelinaranja que la estaba ayudando a mudarse entrando a la habitación. La vio observar tristemente sus canciones y comenzó a preocuparse—. Ellos habrían querido que siguieras tu sueño, no debes rendirte.

—…Ya basta… ¡No lo soporto más! —gritó estallando— ¿Que tengo talento? ¿Que debo seguir mis sueños?... ¿Que mis canciones los animan? Es suficiente ¡Estoy harta de la música! —Tomó el portafolios abierto y tiró las partituras sobre el piso mientras el pelinaranja la miraba alarmado—. Si no hubiera sido por todas esas tonterías quizá no habría pasado. Escúchalo bien, desde hoy… dejaré mi antiguo sueño.

—¡No! —la tomó de las muñecas asustado y Makoto sólo lo miraba molesta.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ellos murieron por esa tontería! —él sólo la escuchaba sin poder hablar— mi madre por esforzarse para que pudiera concentrarme en esto —ella siempre trataba de ayudar pero su madre no la dejaba, desde ese momento comenzó a fastidiarse, no podía demostrar su preocupación y comenzaba a escribir sin querer hacerlo, sólo lo hacía por obligación y eso le quitó los ánimos aunque esa no fuera la intención de su madre. Ya no se sentía igual al componer. El sentirse culpable por no poder hacer nada la llenó de tristeza que mostró con ira y sin querer siguió hablando— y él murió por asistir a esa estúpida grabación.

El mayor guardó silencio por un momento y comenzó a temblar.

—... Te conozco, tú amas la música. El que ellos hayan tenido ese destino no significa que terminarás igual, porque tú tienes un gran camino por delante —apretaba los puños para no dejar escapar alguna lágrima frente a la chica— ¡No puedes dejar la composición!

—... ¿Y ellos no tenían ese brillante camino por recorrer? Además ¿Por qué no? Tú dejaste de cantar ¿con qué derecho me dices que no debo renunciar? —Él abrió los ojos atónito, la culpa lo invadió y comprimía su pecho fuertemente.

—… Eso es diferente.

—No, no lo es —respondió seria y en sus ojos no había brillo. Tomó la maleta y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación que estaba abierta y se detuvo por un momento—. Fue bueno conocerte… lamento haberte decepcionado, enserio me agradabas —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

El tiempo pasó y sus tíos con los que vivía comenzaban a tener más trabajo, por lo que al no querer ser una molestia se independizó y regresó a su viejo hogar después de año y medio, vivía sola y se encargaba de sus cosas, aunque seguía recibiendo apoyo de su tía. No recuperó el contacto que tenía con sus otros dos tíos después de que se fue, había días en que los extrañaba, pero sentía que los había decepcionado y le daba cobardía intentar hablarles, había cumplido lo que dijo, desde aquel día había dejado la música. Así pasaron días y fue acostumbrándose a estar sola, en la escuela tenía un grupo de amigos, pero debido a lo fría que se había vuelto los últimos años ninguno era realmente cercano a ella.

Algunos años después ocurrieron algunos problemas y su tía perdió su trabajo, cosa que los afectó puesto que tenían un pequeño bebé y de vez en cuando enviaban algo de dinero a Makoto. Al verlos preocupados trató de encontrar algún trabajo para ayudarlos, estaba desesperada al recordar aquellos días de su madre, por lo que al no encontrar ningún trabajo decidió llamar a alguien, aunque ciertamente estaba nerviosa, tímida y algo molesta… regresaría al mundo de la música.

—¿Quién habla? —se escuchó una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono, bastante femenina para tratarse de un hombre.

—… Makoto…

—¡Mako-chan! ¿¡Por qué no habías hablado en todo este tiempo!? ¡Y tampoco contestabas mis llamadas ni mensajes!

—… Lo siento —contestó tímida.

—¿Ocurre algo? Suenas preocupada.

—…Sí, yo… siento si es algo egoísta y repentino, pero… quisiera saber si puedes hacerme una junta con Shining, ... quiero componer.

—¡¿Enserio?! Claro que sí Mako-chan, sabes que siempre tuviste las puertas abiertas aquí. Te veré mañana temprano, te enviaré los detalles a ese celular.

—Claro...

—Waaa~ ya quiero verte, haz de ser toda una adulta ahora, a Ryu-chan le alegrará verte también.

—... S-sí...—respondió avergonzada por cómo fue que se despidió de él, no sabía cómo actuaría con ella y quería evitar el contacto por lo mientras, por eso le habló al pelirrosa—. T-Tengo que colgar, adiós —dijo sin más y colgó rápidamente.

Se recostó sobre su cama preocupada, se sentía culpable por la manera en que trató al pelinaranja, sabía que no debió decirle eso pero aún así salieron de su boca aquellas palabras hirientes para él. Aunque ciertamente no había mentido del todo, seguía harta de la música, no quería tener algo que ver con la composición, no quería tocar un piano nuevamente, no quería que nadie escuchase su música de nuevo. Estaba frustrada y llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza, ya no quería pensar más en eso. Tomó una ducha para relajarse, sabía que era lo único que le quedaba y no quería dejarlo pasar por algo tan egoísta, su tía necesitaba ayuda y no quería que se esforzara de más. No quería que lo de su madre se repitiera.

Cerró la llave del agua y después de colocarse una toalla que la cubriera salió de ahí, caminó hasta el closet para sacar algo de ropa y vio una vez más el portafolios que se hallaba ahí. Cuando había regresado a su hogar hace algunos años las hojas ya no estaban tiradas, Hyuga las había guardado cuidadosamente, él seguía creyendo en su talento y no lo tiraría a la basura como ella lo hizo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que eso seguía allí, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlo y no lo volvió a abrir.

Ahora se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, a partir del siguiente día compondría una vez más, pero sabía que no volvería a ser como antes, no se compararían a las partituras que estaban allí guardadas desde hace años... a aquellas melodías que realmente salían de su corazón, del corazón de una niña que no estaba herida pues cómo podría haberlo estado si tenía a su lado a las personas más importantes para ella que siempre la habían llenado de sonrisas.

Cerró el closet después de haber sacado la ropa y seguía dejando aquel portafolios encerrado en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con ayuda de su alarma que había programado la noche anterior. Tomó una ducha y vistió un tanto formal comparado a como solía vestir. Llegó puntual y apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos dentro, alguien la estrujó.

—¡Kyaaa, Mako-chan! —gritó Ringo desbordante de alegría—. Mirate, cuanto has crecido, te has vuelto una mujer hermosa. ¿Comes bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema de salud? ¿Has tenido novio? —preguntó lo último con una cara algo molesta.

—V-Vamos tranquilo, yo estoy bien, y no, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no preocuparme? Eres la pequeña Mako-chan.

—... Ya no soy una niña... no soy esa pequeña.

—Mmm b-bueno te llevaré hasta la oficina de Shiny, Ryu-chan está con él. —Ringo la dirigió hasta la oficina y entró junto con ella, tal como había dicho, Hyuga estaba con él y en cuanto lo vio desvió la mirada, cosa que desanimó al pelinaranja.

—Miss. Hiramatsu, Mr. Tsukimiya y Mr. Hyuga me han hablado de usted. ¿Así que quieres ser una compositora de la agencia Shining? —Makoto asintió—. Bien. Los dos son profesionales que hacen bien su trabajo, por lo que el que hablen bien de usted es algo que me interesa, sin embargo, eso no significa que tendrá garantizado un lugar en la agencia. Si no le importa me gustaría escuchar algo de su música, además le realizaré un examen para saber más sobre usted.

—Sí, desde un principio lo sabía.

—Bien, entonces... —saltó del escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella y salió corriendo de ahí. Makoto y Ryuuya se le quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza y Ringo fue quien indicó a Makoto que lo siguiera.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una sala de allí en la que se encontraba un piano y Saotome quiso que tocara una canción que había sobre el instrumento.

Miró el piano desanimada y los tres estaban atentos a la chica esperando su movimiento. Tomó asiento y aunque las manos querían temblar un poco respiró profundamente y observó las partituras de una canción que desconocía. Colocó sus manos y comenzó a tocar, era una buena canción, aunque nada del otro mundo para tocarla. Le había sorprendido cómo sus manos no habían olvidado nada a pesar de que llevaba años sin tocar. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y tocaba con gran facilidad, sin embargo... a pesar de que era buena, esa canción le desagradaba... odiaba tener que tocar algo que desbordaba alegría siendo que ella no se sentía para nada así en esos momentos. Después de unos minutos terminó y los tres guardaron silencio. Su interpretación había sido excelente pero... todos se dieron cuenta de algo importante.

—Veo que tenían razón, ellos tienen un buen gusto y usted un gran talento —habló Saotome serio y después sonrió—. Pero a pesar de esto usted no pasó la prueba —Makoto apretó los puños, sabía que pasaría algo así luego de demostrar su falta de interés. "Lo técnico es bueno, pero el corazón importa aún más" esas palabras vinieron a su cabeza, sabía que lo había arruinado pero no se podía engañar a ella misma, no quería entrar a ese mundo una vez más—. Puedo explicarle el por qué, pero creo que usted ya lo sabe ¿no es así? Los idols y compositores logran brillar porque hacen lo que quieren de corazón, cada uno tiene su motivo para esforzarse y por ello se han ganado un lugar aquí. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que cree merecer un lugar aquí?

—Si quiere que toque algo de corazón al menos no me haga tocar algo que no quiero —Ringo la miraba preocupado y Ryuuya lucía cabizbajo... sabía que no lo había superado—. Es una canción buena, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto. ¡Yo quiero tocar mis canciones y las de nadie más! Si voy a brillar o no será con mi talento, no con el de alguien más. Por eso déjeme demostrárselo, compondré canciones tan increíbles que lo harán cambiar su decisión ... mis partituras verdaderamente saldrán de mi corazón —Makoto lucía decidida, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada, tuvo que mentir como último recurso y no sabía si eso funcionaría con Saotome, pero pronto éste comenzó a reír.

—Esa ambición y seguridad me gustan ¡Bien! Te daré una oportunidad, trabajarás conmigo por un tiempo antes de que te asigne a un idol para que compongas para él. Bien, esto es todo por hoy, así que puedes retirarte por ahora —exclamó y después de una explosión desapareció del lugar.

—B-bueno, lo lograste Mako-chan, pero…

—¿Por qué haces esto si sigues odiando la música? —Ryuuya portaba un semblante serio que compartía con Makoto.

—Yo… necesito este trabajo —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Qué ocurre Mako-chan? —el pelirrosa sonaba preocupado.

—Sólo lo necesito. Por favor… no pregunten, tampoco lo malentiendan, yo… realmente no quería volver a hacerlo, así que aunque lo haga, por dentro seguiré odiando todo esto… lo detesto. No quiero oír que nada acerca de mi talento, mis sueños o de lo que hubieran querido, por favor.

—¿De qué hablas Mako-chan? ¿Por qué no sé qué está pasando? —Makoto apretó sus puños y se fue de ahí, no quería hablar de eso— ¡O-Oye, espera! Ryu-chan, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Explícame!- exigía una respuesta y su compañero no habló, sentía que eso de alguna forma era su culpa… todo el daño que le causó a Makoto, a su compañero y a muchas más personas… todo había sido su culpa, sin duda deseaba que Haruki siguiera con ellos.

—…Hay que volver al trabajo —Ryuuya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida evadiendo a Ringo junto con todas sus preguntas, provocando que éste se molestara un poco, quería saber qué era lo que ocultaban, además no sabía a qué se debía la manera en que Makoto había actuado. Ryuya no le había contado que ella había dejado la música, así que ahora no sabía qué ocurría.

Minutos después Ringo estaba en la oficina de Saotome en la academia mientras revisaban los resultados de una prueba que se había realizado recientemente, aunque no lucía con la misma alegría de siempre.

—Shiny, ¿acaso hay alguna razón por la que escogiste una canción de Haru-chan para la prueba de Mako-chan?

—Simplemente las dos están a prueba. Miss. Nanami está creciendo como compositora, las melodías que escribe encantan a todos, esa canción en especial era fácil de alegrar a alguien al escucharla, si la tocaba sin expresión alguna… simplemente significa que a esa persona no le interesa esto —Ringo se quedó observando las hojas que tenía en las manos y pensaba en lo que decía Saotome. ¿Acaso a Makoto no le importaba la música? Además, si creía en Haruka ¿por qué le negaba la oportunidad de audicionar con el grupo que ella misma formó? Después de todo era algo que quería.

Makoto llegó temprano a casa y una vez cerrada la puerta se sentó recargada en la pared abrazando sus piernas ¿por qué tenía que ser tan fría con ellos? Se sentía como una verdadera idiota, volver a verlos luego de tanto tiempo y actuar así por cobardía… y eso que quería volver a llevarse bien con ellos, después de todo… seguían siendo sus preciados tíos.

Un par de días después Ringo logró sacarle la información a Hyuga y se enteró de todo, ahora lucía preocupado y luego de encontrar a Makoto se acercó a ella.

—Mako-chan.

—Ah, Ringo-chan...

—Ryu-chan me contó todo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Dije que te apoyaría en lo que fuera, pero en lo que te hiciera feliz, si ya no quieres componer te apoyaré en eso, no tienes que forzarte.

—... Gracias Ringo-chan —se sentía feliz de que la comprendiera y dejara de intentar hacer que entrara al mundo de la música, de cierta forma se sentía apoyada por el pelirrosa—. Pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito este trabajo. Sólo será algo temporal, hasta que todo se arregle.

—¿Hasta que se arregle qué?

—Mi tía se quedó sin empleo y están pasando por cosas difíciles, más ahora que tiene un bebé pequeño.

—Si es eso entonces yo te ayudaré con el dinero, no quiero verte obligada a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Gracias, pero me niego. Yo tengo que hacer esto, ellos me ayudaron así que quiero devolverles el favor, además... ya no quiero depender de nadie nunca más, ya soy una adulta. No quiero hacerte esto.

—... Está bien, entonces sólo habla conmigo si te sientes mal, hemos perdido contacto durante los últimos cuatro años, así que ahora quiero saber todo ¿entendido?

—Claro —sonrió, extrañaba la amabilidad del pelirrosa.

Las semanas pasaron y Makoto era una especie de asistente de Shining y de vez en cuando le pedía que compusiera algo para demostrarle sus habilidades, aunque ciertamente a Makoto le agradaba más permanecer como su asistente y no componer.

Shining solía pedirle informes de algunos chicos y trabajos que realizaron, entre otras cosas como su ranking de popularidad. Makoto no entendía qué estaba haciendo pero pensó que era parte de su trabajo como presidente de la agencia. Un día le pidió que fuera a su oficina y al entrar Saotome lucía serio con su barbilla recargada en sus manos entrelazadas, estaba pensando seriamente en su decisión. Hasta que por fin habló y le contó del proyecto "secreto" que realizaría, un grupo de idols. Makoto no le dio importancia, realmente no le interesaba el mundo del espectáculo, sin embargo después Saotome anunció que ella sería la compositora y ésta se sorprendió, sin embargo no podía negarse a sus órdenes así que terminó aceptando. Ya habían sido seleccionados los chicos que formarían el proyecto Quartet Night, por lo que al día siguiente Shining los presentaría, dando por iniciado su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Quería publicarlo ayer para aprovechar para felicitar a Hyuga-sensei pero nuevamente no pude, aún así feliz cumpleaños~ (mejor tarde que nunca, no?)

Bueno, luego de esto es como comienza el primer capítulo. La próxima actualización será la continuación del último capítulo que subí "Explicaciones"

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en dejar su review y con gusto les contestaré al final del próximo capítulo nwn. Gracias por leer~


	6. Capítulo 5 Alas

**Capítulo 5 "Alas"**

Por la mañana siguiente Makoto aún dormía y comenzaron a tocar su puerta. Algo molesta por ser despertada se levantó confundida al ver donde estaba y antes de abrir vio que se trataba de Ringo, por lo que ahora más tranquila le abrió.

—Buenos días Mako-chan ~ ¿Puedo pasar? —Makoto asintió y el chico entró alegre— Jeje ¿Dormiste bien?

—Amanecí en el piso —contestó con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Por Dios Mako-chan. En fin ¿Dónde está tu guardarropas?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras le indicaba donde estaba.

—Iremos a un lugar especial —contesta mientras buscaba algo—. Así que tendrás que usar algo lindo —sacó un vestido negro casual pero lindo que llegaba a la rodilla.

—¿Tengo que vestir así?

—¡Claro que sí! Veremos a personas muy importantes, así que es oportuno que vistas así, además ¿De qué sirve que tengas esto si no lo usas?

—Está bien —contestó resignada, eso era algo que le habían regalado y por eso lo tenía, aunque no era de su agrado vestir así.

—Bien, te esperaré abajo —Ringo salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos Makoto salió con el vestido y una coleta sencilla de lado que se veía linda con su cabello ondulado. Bajó las escaleras del Master Curse y allí esperaban por ella Ringo y Ryuya.

—¡Te ves muy linda! Deberías vestir así más seguido —habla el pelirrosa.

—Ryuya-kun ¿También irás?

—Sí, aunque la verdad no sé de qué se trata.

—Sólo vengan —los dos obedecían a Ringo sin saber qué era lo que quería.

Sólo después de acercarse al lugar se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba y tanto Hyuga como Makoto se quedaron parados observando a Ringo, quien al verlos les sonrió un poco nostálgico y ambos sonrieron también. Compraron flores y caminaron un poco más entrando a aquel lugar y no tardaron en llegar.

—Buenos días papá, mamá —Makoto esbozaba una sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban algo llorosos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que venimos todos juntos, lo siento Haruki-chan, pero no volverá a pasar —promete Ringo con una voz dulce y Hyuga evitaba hablar al estar allí, Makoto se dio cuenta de esto y se puso cabizbaja al sentirse mal de que creía que lo había hecho sentirse culpable. Sabía que no era así, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo, aún le costaba trabajo hablarle a Hyuga.

—¿Makoto? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —una voz masculina los hizo alarmarse un poco y voltearon hacia Ai que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—¡Ai-chan! —Makoto habla alarmada y Ringo puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, observó su mirada por unos segundos y entendió lo que quería decirle—. Ven —tomó la mano del chico y se lo llevó de ahí rápidamente mientras los senseis se quedaban allí.

Salieron de aquel lugar y Makoto lo soltó.

—¿Lo viste? —pregunta seria.

—Sí, creo que ahora tiene algo de sentido, aunque aún hay cosas que no entiendo del todo.

—Mori Haruki es mi padre, me tuvo muy joven y aunque lo aceptó y se hizo cargo de mí tuvieron que "ocultarme" de cierta forma por la regla de Saotome entre otras cosas. Recibí el apellido de mi madre en vez de Mori, los únicos que sabían eran Ringo-chan y Ryuya-kun quienes mantuvieron el secreto. Cuando crecí ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron a entrar a la agencia.

—Así que se trataba de eso, bueno, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Y qué hacías aquí? —preguntó Makoto.

—Vine a visitar a alguien cerca de aquí y al regresar los vi entrar al cementerio así que me dio algo de curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato Ai-chan.

—¿Cuál gato? —Ai frunció el ceño al no comprender a qué se refería su compositora pues él hablaba de una forma muy literal.

—Ahh olvidalo —suspiró al recordar que se trataba de Ai—, sólo no le digas a nadie.

—No veo por qué tendría qué hacerlo así que no lo haré. Creo que deberíamos regresar con Ringo y Ryuya.

—S-sí… —asintió pero cuando regresaron no encontraron a los senseis— ¿Se habrán ido?

—Seguramente —explicó con normalidad—. En ese caso sería mejor que regresáramos ¿no? —Makoto asintió y antes de irse miró de reojo el lugar al que hace un momento había ido con los senseis—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor sobresaltando un poco a la compositora.

—Sí, es sólo que me dio un poco de nostalgia —respondió con una triste sonrisa mientras Ai la observaba.

Continuaron su camino en silencio y un mensaje llegó al pelician por lo que se detuvo a leerlo.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, hasta luego —se despidió de Makoto y a ella también le llegó un mensaje.

—Etto... ¿Irás a hacer sesiones fotográficas? —Ai asintió—, Ringo me pidió que fuera a unas, esta es la dirección —le mostró su celular y Ai se acercó a ver.

—Es el edificio en el que trabajaré, puedes acompañarme hasta allá pero no te retrases.

—No soy lenta —reclamó Makoto y Ai comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la chica sin saber qué era lo que quería Ringo.

Cuando llegaron allí Ai se dirigió a donde debía hacer su trabajo y Makoto se encontró rápidamente con el pelirrosa.

—¡Mako-chan~! —la abrazó al verla.

—R-Ringo-chan ¿Qué quieres?

—Moo que mala. Pensé que podríamos ir de compras terminando mi trabajo, una noche de chicas~

—¿Desde cuando eres chica?

—Vamos, tú entiendes.

—¿Y si venías hacia acá por qué no nos esperaste?

—Comenzaba un poco antes así que debía apresurarme. Ahora estoy en mi descanso así que espera un poco ¿sí? falta un poco para que termine. Ah, Ryu-chan ya regresó a la oficina.

—Está bien —suspiró cansada— te esperaré así que no te apresures.

—Gracias Mako-chan~

El peligrosa se fue de allí y Makoto se quedó sentada en una banca que había en un pasillo, no tenía muchas ganas de entrar con el pelirrosa así que luego de unos minutos comenzó a aburrirse.

—No creí que te quedarías aquí —escuchó una voz y volteó algo confundida.

—Espero a que Ringo-chan termine ¿Que no estabas trabajando? es muy pronto para un descanso.

—Al parecer hubo unos problemas con las luces y tengo que esperar a que lo arreglen.

—¿Y de qué será el trabajo? —preguntó curiosa por la vestimenta un tanto formal del chico, pues tenía un pantalón negro con botas, una camisa de manga larga lila y encima de ésta un chaleco negro.

—Es para una revista de idols —comentó con normalidad mientras observaba a la chica que lo veía fijamente.

—Te ves bien —admitió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Por algo escogieron esta vestimenta —respondió y al ver la cara de Makoto agregó—: tú también te ves bien, es raro verte vestida así —aquel comentario tomó sorpresa a la compositora y desvió la mirada un poco incómoda.

—Ringo me obligó a usar el vestido... no me gusta mucho usarlos.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que dijo y se sentó a su lado quedando en un incómodo silencio—. ¿Entonces qué es Ringo de ti?

—Ahh él y Ryuya-kun son algo así como mis tíos, los conocí desde pequeña ya que eran muy cercanos a mi padre. Son parte de mi pequeña familia. También tengo una tía de sangre y su esposo, además de un primo muy pequeño. ¿Y qué hay de ti Ai-chan?

—Yo... pues... soy hijo único — tenía un semblante incómodo al hablar de eso cosa que extrañó un poco a Makoto, pero no quería hacerlo hablar.

—Ah Mikaze-san ya podemos continuar —un hombre lo llamó y Ai se levantó del asiento.

—Entendido, hasta luego —se despidió de Makoto y ésta se quedó esperando al pelirrosa.

Makoto siguió esperando y al terminar las sesiones fotográficas se fue de ahí junto al mayor.

—¡Waa mira esto Mako-chan! apuesto que te quedaría muy bien —tomó un vestido y lo puso encima de la chica.

—E-Es muy rosa...

—Queda perfecto con tus ojos —Makoto desvió la mirada y Ringo se preocupó al verla algo desanimada— ¿sucede algo?

—¿Eh, por qué lo dices?

—Vamos no puedes mentirme, te conozco bastante bien, estás algo decaída.

—¿E-Enserio...? la verdad no sé qué ocurre, supongo que soy rara —sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza.

—... ¿Le contaste a Ai-chan?

—Ah, pues... sí, más o menos, sólo mi relación con ustedes y papá, no era necesario lo demás.

—No te gusta hablar de ello ¿cierto?

—Simplemente no veo por qué tendría que hacerlo, mi única relación con Ai-chan es la de compositora, no tengo por qué hablarle de mi vida.

—Crear lazos con tus compañeros puede ser muy importante.

—Ringo-chan ¿olvidas que es algo temporal?

—¿Y si es algo temporal entonces por qué tienes miedo? ¿Te estás encariñando con ellos? —comentó alguien más detrás de ellos.

—¿R-Ryu-chan...? —el pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver al pelinaranja.

—Tsk, por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño— Ryuya-kun, lo siento, pero... no quiero oír nada de eso.

—Y-Ya ya tranquilos ¿Ehh qué haces aquí Ryu-chan? Pensé que estabas en la oficina —Ringo trató de quitar el aura tensa del lugar y Makoto suspiró y se fue de ahí para probarse algo de la ropa que había elegido.

—Vine a la tienda de enfrente y como creí haberlos visto me acerqué a ver.

—Moo Ryu-chan ¿qué fue lo de antes? pensé que ya no había ese hielo entre ustedes.

—Supongo que no podemos superarlo de un día para otro —contestó desanimando al pelirrosa.

En otro lugar

Makoto estaba en los probadores y ya había seleccionado la ropa que compraría, hace un momento no quiso seguir ahí así que usó eso como pretexto para irse un rato.

Salió de los vestidores para regresar con los senseis y al caminar frente a los vestidores de los chicos alguien salió.

—Ah ¿Hiramatsu?

—Syo-kun ¿qué haces aquí?

—Jeje como tenía el día libre vine de compras, veo que pensamos igual.

—Sí... más o menos, Ringo-chan me trajo.

—Oh ¿Y dónde está?

—Se quedó en el área de mujeres, Ryuya-kun estaba con él.

—¿H-Hyuga-san?

—Sí… —el repentino ánimo del rubio la confundió un poco, aunque luego recordó que era algo así como su fan.

Ambos fueron a las cajas a pagar y luego de enviar un mensaje a Ringo se reunieron con ellos en la entrada.

—Oh, Syo-chan —Ringo observó al menor y Makoto desvió la mirada al ver a Hyuga.

Juntos regresaron al Master Curse y Makoto hablaba con Syo para evitar hablar con Hyuga respecto al tema. Al llegar al lugar se separaron y al entrar a la cocina Ranmaru y Reiji estaban allí.

—Ah, Ranmaru-kun ¿podrías acompañarme?

—¿Uhm, qué quieres?

—Sólo hazlo —terminó obedeciendo y lo llevó a las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Pensé que no te gustaba quedarte conmigo en una habitación.

—C-Cállate —entró a su cuarto dejando afuera a Ranmaru y salió rápido— toma, gracias por prestármela, la lavé —le entregó su camiseta doblada.

—Ah, sí —la tomó sin mucha importancia y observó a la chica un momento.

—-¿Qué haces?

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba si usas mucho el azul marino.

—Eh... pues me gusta más vestir de colores no llamativos, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—No es nada. Por cierto, deberías revisar bien para la próxima.

—¿De qué hablas? —frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se refería.

—Cuando estabas en mi departamento saliste y la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Y eso...?

—Tu brasier era de ese color.

—¡¿Qué?! —su rostro se volvió rojo mientras golpeó el pecho del chico.

—Tsk tranquila, no es como si me interesaras, además dudo que no te hayan visto así antes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!? ¡Solo tengo 21 años, no he tenido relaciones!

—Tsk ¿Y por eso tan ruidosa? —Makoto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—A ti eso no te incumbe. Mejor regresa con los chicos, y por cierto, deja de tomarme como una cualquiera como con las que has salido.

—Ah, ¿Kurosaki-senpai...? —la voz de Haruka llamó la atención de ambos y voltearon hacia ella y se incomodó un poco al ver el aura entre ellos— e-etto... ¿Qué...?

—Ya me iba —contestó Ranmaru mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿S-Sucedió algo? —preguntó algo tímida a su senpai.

—Nada —contestó igual de cortante que Ranmaru y luego de ver que la menor no quería algo más entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Minutos después.

—¿Sucede algo Haru-chan? —la dulce voz de Natsuki regresó a la normalidad a Haruka que tocaba el piano mientras los chicos ensayaban.

—¿Uhm, por qué lo dices?

—Tiene razón, no tocas como lo haces siempre —agregó Otoya.

—No es bueno que lo guardes para ti —Haruka miró a Syo y en eso Reiji y Ai entraron a la sala.

—¿Qué pasa?, todos se ven raros —preguntó Reiji de una manera infantil.

—Mmm pues... hace rato iba a mi habitación y... había algo extraño entre Kurosaki-senpai y Hiramatsu-senpai... creo que pelearon.

—Ese Ran-chan no sabe que no hay que molestar a una lady —suspiró sin darle mucha importancia a diferencia de un par de chicos que veían una pelea entre compañeros como algo grave.

—Moo Ran-Ran y Mattsun sí que son problemáticos. En fin, no te preocupes por eso, Kouhai-chan~

—Eh ¿No les preocupa? —Otoya se había confundido un poco al no ver alguna reacción de sus senpais—pero...

—Es una simple pelea, no es como si no pasara antes. Son profesionales que saben apartarlo del trabajo, no es como que nos afectara. Además, ustedes no deberían preocuparse por los asuntos de los demás, sólo deben concentrarse en su trabajo, apenas han debutado. —La indiferencia de Ai extrañó a unos cuantos, aunque de cierta forma decidieron hacerle caso y siguieron con el ensayo mientras los dos senpais salieron de allí.

En otro lugar

Makoto estaba sentada en su cama, el comentario de Ranmaru la había molestado, por lo que decidió quedarse allí hasta calmarse pues si salía como estaba ahora podría terminar peleándose con cualquiera y ya no quería tener más problemas.

Por horas se quedó allí, ya se le había pasado lo enojada pero permaneció viendo la televisión. Comenzaba a atardecer y el hambre la obligó a salir de su habitación. Caminó hasta la cocina y el Master Curse estaba bastante tranquilo, cosa que agradó a la compositora.

Al entrar revisó el refrigerador y algunas alacenas sacando algunas cosas luego de decidir lo que prepararía. Comenzó a cocinar rápidamente pero tranquila y luego de terminar recogió las cosas y se sentó a comer.

—Ah, Makoto-chan —Ryuya entró a la cocina observando a la pelinegra comiendo un platillo italiano.

—Hola —saludó luego de terminar el bocado que había tomado.

—Haz mejorado —sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a ella— Ringo me había dicho que estudiabas gastronomía, me daban ganas de saber lo que podías hacer.

—Es sólo algo rápido ¿Quieres? Quedó un poco —ofreció y Ryuya aceptó.

—Es muy bueno.

—Gracias.

—Makoto... ¿Por qué en vez de conseguir un trabajo así viniste aquí?

—En restaurantes comunes no se gana demasiado, tendría que ir a un restaurante de al menos 4 estrellas, pero es difícil conseguir un trabajo en esos lugares, se necesita de experiencia y tardaría mucho.

—Ya veo...

—Ryuya-kun... ¿Estas molesto conmigo? —preguntó evitando verlo y Hyuga abrió los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! no haz hecho nada malo... yo soy quien ha hecho todo mal... lo siento.

—... Lo siento... sé que sólo te preocupas por mí, pero... he sido muy desagradecida, me molesto contigo y... te culpé por algo en lo que no tuviste que ver... lo siento… —sus ojos se humedecieron, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre eso con Hyuga desde que se alejaron—. Además de eso no podía hablarte... me daba miedo que estuvieras molesto conmigo por haberte decepcionado y lastimado de esa manera… —Hyuga se acercó y la abrazó sorprendiendo a la menor.

—Tú nunca me has decepcionado. Tampoco me molesté contigo ni una vez... ambos nos culpamos.

—Ryuya-kun... ya no quiero seguir así. Tú y Ringo-chan son en verdad importantes para mí... ya no quiero apartarme de nuevo de ustedes por mi culpa. En verdad... los quiero demasiado.

Ambos se abrazaron. Estaban felices. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad habían resuelto las cosas entre ellos.

Era de noche y Makoto se fue a dormir, esperaba poder comenzar pronto esa vez con la composición... no había avanzado casi nada.

En otro lugar.

—Ah, Ran-Ran~ —Reiji se acercó al albino, estaban caminando en los jardines.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó de no muy buen humor.

—Sabes, me enteré de tu pelea con Mattsun. Debes aceptarla, quieras o no ella es tu compositora ¿por qué peleas tanto con ella?

—No es algo que tenga que ver con la música. Esa chica es molesta.

—Pero si se parece a ti.

—¿Qué dijiste? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Ambos son serios, parece que hacen todo esto por trabajo y se niegan a convivir con sus compañeros... en realidad creo que todos ustedes comparten al menos eso. Si tardan en aceptarlo... puede que terminen perdiendo algo importante —Reiji lucía algo serio y Ranmaru sólo lo observó por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, dejando a Reiji allí.

El día siguiente transcurrió como de costumbre y Makoto no había hablado con ningún chico de Quartet Night. Al llegar el atardecer estaba en uno de los balcones tomando algo de aire.

—¡Makoto! —Cecil la saludó desde abajo y no tardó en subir un árbol para quedar cerca de la chica.

—Pensé que sólo hacías eso con Haruka.

—Amo a Haruka y es my princess, mi musa. Pero siempre suelo hacer esto.

—Pareces un gato —sonrió. Le agradaba Cecil, aunque no sabía por qué— ¿Y no tienes nada que hacer?

—Como no soy idol no tengo trabajos. Aunque de vez en cuando Camus me obliga a acompañarlo a sus trabajos, dice que por ser mi senpai y yo su kouhai es mi obligación verlo para aprender.

—¿Por qué no te interesa ser idol?... si no tienes la intención de serlo ¿Por qué viniste al Master Curse?

—Ser idol no me interesa. Amo la música, pero para mí cantar es algo tan natural como respirar, no me gustaría convertirla en un trabajo. Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta... supongo que sólo quería estar con Haruka. Las musas me guiaron hasta ella.

—Cecil-san... eres algo extraño —tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras recargaba su mentón en sus manos.

—¡Aijima! —aquella voz molesta erizó del miedo al chico— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo ahí arriba! ¡Es hora de que me acompañes!

—No quiero.

—¿¡Qué!? Te recuerdo que por haber perdido debes obedecerme ¡Apresúrate o llegaré tarde!

—P-Pero... Makoto, acompáñame —pidió con lágrimas en los ojos y luego de observarlo a él y a Camus abajo suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó y ahora los tres se encontraban en un auto de la agencia. Camus no sabía qué hacía la chica ahí, pero mientras no hiciera ruido no era algo que le importara.

Llegaron al lugar donde harían una sesión de fotos y pronto la actitud de Camus cambió por completo. Cecil estaba algo extrañado y Makoto prefirió ignorarlo.

Cuando la sesión comenzó Cecil estaba impresionado. Pensaba que los idols sólo resplandecían mientras cantaban, pero... admitía que el aura de Camus era bastante brillante. La chica observó a Cecil un momento y nuevamente dirigió su mirada al conde. Era cierto que se notaba que era un profesional, pero... no entendía qué hacía ella ahí.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo —agradeció el camarógrafo dando por terminado el trabajo por ahora.

—Gracias por su trabajo también —sonrió Camus y unos cuantos del personal también lo hicieron al verlo.

—¿En verdad crees que esté bien engañar a todos? —preguntó Cecil una vez en su camerino mientras la chica los esperaba afuera pues Camus debía cambiarse.

—¿No lo entendiste? Para brillar necesitas una presencia elegante y una sonrisa que derrita hasta el más helado corazón ¡Mira este brillo! —extendió los brazos.

—Aún así pienso que no deberías mentirle de esa forma a las personas, mucho menos a tus fans. Si supieran que en realidad eres un amargado, regañón, amante de los dulces...

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Camus estaba molesto y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de una fuerte ventisca.

—Waaa no te enojes. A-Además, debería ser mejor brillar siendo uno mismo ¿no?

—Ja, un plebeyo como tú no podría hacerlo con esa actitud.

—Te recuerdo que soy un príncipe.

—Uno con actitud de plebeyo.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Cecil sólo permaneció chibi con una gotita en la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos más salieron del camerino y al ver a la chica recargada en una pared una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le mostraría a su kouhai de lo que hablaba hace unos momentos. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ella y Makoto alzó la mirada.

—Lamento la demora ojou-sama —habló con una dulce voz y llevó su mano izquierda hasta su pecho— como compensación ¿qué le parece que este Camus la escolte hasta su destino? —Makoto sólo comenzó a voltear a sus alrededores en busca de una cámara o alguna persona que los estuviera viendo, pero al ver que estaban solos sólo arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se escuchó una pequeña risa y Camus volteó a fulminar a Cecil que al entender lo que intentaba hacer y ver que no funcionaba no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa burlona. Sin embargo al ver la mirada que Camus le mandaba guardó silencio.

Entonces se volteó de nuevo hacia la chica en su modo mayordomo.

—Vamos, sólo quiero ser un caballero con una hermosa señorita.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —Camus comenzaba a molestarse pero debía contenerse, después de todo le demostraría a su kouhai que lo que decía era cierto.

—Para nada, ahora venga, acompáñeme —Makoto sólo suspiró y comenzó a seguirlo al igual que Cecil preguntándose qué ocurría.

Al salir del edificio ya era de noche y llegaron a un restaurante en el que se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al aire libre. Camus seguía actuando como mayordomo e incluso parecía elegante mientras disfrutaba de su taza de té y bocadillos mientras Makoto sólo esperaba que terminara pronto. Así siguieron hasta terminar y Camus no dejaba su fachada "amable"

Una vez terminaron allí los tres salieron, aunque luego de unos minutos Camus le pidió a Cecil amablemente que fuera a su casa y recogiera a su perro Alexander. Cecil sólo palideció un poco y al no quedarle de otra se adelantó al lugar mientras que Makoto y Camus seguían caminando.

El viento sopló y movió el cabello de ambos. La noche era fría y antes de que se diera cuenta el cuello de la chica se rodeaba por una especie de bufanda que segundos antes llevaba puesta el chico.

—No queremos que Ojou-sama se resfrié —le mostró una ligera sonrisa y Makoto frunció el ceño.

—Tsk, deja de actuar así —se quitó la bufanda y la golpeó contra el pecho del ojiazul— no eres así, por eso el que finjas ser amable me molesta... Aunque seas un amargado irritante me agradas más así... —El que le mostrará esa sonrisa fingida era algo que odiaba. Cuando era pequeña debido a que fue un embarazo no deseado la familia de sus padres nunca la habían aceptado y por ello no los conocía. Sólo fue en el funeral de su padre que los conoció y fue la única vez que le mostraron "amabilidad" por lastima.

Camus la observó un momento con los ojos abiertos *Debería ser mejor brillar siendo uno mismo* Camus cerró los ojos y regresó a la normalidad.

—Los plebeyos son muy extraños —masculló y comenzó a caminar— No puedo creer que no te sintieras ni un poco alagada por mi encanto. Jum no hay duda de que eres una plebeya, tendré que hablar más contigo no sólo de Permafrost para educarte —comenzó a caminar.

—¿Educarme? —no había dudas de que el verdadero Camus había regresado.

—¿Pretendes quedarte ahí todo el día? No pienso esperarte —dicho esto comenzó a seguirlo y otra ráfaga de viento sopló dando algo de frío a la chica, por lo que se acercó a una máquina expendedora para comprar una bebida caliente y al ver a la chica Camus se detuvo a esperarla.

Makoto se agachó para tomar su bebida y al voltear hacia atrás observó un tranquilo lugar que llamó su atención y se acercó a él. Era un lugar pequeño con unas cuantas plantas y un barandal que protegía el final de la calle. Makoto se recargó sobre éste y alguien se colocó a su lado.

—¿A qué viniste aquí? —preguntó Camus con una voz seria. Comenzaba a molestarse por estar perdiendo el tiempo desde que terminó las sesiones.

—Creí que no pensabas esperarme. Puedes irte si quieres. Quiero estar aquí.

—Sin duda no entiendo a las personas de tu nivel ¿Qué tiene de interesante este lugar?

—Es demasiado simple y eso le da parte de su encanto. Además... el cielo está despejado. Las estrellas se ven radiantes.

Camus la observó un momento y ella tenía un rostro encantado, sus ojos brillaban un poco y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Camus no entendía el encanto de la chica y miró hacia el mismo cielo que la chica contemplaba, era cierto que las estrellas se veían claramente, pero para el conde aquel paisaje era algo que no ameritaba tal encanto.

—Los plebeyos son demasiado simples —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y Makoto lo vió con una gotita en la cabeza.

—No hables como si nos tratáramos de otra especie.

—Te mostraré algo más increíble —murmuró y Makoto apenas escuchó que dijo algo—. Es tarde, vámonos.

Makoto suspiró y prefirió no contradecirlo, así que caminó unos pasos detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y juntos llegaron al Master Curse.

—¡C-Camus...! —apenas entraron Cecil fue corriendo hacia ellos— Alexander no dejaba de gruñirme... y-y-y yo...

—Tsk qué ridículo, ni siquiera puedes con un perro amaestrado —vocífero— vamos, debe tener hambre —dicho esto comenzó a caminar con Cecil y éste último sólo movió la mano en forma de despedida a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Makoto? —Ai la llamó al verla en el recibidor.

—¿Sucede algo Ai-chan?

—No ¿Ya terminaste la canción? —preguntó Ai a la compositora.

—Aún le faltan todos los arreglos.

—No deberías perder el tiempo si aún tienes trabajo que hacer —Ai se sentía levemente extraño, había visto que había llegado con Camus.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, estará a tiempo para que ustedes puedan escribir la letra y ensayar la coreografía. Mientras esté dentro de los tres días de mi plazo límite no debería importarte lo que hago.

—... Lo siento —se disculpó. Makoto tenía razón.

—Ah, Ai —en eso llegó Syo y se acercó a ellos— ¿Estaría bien si duermo más tarde por hoy? Quisiera ensayar mi guión.

—Si sigues el horario no habrá problemas. Tampoco deberías excederte.

—Ahh es sólo que no puedo quedarme quieto ¡Por fin actuaré junto a Hyuga-sensei!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Makoto interesada por ésto.

—¡Sí! Estaré en el príncipe de la pelea y además... Shining nos dijo que debíamos ser nominados al Utapri award si queríamos triunfar como idols.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Saotome lo anunció esta tarde, estabas en tu habitación. Ahora deben esforzarse aún más por los trabajos individuales, por eso no debes fallar en ese trabajo.

—No lo haré. Después de todo ¡Actuaré al lado de Hyuga-sensei!

—En verdad lo admiras ¿no? —Makoto sonrió un poco, era como ella cuando era pequeña.

—Por supuesto —apretó el puño—. El príncipe de las peleas es una de las mejores películas en las que ha trabajado.

—Lo sé, es de los únicos actores que no usan doble para las partes de acción. Es capaz de hacer grandes peleas y además crear romance... no hay duda de que es asombroso.

—¡Woo. Hiramatsu-senpai me entiende! ¿Haz visto sus películas?

—Cada una.

—¡Increible!

—Tiene una relación cercana con Hyuga —agregó Ai y Makoto lo miró esperando que no dijera nada más—. Pero eso no importa. Deberías concentrarte en el trabajo Syo.

—Lo sé, lo sé ahh bueno, nos vemos luego, espero que podamos hablar sobre Hyuga-sensei en otra ocasión —se dirigió a Makoto.

—Claro —sonrió, Syo comenzaba a contagiarle su energía. Luego de eso Syo se fue de allí y debido a que ya era "tarde" Ai se fue a dormir y Makoto a su habitación, pasaron unas horas más y antes de notarlo se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Makoto había acompañado a Hyuga al set de grabación y mientras él se cambiaba y lo arreglaban ella fue a dar una pequeña vuelta, encontrándose con Syo.

—Hiramatsu-senpai ¿qué hace aquí?

—Acompaño a Ryuya-kun ¿Emocionado por la película?

—¡Sí! por fín podré actuar al lado de Hyuga-sensei... ¡Es como un sueño!

—Deja de hablar como novato— en eso se acercó Hyuga y Syo abrió los ojos, un poco confundido— ahora eres un profesional, se podría decir que somos rivales dentro de la industria —Syo seguía un poco en shock y Makoto frunció el ceño.

—¡Ryuya-kun! —éste se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí y la chica lo siguió— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó una vez lejos de Syo.

—Debe abrir los ojos.

—Estaba muy emocionado, deberías alentarlo, sigue siendo tu alumno... sé que ahora debe verte como a un igual, pero no tiene nada de malo admirar a alguien, es capaz de impulsarte para llegar a ser incluso más grande que esa persona. Escucha... sólo no le cortes sus alas —se fue de allí y Hyuga suspiró cansado, pero a la vez... no dejaba de ver a Makoto. Había defendido al chico y eso lo extrañó, no porque Makoto no fuera así, sino porque realmente lo hacía pensar que aunque no lo pareciera mucho se estaba encariñando con los chicos... la verdad esperaba que eso pasara.

—Comenzaremos a grabar —la voz del director hizo que todos fueran a sus lugares. Las grabaciones transcurrieron bien y al llegar una escena importante en la que Syo debía saltar un gran tramo en un lugar alto pidió que lo dejaran hacerlo. El director no se negó pues era lo que quería, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos planeaba llamar al doble.

—... Director ¿podemos hablar? —Hyuga llamó al director.

Más tarde

Ai estaba sentado en una de las salas del Master Curse cuando vio pasando a Makoto fuera de la sala, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

—Makoto —la llamó y la chica se detuvo— ¿Cómo fueron las grabaciones de hoy?

—Todo salió bien, hasta que llegó una escena en la que Syo pidió que lo dejaran hacerla y no al doble. No ha logrado conseguirlo, pero Hyuga pidió al director que lo dejara hacerlo.

—Ya veo... —comenzaba a analizar la situación.

—¿Te preocupas por él?

—Soy su senpai, es parte de mi trabajo revisar sus avances. Ya que Saotome nos asignó esta tarea no me queda de otra más que hacerla.

—... Ai-chan, tú... ¿quieres esto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —observó fijamente a la chica.

—Pues... haces todo por órdenes de Shining ¿En verdad quieres cantar?

—¿Querer cantar...? Mientras sea algo que traiga dinero a la industria lo haré.

Makoto sólo suspiró. Le quedó más que claro que el único que se interesaba realmente por lo que hacía... era Reiji. En ese caso, no se sentía culpable por lo que haría, después de todo aún sin ella podrían seguir con aquel proyecto.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta de Ai la sobresaltó un poco.

—Ah, sí. Deberías ver a Syo, quizá necesite algo de ayuda.

—Mmm puede ser —pensó— En ese caso, hasta luego —se despidió y Makoto hizo lo mismo.

En otro lugar

—¿Quieres que te ayude Syo-chan?

—Estoy bien, así que vete —contestó mientras ejercitaba sus piernas, pero aún así Natsuki se quedó a su lado mientras los otros miembros de STARISH y Tomochika lo observaban desde la entrada del gimnasio.

—Syo... —susurró la chica.

—Tal parece que Hyuga convenció al director de que le diera una oportunidad —Ai llegó y los chicos voltearon hacia éste al escucharlo— Aún así no podrá hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Otoya.

—Está demasiado ansioso y rígido. No será capaz de usar todo su poder.

—Para mejores resultados necesitas relajarte. Un ambiente tranquilo es mejor —siguió Ren.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? —Otoya estaba preocupado.

—El pequeño es un hombre, no podemos hacer nada por él esta vez —concluyó y los demás sólo se limitaron a observar una vez más a Syo.

Al día siguiente

—¡Syo-chan~! —Natsuki se lanzó a abrazar al ojiazul doblando toda su espalda.

—¡S-Suéltame! —exigió y el mayor lo obedeció— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabía que era el único que podía ayudar a relajarte, por eso tomé el papel de extra. Ah, también pensé que te gustaría que trajera a Cecil-kun conmigo.

—¡Tú no ayudas a relajarme, y ¿por qué lo trajiste?!

—Woo los estudios sí que son grandes.

—Creí que no tenías intenciones de volverte idol.

—Le prometió a Myu-chan-senpai que estudiaría los fundamentos para convertirse en idol.

—Un príncipe siempre cumple su palabra —hizo pucheros y pronto llamaron a los extras, así que luego de darle ánimos a Syo se fueron de allí y comenzaron a grabar.

Una vez más Syo no pudo lograrlo y ésto lo frustraba cada vez más. Se quedó a practicar y Cecil y Natsuki tuvieron que regresar solos.

—Natsuki ¿Dónde está Syo? —preguntó Tomochika al verlo llegar sin él.

—Syo-chan decidió quedarse...

—Estará bien —Cecil puso una mano en el hombro del chico mientras les mostraba una tranquila sonrisa a ambos— Sé que lo logrará.

Dicho esto Natsuki sonrió y Tomochika hizo unos pucheros, sabía que lo lograría pero le molestaba tener que quedarse esperando sin hacer nada hasta que pudiera hacerlo. Una vez Natsuki y Cecil se fueron a sus habitaciones ella salió del edificio y fue al set de la película.

Al entrar todo estaba apagado y no lograba distinguir nada. Al no verlo subió unas escaleras y terminó arriba de una torre.

—¡Ah, Syo! —el grito alegre de la chica sobresaltó al aludido.

—¿Tomochika? —ésta comenzaba a acercarse y Syo abrió los ojos— ¡Detente! —Ante la advertencia del chico la pelirroja se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos algo torpe al ver que el camino casi se acababa. Cayó de sentón un poco asustada al ver la altura en la que estaban.

—¿Cómo puedes trabajar a diario aquí?

—¡Sólo regresa, es peligroso!

—E-Estoy bien, pero... no me iré. Necesitas calmarte, estás muy estresado pensando en ello.

—Estoy tranquilo, ahora vete —no quería ser grosero pero le preocupaba el que la chica pudiera caer a la altura que estaban. En cuanto a Tomochika, ella de nuevo hizo pucheros, le molestaba que a veces pudiera ser alguien que le gustaba trabajar por sí solo, y aunque pensaba que estaba bien que intentara crecer por sí mismo lo que le molestaba era que no la dejara hacer algo cuando sabía que lo necesitaba para impulsarlo.

 _Vamos juntos, ven conmigo_

 _el viento puede convertirse en nuestro poder_

Syo abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz suave y dulce cantando un poco más lento de lo normal su canción.

 _Con coraje y un espíritu de lucha_

 _¡Vamos! ¡Derriba los muros!_

 _Nuestro deseo, más fuerte que un rayo,_

 _¡Creará nuestro camino!_

 _¡Deja que tu alma tiemble!_

 _"¡Completamente acelerado el espíritu caballeroso!_

 _¡Vamos, Pelea!"_

Ya que no la dejaba hacer algo más esa fue su manera de darle ánimos mientras trataba de hacer que su mente se tranquilizara. Apenas su voz dejó de sonar el chico llevó una de sus manos al pecho y suspiró un poco logrando al fin relajarse realmente.

—¡Nee Syo, sé que puedes hacerlo!... ¡tu espíritu masculino te dará alas! —bromeó al final. Syo sonrió un poco divertido y retrocedió un poco— E-Espera... —no creía que lo fuera a hacer, pero entonces Syo comenzó a correr gritando algo de Otokogi y Tomochika abrió los ojos pues aún no se ponía los arneses— ¡Syo!

Logró aterrizar y rodó un poco hacia adelante cayendo sobre la chica que seguía sentada hace un momento.

—¡Lo logré!

—¡Syo idiota! —lo golpeó en el pecho— ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! —se había molestado un poco y en eso Syo se quitó ayudando a la chica a pararse también.

—Tenías razón —bromeó un poco y luego se puso algo serio— te dije que podía ser peligroso que te quedaras aquí... yo siempre iré a donde sea para protegerte —Tomochika se sonrojó un poco y el chico comenzó a reír dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de la chica como si de otra broma se tratase. Entonces la chica sonrió un poco y decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Entonces... cuento contigo, mi superheroe —sonrió esta vez sonrojando al chico y pronto desvió la mirada.

—S-Sí...

Al día siguiente

 _No importa cuán difícil sea el obstáculo_

 _hay un momento en que un hombre sólo debe hacerlo_

 _Probablemente estaré riendo tres segundos después,_

 _después de jurar que te protegeré_

 _¡Vuela Alto! ¡Vuela Alto! Toma Coraje_

 _¡Vuela Alto! ¡Vuela Alto! ¡Mira directo hacia adelante!_

 _¡Ve al Este! ¡Ve al Oeste! No importa el viaje_

 _Con un simple pequeño paso,_

 _vamos a creer que comenzará_

 _Hay alas en la espalda de todos_

 _¡Tú eres la única quien me enseñó eso!_

 _¡Yo creo, creo creo!_

 _Aunque probablemente no tenga_

 _ese super poder... Es cierto,_

 _¡Siento que puedo volar!_

 _¡El sólo pensar en ti... me dá fuerza!_

—¡Acción! —la voz del director provocó una sonrisa en Syo, nuevamente grabaron la misma escena de pelea y al llegar la parte del salto esta vez se sentía con más confianza, sabía que era capaz de lograrlo y así fue. Cuando llegó al otro lado todos dieron grito de triunfo y Syo y Makoto no fueron las excepciones.

Una vez grabada esa escena pudieron continuar con rapidez las demás, dando por terminado el especial del príncipe de las peleas.

—Syo-kun —lo llamó Hyuga al terminar—. Lamento si te aparté cuando me admirabas, pero... creí que de otra forma no lograrías sobrevivir en este mundo. Veo que me he equivocado, eres un hombre —extendió su mano— Buen trabajo.

-¡Sí, buen trabajo también! —estrecharon sus manos mientras los del set aplaudían y Makoto sonrió.

Tiempo después Makoto estaba parada en un jardín tomando el aire y al verla Syo se acercó.

—Ah, Hiramatsu-senpai ¿Sabes que se estrenó la película?

—¡Sí! No me perdería ningún trabajo de Ryuya-kun.

—Tú... también lo admiras ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Sabes, por un momento no sabía si estaba bien seguir admirándolo, pero... supongo que no tiene nada de malo. Quiero ser un idol que recuerde lo que es ser un fan —Makoto sonrió un poco.

—Si el admirar a Ryuya-kun fue algo que te trajo mucha felicidad es un sentimiento que no debes olvidar. Por eso entraste en la industria.

—¿Hiramatsu-senpai entró por lo mismo? —Makoto abrió los ojos— Tú también... atesoras la felicidad que todo eso te trajo ¿cierto?

—Soy un caso difícil —se limitó a decir— Hasta luego Syo-kun —dicho esto comenzó a alejarse y Syo la observó un momento. Sin duda sus senpais podían ser algo distantes.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. La canción que salió es True wing. Espero que les gustara este cap y se animen a comentar.


	7. Capítulo 6 Abriendo el paso

**Capítulo 6 "Abriendo el paso"**

Una vez estrenado el especial del príncipe de las peleas, STARISH esperaba seguir recibiendo trabajos importantes pues necesitaban crecer como grupo, más ahora que Shining les pedía ser nominados para el Utapri Award. Y ese fue el caso de Masato, había recibido una propuesta para participar en una obra musical como el personaje principal, pero antes debía hacer una audición, y aunque eso no fuera algo que le importara, lo que lo preocupaba era el hecho de tener que abrazar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Luego de ver que era algo que en verdad le costaba trabajo, los chicos de STARISH lo estaban ayudando a practicar con Tokiya.

Mientras tanto, Cecil y Makoto estaban caminando por los pasillos, aunque al escuchar ruido en una de las salas de ensayo decidieron asomarse por curiosidad y los chicos al verlos en la puerta no tardaron en hacerlos entrar y sentarse en una silla.

—¿Por qué siempre me veo involucrada...?

—Vamos, queremos que nos ayuden como audiencia.

—¿Por qué Tokiya está vestido como chica? —preguntó Cecil.

—Estamos ayudando a Masato para una de sus audiciones.

Dicho esto comenzaron y a pesar de que luego de varios intentos Masato seguía siendo incapaz de hacerlo, no por ello se rendían.

A Makoto la incomodaba un poco estar en ese ambiente, luego de que sus padres murieran se había acostumbrado a estar sola, así que todo eso era algo nuevo para ella, aunque... a la vez le agradaba ver cómo se apoyaban, le parecía divertido.

En eso vio a Reiji caminando fuera de la sala y rápidamente se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia él mientras STARISH y Cecil seguían en lo suyo.

—¡Reiji-kun!

—Oh ¿Sucede algo Mattsun?

—Ah, sobre la canción —al escuchar esto los miembros de Quartet Night que estaban unos cuantos metros delante se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la chica, la cual al ver a Ranmaru sólo desvió la mirada hacia Reiji nuevamente, estaba algo molesta con Ranmaru aún y además la incomodaba la idea de que la hubiera visto en brasier —Está terminada.

—¿En serio? Yeei~ nee nee minna~ ¿Escucharon?

—Sí, no estamos sordos —reclamó Ai.

Ahora caminaron a una de las salas de música que estaba a un par de metros de ellos y allí Makoto sacó unas hojas de una pequeña bolsa y les entregó a cada quien las partituras. Sólo les dio tiempo de revisarlas a simple vista y las guardaron pues tenían trabajo qué hacer.

Terminado el trabajo las revisaron una vez más, aunque esta vez más detalladamente y la verdad era que les había gustado, aunque no lo admitieron abiertamente.

Los días pasaron y mientras Quartet Night escribía la letra y practicaban el baile, pues harían un vídeo de esa canción, los miembros de STARISH también trabajaban duro ayudando a Masato y después a Otoya.

—Mattsun~ —Reiji la llamó al verla— Nee Nee, mañana será el último día en que grabaremos el video de la canción. Deberías venir.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Por que eres nuestra compositora, por eso.

—Eso solo me obliga a escribir sus canciones.

—¡Pero-!

—Adiós —dejó allí a Reiji y los otros miembros sólo se habían quedado escuchando fuera de la sala.

El día de la grabación había llegado. Anteriormente ya habían grabado algunas escenas en las que sólo había poco movimiento y ahora grabarían la parte que habían dejado para el final, el baile.

Ahora todos estaban grabando el video de la canción, sin embargo algo les impedía hacerlo bien, siempre terminaban equivocándose y se preguntaban qué pasaba, no estaban concentrados.

—E-Está bien, pueden tomar un descanso —dijo el director y los cuatro fueron a su camerino.

En otro lugar

Makoto caminaba por la calle luego de haber ido a una tienda.

*Waa~ mira, Quartet Night*

Un par de chicas emocionadas llamaron la atención de Makoto y volteó hacia donde ellas veían. En una de las pantallas estaba su interpretación de Poisson Kiss. Makoto no pudo evitar detenerse para verlo, la verdad era que a pesar de todo, esa canción la había impactado. Quizá eran pésimos trabajando como equipo, incluyéndola, pero luego de escuchar la combinación de los cinco logró comprender por qué Shining los había asignado juntos en una tarea tan importante. Pero aún así no la había impactado lo suficiente como para hacerla cambiar de idea, ella tenía planeado irse tarde o temprano ¿Era eso algo contradictorio?

Al final terminó yendo a las grabaciones y al llegar al set sólo se encontró con el Staff.

"Ya me estoy cansando" "¿Qué les estará ocurriendo?" "Ojalá fuera algún otro idol, ya hubiéramos terminado"

Makoto escuchaba los murmuros del personal y frunció el ceño.

—Esto es absurdo —se quejaba Ranmaru.

—Tú y Kotobuki hicieron esa tonta letra, no sé de qué te quejas.

—Ya, ya chicos...

—La letra no es lo malo. No pueden sincronizar el baile —regañó Ai.

—Chicos...

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? —la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los chicos al escuchar a su compositora— Ustedes son profesionales ¿no? ¡entonces actúen como tal! Todo mundo está cansado de tener que trabajar de más por su culpa. Demuestrenle al mundo por qué son idols de la agencia Shining ¿Me hicieron venir para verlos así? ¡No me avergüencen como su compositora!

Reiji puso una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear los demás miembros de Quartet Night estaban de pie caminando hacia la salida. Antes de irse Reiji sólo volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo. Makoto no sabía qué había pasado pero al ver que se iban ella sólo se dedicó a seguirlos y al llegar al set nuevamente se colocó detrás de cámaras.

La verdad los chicos de Quartet Night tampoco sabían muy bien qué sucedía pero... de alguna manera se sentían algo ¿motivados? no podían quedarse quietos y querían poner todos esos sentimientos ahora en su interpretación. Le demostrarían a su compositora que no debía tomarlos a la ligera.

 _¡Preparados, Listos, Fuera! Contigo  
¡Tiempo de sacudirte!  
¡Uh, sacude y sacude!  
¡Noche de sacudirte!  
Uh, sacude y sacude  
Cariño, llámanos  
¡QUARTET NIGHT!_

 _Tus labios besados suavemente  
(Corazón danzante)  
Incluso temblando, son tan preciosos  
(Sí, Corazón danzante)  
Ese viaje profundo continua  
(Corazón danzante)  
¡Una y otra vez, es mi favorito!_

 _¡No hay reglas desde el inicio!  
¡Me lo llevaré todo!  
¡Mis sueños y mi amor, no los voy a detener!  
¡No te dejaré ir!  
Románticamente,  
Dramáticamente  
Siente mi amor hasta la punta de tus pies._

 _¡Abriendo el paso! ¡Ves, los tiempos están cambiando!  
¡Seguramente en este momento ahora!  
¡Abriendo el paso! Buscando por la razón,  
Esta noche, en esta práctica prohibida  
como un castigo... Haces que me vuelva serio_

 _Un sueño mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa,  
¡Los dados son arrojados!_

 _Una vez que se refleja en el vidrio,  
(Corazón danzante)  
Puedo ser valiente  
(Sí, Corazón danzante)  
Empañándolo con mi aliento  
(Corazón danzante)  
rastreando un mensaje_

 _¡Arroja los dados sobre la mesa!  
El número que aparezca,  
¡Haré lo que desees que haga!  
¿Cuál es tu deseo?  
Tú también podrías  
desear eso que  
Brilla como el n°1,¿verdad? Cariño_

 _¡Abriendo el paso! ¡Tan ardiente que es peligroso!  
¡La llamas se encienden dentro de mi corazón por ti!  
¡Abriendo el paso! Es esta gran escena,  
suavemente hacia tu rostro sonriente,  
¡Voy a transmitir... la canción de mi juramento!  
Un sueño especial de esos que nunca has visto,  
¡Los dados son arrojados!_

 _¿Listos? En sus marcas, Fuera, contigo_

 _Bajo el deslumbrante polvo de estrellas,  
nuestros ojos se encontraron  
quiero susurrar en tu oído  
que te amaré eternamente  
Exóticamente,  
fantásticamente,  
Ahora... ellos se superponen y difuminan juntos_

 _¡Abriendo el paso! ¡Ves, los tiempos están cambiando!  
¡Seguramente en este momento ahora!  
¡Abriendo el paso! Buscando por la razón,  
Esta noche, en esta práctica prohibida  
como un castigo... Haces que me ponga serio  
Un sueño mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa,  
¡Los dados son arrojados!_

Makoto tenía los ojos abiertos, esa letra ya no la extrañaba luego de Poisson Kiss, pero... de alguna forma habían logrado sorprenderla. No podía apartar sus ojos de los chicos. Tanto su canto como su baile... esa mirada llena de seguridad que nunca había visto en ellos hacía que su corazón se agitara, pero ¿Exactamente por qué? A ella ya no le interesaba la música ni lo relacionado a ella, debería sentirse con un vacío al escuchar su canción... ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Aquel sentimiento era del que su padre siempre le hablaba? El de que alguien cantara sus canciones... eso sólo la confundía y al terminar la canción apretó sus puños.

En cuanto a los chicos también estaban sorprendidos, les había gustado cantar esa canción y el hacerlos juntos hacía que sonara mucho mejor. Sus pechos ardían y querían hacerlo de nuevo.

Al voltear a ver a la chica esperaban una sonrisa luego de su interpretación, mas lo que vieron de cierta forma los dejó insatisfechos, en el rostro de la chica había algo mal y no sabían cómo describirlo.

—¡Muy bien! —la voz del director los hizo reaccionar y los cinco salieron de su trance mientras un par de aplausos de parte del staff se escuchaba alabarlos.

Los cuatro agradecieron y se dirigieron a sus camerinos una vez más para cambiarse.

—Nee ¿Qué fue eso? —Ai esperaba que pudieran aclarar sus dudas.

—Esa canción... no estaba mal —Ranmaru estaba recargado en una de las paredes, Camus y Ai sentados en uno de los sofás y Reiji en una silla frente a un espejo. No podían cambiarse, aquel sentimiento aún los tenía en shock.

Al escuchar esto Reiji sonrió y se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

—Eso es lo que somos capaces de hacer juntos, y sé que podemos llegar incluso más lejos.

—Tsk si habrá más canciones así... supongo que puedo seguir cantando con ustedes...

—¿Ehh~? Ran-Ran ¿Acaso estás diciendo que quieres cantar con nosotros? —parecía llorar— ¡Esforcémonos juntos! —se lanzó a él.

—¡Tsk, no te pongas así! S-Sólo estoy diciendo que no pienso cantar canciones basura.

—Opino lo mismo —habló Camus y Reiji sonrió entusiasmado mientras Ai sólo asentía. Entonces fue que comenzaron a cambiarse y al terminar salieron de allí encontrándose con la chica que los esperaba para regresar.

—Nee chicos, ya que nos fue bien en el video de la canción vayamos a comer algo ¡Debemos celebrar!

—¿De nuevo con eso? —suspiró Ai algo cansado. La verdad no tenían muchas ganas de ir a algún lado además del Master Course, así que a Reiji no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y al llegar convenció a todos de ir a la cocina.

—Bien~ hoy fue un largo día, así que se merecen una recompensa. Siéntense y les prepararé algo —Alzó un brazo para tratar de contagiar de entusiasmo a los demás, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que lo miraran con una gotita en la cabeza. Aunque no se negaron y tomaron asiento, después de todo sabían que el castaño era bueno cocinando.

—Siéntate —Makoto se acercó mientras se alzaba un poco las mangas de su playera.

—Vamos, vamos, yo lo haré, puedes relajarte.

—Tú también tuviste un largo día, yo sólo fui a verlos, así que relájate.

—Mattsun~

—¿Qué quieren? —se ofreció a hacer lo que pidieran.

—Carne.

—Algo dulce.

—Eso no es algo completo, además debemos cuidar nuestra alimentación… —Ai parecía estar pensando y al ver un libro en la cocina de recetas se dedicó a leer en silencio mientras analizaba todos los nutrientes entre otras cosas.

—Vamos, no abusen de Mattsun, l-lo que sea está bien —trató de quitar peso a la chica y luego de pensar unos segundos comenzó a sacar un par de cosas.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían de vez en cuando los chicos platicaban un poco y en ocasiones Reiji se dedicaba a mirar a la chica, esperando si pedía ayuda, pero ella se veía bastante tranquila, la verdad le gustaba su semblante seguro.

—Bien, aquí tienen —A Ranmaru le acercó un plato con carne y acompañamientos y a Reiji y Ai lo mismo pero con porciones más "adecuadas" en cuanto a Camus le entregó un helado con varias frutas arriba entre otras cosas pues no le daba tiempo de hacer algo elaborado.

—¡Woo está muy bueno~!

—Nada mal —Ranmaru sonrió complacido luego de dar un bocado.

—¿Segura que esto es bueno para nosotros?

—Por supuesto —sonrió— sé lo que cada cosa contiene.

—Sabes bastante de cocina al parecer —comentó Camus.

—Sí, antes de esto estudiaba gastronomía.

—¿Ehh, y qué pasó?

—Lo dejé para trabajar aquí.

—A esto le falta azúcar...

—Si sigues así te dará diabetes —regañó Makoto.

—Esas cosas son para los plebeyos —ante esto Makoto sólo rodó los ojos y prefirió no seguir insistiendo.

Ahora que buscaban algo de beber en el refrigerador encontraron algo de alcohol y a Reiji le pareció divertido ver si así podrían dejar de ser tan amargados, por lo que sirvió un par de vasos, sin contar a Ai pues no sabía cuánto necesitaría para embriagar un poco a sus otros compañeros, así que prefirió evitarlo... además de que también era menor de edad.

Apenas tomaron un trago se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Reiji y estaba a punto de ser golpeado por todos cuando de alguna forma terminó convenciendolos.

Ai sólo rodó sus ojos sin embargo decidió quedarse sólo porque le interesaba ver qué tipo de borrachos eran cada uno, pues aunque ellos no tenían intenciones de llegar a ese nivel, Ai sabía que terminarían así.

La verdad no fue fácil hacerlo, al parecer todos tenían buena resistencia al alcohol. Camus se fue de allí antes de que Reiji lograra su objetivo y Ranmaru y Makoto siguieron con Reiji y Ai quienes seguían completamente sobrios. Los minutos siguieron pasando y llegó un punto en el que ambos chicos estaban casi inconscientes.

Reiji se aburrió y luego de que Ai anotara un par de cosas se fue de allí, dejando a los tres solos. Reiji sólo colocó una manta en el albino y cargó a la chica en su espalda para llevarla a su habitación.

Iba subiendo las escaleras y entonces sintió que la chica se sujetó más fuerte con sus brazos mientras movía un poco la cabeza acomodándose.

—Hueles bien —murmuró y Reiji sólo rió un poco— Nee... te quiero —Reiji se detuvo por un momento ¿era una borracha cariñosa?— Al maraquero raro, al pequeño Ai, al conde diabético... incluso al rockero tsundere, yo... los quiero.

—¿E-Ense-?

—Ajajajaja era broma —dio palmaditas en el hombro de Reijichibi que tenía una lagrimita— sólo me quiero ir, pero... me gustó su canción —bostezó— Se veían sensules.

—Pff jajaja ¿en serio? —volteó un poco el rostro para verla pero ya estaba dormida recargada en su espalda. Reiji sólo suspiró y siguió su camino. Se preguntaba si acaso algo de lo que dijo fue cierto o sólo se trató de palabras que para ella no significaban nada pero lo dijo por el alcohol.

Cuando subió las escaleras dio con su habitación y al intentar abrirla recordó que necesitaba de la llave, por lo que ahora intentaba despertar a Makoto, y aunque no logró hacerlo, encontró la llave en uno de sus bolsillos, así que la tomó y luego de abrir la puerta entró en su habitación para dejarla en su cama. Una vez dejó allí a la chica trató de cubrirla y miró por un momento su habitación a oscuras sentado a su lado. A decir verdad era una habitación bastante sencilla que sólo tenía lo esencial. En eso sintió algo rozar su mano y al voltear a la chica ésta se estaba acomodando y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿R-Reiji-kun...? —Makoto iba a tomar asiento y Reiji colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—Está bien, sigue durmiendo. Yo ya me iré de aquí ¿sí? —Makoto sólo asintió cansada y se volvió a acostar, seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Reiji volvió a cobijarla y al verla sonrió un poco, le era tranquilizante ver su rostro mientras dormía, así que no pudo evitar besar su frente y luego de ello se fue de allí. Quizá no había sido mucho pero había notado un avance en el grupo, por lo que esperaba poder seguir así hasta mostrarle a todos que trabajando en equipo podrían crear algo increíble.

* * *

Bueno, este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho, lo siento, pero estuve ocupada tanto por cosas de la escuela como por asuntos personales, pero a partir de ahora estoy totalmente libre, así que espero volver con caps de al menos 4 mil palabras.

Y...espero que lo disfruten~ a partir de aquí empieza lo que me gusta n3n

Ah! sí, la canción que aparece es the dice are cast y la traducción la he tomado de My lyricslandia.

Por último les deseo un feliz cumpleaños a Syo y Natsuki :3... y a Kaoru también :) que era el 9 de junio pero apenas lo publiqué xD


	8. Capítulo 7 Propuesta

**Capítulo 7 "Propuesta"**

Ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos, por lo que la tranquilidad reinaba en el Master Curse... a excepción de la oficina de Saotome, pues allí se encontraba él, riendo con una de esas risas que significaba que estaba tramando algo.

A la mañana siguiente Cecil y Otoya estaban en el comedor desayunando y Reiji llegó. Los tres se saludaron y apenas Reiji tomó asiento las puertas se abrieron una vez más, mostrando a una pelinegra que al ver a Reiji frunció el ceño.

—B-Buenos días Mattsun... —la chica lo ignoraba y se sentó al lado de Cecil—. Moo~ ¿Por qué me evitas?

—¿Por qué? Anoche me embriagaste y ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a la cama.

—¿¡QUEEÉ!? —gritaron Otoya y Cecil.

—¡N-No es nada de eso! —aclaró rápidamente el mayor pues como lo había dicho la chica se podía malinterpretar fácilmente— Mattsun se había quedado dormida por el alcohol y yo sólo la llevé a su cuarto, no hice nada malo...

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó el de ojos verdes viendo a la chica.

—Sí, sé que no hizo nada de eso, pero me duele la cabeza —se quejó.

—Es normal.

Siguieron desayunando mientras conversaban un poco y al salir del comedor Reiji y Makoto fueron juntos a una de las salas del Master Curse pues Shining les quería anunciar algo.

Al llegar se encontraron con los demás miembros de Quartet Night y tanto Ranmaru como Makoto ya estaban bien, después de todo el alcohol no los afectaba tanto.

—¿Saben de qué quiere hablar Shining? —preguntó Ranmaru, no le gustaba el misterio pues la última vez que los había reunido así fue para anunciar que formarían un grupo. Ya no quería más sorpresas.

—De seguro será para anunciar los proyectos. Ya que terminamos la canción grupal quizá quiera comenzar con los solos —analizó Ai y todos tomaron eso como cierto.

En eso el sonido de unos cañones se escucharon y el lugar se llenó de humo, que una vez se despejó, se logró ver a Saotome detrás de la chica.

—Bien —comenzó de inmediato y Makoto se hizo a un lado pues Shining la incomodaba— ya que están todos reunidos he de hacer un anuncio importante. Miss. Hiramatsu, usted es una gran compositora, pero sus conocimientos en la cocina también son asombrosos —el que comentara eso comenzaba a confundirlos—. Usted ha recibido una propuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Un restaurante reconocido le ha enviado una propuesta de trabajo —le entregó una carta la cual tenía un logo que todos pudieron distinguir, pues era cierto que era un restaurante reconocido—. Si acepta podría comenzar a trabajar en una semana.

—¡Mattsun es nuestra compositora!

—¿Quiere disolver el grupo? —todos estaban alterados.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes seguirán y puede seguir en esto también, pero eso dependerá de ella.

—¿Quién compondría nuestras canciones? —preguntó Ai.

—Existen muchos compositores igual de talentosos. Miss. Nanami está mejorando bastante rápido.

Algunos chicos apretaron los puños y otros sólo miraban a la seria chica que miraba fijamente la carta, esperando una respuesta de ella.

Makoto sabía que Shining era quien había movido los hilos pues se trataba de una carta en serio, todo lo que decía Shining era cierto. La estaba probando y ella ya lo sabía, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—¿Esto está garantizado? ¿No necesito nada?

—¿Qué estás diciendo mujer?

—Totalmente garantizado —respondió Shining con total seriedad.

—Mattsun...

—Acepto.

—¿Qué? —Reiji no se lo creía... nadie lo hacía, había sido tan repentino.

—En ese caso, puede tomar una semana mientras recoge sus cosas. Usted ya no será más compositora aquí —dicho esto les dio la espalda y se fue de allí mientras que la chica permaneció quieta.

—Mattsun... es broma, no pensarás dejarnos en serio.

—Tsk lo sabía —Ranmaru estaba molesto— sabía que no debía confiar en una mujer.

—Silencio... —murmuró Makoto con una débil voz.

—Después de todo... de nuevo sólo causas problemas —siguió.

—¡Silencio! ¿Ustedes qué saben? No me conocen ¿Desde cuando les importa esto? el proyecto continuará con otra compositora, no me necesitan. Dicen que solo causo problemas ¡Pero no tienen idea de lo que he sufrido por estar con ustedes! ¡Odio la música!— gritó con una voz quebrada y se fue corriendo de allí con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Ai, al igual que Camus, no sabía qué decir a todo eso pero se sentían con un vacío. Todos los chicos permanecieron allí.

En otro lugar

Makoto estaba en su cama tratando de calmarse. Quizá lo que hacía no era más que huir de su miedo, pero al menos así no salía lastimada. Ahora era libre de no tener que volver a componer ¿Entonces, por qué no se sentía con esa libertad que antes creía que sentiría cuando llegara ese momento?

Luego de que sus padres murieran ella culpó a la música y a sí misma, ya no quería volver a componer o a tocar un piano, cuando entró a la agencia para ayudar a su tía se torturaba haciéndolo. Desde que llegó al Master Curse recuerdos que había olvidado comenzaban a atormentarla de nuevo, el entrar al mundo de la música una vez más era algo que sólo la lastimaba. Ahora podía irse de allí, pero entonces ¿por qué le era difícil dejar de llorar?

En cuanto Ringo y Ryuya se enteraron fueron a la habitación de Makoto y ésta se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Mako-chan ¿estás segura de que quieres esto?

—Saben que desde un principio era lo que quería... perdón por decepcionarlos otra vez...

—Makoto-chan, tú nunca nos has decepcionado. Si esto es lo que decidiste entonces te apoyaremos.

—Eres nuestra pequeña Mako-chan, te conocemos lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que te lastima esto... Sólo queremos que seas feliz.

—...Gracias —sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Ringo la abrazó y decidieron dejarla sola para que aclarara su mente sobre lo que haría en adelante.

Caminaron alejándose de allí y al llegar a una sala vieron que los chicos de Quartet Night seguían en la sala frustrados y molestos luego de saber la noticia.

—... Sabía que esto pasaría... las chicas solo deshacen todos los grupos —Ranmaru estaba molesto, comenzaba a agradarle Makoto porque creía que ella no era como las otras que había conocido, pero luego de ver esa actitud en ella ya no estaba muy seguro de eso. Tal vez... después de todo Quartet Night era un grupo efímero como los otros en los que había estado ¿Cuántas veces esa historia tenía que repetirse?

—¡Ran-Ran, no seas así! Se ve que Mattsun está asustada, debe de estar pasando por algo difícil, en lugar de culparla deberíamos ayudarla ¡Es nuestra compañera!

—Que tontería.

—Ella nos dejará, no es nuestra compañera ahora —reclamó Camus.

—¡Pero...!

—Chicos~ ¿qué están haciendo? —Ringo entró a la sala siendo seguido por Hyuga.

—Ya saben que Makoto dejará la agencia —dijo Ai y Ringo suspiró para luego asentir algo serio mientras Hyuga sólo los miraba a todos.

—La verdad es que... Mako-chan era muy talentosa desde pequeña, amaba la música y siempre se esforzaba por llegar a ser una gran compositora como su padre, pero eso cambió. Luego de que su madre muriera culpó a la música por ello y comenzó a odiarla. Hace años que ella no quería entrar al mundo de la música porque la lastimaba. Ahora que se ha presentado esta oportunidad para ella entiendo el que haya querido irse.

Ranmaru sólo se fue de allí y la sala se quedó en silencio. Los senseis prefirieron no interferir, aunque la verdad esperaban que Makoto pudiera superar el pasado, sabían que no era bueno que se siguiera torturando con eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que STARISH también se enterara, después de todo, como Makoto se había retirado, Shining tenía que anunciar que ahora Haruka sería la nueva compositora de Quartet Night.

—Hiramatsu-senpai... —la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta así que Haruka había entrado y vio a su senpai recogiendo sus cosas.

—Ya no me llames así Haruka-chan ¿Necesitas algo?

—L-Lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre... ¿En verdad dejará la agencia?... ¿Qué pasará con los chicos?

—Estarán bien, eres muy buena en lo que haces —sonrió colocando una mano en su cabeza y la despeinó un poco—. Lamento si te dejo toda la responsabilidad a ti, más ahora que será lo del Utapri Award, pero sé que podrás, puedes contar con Ringo-chan si necesitas ayuda en algo, en Ryuya-kun también.

—Pero Quartet Night...

—¿No quieres componerles? Puede que parezcan amargados y molestos… bueno, en realidad lo son, pero no son tan malos... cada quien tiene lo suyo y cuando se trata de un trabajo lo toman como profesionales... Te gustará verlos cantar.

—Les tienes cariño.

—¿Qué? No es eso... supongo que sólo me acostumbré a verlos.

—A mí también me gusta mucho ver cantar a STARISH, a pesar de que todos somos tan diferentes... mientras ellos cantan mis canciones todos estamos conectados, es un importante lazo que tengo con ellos... a mí no me gustaría que alguien más tuviera el lazo que yo tengo con ellos ahora.

—Por eso también nosotras somos diferentes ¿no?

—A veces nos podemos desviar del camino, pero siempre podemos volver a encontrarlo —dijo de repente y Makoto sólo la observó. Haruka no dijo nada más y se fue de allí dejando a Makoto extrañada pues no sabía bien qué había sido eso. Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas horas y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire.

En otro lugar

Ranmaru estaba en el patio, cuando comenzaba a creer que quizá podría funcionar el grupo tenían que salirle con eso, además la siguiente compositora sería también una chica ¿Acaso aún no lo comprendían? No se podía trabajar con una mujer, ellas siempre terminaban destrozando todo y Makoto no fue la excepción, la causa de que estuviera tan molesto era ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos así nada más? "Si tardan en aceptarlo... puede que terminen perdiendo algo importante" las palabras de Reiji de pronto llegaron a su cabeza.

—Tsk, puras tonterías —dijo para sí mismo. En este momento ya no quería pensar en ello, por lo que al ver a Makoto a unos metros de él sólo intercambiaron un par de miradas, la de él molesta, y se fue de allí.

Makoto se quedó quieta, no le extrañaba el que estuvieran molestos con ella, aunque no lograba comprenderlos. Todo el tiempo le dejaron en claro que hacían todo por órdenes de Shining, que siempre y cuando cumplieran su trabajo no les interesaba lo demás ¿entonces por qué ahora estaban tan indignados porque ella se fuera? No era como si no tuvieran compositor, así que...

—Makoto —una voz suave la llamó y Makoto volteó detrás de ella topándose con Ai. Terminaron sentándose en una banca y Makoto no sabía qué era lo que quería—. ¿Por qué te vas a ir? No importa lo que Shining diga, nosotros somos un buen equipo —Makoto abrió los ojos y luego de unos segundos sonrió un poco.

—¿Un buen equipo...? Veo que tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. Lo siento Ai-chan, pero he tomado una decisión.

—Ya veo. Supongo que ya no nos veremos más ¿cierto?

—Es lo más seguro —dicho esto Ai se levantó y se fue de allí sin decir algo, mientras esa conversación era escuchada por Camus.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Makoto aún tenía cosas en su habitación del Master Curse. Ya había tenido un par de reuniones con el gerente del lugar y estaban dispuestos a contratarla, aunque firmaría el contrato en un par de días más.

Una noche caminaba con un par de cosas en el Master Curse. Seguía viendo a los chicos pero ellos no podían hablarle, estaban molestos e incluso Reiji no sabía cómo responder a la situación, al verlos incluso más distantes con ella a cuando se habían conocido la hizo sentir algo extraña... pero después de todo los entendía. Era normal que no quisieran hablar con alguien que los dejaría, era la segunda vez que ella huía de alguien y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Al ir en uno de los pasillos el sonido de un piano la sobresaltó, ella conocía esa canción...

Al asomarse a una de las salas de música en ella Haruka estaba tocando con una pequeña sonrisa. Era una canción que ella había compuesto en la academia, y también era la canción que Shining hizo tocar a Makoto para probarla cuando quería ingresar a la agencia.

Antes de que terminara de tocar ella se fue de allí y Haruka no se dio cuenta de que la había visto. Ahora Makoto sólo pensaba que quizá la pudo haber utilizado a ella sólo mientras Haruka mejoraba su composición ¿Desde un principio quería que Haruka fuera su compositora? No sabía por qué se sentía algo molesta por pensar en ello. Salió de aquella mansión y se dirigió a su casa para dejar un par de cosas.

Ahora que Haruka sería su compositora esa noche tendría una reunión con Quartet Night, por lo que estaba tocando para tranquilizarse, después de todo no sabía cómo sería trabajar con dos grupos al mismo tiempo, tampoco sabía si era lo correcto, creía que no podría reemplazar el lugar de su senpai. En cuanto a Quartet Night, parecía que sólo obedecían las órdenes de Saotome, aunque seguían sintiéndose mal, no querían seguir con ese proyecto.

Makoto había ido a su casa, hace semanas que no estaba allí y le era un poco nostálgico. No encendió ninguna luz y caminó por el lugar oscuro hasta llegar a su habitación. Sin saber por qué sentía algo de culpa y de tristeza por estar una vez más en aquel lugar tan solo. Miró el piano en su habitación, nunca lo había quitado de allí pero estaba bajo una gran tela que lo cubría. De pronto sintió tristeza, no quería verlo así por lo que la quitó dejando de ver el viejo piano. Por minutos se quedó parada observándolo. De pequeña ella amaba ese piano, aún recordaba cuando tocaba con tanta felicidad las canciones que componía... Por mucho tiempo le dio miedo volver a tocarlo... pero sentía tantas emociones juntas... tantos pensamientos contradictorios en ese momento... Hace poco había vuelto a tocarlo, así que pensó que no le sería difícil hacerlo una vez más ahora.

"Nada me hace más feliz que escucharte" recordó aquellas palabras mientras acercaba su mano a las teclas "¡No me dejes!" su mano se quedó quieta, no podía acercarse más... el recordarse a ella luego de perder lo único que le quedaba le dejó en pánico. Sus ojos se habían humedecido y recordó por qué no había querido tocar por años... ella misma se culpaba. Su padre murió en un accidente al dirigirse a unas grabaciones de la canción de Hyuga, luego de eso su madre se dedicaba a trabajar todo el día, mientras que Makoto quien la quería ayudar no hacía más que componer canciones, "nada me hace más feliz que escucharte" era lo que siempre le repetía para no obligar a su hija a trabajar y dejar la música, aunque luego de que muriera por su mala salud no hizo más que sentirse culpable por no ayudarla, culpando a la música por ello... no quería perder nada más.

Se alejó del piano y al ir a su armario para sacar un abrigo e irse miró nuevamente el portafolios donde guardaba las canciones que compuso de pequeña. Lo había tomado, lo abrió y tomó las hojas con intención de romper las partituras cuando una nota llamó su atención.

"Sé que tienes miedo, haz perdido personas en verdad importantes para ti... pero estoy seguro de que sabrás salir adelante, la Makoto que conozco es alguien en verdad fuerte... sabes que a ellos tampoco les gustaría verte así, todos amábamos escuchar tus canciones y sé que tú también amabas componerlas, por eso... no digas que odias la música"

Makoto abrió los ojos y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, la nota que le había dejado Hyuga hace años la había impactado... no podía creer que la respuesta a sus preocupaciones estuviera siempre allí... no, más bien... apenas la había encontrado, y no era una... sino cuatro. No podía evitar sentirse tan tonta por no notarlo antes, había dejado que su miedo le ganara y le impidiera salir adelante.

Salió de su casa corriendo, con el aire golpeando su cara, no podía quedarse quieta y llegó hasta una playa pequeña no tan lejos de lugar.

En otro lugar

—Es increíble... no puedo creer que Mattsun tenga tanto poder sobre nosotros —dijo Reiji al ver a sus compañeros con la mirada perdida esperando a que la nueva compositora llegara para comenzar su reunión.

—Estarás hablando por ti —corrigió Ranmaru mientras los tres voltearon hacia Reiji.

—No, estoy seguro de que a ustedes también les importa. No pueden seguir negándolo, Quartet Night nos mostró algo maravilloso y nos hizo dar lo mejor de nosotros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente disfrutamos cantar —los chicos sólo desviaron la mirada—. Quartet Night está formado por cuatro grandes idols... y una gran compositora ¡Sin uno no somos ese grupo! Mattsun fue quien escribió las canciones que aunque no lo admitieron, amábamos cantarlas.

—Aún si es cierto... Makoto se irá —Ai se sentía algo extraño, las palabras de Reiji de alguna forma las entendía, pero no dejaba de sentir una opresión en el pecho ¿Era a lo que llamaban preocupación? ¿O acaso tristeza? por primera vez lo entendía... quería cantar, no como antes... Eso era algo que ahora los cuatro compartían y habían aceptado por fin.

—Claro que no lo hará —Ranmaru se puso de pie decidido, no quería que su mala historia con sus grupos anteriores se repitiera.

—Jum, todos nos hemos esforzado en este grupo, no permitiré que todo mi tiempo se vaya a la basura.

Reiji sonrió, quizá querían restarle un poco de importancia, pero era la primera vez que ya no les importaba que fuera o no una orden de Saotome.

—Makoto es nuestra compositora, no puede dejarnos a nuestra suerte —Ai se levantó y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los cuatro.

—Bien... ¡Vamos por nuestra compositora! —exclamó Reiji.

Ahora Makoto estaba de pie viendo el mar escuchando el sonido de las olas.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —hablaba por el celular.

"¿Como? Esta es una oportunidad única, si no la aceptas ahora nunca regresará. Escucha, sé la habilidad que tienes, así que haré como que no escuché eso de ahora, mejor piénsalo y me dices mañana"

Makoto sonrió.

—No hay necesidad de eso, lo rechazo.

"Tienes un talento genial en la cocina, pero falta perfeccionarlo, con experiencia lo verás, mejorarás"

—Lo técnico es importante... pero el corazón lo es aún más —repitió las palabras de su padre y agregó—: Mi corazón ya no tiene más dudas.

"Es una lástima. En ese caso, fue un gusto tratar de hacer negocios con usted" colgó.

Hace mucho tiempo que Makoto no se sentía tan libre, ahora que había descubierto lo que quería no se rendiría... incluso si los chicos ahora la odiaban ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Ni siquiera Shining se podía interponer ahora que realmente estaba decidida.

—Mattsun —la voz de Reiji la sorprendió y al voltear hacia atrás abrió los ojos al ver a los cuatro chicos allí.

—Ch-chicos...

—No puedo creer que pensaras en dejarnos —regañó Reiji. El semblante de todos era bastante serio.

—Fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste, piensa más en nosotros —dijo esta vez Camus.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos sin tus canciones? —preguntó esta vez Ai, comenzando a confundir a Makoto.

—Eres la única que puede escribir canciones que podemos cantar los cuatro —admitió Ranmaru y los cuatro sonrieron un poco.

—No creíste que dejaríamos ir a nuestra Mattsun ¿O sí?

—¿Qué...?

—Tengo muchas cosas más de las que hablarte sobre Permafrost... aún no he logrado que te des cuenta de mi brillo.

—Yo… aún hay muchas cosas que necesito comprender. Así que quiero que me expliques.

—Sabes, has sido una molestia... pero... el punto es que no puedes huir de esto... A-Además es molesto que todos insistan tanto en venir por ti —Ranmaru desvió la mirada.

—Mattsun —extendió su mano— creemos algo maravilloso.

Makoto ya no podía más y sus piernas se rindieron sentándose así sobre la arena llorando... en verdad quería a esos chicos, por más insoportables y raros que pudieran llegar a parecerle... era la primera vez que creaba un lazo así con alguien.

—¡Lo siento!... lamento haber querido salir huyendo de Quartet Night... por muchos años le guardé rencor a la música... no podía seguir componiendo... —el que los chicos estuvieran allí ahora le había abierto los ojos. Se había quedado viendo lo que había perdido... y no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía ahora... aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron allí para ella. Ringo, Ryuya... Quartet Night—. Ya no puedo mentirle más a mi corazón ¡Amo la música! —las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y los chicos sonrieron al escucharla—. Yo... ¡Quiero que todos ustedes canten mis canciones! ¡Quiero crear algo maravilloso con ustedes... quiero dejar una brillante marca en el mundo de la música siendo yo su compositora!

Gritaba viendo a los chicos y una vez terminó comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas que borraban su vista.

En eso solo vio una mano frente a ella y al voltear a un lado Reiji estaba de cuclillas junto a ella.

—¡Ka! —Makoto sólo lo veía confundida y luego de unos segundos una mano se pudo sobre la de Reiji.

—¡Ru! —Ranmaru estaba frente a la chica igual de cuclillas y pronto los otros dos se pusieron igual, Ai al lado de Makoto y Camus entre el menor y el rockero.

—¡Te! —Ai apoyó su mano sobre las de Reiji y Ranmaru y Makoto lo entendió.

—¡TTo! —Camus la puso más rápido dándole continuidad.

—¡Night! —Exclamó Makoto poniendo su mano sobre la de los chicos.

—Esta vez iremos en serio —habló Reiji y separaron sus manos mientras asentían, unos con más energía que otros.

De regreso al Master Curse

—¡Waa~! ¡Mako-chan! —Natsuki se lanzó a abrazarla al llegar los cinco al Master Course.

—¡Makoto! —gritaron Cecil y Syo parándose rápidamente del sofá y fueron hacia ella, siendo seguidos lentamente por los otros cuatro miembros de STARISH y Haruka mientras Natsuki la soltaba. Ya que Haruka los había llamado para saber dónde estaban se había enterado de lo que pasó.

—¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Y la propuesta...? —Syo quería asegurarse de que se quedaría.

—Nací para ser compositora, he regresado a mi camino del que me había desviado —miró a Haruka y ésta sonrió.

—Sabía que las musas te guiarían a tu destino —agregó Cecil.

—Hiramatsu-senpai... me alegra que volviera —Haruka mostró una cálida sonrisa.

—AJAJAJAJA —Shining apareció rápidamente— Es algo en verdad conmovedor —admitió y se puso serio— pero, le recuerdo que usted ya no trabaja más en esta agencia. Miss. Nanami es ahora la compositora de Quartet Night, es demasiado egoísta querer retractarse a estas alturas.

—Es egoísta, sí, pero la verdad no me importa que lo sea. Porque yo... quiero componer. Seré la única que pueda crear las canciones más maravillosas para Quartet Night. Si Poisson Kiss y The dice are cast lo fascinaron lo que vendrá ni siquiera podrá compararse. Porque esta vez voy enserio.

—¿Cree que con eso me convencerá de cambiar de idea?

—No. Estoy segura —Ringo y Ryuya estaban allí desde hace un momento y no podían creer que la escucharan decir todo eso. Esa mirada tan segura era algo que no veían en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. La Makoto de ahora era la de antes, y sabían que de esa manera conseguiría lo que que quería. Podía llegar a ser muy terca cuando sabía lo que quería, incluso con Shining oponiéndose.

—Hiramatsu es nuestra compositora.

Shining observó a los chicos del cuarteto, todos habían reconocido a Makoto como su única compositora. Él sonrió y volvió a reír, ese era un gran paso para comenzar como grupo y STARISH lo había demostrado, por lo que esperaba que Quartet Night hiciera lo mismo. La prueba de Makoto había sido como la de Haruka, quería asegurarse de que sería la indicada para componer para un grupo tan importante para su agencia.

—Está claro que la quieren solo a usted como su compositora. Puede volver a serlo, pero le advierto que debe demostrarme en todo momento que es capaz de hacerlo —dicho esto hubo una explosión más en el lugar y Shining desapareció.

En ese momento dejaron de sentir cierto peso y los chicos de STARISH no dudaron en celebrar por un momento mientras sus senpais sólo se preguntaban por qué ellos estaban tan emocionados.

Conforme pasaron los minutos los kohais se fueron al igual que los senseis, dejando solos una vez más a Quartet Night con su compositora.

—Bueno, es suficiente por hoy~ todos hemos tenido un largo día, deberían descansar —los chicos asintieron y antes de irse Makoto los llamó, por lo que se detuvieron y voltearon a verla.

—Por todo lo que hicieron hoy... Gracias —les mostró una sonrisa que sorprendió a los cuatro, sí que podía verse muy linda así.

—Tsk s-sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo —Ranmaru fue el primero en irse siendo seguido por Camus.

En cuanto a Reiji también le mostró una sonrisa y luego de despeinar a la chica con su mano se fue de allí dándole las buenas noches. Ai por su parte se acercó y luego de mirarla fijamente le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el dedo por lo que Makoto se quejó un poco.

—Es tu castigo por pensar en dejarnos.

—L-Lo siento, pero no tenías por qué... —en eso la abrazó y Makoto sólo abrió los ojos.

—Gracias por no hacerlo —la soltó luego de unos segundos— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó algo confundido al ver su cara.

—Pues... ¿Qué fue eso? fue muy repentino.

—¿Tiene algo de raro? Pensé que ese tipo de cosas eran normales entre compañeros.

—P-Pues... —desvió la mirada, no comprendía por qué Ai no podía entender que ese tipo de cosas podían incomodar a las personas.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió con una ligera sonrisa y se fue de allí.

Luego de unos segundos Makoto también lo hizo y se fue a su habitación para dormir, había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

—Ajajajajajaja —Saotome reía en su oficina y Ringo y Ryuya estaban a sus lados, a pesar de que Saotome reía como de costumbre ni siquiera podían prestarle atención, en ese momento estaban bastante felices por su pequeña—. Como era de esperarse, Miss. Hiramatsu superó los obstáculos, fue una prueba perfecta.

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría? —preguntó Ringo viendo a Saotome al igual que Ryuya.

—Miss. Hiramatsu tenía un gran talento pero se forzaba a odiarlo. Cuando la conocí por eso no estaba seguro de darle un lugar en la agencia —se levantó del asiento y se dio la vuelta viendo por la ventana detrás de su escritorio mientras se tomaba de las manos detrás de su espalda—, pero... su mirada reflejaba algo que cuando es capaz de liberarse podría incluso contagiar a quienes la rodeaban, por eso le asigné a Quartet Night.

Los sensei sólo intercambiaron miradas, les sorprendía que Saotome pudiera predecir de cierta forma el futuro. Aunque no entendían muy bien de qué hablaba. Luego de unos minutos más haciendo su trabajo se fueron de allí y Saotome se quedó pensando.

Cuando conoció a Makoto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era la hija de Mori. Él nunca había negado a su hija con Saotome, claro que no lo dijo abiertamente, pero le dejó en claro que estaba enamorado de dos mujeres que eran sus musas. Al principio Shining no entendió esto pero luego comenzó a comprenderlo, aunque decidió hacer como que no lo sabía y decidió dejarlo, después de todo él era uno de los mejores compositores que tenía, y no era tan malo como para dejar sin trabajo a un joven con una hija.

Cuando la conoció en su reunión le sorprendió un poco el que ella hubiese ido siendo de que no sentía esa pasión por la música, pero confiaba en que podía ser capaz de hacerlo. Y así fue. La mirada que le había mostrado ese día incluso le recordó a su padre cuando decidió componer para Ryuya y Ringo.

Ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos e incluso había logrado que Quartet Night se esforzara, realmente esperaba que comenzaran a crecer juntos, especialmente ahora que se aproximaban sus proyectos en solo.

* * *

Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre publicar un poco después... u.u En fin... Mako-chan ya aceptó su amor por la música~ ¿qué pasará ahora? Una vez llegado a este punto me gustaría preguntar qué piensan de la historia o si les gustaría que Makoto se quedara con alguien en especial (tranquilos, aún falta mucho para que esto termine), aunque dudo que me contesten porque la mayoría de mis lectores son fantasmas xD aún así los amo :3 cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leer lo que hago se merece mi amorsh xD pero créanme que sus reviews me animan a escribir más.

¡Ah! casi se me olvida, si a alguien le interesa también comencé a publicar esta historia en wattpad, nunca había usado esa plataforma así que me dio curiosidad ver cómo era xD sólo que allí publicaré cada sábado.

claryfairchildmangaka: I´m glad that you like it! :D yeah, a while ago I saw an image of Syo and Tomo-chan and I thought they were an interesting couple so I shipp them xD I like her with everyone xD you'll find out who is her couple... but not very soon :v


	9. Capítulo 8 Puertas secretas

Aprovechando que es el cumpleaños de nuestro maraquero favorito :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan~! Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 "Puertas secretas"**

Transcurrieron un par de días luego de lo que había pasado en la playa. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando Reiji estaba trabajando en un programa de radio y al terminar se dirigió al Master Curse, donde al ver a Makoto rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—¡Mattsun~!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza al ver que estaba tan emocionado.

—¿Eh, acaso no sabes del nuevo proyecto? Trabajaremos juntos en mi canción en solitario.

—Ah, eso ya lo sabía, Shining me lo dijo.

—¿Ehh. Y cómo puedes estar tan normal? Ahora que todos habíamos aceptado que eres nuestra compositora este es un gran paso para demostrarles a todos lo que podemos hacer. Estoy seguro de que con las canciones de Mattsun, Quartet Night tendrá mucho éxito.

—En verdad estás motivado...

—¿Acaso tú no?

—¡Ah! No es eso, solo que... hace mucho que no compongo una canción así.

—Vamos, tranquila Mattsun, no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso, recuerdas, ahora tienes compañeros que pueden ayudarte. Si tienes problemas con eso entonces yo te ayudaré.

—Gracias, pero... ¿Sabes de composición?

—Componer yo... no, pero eso no es lo importante. Mmm cómo explicarlo... ya sabes... te ayudaré a abrirte para que pongas esos sentimientos en la nueva canción. Y lo primero será comenzar por tu habitación.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues ¿cómo puedes trabajar en un lugar en el que parece que tienes pocas cosas porque pronto te irás? Ahora que has decidido quedarte debes hacer ese lugar algo tuyo, ya sabes, personalizarlo.

—¿Personalizarlo...? En realidad creo que me gustaría que fuera simple...

—Vamos, incluso los otros lo han hecho, ven —la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar con ella.

La verdad Makoto pensaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo pero Reiji se veía entusiasmado, así que sabía que no podría hacer nada.

Poco a poco fue enseñándole las habitaciones de los cuatro esperando que pudiera darse una idea de cómo podría hacer el suyo.

—¿Y bien, qué opinas? —preguntó mientras ahora estaban en la habitación del castaño.

—¿Qué opino...? Abusan de su autoridad como senpais.

—¿P-Por qué dices eso~?

—Todos se adueñaron de las habitaciones y mandaron a los chicos a un rincón. Incluso tienen literas...

—P-Pero...

—¿Oh, Hiramatsu? —Otoya había entrado a la habitación— ¿Qué hacen?

—¡Ah! verás Otoyan~ Mattsun y yo haremos una nueva canción —explicó mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica, quería desviar el tema del regaño de la chica y Otoya sonrió.

—Woo genial.

—Así es, y creo que ya que deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo, así que hasta luego, Otoyan~ —se despidieron del pelirrojo mientras salían de allí.

—¿Entonces dejarás lo de las habitaciones? —preguntó pues pensó que dejarían de perder tiempo en cosas así para poder concentrarse en la canción.

—Mmm no —contestó con una sonrisa divertida y Makoto sólo suspiró.

Ahora ambos estaban en la habitación de la chica pues Reiji se había ofrecido a ayudarla con sus cosas, por lo que Makoto sólo le dio un par de cajas con cosas que podía acomodar donde quisiera, después de todo realmente no le importaba como luciera el lugar que usaba para dormir.

Mientras ella acomodaba su ropa en el closet, Reiji curioseaba las cosas que habían en la caja que le había dado al tiempo que las acomodaba en un lugar que creía sería adecuado para que la habitación no se viera tan aburrida.

En eso Reiji sacó de una caja una fotografía y se quedó viéndola un momento.

—¿Quién es él —al escuchar la voz del chico Makoto volteó y miró la foto enmarcada que el castaño tenía en la mano. Se acercó hasta él para tomar la foto y se sentó en el piso a su lado con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Es un viejo amigo, si así puedo llamarle.

—¿Por qué? Se ve que se divertían —comentó pues en la fotografía salían ella y a su lado un niño más o menos de su edad. Ella sonreía con una cara triunfante y él desviaba la mirada mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla, por lo que no se veía muy bien su rostro, parecía que acababan de correr.

—No nos llevábamos muy bien, siempre peleábamos por todo porque nuestro carácter era muy parecido, éramos en verdad orgullosos y tercos —rió un poco—. Decíamos que éramos rivales y competimos en todo, pero aunque no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos nos conocimos desde pequeños. Nos vimos crecer y conocíamos bastante bien al otro, era inevitable tener cierto cariño por el otro... como ambos sabíamos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades nos apoyamos para poder cumplir nuestros sueños... pero... al final también escapé de él, ni siquiera supe confrontarlo y terminamos peleándonos. No he hablado con él desde hace 3 años y me pregunto si aún estará molesto conmigo... ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado a mi debut...? Cuando era pequeña yo quería que en ese momento él estuviera orgulloso de mí... ¿Por qué siempre he de complicar las cosas?

—... Lo siento.

—¡Ah! no importa.

—Makoto, si es un amigo importante deberías hablar con él y hacer las paces, puede que después te arrepientas de no haber hecho nada.

El semblante serio de Reiji la había extrañado un poco, incluso había evitado llamarla por su apodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —el que se pusiera así de serio era algo que le daba curiosidad, después de todo Reiji siempre era alguien relajado e infantil, o al menos así se mostraba siempre con ellos.

—Bueno, los amigos son importantes, no te gustaría perder ese lazo ¿o sí? —volvió a la normalidad—. Tengo trabajo ahora, volveré en la noche para avanzar con la canción —añadió mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Makoto sólo miró la fotografía una vez más y la dejó en uno de los burós. Pasó un tiempo en el que continuó acomodando sus cosas y en eso tocaron su puerta.

—¿Cecil-san?

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer y los demás chicos estaban ocupados, el castaño fue con ella y ahora estaban caminando por la calle.

—Escuché acerca de que Quartet Night haría canciones en solitario ahora. Creo que tanto ellos como STARISH están creciendo en este momento.

—Supongo que deben esforzarse mucho para resaltar entre tantos idols.

—Parece que el trabajo de un idol es más difícil de lo que creía.

—¿En verdad no tienes intenciones de convertirte en uno?

—Yo... —en eso recordó el rostro de las chicas que lo veían al trabajar con Otoya hace unos días, todas con una sonrisa diferente, pero compartiendo la misma alegría al verlos—. Sólo vine aquí por Haruka —recordó. Él había ido allí al ser atraído por sus canciones y ser salvado por ella. Debía ser sólo el príncipe de ella.

Makoto reconoció aquellas palabras de alguien que se forzaba a algo, pero no quería interferir. Ella tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que no presionaría a Cecil y sólo esperaba que descubriera su camino.

—E-Entonces ahora seguirás componiendo las canciones de los chicos, debes sentirte completa ahora que han reconocido tu trabajo.

—Pues... me siento más libre ahora que he aceptado que no puedo seguir odiando la música, y sentí un gran alivio al saber que podría regresar a componer para ellos pero... se siente extraño. Pasé mucho tiempo diciendo que no quería componer y odiaba la música, esto es un gran paso.

—No te preocupes —le mostró una sonrisa llena de seguridad— las musas te apoyarán durante todo tu camino.

—Jeje, supongo que me acostumbraré.

"Oye, mira a ese chico" "Dios, es tan ardiente" "Pero tiene novia..."

Makoto sólo se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar los murmullos de las chicas y Cecil solo sonrió divertido. No había mucho problema si llamaban algo la atención pues ninguno era idol, pero tampoco les era muy cómodo escuchar aquellos comentarios por lo que prefirieron entrar a un pequeño restaurante local. Apenas se adentraron un poco alguien llamó la atención de Cecil y éste no tardó en acercarse a la pelinaranja.

—¡Haruka! —la llamó y ésta volteó.

—Cecil-san, Hiramatsu-senpai ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Sólo salimos a caminar —contestó la mayor y agregó— ¿Y qué hay de ti Haruka-chan?

—Ah, pues los chicos de STARISH han estado trabajando el día de hoy, así que pensé en llevarles algo para apoyarlos —les mostró una bolsa de comida que había comprado pues tampoco tenía mucho tiempo como para cocinarles ella misma—. ¿Ustedes iban a comprar algo aquí?

—No, solo entramos para ver.

—En ese caso ya debo regresar ¿nos vamos juntos?

—¡Sí! —asintió alegre el castaño y la pelinegra sonrió un poco mientras veía al par.

Una vez pagó la comida salieron de allí y se fueron caminando al Master Curse. Al llegar los chicos de STARISH recién, entraron al comedor y al ver lo que su compositora les había llevado se sirvieron gustosos.

Makoto se alejó del lugar y antes de salir observó aquella escena por unos segundos.

Al salir del comedor caminaba por los pasillos algo despistada al estar pensando.

—Makoto —la voz de Ai la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al alzar su mirada se encontró con el menor acompañado de Camus a unos pasos de ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿ Acaso no te encuentras bien? —preguntó luego de que estuviera a punto de chocar con ellos.

—Ah, no. Sólo estaba algo distraída pensando —explicó y Camus quien la veía con una ceja enarcada suspiró y agregó.

—Es normal que esté distraída, tiene que componer una canción para el molesto plebeyo.

—Shining nos habló de eso, parece que nos asignará un turno de acuerdo a como lo amerite la situación. Parece que esta vez fue el turno de Reiji. Sólo espero que se tome este trabajo con seriedad, después de todo serán nuestros primeros trabajos en solitario desde que comenzamos el grupo, es una buena forma de promocionarnos.

—Ai-chan... sabes que Reiji-kun es el que se toma todo esto más en serio que cualquiera de nosotros, este grupo le importa demasiado como para no esforzarse por él —ante las palabras de Makoto los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio sólo observando a su compositora.

—... Ahora tú también te lo tomas en serio ¿no es así? —preguntó Camus a lo que Makoto asintió levemente— ... Espero que cuando llegue mi turno cumplas con mis expectativas, no pienso cantar cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy trabajando con Reiji-kun, debo concentrarme en su canción por ahora —contestó con simpleza a lo que Ai dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica— ¿Qué estás...?

—Leí que esto daba ánimos —Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco pues aunque le parecía que era algo para perros le daban ternura las intenciones del menor.

—¡Chicos~! —Reiji llegó y los tres voltearon a verlo. Los saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos con una de sus sonrisas—. Nee Nee~ ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Realmente nada —contestó la pelinegra.

—Buu~ que aburrido —se quejó y en eso un rugido llamó la atención de los cuatro— Mmm ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? —sugirió al escuchar su propio estómago reclamando comida, mas los chicos sólo lo vieron con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Mmm si quieren puedo prepararles algo —se ofreció Makoto.

—¿¡En serio!? —los ojos de Reiji brillaron un poco y ella desvió su mirada del castaño hacia los otros dos chicos.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenemos trabajo —contestó Camus.

—En realidad ya es hora, así que hasta luego —se despidió el menor y se dieron la vuelta y ahora Reiji y Makoto observaban cómo salían del lugar.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y mientras Makoto sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador escuchó el sonido de la estufa prenderse y al voltear observó a Reiji allí.

—Puedes sentarte, debes estar cansado si acabas de llegar del trabajo.

—No es para tanto, además, así podremos acabar más rápido ¿no? —guiñó un ojo y Makoto sólo suspiró resignada.

Reiji se encargaba de picar algunas cosas en tanto Makoto se encargaba de otra cosa. Por un momento se habían quedado en silencio hasta que Reiji la miró por un momento y sonrió.

—En verdad esperabas que ellos vinieran ¿no es así?

—... Los chicos de STARISH se llevan bastante bien, al verlos por un momento pensé que quizá sería divertido tener una relación así. Ustedes me ayudaron bastante hace unos días, me hicieron sentir muy feliz. Es por eso que quiero corresponder, pero… creo que me he acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo sola, ni siquiera sé cómo debería hablarles ahora a los chicos —admitió algo incómoda pues por lo general sólo hablaba de cosas así con Ringo o Ryuya, así que abrirse aunque sea un poco de esa manera con Reiji le resultaba extraño.

—Mattsun —la miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? te ayudaré a hacer las cosas de corazón, y para ello necesitamos a la verdadera Makoto.

—¿La verdadera… Makoto?

—Sé que aún te cuesta trabajo abrirte a nosotros, no te forzaré a hacerlo, pero quisiera que juntos conociéramos lo que es un verdadero trabajo en equipo. Sabes que yo siempre he querido llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Makoto sólo miró a Reiji y luego de unos segundos volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—... No me molestaría intentarlo —al escuchar esto Reiji abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa acompañándolo. Lo hacía feliz el saber que ya no era el único que se esforzaría en su nuevo proyecto y esperaba poder lograr un lazo como el que los chicos de STARISH compartían. Ahora que trabajarían juntos en su nueva canción, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para ayudarla a que se acostumbrara a estar con ellos para de a poco comenzar a abrirse.

Terminaron de preparar la cena y ahora con los platos en la mesa ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer mientras Reiji hacía algo de plática.

—¿Entonces qué tipo de canción quieres? —sacó de pronto el tema Makoto pues quería comenzar a trabajar en ello.

—Mmm verás… quiero algo que cause impacto en las personas, algo que sea movido y contagie a las personas de energía. Sería divertido cantar algo así ¿no crees?

—Algo que cause impacto… —Makoto se quedó pensando un momento— movido y lleno de energía… —pensaba que Reiji quería que sonara como a algo que él cantaría, propio de él pero… sentía que le faltaba algo para que fuera así—. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con sus compositores? —aquella pregunta le vino a la mente, después de todo al ser idols debían tener a alguien que se encargara de sus viejas canciones.

—Mmm quien sabe, siguen trabajando dentro de la agencia pero la verdad nunca llegamos a convivir con ellos, simplemente cantábamos lo que nos dieran.

—¿Lo que fuera? ¿Entonces por qué me exigían mucho en la canciones… ?¿Por qué decidieron ir por mí?

—Supongo que cada quien tiene su propio estilo, cantar una canción diferente para cantar los cuatro supongo que nos fue algo difícil, y… —se quedó mirando a la chica. Tenía sus propios motivos para querer cantar como grupo, pero eso sólo incluía a los chicos, sin embargo ¿Por qué trató de integrar también a la chica desde un principio? Quizá simplemente luego de que Shining la presentó a los cuatro formalmente no quería ser malo con ella. Y en cuanto a su última pregunta...— Supongo que te estamos agradecidos.

—Que tontería —murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada, no veía por qué deberían agradecerle algo si ella no había hecho nada por ellos e incluso llegó a ser grosera.

—Mattsun —Makoto dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia el castaño— ¿Qué pensaste de nuestra última canción?

—Pues… me gustó escucharlos, la verdad creo que sus voces unidas son un gran conjunto, supe eso desde la primera vez que los escuché cantar juntos pero… algo cambió en su última presentación, lucían diferentes… más apasionados.

—Exacto ¿Lo entendiste? Fue tu canción la que hizo que a todos nos gustara cantar, nos demostró que juntos podíamos hacer un buen equipo. Puede que sea el inicio de algo increíble, algo que quizá nos una a todos. Esa canción nos abrió el paso a cosas grandes en un futuro, algo legendario.

Makoto guardó silencio. Reiji apuntaba alto y no había duda de ello, y siendo que ella era su compositora debía darle algo digno que pudiera ayudarlo a cumplir sus expectativas.

Una vez terminada la cena recogieron y limpiaron todo para después irse de allí cada quien a su habitación, Reiji tenía que descansar y Makoto quería comenzar a pensar en la canción de éste.

Por la mañana el clima era fresco y apenas comenzaba a salir el sol en el Master Curse cuando unos insistentes toquidos en la puerta de Makoto la hicieron despertar y tuvo que levantarse para abrirla.

—¿Rin...?

—Buenos días Mattsun~— saludó con una sonrisa y luego de ello se quedó unos segundos viendo a la chica y desvió la mirada. Makoto reaccionó y se cubrió detrás de la puerta un poco. Su pijama era una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short, ambos de tela delgada, y aunque no se transparentara nada tampoco se sentía muy cómoda de que la viera así, pero no le importó abrir la puerta así al pensar que se trataba de Ringo o Haruka.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Ah pues —reaccionó— dentro de una hora saldré como invitado especial en un programa y…

—¿Quieres que lo vea? —trató de adivinar.

—No sólo eso —Makoto arqueó una ceja y Reiji sonrió divertido— Vas a acompañarme.

—... ¿Qué?

—Sí, luego de ello podríamos hablar acerca de la canción.

—Podemos hablar de eso luego… —no tenía muchas ganas de salir en ese momento pues acababa de despertar.

—Bueno pues… la verdad creo que sería bueno pasar tiempo juntos, así que te esperaré —Makoto desvió la mirada sin muchas ganas y al verlo Reiji hizo pucheros— Moo~ Mattsun, dijiste que no te molestaría intentarlo, y yo pensé que eras alguien de palabra —a Makoto le llegó al orgullo y Reiji lo sabía, por lo que ella sólo suspiró.

—Esperame abajo.

—Bien~

Cerró la puerta y se dio un baño rápido. Apenas se cambió salió de su habitación y al bajar las escaleras observó a Reiji sentado en uno de los sofás. Al verla se levantó de su asiento y ambos se dirigieron al estudio del programa en uno de los autos de la agencia.

Durante el camino se mantuvieron en silencio y al llegar Reiji tuvo que dejarla pues debía ir a cambiarse. Makoto se dirigía al lugar donde el público en vivo observaba el programa pero una voz llamó su atención mientras caminaba.

—¿Ai-chan? —volteó a uno de los pasillos y allí se encontraba el menor que recién terminaba de hacer un trabajo en el edificio. Al voltear logró ver a la chica e intercambiaron miradas.

—Makoto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a Reiji-kun —caminó un poco hacia él— ¿Estás trabajando también?

—Ya terminé por ahora, mi próximo trabajo es hasta la tarde.

—Ya veo —un pequeño gruñido llamó la atención de ambos y la chica se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—S-Sólo un poco, no me dio tiempo de comer algo antes de venir —desvió la mirada.

—No está bien que saltes comidas.

—Ya olvidalo, por una vez no pasará nada. Además Reiji me despertó una hora antes del programa.

—Ese tonto… Ven, vamos por algo de comer —comenzó a caminar.

—No puedo, ya dije que vengo con Reiji-kun. Veré su programa y luego de ello hablaremos de la canción.

—Que remedio, vayamos a ver su trabajo.

—¿Te quedarás?

—No tengo nada que hacer hasta las 5, supongo que puede servirme el ver el trabajo de mis compañeros para hacer una evaluación sobre ello —Makoto sólo se quedó observándolo con una gotita en la cabeza, Ai era bastante trabajador y en ocasiones eso podía ser algo raro, especialmente para alguien de su edad, aunque a pesar de eso seguía siendo el que más le agradaba de Quartet Night, ya que era tranquilo y no tenía problemas con él, incluso en ocasiones le daba ternura por ser el menor de todos— ¿No piensas venir? —dijo al ver que la chica se había quedado parada.

La pelinegra reaccionó y comenzó a caminar. Llegaron al estudio donde Reiji grabaría el programa y se quedaron cerca de la entrada para no llamar la atención ya que habían llegado las chicas que serían el público en el programa y no podían sentarse tranquilamente pues si veían a Ai podía ser molesto y causarían algunos problemas.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que el programa comenzara y en cuanto el anfitrión presentó a Reiji éste salió y los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar.

El programa fue una entrevista en la que hablaron acerca de sus últimos trabajos y de paso hacía uno que otro chiste para entretener a las fans.

Por un momento Ai observó a su compositora y ésta veía fijamente a Reiji, para después anotar algo en una pequeña libreta que había sacado hace unos minutos de su bolso.

Sin darle mucha importancia Ai volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Reiji y luego de varios minutos más el programa terminó.

En cuanto a Makoto y Ai salieron de allí para no llamar la atención de las fans y Reiji no tardó mucho en llegar con ellos.

—Ai-Ai~ ¿También viniste a verme? —preguntó con felicidad.

—Sólo me encontré a Makoto cuando terminé mi trabajo, por cierto —se cruzó de brazos— ¿quién hace una invitación una hora antes? Es en verdad irresponsable.

—P-Pero… ahh lo siento —dijo esta vez a Makoto que sólo veía con una gotita en la cabeza, Ai en serio era más maduro que Reiji… y le llevaba diez años—. Bueno, como compensación y aprovechando que Ai-Ai también está aquí vamos a comer algo, yo invito —los otros dos no se negaron, después de todo tenían planeado ir a comer.

Al estar en el restaurante una mesera llegó y les dio el menú para luego irse de allí y darles tiempo para que decidieran lo que pedirían. Luego de unos minutos pidieron su orden y al llegar los platos Makoto y Reiji comenzaron a comer mientras que Ai veía su reloj.

—Tardaron bastante para lo que pedimos.

—Pero sólo pasaron unos minutos —mencionó Makoto mientras miraba al menor.

—Jeje Ai-Ai es bastante estricto.

—Por supuesto, cada segundo cuenta.

—Jeje ya, ya, además por lo que he visto sólo hay dos meseros, no los presiones.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—En realidad… no es que sea algo difícil pero cuando hay demasiada gente puede ser bastante estresante, especialmente si los clientes te provocan querer escupirle a su plato… pero tienes que controlarte.

—Vaya vaya, ¿Mattsun tuvo una etapa de mesera?

—Sí, como estudiaba en una escuela de gastronomía había cosas que debía pagar pero me sentía mal pidiéndole dinero a mis tíos, así que trabajé de mesera en un pequeño restaurante, aunque algunas veces también llegué a ayudar en la cocina.

—Jeje ya veo, yo también he trabajado así, de vez en cuando ayudaba a mi madre en el restaurante familiar, aunque por lo general mi hermana es quien la ayuda.

—Kotobuki-bento ¿no?

—¡Sí! ¿Y qué hay de ti Ai-Ai? Dudo que hayas trabajado de algo más antes pues comenzaste desde joven en la industria ¿pero qué hay de tu familia?

—Soy hijo único… podría decirse que mi padre es científico —decía con un semblante algo incómodo, la verdad no quería hablar de eso pero tampoco quería levantar sospechas.

—Woo ¿Enserio? jaja quizá por eso Ai-Ai es tan metódico.

—Podría ser… si no comen ahora sus platos se enfriarán —dicho esto dejaron aquel tema de lado y se dedicaron a degustar sus alimentos.

Una vez terminaron Reiji pagó la cuenta y dieron un paseo por las calles mientras se detenían de vez en cuando para mirar puestos o para que Reiji tomara fotos. Así se les fue la noción del tiempo e incluso ya pasaban de las 4, por lo que Ai debía ir a hacer su trabajo. Ambos lo acompañaron hasta el edificio donde grabaría el programa de radio e incluso se quedaron a esperarlo, no tenían prisa por regresar y la verdad estaban disfrutando de estar acompañados del pelician, les gustaría estar con los otros dos pero ellos tenían bastante trabajo ese día como para poder ir a verlos.

El programa terminó en una hora y una vez se desocupó regresaron a la mansión, donde una vez allí Ai fue a su habitación para evaluar que sus kouhais cumplieran con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra. Los otros dos una vez estando solos se dirigieron a una de las salas que estaba vacía para hablar de su canción tranquilamente y Reiji caminó hacia uno de los balcones por lo que la chica lo siguió y allí comenzaron a hablar.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado con la composición?

—Pues… —sacó de su bolso la libreta en la que anteriormente estaba escribiendo algo—. Estaba pensando en las cosas que anoche me dijiste sobre cómo querías que fuera y tomé unas notas que creo podrían servir, me gustaría hacer algo teórico con el sonido para probar cómo quedaría mejor el ritmo y… —Reiji había tomado la hoja donde había hecho sus notas y las veía seriamente. Suspiró al escuchar a la chica y comenzó a romper la pequeña hoja.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué haces eso!? —Makoto frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo Reiji dejaba que el viento se llevara los trocitos de papel.

—Lo siento Mattsun, me parece linda la forma en que tratas de demostrar tu interés por este trabajo, pero… si lo haces de esta manera… ¿no crees que le faltará algo? —Makoto entrecerró los ojos con una gotita en la cabeza, Reiji le parecía alguien extraño y en ocasiones no sabía de qué hablaba.

Reiji señaló su pecho y Makoto sólo vio cómo su dedo la señalaba.

—Corazón. Escucha Mattsun… estas cosas no deben pensarse, simplemente… nacen. Si queremos crecer en nuestras canciones entonces… deberán nacer de los lazos que hemos creado, ¿no?

—... Eres alguien extraño —desvió la mirada y agregó— a veces incluso pareces un niño.

—Y ese es parte de mi encanto~ —posó de una forma extraña y de pronto su mirada se volvió algo seria— Pero sigo siendo un adulto —Makoto parpadeó extrañada y entonces Reiji la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr.

—E-Espera ¿Q-Qué estás...? —no pudo soltarse de su agarre el cual duró hasta llegar al auto del mayor.

Makoto le dedicó una mirada molesta pero al ver que Reiji no parecía cambiar de idea suspiró y entró en él, la verdad no sabía qué era lo que quería. Cuando Reiji manejó el auto se dedicó a tararear un poco y Makoto veía por la ventana como era costumbre.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó luego de unos minutos.

—Hay un lugar que conozco, no está muy lejos y quisiera que lo vieras.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

—Sólo espera un poco —pidió y luego de ello se quedaron en silencio. No pasaron ni 10 minutos y Reiji se estacionó.

Ambos bajaron del auto y Makoto miró a su alrededor, conocía el lugar, se trataba de un viejo parque y ellos estaban casi en la entrada.

—Myu-chan una vez comentó que te gustaban las estrellas, cuando comienzo a estresarme por el trabajo a veces vengo aquí —la verdad aún faltaba tiempo para que comenzara a atardecer siquiera pero pensaba que no estaría mal pasar más tiempo con la chica, quizá de esa forma lograría que se abriera con él.

Reiji se recargó sobre uno de los barandales y Makoto hizo lo mismo a su lado, estaba bastante callada desde que llegaron allí y el castaño lo notó. Aquel parque quedaba cerca de su casa por lo que desde que era pequeña le gustaba salir a correr allí, era uno de los gustos que compartía con Yamato y era por ello que cuando se encontró con él allí cuando ella regresó a la ciudad no era algo que la hubiera extrañado, sin embargo fue esa ocasión en la que terminaron peleando y desde entonces no sabía nada del chico y no era algo por lo que quería preguntarle a Ryuya. Pensaba en aquello mientras veía el lugar cubierto de árboles donde creía recordar tener su encuentro.

Mientras veían con qué entretenerse o tenían pequeñas pláticas sin importancia que de cierta forma tranquilizaban a Makoto al estar allí, el sol se fue ocultando y ahora con aquel paisaje oscuro fue que no dejaba de pensar en aquel día y se quedó mirando nuevamente los árboles.

—Vamos Mattsun, si te quedas viendo los árboles no podrás apreciar el verdadero encanto del lugar —la voz de Reiji la hizo reaccionar y al verlo éste señalaba arriba de él. Alzó su mirada y abrió los ojos encantada al ver aquel cielo. No había ni una sola nube que cubriera a todas las brillantes estrellas que comenzaban a verse.

—Es tan lindo… —Reiji sólo contemplaba a la chica, podía ser seria y fría a veces, pero había ocasiones en que simplemente le parecía bastante linda. El verla en ese momento con sus ojos rosas brillando de esa forma lo hacían pensar en que quería ver más de ese lado de la pianista.

Makoto se volteó una vez más hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Me gusta verte así, creo que estos pequeños momentos me acercan a la verdadera Makoto.

—Sigues hablando raro —sonrió un poco— pero creo que yo también disfruto de estos momentos… me hacen recordar cosas que había olvidado, y esta vez no creo que sea algo malo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y volvieron al auto de Reiji, aunque Makoto pidió ir a un lugar antes del Master Curse y el mayor no se negó.

Llegaron a la casa de la compositora y ambos entraron. Makoto encendió las luces y se dirigieron al cuarto de Makoto, tal parecía que no le importaba entrar a esa hora sola con Reiji, se había ganado esa confianza en ella y la verdad es que tenía razón en confiar en él, pues aunque fuera un adulto con experiencia no intentaría nada con su compositora.

Al encender la luz de su habitación el castaño observó el lugar, era sencillo pero tenía algo que le daba su propio encanto, ahora comprendía que así era el estilo de la chica y sonrió un poco. Rápidamente su mirada se posó en un piano que había en la habitación y Makoto se acercó a este y se sentó en el banquillo frente a él siendo seguida por el castaño.

Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y tocó una simple melodía por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Sabes… en verdad te agradezco lo que haz hecho por mí. Quartet Night… es algo que me estoy tomando bastante en serio… quiero ser alguien que pueda entregarles canciones dignas pero, aún había algo que no encontraba para poder hacerlo. Pensaba que con el hecho de entender lo que pedían estaba bien pero… lo había olvidado. La manera en que componía antes era diferente. Al pasar tanto tiempo con las personas que quería yo era feliz, aunque claro también habían momentos difíciles, creo que en ese momento siempre ví a la música como un instrumento para desahogarme fuera por algo bueno o malo… nunca vi su forma teórica, simplemente era lo que sentía, cómo me hacían sentir los demás a mi alrededor y cómo los percibía.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas de mí~?

—Eres alguien extraño, infantil y molesto.

—¡Chakakan! Reiji triste…. kusun —Makoto sólo lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza y suspiró para seguir.

—Pero a pesar de eso puedes tomarte las cosas en serio, te esfuerzas por lo que quieres y eso me hace pensar que tienes un lado maduro. Desde que te conocí me molestaba el hecho de que tratabas una y otra vez que todos nos lleváramos bien como si fuéramos amigos, además de hablar acerca de cosas como el poder de la música o algo así… pero… ahora creo que quiero averiguar si todo de lo que me hablaste era cierto, así que yo también me tomaré esto en serio y —sonrió y lo apuntó con su mano como si fuera una pistola— deberías estar preparado para sorprenderte con lo que puedo hacer —hizo como si disparara, era algo que él había hecho con ella cuando quería demostrarle que podían lograr hacer grandes cosas si trabajaban en equipo.

Reiji abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella acción que no esperaba de la chica, su corazón latió un poco rápido al ver aquella expresión tan segura en la chica acompañada de una ligera sonrisa. No era algo de solo esa ocasión sino que pensaba que últimamente su mirada estaba cambiando ¿estaría conociendo a la verdadera Makoto como decía él? Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de volver a la normalidad y sonrió un poco.

—En realidad… siempre supe que Mattsun podía hacer algo grandioso —Makoto desvió la mirada.

—...G-Gracias —dijo con un ligero sonrojo y Reiji soltó una pequeña risita al verla. Makoto hizo pucheros al ver que se burlaba de ella, pero la verdad no podía molestarse con él, en verdad le estaba agradecida, no sólo por lo que le dijo recién, sino que sentía que la estaba ayudando a superar los pequeños obstáculos que aún tenía, como el acostumbrarse al hecho de que había aceptado su amor por la música luego de tanto tiempo, el comenzar a abrirse a sus nuevos compañeros e incluso a ella misma.

Miró las teclas del piano una vez más y luego de tomar posición comenzó a tocar un poco con eso en mente. No duró ni 15 segundos pero al abrir los ojos observó que Reiji tenía los ojos abiertos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Woo justo eso es lo que esperaba!

—¿E-En serio está bien eso?

—¡Claro que sí! no puedo esperar a cantarla~ —ante el comentario de Reiji la chica sonrió, ella también esperaba ver el resultado de su trabajo juntos—. Oh, es tarde —mencionó al ver un reloj en la habitación de la chica— creo que debería irme.

—Ah, cierto.

—¿Vienes conmigo al Master Curse o prefieres quedarte?

—Regreso contigo.

—De acuerdo~ —se levantaron del banquillo y al salir de la recámara Reiji miraba su casa y mientras bajaban las escaleras miraba un par de fotos que había en la pared y se detuvo a la mitad de éstas, por lo que Makoto tampoco pudo seguir pues él iba delante de ella.

—Chakakan, pero si es una linda mini Mattsun —Makoto abrió los ojos sonrojada al reaccionar. Se trataba de una foto de ella cuando era pequeña y vestía un lindo vestido que Ringo la había obligado a usar.

—¡N-No mires eso! —tomó la fotografía y la aferró a ella.

—¿Ehh? Vamos~ —reía un poco al ver la reacción de la chica y está sólo seguía negando—. Déjame ver a la linda mini Mattsun —dijo con una voz divertida y trató de hacer cosquillas a la chica, lo que no contaba era que en realidad era muy cosquilluda, por lo que apenas comenzó, Makoto soltó un golpe como reflejo dándole a Reiji en la cara con el marco por lo que Reiji la dejó en paz.

—¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpó apenas reaccionó, había golpeado a un idol en la cara.

—E-Está bien… —contestó con una sonrisa y gotita en la cabeza mientras se sobaba la mejilla— al menos entendí que no debo molestar a Mattsun jeje.

—Fue sin querer.

—Vamos, ya lo sé.

Terminaron en la sala y Makoto le estaba poniendo algo en su mejilla para evitar dejar marca.

—Jeje~ sabes, esto me recuerda a cuando llevábamos poco de conocernos, Mattsun me dobló la muñeca y terminamos aquí así.

—Estás haciendo que me sienta culpable… —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad— quizá signifique que cada que vengas a mi casa yo te golpearé o algo por el estilo.

—Parece que soy la presa favorita del lado sádico de Mattsun —comentó con una expresión entre sorprendida y pícara.

—Eres un idiota —soltó una leve risa mientras lo decía.

—Así —soltó de repente con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Así deberías ser siempre, pareces más relajada —Makoto no supo qué contestar por lo que sólo se quedó callada y luego de unos segundos Reiji se levantó— ahora sí, puedo irme tranquilo.

—¿Qué?

—No me dejaste ver bien la foto —hizo pucheros y agregó con una sonrisa—, pero pude ver a la linda Mattsun actual —guiñó un ojo y Makoto desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

Luego de ello ambos salieron de la casa y regresaron al Master Curse, ya era bastante tarde por lo que fueron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez estando allí Makoto se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a escribir las partituras de lo que había tocado en su casa antes, aún las tenía en su cabeza y no quería que se le llegaran a olvidar, no tardó mucho en escribir lo que llevaba pero entonces siguió escribiendo, en ese momento se sentía inspirada, así que debía aprovecharlo. Pasaron un par de días más y Reiji se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su compositora, cosa que era de gran ayuda para la chica pues de esta forma le era más fácil acostumbrarse a ser más abierta con los chicos.

En una de las mañanas Makoto se dirigía al comedor cuando poco después de haber salido de los dormitorios de las chicas observó a Cecil hablando con Haruka. Como no sabía de qué estaban hablando decidió dejarlos e irse de allí esperando que no la vieran para no molestarlos.

—Ah, Hiramatsu-senpai, buenos días —saludó Haruka al verla y Makoto se detuvo y los observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días Haruka-chan, Cecil-san.

—Ah, cierto, Camus me pidió que te preguntara si podrías acompañarnos a uno de sus trabajos —habló Cecil y Haruka sólo lo observó con una gotita en la cabeza.

—¿E-Enserio? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó confundida.

—No lo sé —contestó. Makoto no preguntó más y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar algo antes de irse. Una vez allí se sirvió algo y al terminar lavó sus platos. Estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando al cruzar la puerta chocó con Reiji.

—Ah, lo siento Mattsun.

—No importa —contestó sin darle importancia.

—Jeje, pero bueno, me alegra encontrarte tan pronto, sabes~ —rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras la veía alegre— Rei-chan tiene un nuevo trabajo y sería bueno que vinieras. Je~je~ esta vez avisé dos horas antes —anunció feliz, le gustaba usar la excusa de la canción para pasar más tiempo entre compañeros.

—Aún no deberías enorgullecerte por tu anticipación —contestó con una gotita en la cabeza— Mmm pero lo siento, iré con Camus-san a uno de sus trabajos.

—¿M-Myu-chan? —parpadeó los ojos.

—Sí, de hecho ya debería de irme así que… —miró la cara de Reiji y ésta lucía algo desanimada a comparación de hace un momento—. Lo siento, por eso debes pedir con anticipación… aunque él me lo acaba de decir pero… bueno, nos vemos ¡Ah! y no te preocupes por la canción, me haz ayudado mucho así que estará lista para esta misma tarde —finalizó con una animada sonrisa y se fue de allí mientras Reiji sólo la miraba alejarse.

Se sentía un poco extraño, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a pasar mucho tiempo con la chica pero entonces recordó el motivo por el que lo hacía "encontrar a la verdadera Makoto" y le alegraba que logró encontrarla, así podría actuar normalmente con los otros chicos ahora que comenzaría a trabajar en sus nuevos proyectos con ellos… podrían ver a Makoto tal como era, como él lo había hecho. Lo haría feliz que todos formaran nuevos lazos… ¿no?

En otro lugar

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Camus.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Vamos Camus déjala, ella sólo quiere venir con nosotros ¿cierto? —Cecil sólo miró a la pelinegra y ésta sólo lo veía con la frente azul al entender que sólo quería que fuera para no quedarse solo con Camus. Planeaba irse pero al ver que Cecil no dejaba de verla con ojos suplicantes suspiró.

—Sí… Vamos Camus-san, sabes que yo no molesto… además tú fuiste el que se puso raro la otra vez —comentó refiriéndose a cuando actuó en modo mayordomo con ella para demostrar que cualquiera podía encantarse con él… cosa que no fue así.

—Jum, haz lo que quieras —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambos chicos.

Luego de un tiempo de haber llegado nuevamente iniciaron unas sesiones fotográficas hasta que el director pidió un descanso.

—Mmm no lo sé, le falta algo… —se quejaba el director sobando su nuca hasta que su mirada se topó con Makoto— ¡Tú! —la señaló.

—Yo… ¿Sucede algo?

—Quizá eso pueda ser, ¿Eres conocida de Camus-san, cierto? ¿Te gustaría aparecer con él?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Sí, quizá sea bueno usar a un extra para un par de fotografías.

—L-Lo siento, yo no…

—Vamos… —el director comenzaba a insistir, a pesar de que se siguiera negando a aparecer él parecía estar apegado a esa idea.

—¿No entiende? Makoto no quie... —Cecil comenzaba a molestarse al ver que no la dejaba sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

—Vamos director, no me parece bien forzar a una señorita —Camus había aparecido frente a ellos y hablaba con la voz que solía usar para sus trabajos.

—Ah l-lo siento —se disculpó, parecía que Camus tenía un poder especial, pero era por ser respetado por todos con los que trabajaba al ser alguien tan profesional y amable— Pero… en verdad me gustaría que estuviera de extra.

—En ese caso si lo que quiere es un extra ¿por qué no preguntamos a Aijima-san? —lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿quisieras hacer algo en las sesiones? —Cecil palideció al entender que en realidad no le estaba preguntando.

—¡S-Sí! —Cecil asintió algo asustado y se encargaron de vestirlo y maquillarlo un poco para el trabajo. Era su segunda vez frente a una cámara, sin embargo era algo totalmente diferente a comparación del programa de variedades que había hecho con Otoya.

El director le indicó lo que tenía que hacer y no le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse, cosa que sorprendió al personal y a Makoto pues aunque al principio se veía un tanto torpe, conforme fue desenvolviéndose lo hacía bastante bien tratándose de un simple novato, incluso hizo un par de fotos con Camus como si fuera una sesión de ambos, las cuales publicarían en un pequeño artículo que llamarían "realeza".

—¡Gracias por su trabajo!

—Gracias por su trabajo también —el castaño hizo una reverencia y luego de cambiarse salieron del set acompañados por Makoto.

—¿Quién lo diría? Parece que Cecil-san es bueno en esto.

—Por supuesto, ha estado recibiendo mi enseñanza. Este trabajo sirvió para ver su aprendizaje —Makoto sonrió un poco, le parecía extraño pero a la vez algo divertido el nivel de arrogancia de Camus, quizá simplemente era una parte de su forma de ser y debía comenzar a acostumbrarse si planeaba seguir trabajando con él en un futuro al igual que con los otros chicos. Además, aunque sabía que esa no era su intención…

—Camus-san… gracias… por haberme ayudado —Camus sólo la miró unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia al frente.

—Ayudar a una plebeya no me interesa, pero hubieras opacado mi brillo.

—... —Makoto simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados y al voltear hacia Cecil éste hacía unos pucheros que al notar a qué se debía sonrió.

—Gracias también, Cecil-san, por tratar de ayudarme. Aunque sabes, la verdad hiciste un gran trabajo.

—Jeje de nada, y gracias.

—Pero miren qué tenemos por aquí~ —una voz conocida llamó la atención de los tres y al voltear observaron a los tres chicos que se acercaban a ellos—. Que suerte encontrarse con una hermosa lady.

—Déjala en paz Jinguji —pidió Masato molesto al verlo mientras Makoto se dedicaba a observar a Ranmaru, pues pensaba en que, desde lo sucedido en la playa, no habían vuelto a hablar y se preguntaba si seguía molesto con ella. Luego de unos segundos Ranmaru dirigió su mirada hacia ella al sentir que lo observaba y Makoto desvió la propia.

—Vamos, no seas tan serio —respondió Ren tranquilo a Masato.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen aquí? —preguntó Cecil con un poco de curiosidad.

—Recién terminamos un trabajo —explicó Masato y Ren agregó.

—Ahora nos dirigíamos al Master Curse.

Camus se dio la vuelta ignorando la presencia de los demás y luego de dar unos pasos comenzaron a seguirlo pues iban todos al mismo lugar.

En el transcurso del camino Ren se la pasó con Makoto diciendo lo hermosa que era entre otras cosas a las que Masato llamaba ligar, todo esto siendo observado por sus molestos compañeros de cuarto e ignorado por los otros, incluyendo a Makoto.

Cuando llegaron se dispersaron y Ren quedó solo con Makoto en una de las salas principales.

—¿No tienes trabajo? —preguntó Makoto mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad.

—¿Acaso quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó con una cantarina voz.

—Sólo era curiosidad.

—Tenía planeado ir con Ochibi-chan para entretenerme un rato molestándolo, pero ahora que veo que no tienes más planes quizá deba aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar a solas con lady.

—Mmm Syo-chan… bien, iré a verlo.

—Eso me hace sentir rechazado… —murmuró un tanto bromista.

Ambos terminaron buscando al menor y luego de recorrer un par de habitaciones lo encontraron en el gimnasio.

—Ochibi-chan, hacer tanto ejercicio no te hará supera el metro sesenta.

—¡¿Queeeé?! ¡Cállate Ren! No lo hago por eso... ¡Ah! Hiramatsu-senpai.

—Hola —saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Nee ¿Ya viste que Hyuga-sensei participará en una nueva película?

—Sí, saldrá en unos meses.

—Vaya, veo que comparten la misma admiración con Hyuga-sensei.

—Sí —respondió Makoto con una sonrisa—. Desde que era pequeña he sentido una gran admiración por Ryuya-kun. Me emocionaba mucho verlo en sus películas y siempre trataba de acompañarlo a sus entrenamientos.

—Woo ¡Genial! Apuesto que ha de ser emocionante verlo tan de cerca ¿Aprendiste alguna de sus maniobras?

—Ochibi-chan, ¿Qué clase de adulto le enseña a una joven a hacer esas cosas? —Makoto desvió la mirada y Ren entendió, aunque prefirió darle un nuevo rumbo a la conversación—. Lo que yo le hubiera enseñado sería a ser todo una dama. Lady… —se acercó y la tomó de la mano— ¿Sabes bailar?

—En realidad yo diría que no.

—Bueno, entonces déjame enseñarte.

—Por favor no empieces Ren —pidió Syo, no le gustaba que su compañero ligara frente a él, en especial si se trataba de una de las chicas con las que vivían.

—Vamos Ochibi-chan, deja que lady decida.

—En realidad pienso lo mismo que Syo-chan.

—¿Entonces me rechazarás dos veces seguidas? —Makoto y Syo simplemente lo ignoraron, sin embargo luego de varios minutos Ren seguía con aquella idea, por lo que al comenzar a hartarse y no lograr alejarse de Ren, Makoto suspiró algo molesta.

—Hagamos esto, bailaré una canción contigo, que no sea pegada, si después de eso dejas de molestar, y ninguno de ustedes puedo contarle de eso a alguien.

—Hecho —sonrió.

Y así fue como los tres terminaron en una de las salas de ensayos. Ren parecía divertirse mientras que Makoto sólo esperaba que eso terminara rápido y simplemente lo olvidaran, y en cuanto a Syo simplemente le daba curiosidad ver cómo terminaría aquello, por lo que los había acompañado.

Ren comenzó a enseñarle una coreografía de una de sus canciones, le enseñó paso por paso y debido a que no era muy complicada a Makoto no le costó trabajo recordarla, y aunque no le saliera mal le daba vergüenza hacer algo así. Estaban repitiendo lo que llevaban ensayado y luego de hacer un paso un tanto provocativo se dio la vuelta y la pelinegra se detuvo de golpe con los ojos abiertos mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban cada vez más hasta quedar roja de la vergüenza.

Quartet Night estaba en la puerta viendo aquella escena, Ai y Camus permanecían serios mientras que Reiji y Ranmaru la observaban con una sonrisa divertida, aunque a diferencia de la de Reiji la del albino era más que nada burlona.

—¡U-Ustedes no vieron nada! —se tapó la cara y salió de allí.

—Jaja, espera Mattsun~ —los chicos fueron tras ella y Ai se quedó en la puerta observando a los chicos en la sala.

—Ni siquiera me dejaron terminar… —se lamentaba Ren.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó el menor sin dejar su habitual semblante serio.

—Ren quería enseñarle una de sus coreografías.

—Ella es una compositora, tiene habilidades diferentes y no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Si vuelven a molestar a mi compositora los penalizaré a ambos —sin más se fue de allí y siguió el camino que habían tomado sus compañeros hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los tres con la aún molesta y avergonzada chica.

—Vamos, vamos~ no lo hacías mal.

—Moo ya olvídenlo ¿Desde cuándo llegaron?

—A tiempo para verte humillarte —respondió el albino recibiendo una mirada molesta de su compositora.

—Muérete.

—Así que los plebeyos pueden contagiarte —comentó Camus— quizá debas pasar más tiempo conmigo para así educarte.

—¿Acaso soy un perro?

—La volverás más molesta —se quejó Ranmaru.

—Jum ¿Qué sabe un plebeyo como tú?

—Ya dejen de pelear —habló Ai al entrar a la sala.

—Jeje, yo solo digo que Mattsun no lo hacía mal.

—¿Q-Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?

—Tranquila —Ai colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Makoto— Reiji tiene razón, para ser alguien promedio en ello no lo hiciste mal.

—Pff —Ranmaru seguía burlándose de ella.

—Vamos Ran-Ran~ En ese caso si dices que lo hacía mal entonces deberías enseñarle.

—¿Jaa?

—Ja, el plebeyo ni siquiera es capaz de bailar con gracia.

—¿Quieres pelear…?

Makoto rodó los ojos, esos dos siempre terminaban peleado, aunque al menos así ya no hablaban de ella. Entonces los observó una vez más, Ranmaru y Camus habían comenzado a discutir una vez más, Reiji trataba de calmarlos y ahora Ai sólo ignoraba el asunto al igual que ella, sin duda ellos nunca cambiarían, detrás de cámaras eran un grupo desastroso, pero… aún así agradecía poder seguir con ellos.

—Ustedes… son unos idiotas —Makoto rió un poco al verlos. Quizá no era como ella hubiera querido, pero a pesar de todo le gustaba estar con todos ellos.

Reiji simplemente ya no podía apartar su mirada de ella al igual que otros de los chicos. Podía lucir muy linda cuando sonreía de esa forma, tan natural, simplemente siendo ella misma. No tardó en percatarse que no era el único que se le había quedado viendo, aunque no pasaron más de 10 segundos para que Makoto se detuviera y luego de ver a los chicos frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?

Todos se habían quedado callados por un momento pero luego volvieron a la normalidad. Siguieron allí simplemente platicando esta vez. Makoto se mostraba más abierta a los chicos y Reiji simplemente seguía la conversación, aunque por alguna razón no podía sentirse del todo alegre como esperaba al verla convivir así con los otros chicos.

Los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas en los que no todo el tiempo estuvieron solos, también llegaron algunos chicos de STARISH con los que también estuvieron hablando y comiendo. Poco a poco todos se retiraron hasta dejar la sala en la que estaban vacía. Algunos por trabajo y otros por aburrimiento. En cuanto a Makoto, ahora estaba en su habitación haciendo los últimos arreglos para la canción de Reiji. Comenzaba a atardecer.

Se estiró en su asiento y luego de tomar las hojas y ponerlas dentro de una bolsa se puso de pie y salió en busca de Reiji. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo viera a través de una de las ventanas sentado en el jardín, por lo que se apresuró a ir allí.

Reiji estaba sentado recargado en un árbol de los jardines con los ojos cerrados ¿Por qué se sentía así? se supone que él quería un grupo unido ¿entonces por qué no quería ver a Makoto con los otros chicos?

—Reiji-kun ¿qué haces aquí? —sólo escuchó la voz de la chica. Se había sentado frente a él y como pensaba que estaba dormido iba a asegurarse picándolo un poco pero apenas acercó su mano a él la tomó y la jaló hacia él haciendo que cayera encima del chico.

Makoto abrió los ojos y trataba de zafarse pero el chico la había abrazado fuertemente contra él, por lo que comenzaba a sonrojarse. La posición en la que estaban y la forma en la que la tenía la hacían sentirse demasiado incómoda.

—S-Suéltame.

—No, no pienso soltarte.

—¿Qué te sucede? —al ver que Reiji no contestaba simplemente frunció el ceño— Maldición, abusas de que eres un idol —murmuró y terminó rindiéndose pues sabía que le traería problemas si lo lastimaba, además se sentiría algo culpable pues ya lo había golpeado dos veces antes, aunque seguía sin comprender qué era lo que Reiji estaba haciendo. Por un momento Reiji se acercó a ella y dejó su rostro a un lado del de ella por lo que por un momento la chica lo observó extrañada al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Se durmió? —murmuró.

—No —contestó.

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?, ya déjame.

—Noo~ Mattsun huele bien.

—Espera ¿qué? ¿me estás oliendo? —exclamó con un tono incómodo y terminó por empujarlo logrando zafarse de su agarre y quedando ella sentada frente a él. La miraba de forma seria y una sonrisa un tanto traviesa y divertida. Makoto simplemente lo observaba, había bajado la guardia con él por su fachada infantil, pero después de todo bajo aquella fachada se encontraba un adulto, un hombre, y aunque le costara trabajo verlo así pensaba que sería lo más apropiado.

—Jeje ¿Tiene algo de malo? Después de todo es lo que Mattsun también piensa de mí.

—¿Ja, qué rayos estás diciendo?

—Mientras te llevaba a tu habitación lo dijiste… estabas algo ebria y dormida.

—Con razón lo dije.

—Vamos, dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, y dijiste cosas interesantes aquella noche.

—¿Q-Qué dije? —Makoto hizo una cara que expresaba algo de preocupación pero a la vez curiosidad. Reiji soltó una pequeña risita y dijo.

—Bueno, estabas dormida así que te llevé en mi espalda. Cuando despertaste dijiste que yo olía bien, luego dijiste cosas como que nos querías a todos y nos diste una especie de apodo… luego dijiste que la verdad sólo querías irte pronto pero que te había gustado la canción… y que nos vimos muy sensuales.

—Pff ¿qué? por favor, yo no podría verlos de esa forma.

—Jajaja así que te da vergüenza ¿eh?

Makoto desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño mientras un leve sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, la verdad era que le daba vergüenza decir algo así.

—¿Sabes? tus expresiones son algo divertidas, pero me dan ternura.

—Eres alguien raro. Toma —Makoto le entregó la bolsa con las partituras y se levantó. Reiji hizo lo mismo. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer así que la pelinegra planeaba irse pero en eso Reiji la tomó de la mano y cuando la chica volteó a verlo éste le mostraba una sonrisa.

—Shall we dance?

—No —contestó sin pensarlo.

—¿Ehh? Vamos~ será divertido.

—No me gusta bailar.

—Jeje pero se ve que lo haces muy bien.

—No te burles. S-Sólo olvídalo. Además ¿Por qué debería bailar contigo?

—Moo~ bailas con Ren-Ren pero conmigo no —fingía llorar y Makoto rodó los ojos.

—Ya supéralo.

—Pero sólo será un rato, nee~ demostrémosle a Ran-Ran que no eres mala —dijo mientras la acercó contra él con una sonrisa y colocándose en posición de vals. Makoto simplemente evitaba verlo a la cara y algo indecisa aún subió su mano hasta su hombro, seguía sin comprender cómo la había convencido de hacerlo.

Comenzaron a moverse bailando un vals lento mientras el castaño comenzaba a tararear un melodía simulando la música.

—¿En verdad piensas a hacer eso...?

—Es raro si estamos sin música ¿No crees?

—Tú eres raro —exclamó y desvío la mirada— ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

—Porque~ la verdad es que quieres aprender a bailar con un gran instructor como yo... eso o sólo querías aprovechar para pegarte a mí —dijo con un tono bromista y de víctima.

—Por dios ¿Qué? —Makoto lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

—Jajaja vamos, no te pongas así, sólo es una broma. ... aunque apuesto que piensas que al menos soy atractivo~

—No soy ciega, todos en Master Curse son atractivos, pero eso no me importa en absoluto.

—Je~je~ Entonces dime, qué te gusta de mí.

—¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto así?

—Bueno, ya que no quieres que tararee hay que platicar. Di tres cosas que te gusten de mí.

—Pero ya te lo he dicho, creo que a pesar de todo puedes tener un lado maduro, eres alguien apasionado y... creo que me es fácil estar contigo ... aunque ahora también te considero alguien peligroso —entrecerró los ojos, no olvidaría lo de hace unos minutos atrás.

—Jejeje ¿en serio? —Reiji sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza, tal parecía que Makoto no era de las que se tomaban las cosas a la ligera.

—¿Y qué te gusta de mí? —Reiji abrió los ojos por un segundo observando a la serena chica que no parecía estar nerviosa ni incómoda en absoluto— Dijiste que hay que platicar ¿no? Además yo soy la única que ha contestado esa pregunta.

—¿Qué me gusta de Mattsun... ? —Reiji se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, su semblante animado se tornó en uno serio mientras pensaba.

—Vaya ¿En verdad no tengo nada bueno? —Reiji reaccionó ante la voz bromista de su compositora.

—Ahh no, no es eso, sólo... es difícil ponerlo en tres cosas, pero… —Makoto sólo sintió cómo el agarre del chico se volvió un poco más fuerte para después contestar—: A pesar de que parece tan seria en algunas ocasiones es en verdad alguien que puede llegar a ser bastante apasionada con lo que hace y es interesante ver su evolución no sólo dentro de la música sino también con su forma de actuar con los demás, parece alguien descubriendo las cosas por primera vez y es lindo ver su cara cuando está asombrada... irradia mucha luz.

—... Eso sonó a que parezco una niña ¿no crees? —Reiji sonrió antes de contestar.

—No tiene nada de malo, quizá nadie lo comprenda, pero así somos nosotros, como unos niños que buscan asombrados el significado de las cosas que no comprenden... queremos buscar una nueva música que no podíamos lograr antes, encontrar el significado de lazos como estos…

Reiji se detuvo y se quedó un momento en silencio y Makoto comenzaba a extrañarse al verlo pensando en algo, mas pronto rompió con su posición de vals para abrazarla fuertemente, cosa que sobresaltó a la pianista y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al no preveerlo.

—Gracias —le susurró para después soltarla y tomar su mano haciendo que diera una vuelta.

—¿Por qué. ..? —Reiji se limitó a sonreír una vez más y antes de que la chica dijera algo más se dio la vuelta y antes de irse de allí la miró por sobre del hombro.

—El día en que presente nuestra canción tienes que estar ahí, no hagas planes, my girl —guiño un ojo y se fue de allí.

—En verdad... es muy raro —musitó con una gotita en la cabeza, no sabía por qué había estado actuando extraño aquel día… más de lo normal.

En cuanto a Reiji se encontraba ahora en una sala vacía del Master Curse. Las luces estaban apagadas pero se lograban distinguir las cosas bastante bien gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales. Portaba una mirada seria que sólo demostraba su atención fija sobre un par de hojas frente a él. Sólo movía un poco su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en sus audífonos. Se trataba de la melodía de Makoto que había escrito para él.

Aquel sentimiento era algo nuevo para él, era la primera vez en un trabajo en solo que no pensaba que era simplemente su canción, aquella melodía era de Makoto, cada nota puesta en ella era ellos dos, todo lo que habían pasado juntos últimamente, la forma en que lo percibía y la hacía sentir… y él quería hacer lo mismo con la letra, quería transmitir a través de su canto sus nuevos sentimientos… quería hacer de aquella canción algo de los dos.

Tomó la pluma que había dejado sobre la mesa a un lado de las partituras y comenzó a escribir sobre de éstas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro sin darse cuenta, luego de bailar con ella por fin lo entendió, el tiempo que pasó con ella hizo que sus sentimientos cambiaran y por ello le molestaba que los demás vieran el resplandor de la chica que le gustaba, quería que fuera algo que solamente le mostrara a él aunque sabía que era algo egoísta.

Siguió trabajando en su canción y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no notó que cierto albino lo observaba desde la puerta, aunque sólo permaneció unos segundos allí y se retiró hacia el comedor donde al cruzar la puerta se topó con sus kouhais cenando mientras parecían hablar sobre asuntos de trabajo.

—Ah, Ran-chan —Ren dirigió su mirada hacia éste y el albino sólo se dedicaba a servir comida en su plato, quería comer algo más antes de dormir.

—¿Qué no tenían trabajo?

—Lo terminamos hace tiempo, llegamos hace unos minutos —respondió Masato con algo de formalidad y Ranmaru se sentó frente a ellos para degustar su platillo aún sin prestarles demasiada atención.

—Sabes Ran-chan, tienes una compositora hermosa.

—¿Acaso hay alguna chica que no te parezca atractiva? —a Ranmaru parecía no importarle lo que dijera de Makoto pero a veces le era algo molesto el que su kouhai fuera todo un playboy.

—Qué seco —sonrió divertido— ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto hablar sobre chicas? Si apuesto que tú también has de tener experiencia con ellas… —Ranmaru se dedicó a enviarle una molesta y cortante mirada.

—¡Jinguji! —Masato lo silenció. Le parecía que aquel tema no era algo en lo que debía entrometerse.

Y así una vez más Ren fue reprimido por sus compañeros de cuarto. Él sólo quería saber lo que Ranmaru opinaba de la pelinegra pero sus métodos no eran los más adecuados.

En cuanto a Ranmaru trató de simplemente olvidar las palabras del pelinaranja y al terminar se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor. Fue hacia su habitación para ir por su bajo pero apenas dio unos pasos fuera del comedor se topó con la chica.

Makoto se dedicó a mirarlo al igual que él solo por unos segundos hasta que siguió con su camino y dejó a un lado a la chica. Ella frunció un poco el ceño ¿Nuevamente la estaba ignorando? No sabía por qué actuaba así con ella y pensaba que si seguía así cuando trabajaran juntos quizá sería un problema.

Pasaron un par de días más y todos seguían con sus trabajos habituales hasta llegar el momento de la grabación de la canción de Reiji. No había dejado que Makoto lo escuchara antes pues quería que se tratara de una sorpresa, por lo que ahora ambos estaban ya en la cabina de grabación. Reiji tenía los audífonos puestos y Makoto lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cabina junto a quienes la grababan.

—Bien —la voz del hombre de la cabina se escuchó mientras pulsaba un botón para que el castaño también lo escuchara— comenzamos en 3...2…

 _ **¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! Con un guiño**_

 _ **¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! Te voy a enviar un beso**_

 _ **Voy a ofrecerte mi amor y todo lo que soy**_

 _ **¡Te voy a dar un regalo, esta maravilloso tiempo!**_

 _ **No te preocupes, todo está bien! Es sólo para ti**_

 _ **Así que, este tiempo súper encantador,**_

 _ **¡Vamos a pasarlo juntos!**_

Reiji cantaba mientras se movía un poco al ritmo de la música y dedicaba de vez en cuando una rápida mirada a la chica detrás del cristal, la cual lo miraba sorprendida… aquella canción era tan llena de energía que era imposible no contagiarse de ésta, no tardó en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que crecería conforme siguiera la música.

 _ **Un impacto más grande que un millón de voltios**_

 _ **¡Llegó como una sorpresa!**_

 _ **(¡Un golpe directo a mi corazón!)**_

 _ **¡En un instante, un amor eterno**_

 _ **como un trueno deslumbrante!**_

 _ **Cuando se es un niño (Lo sé)**_

 _ **nadie puede (Lo sabes)**_

 _ **enfrentarse a la carga de un adulto, así que**_

 _ **¡Te voy a mostrar este sueño!**_

 _ **En el curso de vida,**_

 _ **el tiempo es el que brilla más fuerte,**_

 _ **Vamos a correr a través de nuestra juventud eterna**_

 _ **a través de una puerta secreta**_

 _ **que los niños no pueden buscar**_

 _ **¡Así que, ábrela! ¡Vámonos ahora!**_

 _ **¡Vamos a irrumpir a través de ella!**_

 _ **Quitándonos esas prendas pretenciosas,**_

 _ **hacia donde tú estás**_

 _ **(Mi corazón canta, shalalila)**_

 _ **Tal vez es un poco llamativo pero**_

 _ **¡Quiero ver tu sonrisa!**_

 _ **Dando vueltas en la luz de la luna (Una Fiebre)**_

 _ **Girando como una bola de espejos (Por siempre)**_

 _ **¡Quiero brillar solo para ti!**_

 _ **¡Por favor, mi niña! ¡Sonríe!**_

 _ **¡No importa quien, no voy a entregarte a nadie!**_

 _ **¡Tu mirada es mía!**_

 _ **¡Deberías dejarme mimarte, porque eres especial!**_

 _ **Hey, este adorable tiempo especial,**_

 _ **¡Vamos a abrazarlo!**_

 _ **En el curso de vida,**_

 _ **el tiempo es el que brilla más fuerte,**_

 _ **Vamos a correr a través de nuestra juventud eterna**_

 _ **a través de una puerta secreta**_

 _ **que los niños no pueden buscar**_

 _ **¡Así que, ábrela! ¡Vámonos ahora!**_

 _ **¡Sí, una vez más!**_

 _ **Voy a ofrecerte mi amor y todo lo que soy**_

 _ **¡Te voy a dar un regalo, esta maravilloso tiempo!**_

 _ **¡No te preocupes, todo está bien! Es sólo para ti**_

 _ **Así que, este tiempo súper encantador,**_

 _ **¡Vamos a pasarlo juntos!**_

 _ **¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! Con un guiño**_

 _ **¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! Te voy a enviar un beso**_

Cuando Reiji dejó de cantar miró una vez más a su compositora y abrió los ojos. Ella estaba en verdad emocionada y mostraba una sonrisa llena de energía, era feliz de saber que había logrado que su canción transmitiera justo lo que Reiji esperaba.

—¡Gracias por su trabajo! —agradeció el hombre dentro de la cabina junto a Makoto.

Reiji agradeció también y al dejar los audífonos sobre el micrófono salió de allí y Makoto hizo lo mismo.

Al salir se toparon con el otro y Makoto sonrió ligeramente.

—Fue una buena canción —admitió e hizo una leve reverencia— gracias por su trabajo.

Reiji parpadeo los ojos y soltó una risita, y en cuanto Makoto se enderezó él sacudió sus cabellos despeinándola un poco.

—No seas tan formal Mattsun~ ... espero seguir teniendo más trabajos juntos.

—Vamos, lo dices como si fuera un adiós, sigo siendo tu compositora.

—Peero~ ahora Mattsun estará ocupada componiendo para los otros chicos y hará a Rei-chan a un lado —hacia pucheros triste.

—Quizá un poco, sí.

—Ehhh~ y lo admites.

—Bueno, debo concentrarme en el chico con el que trabajo, después de todo cada canción que involucre a Quartet Night debe ser lo mejor posible.

—En verdad te estás tomando a Quartet Night muy en serio —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos… demostrarles que no cometieron un error el día en que fueron por mí a aquella playa.

—Sé que no lo hicimos.

—Gracias. Debemos volver al Master Curse…

Sin más la chica comenzó a caminar y Reiji la observó desde unos pasos atrás, ahora que trabajaría con otro de los chicos no quería que lo dejara a un lado aunque fuera un poco. Entonces se acercó a la chica y colocó algo sobre su cabeza que hizo que Makoto se detuviera por un momento mientras llevaba sus manos a ésta para quitar aquel objeto y mirarlo confundida.

—¿Tu sombrero?

—Tómalo como un recuerdo por nuestro primer trabajo solos.

—Moo Reiji-kun exageras las cosas, ya te dije que sigo siendo tu compositora, no deberías comportarte como si tuviéramos que despedirnos.

—Jeje, sólo acéptalo.

—¿Y para qué lo quiero? —murmuró con la frente azul.

—Moo~ No seas mala —nuevamente fingió llorar con ella y Makoto sólo suspiró resignada. Se puso una vez más el sombrero y siguió caminando siendo observada esta vez por un Reiji un tanto sorprendido.

—Disfrútalo porque no volveré a usarlo —comentó sin verlo causando una sonrisa en el castaño.

—¡Sí~ Sí~!

Y así siguieron con su camino hacia el Master Curse. Quizá ahora la relación que Makoto tenía con los chicos mejoraría, y aunque eso era algo que esperaba desde un principio ansioso, ahora también era algo que lo dejaba con un toque de envidia, quería que aquel encantador rostro fuera algo solo para él, y aunque aún era muy pronto para mostrárselo a la chica, al menos quería dejarlo claro para sus compañeros.

* * *

 _Ok, esta vez lo publiqué un poco después apropósito por dos razones, y siendo que este capítulo está, según yo, largo creo que compensa la espera._

 _Razón 1- Es el cumpleaños del maraquero y quería subir su capítulo en su día n3n._

 _Razón 2- Desde hace mucho quería cambiar la fecha de publicación para el viernes, pero por una u otra razón no lo hacía :v_

 _Y bueno, lo de siempre, espero que les gustara y si no, perdón por hacerlos perder su tiempo u.u Anímense a comentar, como dije antes, creo que ya se viene lo bueno, o al menos para mí, porque no sé lo que piensan :v En fin... hasta dentro de dos semanas~_

 _claryfairchildmangaka: Ohh~ entonces puedo contestar en español xD igual si no entiendes algo así dime y trataré de explicar en inglés._

 _Oww muchas gracias OuQ la verdad igual es de mis capítulos favoritos (o al menos de los que van hasta ahora) Sobre Tomo-chan, yo quería que saliera más en el anime, aunque si Haruka casi ni salió en las últimas temporadas creo que pedía mucho OnQ porque, quiero a Haru-chan, pero creo que Tomochika es muy genial como para no aprovecharla, y siendo que hay más chicas (o también OC's) no veo por qué todos tendrían que enamorarse de la misma. ReijixTomochika... no lo había pensado pero creo que sería un buen par xD aunque honestamente a mí me gusta mucho la pareja que haría con Ranmaru nwn_

 _Sobre Ranmaru, siento que es el más parecido a Makoto, para ambos es muy difícil ser sinceros y siempre tratan de ser lobos solitarios pero al final son de los que más ayuda necesitan así que en cierta forma escribir sobre Makoto me ayuda a escribir también de Ranmaru. Aunque realmente me costó trabajo reflejar sus sentimientos en este punto ya que recién se está aceptando a Makoto y el hecho de que ella los abandonara pues supongo que causó un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados especialmente en Ranmaru (dado su pasado y todo eso) y pues quería que él no se rindiera pero que tampoco se viera tan forzado... en pocas palabras se me complicó pero parece que lo logré y me alegra mucho porque trato de apegarme a los personajes lo más que puedo QuQ_


	10. Capítulo 9 Nuestra verdadera forma

**Capítulo 9 "Nuestra verdadera forma"**

La canción de Reiji salió al público y tenía el éxito esperado. Ambos estaban contentos por su resultado y aunque querían volver a trabajar en una canción, Reiji tendría que esperar pues esta vez era el turno de alguien más cantar una canción de su compositora.

Shining llamó a Makoto y Ai a su oficina, donde se encargó de explicarles rápidamente que necesitaba que la chica compusiera una nueva canción para una presentación que Ai daría en 15 días por el aniversario de su debut. Sería algo pequeño pero no por ello menos importante.

Salieron de su oficina y mientras caminaban a una de las salas, Makoto se dedicó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que ahora trabajaré con el pequeño Ai-chan ¿eh?

—¿Pequeño?

Makoto alzó los hombros restando importancia. Le daba curiosidad qué tipo de canción querría cantar.

Al llegar a una sala tranquila el menor entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás y le indicó a la compositora con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo en el sofá frente a él. La chica obedeció y luego de tomar asiento sólo esperaba ver qué era lo que haría el menor. Su mirada era la misma de siempre, no había nada raro en él pero la incomodaba el que aquellos ojos tan inexpresivos estuvieron fijos en ella.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienes en mente para la canción? —rompió con el silencio. Tenía una postura firme y profesional, se sentía muy diferente a cuando trabajó con Reiji y, aunque no era algo que le molestara, no dejaba de sorprenderla el que a pesar de su corta edad fuera tan maduro y se tomara el trabajo con esa seriedad y que no quisiera perder ni un valioso segundo, aunque lo comprendía un poco, pues con el tiempo de tardanza con la composición, letra y ensayos para la presentación, además de sus trabajos habituales, dos semanas podía ser un poco corto de tiempo.

—Bueno, ya que es para un aniversario sería bueno hacer algo especial ¿no?

—Entiendo tu punto ¿pero a qué te refieres exactamente con especial?

—Pues he escuchado acerca de tus trabajos anteriores, creo que sería bueno salir de las baladas ¿no crees?

—... ¿En verdad crees que pueda cantar algo así? Por mi voz y apariencia desde un principio me vieron como alguien que no servía para una canción rápida. No es que no pueda cantarla, sino que no sería como algo mío, eso puede incomodar a las fans.

—No creo eso, tus canciones con Quartet Night son… todo menos tranquilas. Las cantas e interpretas bastante bien, si puedes hacerlo tal vez significa que tienes potencial para estas cosas, deberías intentarlo.

—Bueno… si a las fans no les desagradó la idea de que participo en Quartet Night talvez no sea mala idea.

—Ai-chan es alguien genial, estoy segura de que sea como sea lograrás emocionar a las fans, no deberías preocuparte por ello.

—¿Y en qué te basas para decir que soy alguien genial?

—No hay que pensarlo mucho. Siempre haces tus trabajos con gran perfección, te fijas hasta en el más mínimo detalle, eres demasiado maduro y estricto para alguien de tu edad, no me sorprendería que resultaras ser una máquina andante.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, quizá exageré un poco…

—Como sea, piensa en la canción y cuando esté lista puedes mostrármela.

—Pero… ¿no quieres algún estilo, no tienes alguna petición?

—Confío en ti, lo que escribas estará bien. Si tienes algún problema puedes mandarme un mensaje.

—S-Sí...

Ai se fue de ahí al notar que no diría nada más y una vez estando sola Makoto sólo tomó su celular para buscar las antiguas canciones de Ai. Se puso los audífonos y por varios minutos permaneció escuchándolas. No le pareció necesario escucharlas completas, con un simple pedazo era suficiente para darse cuenta y entonces luego de unas cuantas canciones se quitó los audífonos y guardó su celular.

—Mattsun~ así que aquí estás —Reiji entró a la sala junto a Ranmaru al ver a la chica sentada en el sofá.

—Hola —saludó un tanto seca.

—¿Uhm, qué estás haciendo? —la atención de Reiji se fijó en el celular de la chica.

—Trabajaré con Ai en su nueva canción. Pensé que ver sus antiguos trabajos me serviría de algo.

—¿Y lo hizo? —Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—En su gran mayoría son baladas. Nosotros escribiremos algo diferente para cambiar un poco, creo que fue una buena decisión. Apensar de que Ai-chan tiene una hermosa voz no me impactó tanto. Ai-chan es alguien bastante serio, los sentimiento de los que canta… no creo que sean su fuerte.

—Lo estás subestimando —la voz de Ranmaru sorprendió un poco a ambos—. Puede que no lo parezca por su seriedad, pero es alguien con bastante potencial para impactar a las personas con su canto. Como su compositora deberías saber eso.

Makoto abrió los ojos por un segundo, él tenía razón, no debía subestimar al menor, después de todo él siempre era capaz de sorprenderla con su gran madurez y talento. Trabajar con él no debería ser algo difícil, además podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para convivir con el menor del Master Curse.

Colocaron una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear a su lado Reiji le mostraba una relajante sonrisa.

—Tranquila, sólo tienes que escribir una canción que creas adecuada, sea como sea te aseguro que Ai-Ai podrá cantarla.

—...Lo sé —se levantó del asiento y no dijo nada más, sabía que él podía cantar lo que fuera, pero sería como las anteriores… le faltaría algo.

Salió de la sala siendo observada por Reiji mientras que Ranmaru se recostó en el sofá en el que había estado la chica segundos antes llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca para usarlas como almohada. Observó por un momento al castaño, él ya conocía esa mirada, y no quería verla en alguien de Quartet Night.

—¿Qué te traes con Makoto?

—Estoy preocupado. Parece confundida.

—Es una profesional, sabrá resolverlo. De no ser así... no la habría aceptado como compositora.

—Ran-Ran... ¿En verdad la has aceptado? Eres algo duro con ella en ocasiones, ni siquiera han hablado mucho desde que regresó a la Agencia.

—La reconocí como mi compositora, no como a una amiga. Si no tenemos trabajos juntos no veo por qué interactuar de más.

—Eres un mentiroso~ .

—¿Ja?

—No sólo fuiste por ella con nosotros por su música ¿o sí?

—No sé de qué hablas, sólo déjame dormir —terminó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Reiji solo lo observaba, aún no lograba el lazo que quería que todos compartieran, pero no era algo que lo preocupara, después de todo apenas estaba comenzando todo para Quartet Night, quizá tomaría un poco de tiempo pero sabía que al final todos terminarían llevándose bien. Pensó en ello hasta que reaccionó y ante la posibilidad de jugarle una broma al albino esperó a que durmiera para poder comenzar.

Tiempo después en otro lugar.

Makoto estaba en su casa acostada en un sofá mientras observaba sus viejas canciones. Claro que había mejorado bastante a comparación de sus primeras composiciones, pero aún así le sorprendía el hecho de que desde pequeña pudiera hacer algo así. Entonces sonó su celular y contestó.

—"Mako-chan~!"

—Hola Ringo-chan.

—"Nee ¿dónde estás? Estoy cerca de un centro comercial, así que pensé que podríamos ir de compras juntos~"

—Mmm ahora no, gracias. Estoy en casa.

—"Que mal… ¿Y qué haces?"

—Viendo mis viejas canciones, da algo de nostalgia.

—"Jeje desde pequeña eres talentosa ¿Hay algún motivo por el que las estés viendo?"

—Pues aquí encontré la respuesta para la canción de Reiji-kun, así que…

—"¿Cómo que la encontraste allí?"

—... No es nada —rodó los ojos— pero, tengo un pequeño problema con la canción de Ai-chan.

—"Mmm ¿quieres que vaya para hablarlo?"

—No, está bien, no es tan grave. Solo pienso que debería ser algo… diferente. Pero Ai-chan no me da ninguna idea, no es que sea su culpa, no soy capaz de ver qué podría cantar.

—"...Mako-chan, conocer a tu pareja es algo importante, no debes dejarte llevar por las apariencias. Puede que tengan algo en común, encontrarlo te ayudará a entenderlo"

Era de las únicas veces que Ringo le podía dar un consejo en la música, y estaba feliz de poder darle ese, después de todo él pasó por algo así. Su compositor nunca logró comprenderlo, no sabía si escribir para su lado masculino o el travesti que las cámaras veían. Haruki fue quien logró escribir para él.

—El problema es que no puedo encontrarlo… al menos no algo que me sirva.

—"Debes descubrirlo tú misma, haz un repaso. Debo irme por ahora, hasta luego" —colgó.

Makoto solo se quedó viendo el techo mientras pensaba. Hizo caso a Ringo y repasó.

Recientemente dejó de forzarse a odiar la música, le costó trabajo acostumbrarse pero Reiji le ayudó bastante, hizo que recordara su vieja forma de componer, plasmó en su canción esas cosas… ¿Pero por qué la ayudó a recordar si estaba teniendo ideas productivas para su canción? ¿por qué fue necesario? Si Reiji no hubiera hecho nada, aún así habría escrito una buena canción, pero… el resultado no sería el mismo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Era eso.

Desde joven ella había sido talentosa, podría escribir una canción buena cuando quisiera, pero necesitaba algo para que la impulsara para escribir una canción que realmente sacara su potencial, algo que no podría escribir en cualquier momento solo por aburrimiento o deber… Su canción debía ser el impulso de Ai. Tomó su celular y luego de enviar un mensaje tuvo que esperar alrededor de 30 minutos para que contestaran.

"Acabo de salir del trabajo. Puedo verte si quieres en la cafetería "Flor de luna" dentro de una hora"

Makoto respondió el mensaje aceptando y se levantó del sofá para tomar sus cosas y salir de allí. Sabía que el menor era bastante puntual y si quería tomar una postura profesional debía cumplir en todo aspecto.

Llegó al lugar con apenas 4 minutos de sobra y al fijarse no estaba el menor, cosa que entendió pues si recién había terminado de trabajar, sabía que podía ser algo tardado salir de allí. Pasaron solo unos minutos más y Ai llegó.

—Perdón por la tardanza, no esperaba que hubiera tráfico.

—E-Está bien… —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza pues apenas llegó 3 minutos tarde.

Entraron a la cafetería siendo recibidos por un host y tomaron asiento. Pidieron algo y la chica recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y en las palmas de sus manos reposó sus mejillas. Makoto lo observaba fijamente con una mirada seria, le era difícil adivinar lo que Ai estaba pensando... era la primera vez que su papel se invertía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Podrías hablar más? —pidió la chica.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Lo que sea está bien, sólo quiero escuchar tu voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo sobre la canción? —Makoto asintió y quitó su posición para estirarse un poco—. Creo que tienes una buena voz, podría quedar bien con muchos estilos.

—¿Y ya decidiste qué estilo es el que quieres usar?

—... Algo así. Verás... —recargó sus codos sobre la mesa para poder reposar su mentón en el dorso de sus manos mientras lo veía seriamente— me gustaría hacer una canción más rápida a diferencia de las baladas y también contagiosa, pero que aún así pudiera transmitir algo que incluso en las baladas no se podía percibir.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Mmm Ai-chan… ¿te gusta cantar? —Makoto esperaba por su respuesta, sin embargo no podía darla de inmediato porque ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

En un principio le bastaba con hacer dinero para la industria, pero luego de la última canción que cantó con los chicos… ¿a eso era lo que llamaban emoción? ¿podría decirse que le gustaba cantar? Ai permanecía pensando en lo que diría pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo. El hecho de que tardara tanto tiempo en contestar respondió a la pregunta de Makoto. La pelinegra se puso de pie y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

—Esta canción será diferente a las demás que has interpretado —Ai la miró y Makoto sonrió un poco orgullosa para declarar—: Haré que te guste cantarla y a cualquiera que la escuche.

Sin decir más salió de ahí y Ai ladeó la cabeza. Parecía que había aclarado las dudas sobre la composición pero pensaba que él no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Terminó su bebida y luego de pagar lo que él consumió se fue de allí, aún tenía trabajo por hacer.

El resto del día estuvo trabajando y pasó algo de tiempo con Ranmaru pues se lo encontró al salir de un trabajo, parecía que seguía molesto con el castaño por una broma.

Por fín llegó llegó la hora en que Ai quedó libre por ese día y un auto de la agencia ya lo esperaba afuera del edificio para llevarlo al Master Curse.

Llegó a la mansión y ya todas las luces estaban apagadas. Caminó hacia su habitación pues ya pasaba su hora de dormir, además de que debía asegurarse de que sus kouhais ya estuvieran dormidos. En ocasiones así parecía una niñera y era algo que no le gustaba puesto que ambos chicos eran mayores que él, pero después de todo era parte de su trabajo y se lo tomaba muy enserio.

De pronto se detuvo frente a una de las salas al ver que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Se acercó y antes de cerrarla se asomó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro, pero se encontró con que Makoto estaba allí. Estaba sentada en el banquillo frente al piano y ambas manos reposaban sobre el instrumento haciéndose una almohada con sus manos. Ai se acercó al verla así, se había quedado dormida con un lapicero cerca de ella. Su mirada ahora se posó sobre las partituras incompletas que estaban recargadas en el piano, apenas y podía distinguir algo por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó a su lado en el banquillo y la miraba con desaprobación, no le parecía correcto que se quedara dormida allí.

—Eres un desastre —murmuró mientras se quitaba el suéter que llevaba puesto para depositarlo sobre ella con cuidado y nuevamente miró las partituras.

Las tomó con una mano para acercarlas a él y así tratar de leer lo que llevaba, pero antes de poder leer algo lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que se veía que tenía varios borrones ¿quizá le estaba dando más trabajo al no darle una idea? Sus antiguos compositores nunca interactuaron con él así que le parecía normal el hecho de cantar lo que le diera *Esta canción será diferente a las demás que has interpretado. Haré que te guste cantarla*

— ... ¿Será por eso? No tiene sentido —nuevamente miró a la chica que seguía dormida en lo que parecía un profundo sueño, pensar que quien en un principio tenía menos interés en el grupo terminó por convertirse en alguien que los impulsara al ser su compositora.

Bajó su mano que sostenía la partitura y sin darse cuenta tocó unas de las teclas, despertando a la chica de un susto. Makoto se levantó de un salto y luego de un par de segundos tratando de reaccionar, finalmente despertó.

—¿A-Ai-chan… qué hora es? —preguntó al ver todo su alrededor tan oscuro.

—Las once treinta y siete con 12… 13… 14 —Makoto soltó una pequeña risita y luego notó que Ai sostenía la partitura.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No he leído nada aún —contestó pues entendió que se refería a la canción.

Makoto se estiró un poco y dio unas palmaditas en sus mejillas para despertar bien y colocó sus manos en las teclas, tocando la parte de la partitura que llevaba hecha. Ai escuchó atento y pareció aprobar la melodía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica dejara de tocar y dirigió su mirada al menor para poder ver su reacción.

—Está bien —contestó con seriedad y Makoto bajó un poco la mirada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba—. Ya es algo tarde, deberías descansar bien tú también —Makoto asintió y ambos se levantaron. La chica le entregó el suéter al menor y recogió sus cosas para ir a su habitación—. Mañana por la tarde tengo un descanso después del trabajo, ven a verme para hablar sobre la canción.

Makoto abrió sus ojos y volteó a verlo.

—Era lo que querías ¿no? La verdad no veo cómo cambiará la composición por algo así pero si crees que funcionará tal vez podría intentarlo.

No dijeron nada más. Ai le pasó la dirección y hora exacta para su encuentro al día siguiente y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Y así fue como su siguiente encuentro se llevó a cabo. Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y estaban en una linda cafetería con una tasa de contenido diferente cada quién en su mesa.

—¿Y bien?

Makoto sacó una libreta y le enseñó los cambios que había hecho allí. Ai se encargó de revisarla atentamente.

—Como eres demasiado teórico y detallista pensé que la música debía reflejarlo un poco. En un principio planeaba hacerla más rápida para cambiar pero creo que estaría bien que conservara tu… ¿Esencia? Es tu canción después todo.

—Es mejor que antes… ¿Qué es esto? Siento algo como… ¿Un impulso?

—Eso es —Makoto sonrió emocionada—, te dije que te gustaría cantarla. Al menos ahora que sé que te gusta ya tengo una base, podré trabajar en ello.

—¿Ya lo resolviste?

—Sí, quería una canción en la que estuvieras interesado. Parece que te gustó ¿no es así? Quizá lo único que necesitaba era comprenderte un poco.

—¿Comprender qué?

—Puedes cantar lo que sea con perfección, sí, pero no era algo que disfrutaras. Parece que necesitas algo que te haga sacar todo el potencial que puedes dar. Aún hay una parte que ti no han visto las cámaras y es a un Ai que deja todo de sí en su música. Sólo necesitabas de un pequeño empujón que te abriera los ojos, y yo quería que esta canción pudiera hacerlo.

—Así que al final pudiste resolverlo tú misma.

—No es así, el solo pasar tiempo a tu lado me hace aprender cosas que me ayudarán con la composición, y ya que estamos aquí podríamos pedir algo más ¿no? solo tienes que comportarte como tú mismo, el verte de forma natural me inspira para la composición.

—Eres una compositora rara, cualquier otro pudo haber escrito algo sin tener que hablar conmigo.

—Soy una compositora diferente. Bien pude haber escrito algo bueno y dártelo ahora, pero el resultado puede que no fuera el mismo. Yo soy alguien bastante terca y no me conformo con algo bueno sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo increíble.

—Tu punto de vista es interesante. De acuerdo a los resultados puede que aprenda algo de esto.

—Bueno, por ahora sólo relájate un poco —dijo mientras abría el menú para pedir algo más y Ai imitó su acción.

—¿Qué es esto? —Makoto miró hacia donde señalaba Ai. Se trataba de un postre de gelatina color turquesa con figuras de estrellas y cosas marinas en su interior con el nombre de Marine Jelly. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ai y éste lo veía de una forma tan curiosa que Makoto no pudo evitar pedir uno simplemente para ver la reacción del chico— ¿Se come?

—Claro que sí, vamos, sólo pruébalo.

Ai veía con algo de desconfianza el trozo que había tomado con su cuchara y la chica comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

—Vaya, así que tienes miedo —dijo para provocarlo un poco.

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de una gelatina?

—¿Pues entonces por qué no la pruebas de una vez? Si no te animas a probar algo nuevo a este paso no podrás cantar la canción…

Ai frunció en ceño y se apresuró a comer la cucharada que había tomado. De pronto abrió los ojos y al comerla un casi imperceptible sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas.

—Jeje ¿Está buena? —Ai asintió y Makoto lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, le parecía algo tierno.

Pasaron unos minutos más en lo que Ai terminó su postre y como era costumbre cada quien pagó lo suyo. Acordaron que Makoto podía seguir con la composición pero de vez en cuando se citaría con Ai como ahora para ver los avances y ver si el menor quería cambiar algo, después de todo esta canción sería diferente para él, pero… no era algo que lo molestara. Ella siempre lo impulsaba a tomar nuevos desafíos y seguir creciendo. El estar a su lado lo ayudaba mucho.

Durante cada reunión hablaban sobre la canción y Ai aportaba ideas que Makoto agradecía mucho, cada vez lucía más cooperativo y el hecho de ir viendo la canción poco a poco le permitía poder comenzar con la letra a la vez que Makoto terminaba la composición. Él nunca se había involucrado tanto de esa forma para escribir una canción, pero el esfuerzo que ambos ponían sobre ella era algo que le daba cierta motivación, quería ver ya el resultado de su trabajo juntos.

—¡Ai-chan! —el pelicián se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del Master Curse en cuanto escuchó la voz de su compositora y ésta se acercó a él.

Una vez estando frente a el menor estiró las manos y Ai tomó las partituras que le daba.

—E-Esto…

—Está lista. Terminé la parte que me faltaba e hice los arreglos que me pediste —lucía contenta por su trabajo—. Fue fácil terminarla por tu ayuda, así que gracias —hizo una ligera reverencia— espero verla el día de tu interpretación.

—¿Y por qué planeas esperar tanto? ¿Acaso no planeas acompañarme a los ensayos?

—Pues… —desvió la mirada por un momento— mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho así que…

—Pero esto es una canción diferente ¿no es así? —Makoto parpadeó al escuchar el menor y soltó una pequeña risita.

—Está bien —contestó y alzó los hombros— además, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, así que…

—Te mandaré un mensaje con lo de siempre (día, lugar y hora), por ahora tengo trabajo, así que hasta luego.

—Sí, hasta luego Ai-chan.

Y así fue como nuevamente llegaron a acordar que se citarían de vez en cuando para ver los avances de la letra, además de que la chica presenciaría los ensayos del idol. Esto también era algo nuevo para Makoto, pues apenas terminaba la composición no intervenía después para la continuación de la canción, pero pensaba que si ella había hecho a Ai involucrarse en la composición, entonces ella no podía negarse a simplemente acompañarlo para ver los avances.

El tiempo pasó una vez más y ya estaban a un par de días de la presentación. Makoto acompañaba a Ai a sus ensayos y algunos de sus trabajos últimamente, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por el castaño desde hace un tiempo. No veía a Ai como un posible rival, por el hecho de que no creía que el menor llegara a verla de esa forma y viseversa, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso al ver que Makoto lo dejara a un lado para estar con, después de todo, otro hombre. Fue por ello que en cuanto vio a Makoto aprovechó aquella oportunidad para hablar con ella.

—¡Mattsun~! —la llamó al verla en uno de los pasillos. Se iba a dirigir a la salida pues Ai le había pedido verla después de un trabajo. Escuchó a Reiji y se detuvo quedando de pie a un lado de la pared con el castaño en frente.

—Hola.

—¿A dónde ibas? ¿Tienes trabajo?

—No, Ai-chan me pidió verlo al terminar su trabajo.

—¿Ehh~ aún no terminas la canción? Pensé que su presentación era dentro de poco.

—La canción está lista desde hace días, estoy yendo a ver sus ensayos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaste la cancion? —el saber que aún con su trabajo terminado seguía reuniéndose a solas con Ai sólo aumentó sus preocupaciones.

—Sí, fue bastante más rápido que contigo.

—¿Acaso es difícil trabajar conmigo? —lloró un poco.

—No es eso… En realidad diría que fue por mi culpa. No encontraba mi forma de componer aún, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo que me gustara, pero… tú me ayudaste a encontrarla ¡Así que ahora podré trabajar más rápido! —apretó los puños con una sonrisa emocionada y Reiji no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también.

—Eres muy linda Mattsun, me gustan tus expresiones —tomó un mechón de su cabello mientras la veía fijamente mientras Makoto lo veía algo extrañada y él acarició un poco con el pulgar el mechón que aún sostenía en su mano—. Es bueno verte sonreír de forma natural.

En eso una mano estampando la pared los sobresaltó un poco y al voltear a su lado se encontraba Ai interponiéndose entre ambos. Le mostraba una mirada seria a Reiji y sin decir nada tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó de ahí.

—¿A-Ai-chan...?

—Es hora de mi trabajo, se me hará tarde si no te apresuras —se excusó porque no sabía qué le ocurría.

Llegaron al lugar y Makoto hablaba con Ai mientras una chica se encargaba de peinarlo.

—¿Y desde cuando estabas en el Master Curse? No te había visto en todo el día.

—Últimamente he estado trabajando bastante. Sólo fuí por un cambio de ropa, la que tenía se ensució. He estado trabajando todo el día desde temprano.

—¿¡Eh!? No es bueno que trabajes tanto sin un descanso ¿Al menos has comido algo?

—Es parte de mi trabajo. En la mañana comí algo.

—Deberías cuidarte más…

En eso la voz de alguien del Staff le pidió a Ai comenzar y éste asintió. Makoto sólo suspiro. Mientras no descuidara su salud por el trabajo estaba bien.

El trabajo comenzó y tuvieron que parar un par de veces debido a que Ai se mareaba en ocasiones. Makoto solo observaba preocupada. Conociendo al menor lo más probable era que no dejaría un trabajo por culpa de un malestar aún si le pedía dejarlo para después, pero el verlo así...

El trabajo terminó al fin y ellos dos caminaban para salir del edificio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ai al notar el semblante de la chica.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Si te importa tanto el trabajo debes tener una buena razón ¿no es así?

—Es porque es mi trabajo, debo ser un profesional —salieron del edificio.

—¡Esa razón no es suficiente! —se puso frente a él— ¿Te apasiona tanto que no te importa cómo estés? ¿Lo haces por alguien?

Ai nuevamente pareció marearse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer hacia el frente.

—¡Ai-chan! —Makoto logró sujetarlo, pero le costaba trabajo seguir así, era muy pesado para ella.

—L-Lo siento… —la tomó de los hombros para ayudar a enderezarse.

—¿Te sientes bien? —colocó una mano en su frente y abrió los ojos— Estás muy caliente… d-debemos ir a un hospital —agregó algo nerviosa.

—No es necesario.

—Pero...

—Sólo necesito descansar… ¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar?

—¡Sí! Llamaré un auto —no tardó en llamar un auto de la agencia que luego de un par de minutos llegó. Ambos entraron en la parte trasera y Makoto no dejaba de observar al menor.

—¿Por qué estás asustada? —Ai miró detenidamente a Makoto esperando por una respuesta.

—Pues... estabas ardiendo, te desmayaste por un momento ¿cómo esperas que no me preocupe? —ella parecía algo alterada y Ai ladeó un poco su cabeza. Makoto colocó una mano en su frente para averiguar si su temperatura había cambiado, y aunque disminuyó aún se sentía caliente. Nuevamente un dolor lo hizo apretar los ojos.

—¡Ai-chan!

—Estoy bien... —se alejó lo suficiente de ella sólo para poder recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Makoto frunció el ceño por aquella acción pero ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar—, Por ahora necesito descansar. Si te sientes más tranquila así podrás ayudarme —hizo referencia a que lo dejara dormir así.

Makoto desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojada y el chico cerró los ojos para poder descansar mientras llegaban al lugar que quería visitar.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la chica dirigió su mirada al menor, parecía estar dormido profundamente. Colocó nuevamente una mano en su cabeza, ya no estaba caliente y eso la alivió. Volteó hacia la ventana viendo el camino mientras inconscientemente se había quedado jugando con el cabello del chico con una mano, era bastante suave. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que el chofer se detuviera y anunciara que habían llegado a su destino.

El peliacian se despertó y sintió que acariciaban su cabello, por lo que tomó la mano de la chica haciéndola reaccionar.

—Ah, l-lo siento.

—No soy un perro —hizo pucheros.

—Era muy suave… jeje te ves lindo con esa cara —Ai desvió la mirada.

Ambos bajaron del auto y la chica se quedó observando el edificio frente a ella. No sabía qué era lo que quería Ai allí siendo que se sentía mal. Dirigió su mirada al pelician y al notar que planeaba adentrarse ella lo siguió, aunque pronto un brazo bloqueó su camino, por lo que extrañada miró una vez más a Ai que impedía su entrada.— Quédate aquí.

—No lo haré ¿y si de nuevo te mareas?

—Estaré bien.

—¡Pero...! —se silencio al notar la mirada del chico.

—... Quédate aquí —pidió con una seria voz. Su mirada lucía preocupada, y aunque eso era algo que sólo inquietaba más a la chica, decidió obedecer, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Se quedó esperando fuera del edificio al igual que el auto.

Mientras tanto, dentro del edifico, Ai se encontró con alguien que portaba una bata blanca.

—¿Ai? Es raro verte por aquí, ¿sucede algo?

—Necesito una revisión. Hace un momento me desmayé, eso fue por falta de batería, pero… hay algo más, se siente extraño pero no puedo encontrar la falla —el científico rascó su barbilla en busca de una causa.

Le dio una revisión rápida pero tal como dijo Ai, no encontró ninguna falla.

—Todo está en buen estado… Quizá es algo en tu mente, algo que no entiendas, algo nuevo o quizá sólo es producto de algún estrés. Solo asegúrate de descansar y mañana piensa un poco en qué podría ser.

—He estado trabajando mucho…

—¿Lo ves? entonces sólo descansa. Mañana envíame un mensaje para saber cómo te sientes.

—Está bien —contestó serio mientras abotonaba su camisa y miró hacia una puerta cerrada, sabía lo que había al otro lado— ...¿Cómo está?

—Sigue sin reaccionar —contestó desanimado—. No ha mostrado ni una señal de que esté despertando, pero al menos puedo mantenerlo con vida.

Platicaron sólo un poco más y Ai salió de allí.

—Ai-chan —la voz de Makoto lo sorprendió, pensó que se iría luego de que él entrara— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, tal parece que no es nada. Como dije, solo necesito descansar.

—¿Y qué es ese lugar?

—Es un secreto —respondió y la chica prefirió no insistir, sabía lo molesto que podía ser que hicieran eso. En cuanto Ai… simplemente no quería que lo supiera, porque ¿Qué pasaría si descubriera que era un robot? No quería asustarla.

Se dirigieron al auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros de la entrada y éste los dejó frente al Master Curse. En cuanto entraron a la mansión Makoto tenía planeado alejarse del menor para dejarlo que fuera a su habitación a descansar, pero al notar que tomó una dirección diferente a la de las habitaciones de los chicos arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No he ensayado el día de hoy.

—¿Es en serio? Tú mismo lo dijiste, necesitas descansar.

—Pero quiero practicar.

—Pues ya podrás hacer eso mañana. Ahora ven.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A tu habitación. Tengo que asegurarme que realmente vayas allí.

—Tampoco soy un niño.

—Pues por lo necio que eres parece que sí —Ai abrió los ojos por un segundo y entonces hizo unos ligeros pucheros mientras la seguía.

—No necesito que me cuides.

—Velo de esta forma, si no te cuidas ahora puedes empeorar y la presentación está a casi nada. Si no puedes hacerla no sólo te afectará a ti, también a mí y a Quartet Night —Ai guardó silencio. Al final terminó en su habitación y apenas entró en ella la chica se dio la vuelta para irse pero tomaron su mano—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Quiero hablar —Makoto arqueó las cejas pero decidió ver qué quería el menor. Entró a su habitación y el menor permaneció serio mientras se quitaba una liga y los pasadores que sostenían el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Makoto simplemente observaba el lugar un tanto aburrida mientras esperaba que Ai comenzara.

—Nee... ¿Te recuerdo a alguien?

—Ohh… conque así te ves con el cabello suelto… me gusta más como se ve recogido.

—No ignores mi pregunta ¿como a quién me ves?

—¿Como quién más podría verte? Eres Ai-chan. Te estoy viendo a ti… solo que es un poco raro verte con el cabello así… ¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? —preguntó esta vez algo preocupada.

—Solo… muchas veces me comparan con alguien… —Makoto lo observaba fijamente.

—Sólo quieres brillar por ti mismo ¿no es así? —Ai abrió los ojos—. Yo no he pasado por algo así, pero… conozco a alguien que odiaba que hicieran eso, y creo que puedo entenderlos. Ai-chan, he disfrutado pasar tiempo contigo, me agradas y eres muy lindo. Yo siempre veré sólo a Ai-chan en ti, puedes estar seguro de eso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Bueno, creo que ya debo irme, descansa.

Sin decir más se fue de allí y Ai se recostó en su cama. Apenas iba a atardecer pero necesitaba recargarse.

Nuevamente sentía una pequeña inquietud en su pecho ¿A qué se debía eso? *algo que no entiendas, algo nuevo* ¿Se trataría de la canción? En ese momento le estaban surgiendo nuevas ideas, quería arreglar la letra que pensaba había terminado, algo así como lo que los humanos llamarían inspiración. Tomó su laptop que estaba en el mueble al lado de su cama y comenzó a escribir un par de versos hasta que poco a poco sus párpados fueron ganándole.

—¡Ya llegué~! ¿oh? —Natsuki había entrado a la habitación y se topó con el senpai dormido con la laptop abierta sobre él.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó para quitarla, dándose cuenta de los versos que escribió en ella.

—Las estrellas hicieron pipipi~ ¿no es así? —susurraba con una sonrisa—. Es bueno saber que estás entusiasmado.

Los días siguientes Ai modificó rápidamente la letra y Makoto lo acompañó a sus ensayos como era costumbre, aunque en ellos simplemente se dedicaba a bailar con la música de fondo a diferencia de los anteriores donde cantaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que ya no cambiaría nada en la letra antes de volver a cantarla.

El día de la presentación llegó y Makoto estaba siendo acompañada por Ringo en la parte del público en unos asientos especiales. Minutos antes había hablado con el menor y éste le había agradecido por mostrarle su verdadero potencial. La compositora se había sentido feliz pero ahora quería verlo, escuchar algo que ni en sus baladas había plasmado…

Las luces del comenzaron a apagarse y ya todas las fans estaban gritando y prendiendo su lightstick.

—"Gracias por su apoyo, como muestra de agradecimiento… hoy les mostraré una nueva faceta aún más apasionada" —se escuchó la voz de Ai pero aún no se veía nada.

Todos allí estaban emocionados y Makoto no era la excepción.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar y Ai entróal escenario de un salto. Todas las fans estaban gritando eufóricas al verlo y escuchar la música "¿¡Ese es Mikaze!?" "¡Luce tan genial!" "Kyaaa" eran algunos de los comentarios.

Makoto simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar y observar con plena atención. Esa mirada en él, cada movimiento… la diferencia era grande, esto era más de lo que esperaba… sin duda estaba orgullosa.

 _ **Un monograma se convierte en uno de dos,  
¿De qué tipo es nuestra forma?  
Aunque parezca un tontería, tan infantil  
De alguna forma, es lo que siempre dibujamos**_

 _ **Atado a mi corazón teórico**_  
 _ **es una paradoja en extremo difícil**_  
 _ **no entiendo mi antiguo ser,**_  
 _ **pero ahora, siento como si lo entiendo**_

 _ **El futuro estalló al instante en que  
nuestros ojos se encontraron  
A toda velocidad directo a los cielos,  
Eso es a lo que aspiro para siempre**_

 _ **¿Vamos a hacer que nuestros  
superpuestos sueños sean uno?  
te voy a llevar ahí  
Lo juro por mi vida, a donde quiera que sea  
la confianza para hacer todo lo que deseamos realidad,  
La tengo, así que te lo juro**_

 ** _Te lo enseñaré como un suave beso_**  
 ** _Quiero abrazar suavemente,_**  
 ** _este sueño crepuscular_**

 ** _Si hay algo que no entiendes,_**  
 ** _no importa lo que sea, te lo enseñaré_**  
 ** _Buscando la pieza desconocida del rompecabezas_**  
 ** _quiero aplicarla en tu corazón_**

 ** _No quiero que pienses en mí como un niño_**  
 ** _más que ser protegido, quiero protegerte_**  
 ** _considera lo opuesto, con el tiempo del amor_**  
 ** _¿No es cuanto antes mejor?_**

 ** _El mundo que hemos hilado_**  
 ** _se extiende a lo largo y ancho_**  
 ** _Esa es una armonía hermosa_**  
 ** _Ves, el futuro está esperando_**

 _ **La apariencia que no se la he mostrado a nadie,**_  
 _ **Si se trata de ti**_  
 _ **Lo juro por mi vida, que te la mostraré**_  
 _ **Este mundo monofónico ahora está**_  
 _ **cambiando de colores como una canción**_  
 _ **Probablemente te necesito**_  
 _ **aferrada en mis manos**_  
 _ **Sí, con esta fuerza**_

 _ **Simplemente te amo, simplemente te amo**_  
 _ **¿Puedes escucharla? mi canción de amor**_

 _ **¿Vamos a hacer que nuestros**_  
 _ **superpuestos sueños sean uno?**_  
 _ **te voy a llevar ahí**_  
 _ **Lo juro por mi vida, a donde quiera que sea**_  
 _ **la confianza para hacer todo lo que deseamos realidad,**_  
 _ **La tengo, así que te lo juro**_

 _ **Te lo enseñaré como un suave beso**_  
 _ **Quiero abrazar suavemente,**_  
 _ **este sueño crepuscular**_

La canción terminó y todos los gritos se escucharon una vez más.

—¡Kyaaa, Ai-chan estuvo genial~! Parecía otro. Mako-chan, hiciste un gran trabajo~ —Ringo la abrazó emocionado y Makoto rió un poco. Sabía que debería de contenerse un poco pues siendo su superior debía mostrarse imparcial y no halagarla demasiado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo tratándose de su pequeña Mako-chan, era una madre orgullosa después de todo.

Makoto no dejó de sonreír en toda la presentación, no sabía que había cambiado algo la letra, pero pensaba que los arreglos que había hecho sin duda la hicieron mucho mejor, y cuando la canción terminó suspiró y mostró una pequeña sonrisa más calmada.

Fue detrás del escenario y allí se encontraba Ai con una mano en su pecho.

—Estuviste genial —la voz de Makoto lo hizo reaccionar y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… yo… quiero cantar más canciones así —Makoto sonrió un poco.

—Y lo harás ¿recuerdas? soy tu compositora.

—Viniendo de Mikaze debo admitir que no me lo esperaba —ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Camus a un par de metros.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —confesó la chica.

—Vine de último momento, como tenía el día libre pensé en venir a ver si Mikaze lo hacía bien.

—Soy un profesional —respondió chibi-Ai.

Fue a cambiarse y luego de ello Makoto quedó a solas con el conde.

—Parece que el proyecto de solitarios está yendo bien —comentó Camus.

—Y seguirá así.

—Eso espero, no quiero que me decepciones en mi canción.

—Tranquilo, me encargaré de sorprenderte —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya veremos, no me conformo con cualquier cosa.

—Soy alguien segura.

En cuanto Ai terminó de cambiarse los tres se fueron de allí y se toparon con Ringo cerca de la salida.

Todos regresaron juntos al Master Curse, pero Ai seguía sintiéndose emocionado, esa canción había sido algo nuevo para él y esperaba poder cantar pronto una vez más una canción de Makoto… definitivamente agradecía que fuese su compositora.

* * *

Jeje, olvidé decir que la canción de Reiji se trata de Kiss wa uinku de, y al igual que esta, Futari no monogram, tomé la traducción de Mi lyricslandia.

Este capítulo fue la mitad del largo que el anterior ¿Qué les gusta más, capítulos cortos o largos? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nwn Hasta la próxima~


	11. Capítulo 10 Lágrimas del ayer

**Capítulo 10 "Lágrimas del ayer"**

Muchas revistas hablaban sobre Ai, el verlo mostrando una nueva faceta era algo que los había dejado impresionados y daba mucho de qué hablar, aunque no era algo que a Ai le incomodara o preocupara, pues en su gran mayoría los comentarios acerca de su canción eran buenos, además él estaba satisfecho con sus resultados.

Ranmaru ahora estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama tocando su bajo. Sus kouhais no estaban en ese momento así que le parecía el lugar más tranquilo en el Master Curse… O al menos hasta que sus compañeros de cuarto regresaran.

Estaba pensando en las canciones que habían salido de sus compañeros, se notaba que eran buenas e incluso notaba una diferencia en sus presentaciones. Podía que el siguiente fuera él o Camus, y quería tener una nueva canción para poder tocarla, pero se preguntaba si la chica podría escribir algo que él aprobara, no quería cantar algo que no fuera de su agrado.

Su celular vibró por un segundo y la pantalla se encendió. Lo tomó con una mano y luego de poner la contraseña leyó el mensaje de Shining, parecía haberlo invocado. Contestó que estaba enterado y siguió tocando su bajo con normalidad.

En otro lugar

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Haruka al ver que su senpai observaba su celular, ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

—Comenzó mi proyecto con Ranmaru-kun —respondió con simpleza.

—Los proyectos de Quartet Night han tenido éxito ¿no es así?

—Sí, y por lo que he escuchado STARISH también.

—Los chicos se están esforzando.

—Lo sé… Tú también has hecho un gran trabajo Haruka-chan. Si fueron nominados al Utapri Award tienen que aprovechar esta oportunidad, será un gran impulso para su carrera.

—G-Gracias…

—¿Gracias? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Hiramatsu-senpai no suele elogiar mi trabajo… —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa que contagió a Makoto.

—Tienes talento, como tu senpai me encargaré de apoyarte y ver tu crecimiento, pero debes recordar que ambas trabajamos para grupos de idols que terminarán compitiendo para ser el mejor, y como compositoras es nuestro deber apoyarlos para cumplir sus metas. No dependas de mi opinión.

—L-Lo sé…

—Oh, pero si son Mattsun y Kouhai-chan~ ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nada. Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está Ranmaru-kun?

—Mmm no lo sé, pero creo que hoy tenía el día libre.

—Ya veo, entonces iré a buscarlo. Hasta luego —se fue de allí y Reiji se quedó con Haruka.

Luego de varios minutos, Makoto entró a una de las salas de prácticas de la mansión con la esperanza de encontrar al chico.

—Ahí estás —dijo al verlo acostado en un sillón.

Como sus kouhais habían regresado, prefirió ir a un lugar que estuviera solo para poder descansar en paz, por lo que al escuchar a la chica se molestó un poco pues le robó su tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Shining-san te avisó acerca del proyecto.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso ya la terminaste?

—No, pero vengo por eso. Quiero escuchar lo que quieres.

—Rock, eso ya lo sabías.

—Venía por algo más específico.

—Escucha —se puso de pie y la miraba fijamente— sé lo que has estado haciendo con Reiji y Ai. Lo dije desde un principio, yo no vengo a jugar a los amigos.

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Si es así entonces sólo encárgate de componer, no tengo intenciones de llevarte de la mano como una niñera.

Makoto frunció el ceño molesta.

—No necesito que me veas como una tonta. Ya has ayudado bastante… —sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Apenas dio unos pasos fuera de la sala chocó con alguien.

—¿Te encuentras bien lady?

—Sí —contestó y siguió su camino ignorando la presencia de Ren.

Ante esto el pelinaranja arqueó una ceja mientras la veía alejarse y algo curioso se asomó a la sala de donde la había visto salir, encontrándose con su senpai que igual parecía ligeramente irritado.

—¿Ran-chan, aún tienes problemas con lady?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Tan frío como siempre… De niño no eras así.

—Han pasado años desde que los tres éramos niños, no trates de revivir aquellos días.

—Yo no trato de revivirlos —alzó los hombros— ¿Acaso tú lo haces?

—Claro que no —contestó para después salir de alí.

Al día siguiente Makoto estaba en su habitación componiendo en su escritorio. Entendía que Ranmaru no estaba interesado en trabajar con ella de esa forma, pero su actitud era lo que más la molestaba. Desde que hablaron sobre la canción cada que la veía prefería simplemente irse de allí, ¿acaso era un niño? Suspiró y dejó el lapicero a un lado, viendo el pentagrama frente a ella. En aquella canción no hacía más que descargar su molestia, pero sabía que sólo con eso no podría ser algo tan bueno, a ese paso ella tampoco parecería una profesional.

Miró por la ventana en un intento de distraerse, quizá necesitaba hacer algo para enfriar su cabeza y poder comenzar a trabajar como era debido. Entonces observó a Syo corriendo. Antes ella entrenaba y salía a correr con Ryuya, era algo que le gustaba bastante pero había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo, aunque... Quizá eso podría ayudarla a despejarse.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia una oficina. En cuanto llegó tocó la puerta para avisar que iba a pasar y entró.

—Ah, hola Makoto-chan —saludó al verla de reojo mientras revisaba un par de papeles. Era normal que lo visitara de vez en cuando, por lo que no lo extrañó el verla allí.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupado?

—Estoy por terminar ¿querías algo? —preguntó esta vez dejando los papeles de un lado para prestarle atención.

—Ah, no es nada importante, me preguntaba si no estabas demasiado ocupado y... aún sigues corriendo ¿cierto? —Ryuya abrió los ojos por un segundo.

—Salgo cada mañana si tengo tiempo, no tengo demasiado trabajo últimamente, así que...

—¿A qué hora sales?

—¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Sí, al menos un par de días —Hyuga sonrió.

—Mañana a las 7 —anunció y Makoto asintió.

El resto del día Makoto estuvo con Cecil y Camus, le agradaba Cecil así que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, además de que, como era evidente que su siguiente trabajo sería con el conde, le servía para darse una idea de la canción.

Al final entraron a la habitación del team royal y cuando estaba por oscurecer la chica salió de allí.

—Hiramatsu —la grave voz de Camus la hizo detenerse cuando apenas caminó un par de metros fuera de la habitación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una vez se volteó para verlo.

—Escuché acerca de la canción con Kurosaki, ¿acaso lo estás evitando?

—Yo diría que más bien él me evita a mí. No te preocupes por eso, tendré la canción.

—El plebeyo puede complicar las cosas, tendrás que tener paciencia.

—¿Esa es tu forma de preocuparte? —preguntó Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Jum, es imposible que me preocupe por unos simples plebeyos. Simplemente no quiero que hagan un alboroto con eso.

—Es gracioso que alguien que suele discutir con Ranmaru-kun cada que lo ve diga eso, pero descuida, no es algo grave.

Sin más, el conde se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación y Makoto hizo lo mismo al ver que no quería nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Makoto ya estaba con Hyuga en la entrada del Master Curse con ropa que Ringo le había dado específicamente para correr, pues en cuanto se enteró de que nuevamente saldría con su compañero, aprovechó la oportunidad para arreglarla aunque sea un poco, le gustaba tener cualquier excusa para poder usarla como su muñeca.

Su conjunto era simple, llevaba tenis deportivos oscuros, un pantalón pescador negro con una franja rosa en ambos costados, un top rosa y una delgada sudadera abierta del mismo color del pescador. Además de llevar su cabello recogido en una coleta con dos mechones al frente sueltos.

—Trataré de no ir rápido, si te cansas sólo dime y nos detendremos para descansar.

—¿Ja? Vamos Ryuya-kun, sabes que no me gusta que me subestimen.

—Sé que eres buena, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que lo hacías, además yo no tengo el ritmo de la persona con la que solías hacerlo hace tiempo —ante esto Makoto desvió la mirada.

—Ya me volveré a acostumbrar —dijo sin más, no quería adentrarse en el otro tema. Ryuya se confundió un poco por esto pero decidió no darle importancia.

Comenzaron a correr un tanto lento al principio, pero con forme pasaban los minutos Makoto comenzó a correr un poco más rápido, le gustaba esa sensación. Como de pequeña era muy energética le gustaba hacer ejercicio pues era un buena forma de sacar todo, por eso mismo el salir a correr o a practicar con Hyuga era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de pequeña e incluso duró hasta su adolescencia, aunque claro, ni siquiera esto podía vencer su amor por la música, en realidad también era una buena forma de tranquilizarla.

Al momento de llegar a una especie de parque Makoto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad al punto de comenzar a caminar. Observaba a las personas que se encontraban allí, las familias, parejas y amigos. Pronto su mirada se posó en un par de niños jugando y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Makoto-chan —al escuchar la voz de Ryuya, Makoto volteó detrás de ella pues pues él se quedó a unos metros detrás de ella para así poder… "ir cuidandola" después de todo él también podía ser algo protector en ocasiones.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shining me acaba de hablar, quiere que vayas a su oficina.

Makoto sólo se desanimó un poco por el hecho de no poder pasar más tiempo con el pelinaranja y ambos terminaron regresando a la mansión pero en cuanto entraron Ryuya la dejó ir sola.

Al dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Ranmaru e intercambiaron miradas, aunque la chica pronto la desvió de él para poder seguir con su camino, aunque Ranmaru iba detrás de ella.

—¿También te llamaron? —preguntó al ver que no lograban separarse del otro.

—Sí —respondió cortante. Makoto se dedicó a seguir con su camino en silencio y Ranmaru la observó mientras caminaba a su lado.

La verdad era que le parecía bastante atractiva al verla así pues las prendas que llevaba puestas resaltaban la figura de la chica y, aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo eso le atraía. Makoto no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la mirada del albino, al cual le dedicó una mirada molesta mientras cerraba su sudadera con un leve sonrojo. Ranmaru arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro de su compositora y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

—Descuida, no hay algo que pueda interesarme ahí.

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas de ver? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y Ranmaru desvió la mirada con normalidad.

—Como si no te hubiera visto así antes —ante este comentario Makoto abrió los ojos y su sonrojo aumentó, sabía que hacía referencia a cuando la vió cambiándose en su departamento por accidente.

—¡O-Olvida eso!

—Vaya, así que eres tímida —sonrió un tanto burlón al verla así.

—No me interesa que me vean y no soy tímida, pero me molesta que un pervertido permanezca con esa imagen en su cabeza.

—No soy un pervertido.

—Ja, por favor, no me hagas reír —ambos fruncieron el ceño y antes de que su discusión continuara ambos desviaron las miradas molestos.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina de Saotome, Makoto abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Shining estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y al verlos entrar sonrió un poco.

—Mr. Kurosaki, ahora que está trabajando con Miss. Hiramatsu en su nueva canción estaba buscando un buen trabajo en el que pudiera presentarla. Supongo que habrá escuchado del concierto que se llevará a cabo dentro de unas semanas en el estadio Ajinomoto.

—N-No me diga que…

—Llegué al acuerdo de que usted sería quien abrirá ese concierto con su nueva presentación —Ranmaru parecía emocionado por esa noticia y entonces Shining siguió—: Dentro de una semana asistirá a un edificio sólo para conocer a los músicos que le ayudarán con su interpretación y recibir más información. Ahora, ¿podría dejarme solo con Miss. Hiramatsu?

Ranmaru obedeció y salió de allí cerrando la puerta, aunque la verdad tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que hablaría con la compositora.

—¿Sucede algo Saotome-san?

—Me imagino que haz hecho un avance estos días —Makoto asintió algo desanimada y se acercó para mostrarle las partituras escritas en una aplicación.

Shining tomó el aparato y se encargó de revisar su avance. No mostró alguna señal en su rostro y le devolvió el celular a la chica para después darse la espalda y mirar por la ventana.

—Su trabajo no es malo, pero debe de tener en cuenta que este trabajo será importante para Mr. Kurosaki y sabe que eso no bastará —Makoto desvió la mirada, ella sabía que su canción no estaba bien, la había utilizado para transmitir allí su reciente desagrado a Ranmaru, y aunque quería cambiarla, aún no podía hacerlo—. Cuando le di la oportunidad para volver a la agencia yo le dije que debía mostrarme siempre que usted era la indicada para Quartet Night… Una sola decepción y puede que usted pierda esa oportunidad. Debería seguir con más canciones como las de Mr. Kotobuki y Mr. Mikaze.

—Me encargaré de arreglarla.

—Eso espero Miss. Hiramatsu. Puede salir. —Sin más la chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió de allí. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Ranmaru—. ¿Sigues aquí? —cuestionó apenas cerró la puerta.

Ranmaru sólo se limitó a observarla un momento y se fue de allí sin decir alguna palabra.

El tiempo pasó y no interactuaban lo suficiente. Mientras estaban con los demás chicos podían tener pequeñas conversaciones con normalidad, pero si se encontraban solos no podían omitir las minúsculas discusiones de siempre y Makoto ya comenzaba a fastidiarse por esto pues no le permitía hacer una canción con la que estuviera satisfecha. No quería convertirse en el segundo Camus que no dejaba de pelear con Ranmaru cada que lo veía.

Estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación leyendo una vez más las partituras. El sonido de su celular que indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje llamó su atención y al tomarlo pudo observar una foto que le había enviado Reiji. No era raro que le enviara mensajes o fotografías de las cosas que hacía en su rutina, y aunque esto era algo que la chica le había pedido que dejara de hacer, esta vez lo tomó como una oportunidad para hablarle al castaño.

Luego de algunos mensajes acordaron verse dentro de hora y media y Makoto no hizo más que esperar a que el tiempo pasara mientras trataba de "avanzar" con la canción de Ranmaru.

Ahora estaban sentados en la banca de un parque. Reiji le había entregado un helado a la chica por lo que ahora sólo se encargaban de degustarlo mientras apreciaban la vista que ofrecía el lugar.  
—Gracias por venir pese a estar cansado.  
—¿Uhm?

—Has estado trabajando desde temprano ¿cierto? —Reiji sólo sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.  
—Sí, pero... la verdad me hace muy feliz estar con Mattsun. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, ¿sí? no importa qué esté haciendo.  
—Gracias. La verdad yo... Sólo quería relajarme un rato. Creo que eres con quien me siento más cómoda en el grupo.  
—¿E-Enserio? —no pudo evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa al pensar que era el "preferido" de la chica.  
—Sí, pese a ser molesto de alguna forma creo que te tengo más confianza... Quizá porque he pasado más tiempo contigo.  
—Y-Ya veo... ¿Y Ai-Ai?  
—¿Ai-chan? —no veía por qué preguntaba por él, pero claro que el mayor estaba preocupado luego de todo el tiempo que invirtió en él mientras trabajaban en su canción—. Él es lindo. También me gusta estar con él pero ahora estaba ocupado.

—Moo~ lo dices como si yo fuera la única opción que quedaba.

—Pues… —desvió la mirada— la verdad… Creo que sí quería hablar contigo —Reiji parpadeó, estaba preparado para llorar una vez más al escuchar que él tenía razón, por lo que aquella respuesta terminó por sorprenderlo—. De vez en cuando quiero hablar de lo que me molesta con alguien más o menos de mi edad y aunque Ai-chan es muy listo y maduro no llega a comprender de estas cosas por alguna razón, tampoco me imagino yendo con Camus-san para eso… C-Cada quien tiene lo suyo y así me agradan, pero…

—¿Y qué hay de Ran-Ran? —preguntó algo serio al darse cuenta que no había dicho nada de él.

—Ese es el problema, mi carácter choca con el suyo y por eso hemos tenido ciertas discusiones, y aunque no son graves creo que están afectando mi composición.

—¿Acaso lo odias? —Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, sólo me molesta en ocasiones. Sabes, odio esta parte de mí, este lado inmaduro que ahora no puede apartar lo personal del trabajo.

—A mí no me parece inmaduro —Makoto lo miró a la cara y él siguió—, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que tus canciones reflejaban la forma en que percibías a los demás y cómo te hacían sentir, y esas son tus mejores composiciones, porque tienen sentimientos reales y lazos. Ya que Ran-Ran es alguien apasionado lo que no quieres hacer es darle algo vacío, de lo contrario ya la hubieras terminado ¿no es así? —Reiji la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y Makoto abrió un poco los ojos. Podía ser un idiota, pero aún así la había ayudado en varias ocasiones—. Quizá en este momento discuten mucho, pero recuerda que se trata de Ran-Ran el tsundere. Cuando fuimos a aquella playa por tí nadie lo obligó ni le insistió, y eso es porque en el fondo él al igual que todo Quartet Night sabe que ninguna otra persona podría componer canciones que nos apasione cantarlas, así que tranquila, de cierta forma confía en ti para esto.

—Reiji-kun… Gracias —Makoto lo miró con una sonrisa y el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verla así, de saber que la chica acudió específicamente a él.

—Jejeje, no es nada. Sabes, a mí también me gusta estar con Mattsun. Vamos, come tu helado que ya se está derritiendo.

—¿Eh, de dónde? —Reiji tomó su mano que sujetaba el helado y la acercó a él, comiendo de lo que estaba a punto de escurrirse.

—Oye Reiji-kun, tú tienes el tuyo —Reiji sólo se limitó a reír un poco—. Y te ensuciaste por cierto —comentó mientras señalaba cerca de la comisura de sus labios y el chico trató de limpiarse aunque sin mucho éxito—, aún tienes.

—¿Dónde?

—Espera —entonces Makoto comenzó a buscar algo en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, mientras que el castaño al ver aquella acción no pudo evitar imaginarse a la pelinegra buscando un pañuelo para limpiarlo ella misma. Estaba comenzando a fantasear pero pronto vio un espejo frente a su cara— ¿así lo ves?

—S-Sí… —contestó desilusionado y terminó por limpiarse él solo—. Nee~ ¿Quieres probar de mi helado? —preguntó mientras se lo acercaba y ella desvió la mirada.

—No gracias, no quiero compartir más de tus babas.

—¿Ehh~? Vamos, muchas chicas se sentirían felices por tener un beso indirecto conmigo —dijo un tanto bromista mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Makoto lo miró con la frente azul para después tomar la cuchara que no había usado para tomar la parte donde Reiji había comido y dejársela en su helado —¡Kusun! —lloró desilucionado—. No me imagino cómo así diste tu primer beso.

—No lo he dado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién dijo que lo había hecho?

—Ah n-no, es sólo que… Por tu edad pensé que ya había pasado —Makoto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando quedada?

—Ahh ¡no! —el castaño buscaba una forma de remediarlo sin darse cuenta que la chica no había dicho lo último en serio.

Sin más la chica dejó de prestar atención y al notarlo Reiji de cierta forma se tranquillizó pues no parecía estar molesta, pero pensándolo mejor… Ella no había dado su primer beso… Y sonrió un poco, esperando poder ser quien tuviera ese privilegio.

El tiempo pasó mientras se dedicaban a terminarse el helado y platicaban sobre cualquier cosa.

Como Reiji debía regresar a trabajar Makoto decidió acompañarlo y así fue como ambos terminaron en uno de los edificios donde se llevaban a cabo sesiones fotográficas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Reiji regresara con ella luego de cambiarse, cuando una voz conocida los llamó.

—Vaya, no esperaba toparme con lady aquí —ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo mientras que él se seguía acercando, quedando frente a la chica.

—Ah, Ren-san ¿Estabas en una sesión?

—Sí, apenas terminé…. Sabes, Ran-chan iba a ver hoy el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto conmemorativo. Planeaba ir justo ahora para verlo ¿no quieres venir lady?

—Sí, Mattsun~ deberías aprovechar.

—Está bien, si no te molesta entonces te acompaño.

—Claro que no me molesta —sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa picarona mientras con una mano tomó su mentón—. Me sentiré feliz de contar con tu compañía —entonces le guiñó un ojo.

Makoto lo miró con la frente azul, y en cuanto Reiji reaccionó lo separó de ella.

—Jeje, vamos, sólo irán a ver a Ran-Ran ¿no es así?

—Sí, amenos que ella prefiera hacer otra cosa.

—¿E-Ehh? —Reiji ahora sonaba un poco preocupado y Makoto suspiró cansada.

—Ya vámonos —comenzó a caminar—. Hasta luego Reiji-kun —sin más siguió caminando y Ren comenzó a seguirla.

El maraquero ahora los veía sólo un poco preocupado pues, si bien desde un principio al saber que lo dejaría para ir con Ranmaru se había puesto ligeramente celoso, ahora más al ver la actitud de Ren. Pero sabía que debía dejar que la chica fuera al primer "ensayo" pues era una oportunidad para ella de arreglar las cosas con Ranmaru de una vez.

Varios minutos después Makoto y Ren llegaron a un nuevo edificio y no les fue muy difícil toparse con Ranmaru.  
—Ran-chan —Ren lo llamó y en cuanto escuchó su voz el albino se volteó a verlo.  
—¿En serio viniste? —preguntó pues la noche anterior Ren se lo había comentado, pero él pensó que se trataba de alguna broma. Entonces miró a la chica y arqueó una ceja— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
—Tranquilo Ran-chan, ella no vino por ti —comentó mientras con un brazo rodeaba el cuello de la chica—, lady vino conmigo ¿no es así? —trataba de provocar un poco a su senpai pues quería averiguar si en verdad no tenía ningún interés por ella como decía pero el albino sólo frunció un poco el ceño y se dio la vuelta.  
—Hagan lo que quieran.  
Makoto simplemente lo observó y no hizo nada, técnicamente lo que había dicho Ren era cierto pues si no hubiera sido por él quizá ella seguiría con Reiji, aunque quizá la forma en que lo había dicho no era la correcta pues sí tenía intenciones de ver a Ranmaru y quizá poder dejar por fin su rol de Camus con el albino. Y en cuanto su actitud de ahora, no la sorprendía, incluso ella pensaba que era algo rara la idea de aparecer allí de repente.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que una de las oficinas se abriera y Ranmaru entró allí, siendo seguido por unos cuantos chicos mientras Ren y Makoto esperaban afuera.  
La junta no tenía mucha importancia pero allí él conocería a los músicos que lo acompañarían en la interpretación de su nueva canción. Varias bandas de rock tocarían en ese concierto, pero como Ranmaru actualmente no estaba en alguna tuvieron que recurrir a músicos de la agencia.

En cuanto Ranmaru entró a la sala se topó con que allí se encontraban también algunas de las bandas que tocarían en el mismo concierto que él.

—Y bien, lady ¿cómo va la canción?

—Está casi terminada, pero… no me siento satisfecha con eso.

—En ese caso ¿por qué no hablas con él? La corderita siempre está al pendiente de nuestras ideas.

—Yo también soy abierta para aceptarlas, de hecho me ayudan bastante, pero Ranmaru-kun no quiere involucrarse, además... —desvió un poco la mirada— si intento a hablar con él lo más seguro es que terminemos en otra discusión. Si él está decidido a no involucrarse yo no le rogaré.

—Jeje parece que lady es bastante orgullosa.

—Supongo que sí —alzó los hombros.

La junta transcurrió con tranquilidad, lo único que harían sería presentarle a Ranmaru los músicos y darles el orden en que los grupos se presentarían. Quizá no habían hecho mucho, pero aquel ambiente rodeado de bandas le resultó algo nostálgico al rockero.

—Ah, Ran-chan ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó el pelinaranja junto a la chica al verlo llegar hacia ellos pero no se detuvo, simplemente siguió su camino.

Makoto intercambió una mirada rápida con Ren, les extrañó un poco el que no les prestara atención pero decidieron no darle importancia y siguieron al chico para regresar a la mansión. Subieron al auto que los llevaría de regreso. Los chicos se sentaron en los lados de las ventanas y Makoto quedó en medio de ambos.

—Y bien ¿no causaste problemas con los músicos? —preguntó Makoto mas Ranmaru sólo se puso los audífonos y desvió la mirada para ver a través de la ventana.

Ren dirigió su mirada a la chica esperando encontrarse con una cara molesta al ser ignorada, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa al toparse con una mirada preocupada hacia el chico. Makoto no tardó en desviar su mirada hacia el piso del auto. Había hecho aquel comentario para ver una reacción en el albino, aún si terminaban discutiendo una vez más, pero no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que su rostro expresaba algo de preocupación que contagió a la chica, ¿había sucedido algo?

Al llegar a la mansión bajaron del auto y Ranmaru se fue a su habitación mientras que Ren se quedó con la chica.

—Nee lady, ¿te preocupa algo?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ante su pregunta Ren alzó los hombros.

—Veías a Ran-chan de una forma diferente, así que si no es eso… ¿entonces de qué se trata? —Makoto desvió la mirada ante la mirada insinuandora de Ren. La verdad no quería admitirlo por alguna razón pero… al verlo así no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó sin más y en eso llegó Syo.

—Ah, Ochibi-chan —lo llamó Ren y el rubio se giró molesto hacia él.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme así! ¡Enredadera!

—Una sexy enredadera ¿o no, lady?

—Supongo que sí.

—Vaya, así que realmente te parezco atractivo.

—Todos los idols de la agencia son atractivos ¿qué quieres que haga? —Ren no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al escucharla decir eso con tanta tranquilidad.

—Deberías ser así de honesta para admitir tu preocupación por Ran-chan ¿no crees? —Makoto sólo parpadeó.

—¿Preocupación? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Syo con curiosidad.

—No sé de qué habla —Makoto se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida siendo observada por ambos chicos. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos luego de que cruzara la puerta para que el rubio fuera tras ella.

—¡Hiramatsu-senpai! —Makoto se detuvo confundida al escuchar el llamado del menor.

—¿Sucede algo? —se volteó a verlo.

—S-Sobre Kurosaki-senpai… No sé lo que ocurre, pero si estás preocupada por él no creo que sea bueno ocultarlo. Cuando yo tenía problemas durante las grabaciones de la película me frustré tanto que terminé apartando a los demás. Si no hubiera sido por Tomochika quizá no hubiera podido lograrlo… —contó el rubio—. A lo que voy es que es bueno intentar las cosas por ti solo, pero hay ocasiones en las que uno tiene que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar la ayuda de los demás, y también para ofrecera.

Makoto guardó silencio y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

Tiempo después se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba pasando la partitura a un programa de computadora. Por lo general no le gustaba escribir allí pero lo usaba para poder escucharla sin tener que tocar, cosa que resultaba práctico en ocasiones.

Apenas terminó, se puso los audífonos para poder escucharla con atención, ciertamente no era mala, pero seguía sin convencerla. "Ya que Ran-Ran es alguien apasionado lo que no quieres hacer es darle algo vacío, de lo contrario ya la hubieras terminado ¿no es así?" Pero esa canción no estaba vacía, realmente eran una forma para ella para desahogarse, pero si de esa forma no la convencía, entonces era porque no sentía que realmente eso fuera algo propio del chico, pero ni siquiera intentaba ver más allá de él y la apariencia fría que le mostraba. "Hay ocasiones en las que uno tiene que tragarse el orgullo" de pronto recordó las palabras que Syo le había dicho ese mismo día.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar era de atardecer y ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, pero aún así Ranmaru salió a correr un poco.

Un par de horas atrás en la reunión, se sintió algo nostálgico al estar rodeado de tantas bandas de rock y aunque ese ambiente le era agradable no duró mucho. El ver a esas personas le hizo recordar los antiguos grupos en los que estuvo, todos disueltos por, como él le decía, problemas de faldas.

Pensando en eso comenzó a preocuparse, no podía decir que los chicos sintieran algo por Makoto, al menos no ahora, pero… Reiji parecía interesado en la chica ¿Que pasaría si su interés llegara a otro punto? En el fondo le daba miedo el que Quartet Night tuviera el mismo destino.

Al día siguiente Makoto miraba fijamente el espejo esperando darse ánimos, luego de unos segundos asintió con energía y caminó hacia su puerta decidida, y para su sorpresa que en cuanto abrió la puerta se topó con Ranmaru dispuesto a tocarla.

—¿R-Ranmaru-kun, sucede algo? —ante su pregunta el albino desvió la mirada, le costaba trabajo decirlo.

—Dentro de 2 horas iré a un trabajo, no tengo nada que hacer después, así que… No estaría mal escuchar cómo va la canción. D-después de todo no planeo cantar algo que no esté a mi altura —Makoto abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces ¿él estaba tomando la iniciativa esta vez?

—Bueno… entonces supongo que iré —la verdad ella tenía planeado ir a acompañar a Ranmaru con alguna excusa, por eso la tomó por sorpresa el que él la invitara, pero ¿que no se supone que él no tenía intenciones de trabajar directamente con ella? o como él decía "jugar a los amigos"

—Entonces te veo allá —comenzaba a darse la vuelta para irse.

—Claro, pero, Ranmaru-kun —se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro— ya te dije que no debes subestimarme.

Makoto le mostraba una mirada seria, pero más allá de eso en sus ojos habitaba una luz de la que Ranmaru se percató. No dijo nada más y se fue de allí. Como aún faltaba tiempo para que comenzara su trabajo cada quien se encargó de perder el tiempo a su manera hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Se encontraron en la sala del Master Curse y fueron juntos en un auto de la agencia.

El camino fue en silencio pero no por ello se sintieron incómodos.

Una vez que su trabajo comenzó, Makoto se quedó detrás de las cámaras para poder observarlo sin estorbar. El trabajo se llevó a cabo en una calle al aire libre, el albino caminaba con su bajo en la espalda, entre otras cosas. Quizá no era la gran cosa, pero algo en Ranmaru lo hacía ver como algo genial, y era algo que la compositora no podía negar. La sesión se llevó a cabo de manera rápida, en cuanto terminó el director le dio las gracias y Ranmaru correspondió para después ir a cambiarse y regresar con la chica.

—Buen trabajo —en cuanto Makoto vio a Ranmaru frente a ella hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gracias —respondió un tanto seco.

Comenzaron a caminar para poder dirigirse a un lugar en el que pudieran discutir sobre la canción tranquilamente pero un sonido llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por algo de comer? —preguntó la chica mientras lo observaba expectante a su respuesta, aunque el chico no tardó en responder.

—Cerca de aquí está el restaurante, también nos sería útil para discutir lo de la canción.

—¿El de oba-chan?

—¿Por qué la llamas así? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Makoto, quien alzó los hombros antes de contestar.

—Es una viejecita muy tierna, además siempre he querido abuelos.

—¿Acaso no tuviste? —Ranmaru caminaba con la mirada en el camino, aunque de vez en cuando dedicaba un par de segundos para observarla, por lo que se dió cuenta de que negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre me hablaba de ellos, pero nunca llegué a conocerlos, y en cuanto a la familia de mi madre… Bueno, a excepción de mi tía nadie quiso conocerme —a Ranmaru le sorprendió escuchar esto, parecía que había tocado un tema delicado pero a Makoto parecía no importarle.

—¿Acaso tu madre se peleó con ellos?

—Mis padres me tuvieron a los diecisiete ¿eso te dice algo? —Ranmaru asintió con la cabeza en silencio, entendía a lo que Makoto se refería. A esa edad los embarazos no eran planeados y las parejas no estaban casadas. De seguro sus abuelos eran más tradicionales y por ello no aceptaban su embarazo, porque además, según lo que Ai había dicho una vez, Makoto tenía el apellido de su madre, lo que significaba que nunca se casaron formalmente.

Antes de poder decir algo ya habían llegado a la puerta del restaurante y la chica la deslizó. Ambos entraron y antes de que tomaran asiento se toparon con el anciano del restaurante.

—Pero si son Ranmaru-kun y Makoto-chan.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron los dos.

—Siéntense, siéntense, en un momento les tomaré la orden.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Ranmaru, aunque Makoto también estaba extrañada, pues habiendo meseros, no veían por qué él debería trabajar en eso, ya que a su edad cualquier trabajo físico podía ser más agotador de lo que en verdad era.

—Sí, como dos están en su día de descanso y otro pidió vacaciones nos quedamos sin el personal suficiente —los chicos hicieron un gesto de disgusto. Los ancianos eran muy amables, pero a veces ese exceso de amabilidad terminaba por afectarlos a ellos mismos.

—Vamos, a esta hora del día debe estar cansado. Tome un descanso y siéntese, yo le puedo ayudar como mesera al menos un rato.

El anciano pareció conmoverse pero se sentía mal de aprovecharse de la chica. Trató de negarse pero al final Makoto lo convenció.

—Ah, Ranmaru-kun, en mi bolsa está la partitura, puedes revisarla mientras y en un momento escucharé lo que tengas que decir.

Ranmaru no pudo responder pues la chica se fue de allí. Él pidió algo de comer y mientras degustaba su plato observaba a la chica. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta con dos mechones de cabello al frente, mostraba una sonrisa a los clientes y Ranmaru no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Ringo había dicho una vez. Cuando escuchó al sensei hablando con tanto entusiasmo de las cualidades de Makoto él pensó que estaba exagerando, pues no veía como aquella molesta y amargada chica (o al menos así la veía entonces) podía ser como el pelirrosa la describía, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué había sido tan malo con ella? Sabía que tenía miedo a que por culpa de la chica su grupo desapareciera como fuegos artificiales, pero... Ella terminó por demostrar que estaba equivocado, ella realmente se tomaba las cosas en serio, y de no ser por ella quizá ahora él seguiría pensando que el proyecto de Quartet Night era algo que estaba destinado a fallar tarde o temprano. Fue extraño, la luz de Makoto… De alguna forma alcanzó a los cuatro, y los inspiró a ir en serio también. Alguien que le daba fuerzas a Quartet Night… No podría ser capaz de terminar con el grupo.

Apenas terminó su comida se dirigió hacia el anciano.

—En un momento lo traigo —se dirigió Makoto a un cliente y en cuanto terminó de escribir algo fue a la cocina para dejar la orden. Por lo general el lugar no estaba lleno de clientes, y aunque en esa ocasión tampoco estaba repleto, le extrañó que a esa hora del día hubiera tantos clientes.

—¿R-Ranmaru-kun? —se extrañó al verlo allí con un delantal.

—No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, pero necesitaba recuperar energía —respondió.

Makoto sonrió un poco y entonces le dejó la orden. Por un momento había olvidado que Ranmaru también era alguien de corazón gentil, después de todo, si los ayudaba de es forma económicamente, no era cualquier sujeto, sin embargo debido a sus continuas discusiones los últimos días se cegó por un momento y no vió más allá de eso.

Fue extraño, pasaron sólo poco más de una hora más trabajando allí y ni siquiera recordaron el motivo por el cual habían ido además de comer: trabajar en la canción. Pero aunque no fuera algo relacionado a la música, el trabajar juntos en algo que necesitaba de comunicación terminó por romper el hielo que aún había entre ellos, y les recordó que después de todo, no debían de ser tan malos con el otro.

Aún faltaba para que el restaurante cerrara pero el lugar ya había quedado casi vacío, por lo que el personal que había podría terminar el trabajo con calma.

Luego de hablar un poco con los ancianos, negar una vez más su relación e insistir que no necesitaban nada a cambio, se despidieron de ellos y salieron de allí.

—Y al final no hablamos de la canción —comentó Makoto— no pensé que terminaríamos trabajando juntos.

—Al parecer mi invitación fue en vano.

—Yo no diría que fue en vano, pero… ¿Por qué me invitaste desde un principio? fue algo repentino.

Por un momento Ranmaru dudó en contestar a su pregunta. En cuanto llegaron a un lugar tranquilo y sin gente él se sentó en la banqueta, contemplando las hojas de los árboles que se balanceaban al caer con el aire.

—... Escuché lo que hablaste con Shining el otro día —inicío algo receloso—. Si no cumplías con sus expectativas serías expulsada de la agencia —Makoto se sentó junto a él mientras lo miraba algo sorprendida, y apenas estuvo a su lado, Ranmaru la miró fijamente con determinación—. Sólo tú puedes componer para Quartet Night.

Makoto abrió los ojos mientras un brillo se hacía presente en estos, por lo que Ranmaru desvió la mirada con un sonrojo casi imperceptible, pero ella estaba feliz, la hacía feliz el que uno de los chicos lo dijera, pues aunque era claro que todos lo pensaban por la noche que fueron por ella a la playa, le gustaba que se lo dijeran de forma directa, y viniendo de él le sorprendía. Aún con todas sus discusiones… Él… Nunca dejó de creer en ella como su compositora, tal vez Reiji tenía razón.

—Sabes, yo… —la voz seria de Ranmaru la hizo regresar a la normalidad y prestó atención a sus palabras— he estado pensando y… No quiero que Quartet Night se convierta en un grupo efímero más, quiero que esto funcione, yo… Lo necesito —la mirada preocupada de Ranmaru contagió una vez más a la compositora, ahora lo recordaba, el día anterior luego de salir de su reunión con los músicos él portaba una mirada parecida, y era por eso que ella había querido salir con él ese día.

—...¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar. El rockero dudó en responder, pero al mirarla a los ojos… De alguna forma se veía reflejado en su mirada, como si ella comprendiera por lo que pasaba, y aunque ese pensamiento era algo que le molestaba… No pudo evitar sentirse seguro con ella.

—Yo era el heredero de un grupo financiero importante como la de Masato y Ren, en realidad los conocí cuando éramos pequeños. Un día un amigo cercano a la familia hizo fraudes y nos traicionó. Mi padre trató de pagar las deudas en las que nos metieron, pero… Hace años murió sin poder saldarlas. Poco después hice que mi madre y mi hermana se mudaran al extranjero para protegerlas y decidí hacerme cargo de recuperar el honor del apellido Kurosaki.

"Para ganar dinero comencé en una banda de rock, pero ninguna duraba demasiado, todo terminaba por "problemas de faldas" Es por eso que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de nosotros cinco como un grupo, pero...

Makoto miró sorprendida al chico frente a ella, el que se abriera de esa forma con ella… Se notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar sobre el tema y Ranmaru no era de los que iban por ahí contándole su historia a cualquiera, así que si se sintió aunque sea un poco seguro con la chica, ella quería poder corresponder a ese sentimiento de confianza.

No quería decirle algo como que todo estaría bien pues no podía asegurarlo, además de que cualquiera podría decir eso, cuando él había confiado específicamente en ella. Tampoco podía decirle que no debía asumir toda la responsabilidad pues comprendía un poco al chico en ese aspecto. No podía darle ningún consejo, no podía simplemente poner una mano en su hombro pues no sería suficiente, pero realmente quería corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Cuando yo era pequeña nunca conocí a mi familia, en la actualidad sólo conocí de vista a algunos familiares de mi padre, pero incluso olvidé sus rostros así que no sirvió de nada. Mis padres siempre me estuvieron ocultando, así que nadie sabía quién era mi padre y pensaban que mi madre me crió sola. En ocasiones me dolía que me negaran de cierta forma como su hija, pero lo entendía. Mi padre componía en la agencia así que no podía decir algo sobre mí o de mi madre. Yo amaba sus canciones, y al ver como todos se emocionaban al escucharlas me daban ganas de hacer lo mismo…

"Cuando papá murió me dolió demasiado, había sido tan repentino que me fue difícil asumir todo tan pronto, comencé a dudar sobre mi camino pero mi madre fue quien me dio fuerza e hizo que siguiera componiendo, pero no me dejó ayudarla y se encargó de todo ella sola mientras me pedía que no me preocupara y solo siguiera componiendo. Luego de un tiempo comenzó a enfermar y no descansaba lo suficiente. Un día la tuvieron que hospitalizar y estuvo allí dos semanas hasta que murió… Me hundí tanto en la música que no fui capaz de ayudarla, me culpé a mí y a la música por su muerte, me daba miedo volver a hacerlo así que dejé todo atrás y terminé odiando la música.

"Quartet Night me está ayudando, pero de cierta forma sigo siendo una persona débil...

Ranmaru la observaba fijamente, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes.

—No lo eres… Tú y yo nos hemos vuelto fuertes —Makoto sonrió.

—Te equivocas, ambos somos débiles Ranmaru-kun. Ser fuerte no es hacerte el duro o dejar lo que querías para no volver a salir lastimado, porque entonces significa que sigues con miedo a lo ocurrido en el pasado… Ser fuerte es que aún sabiendo lo que ocurrió no lo reprimes y tampoco vives con ello siempre, simplemente lo aceptas y sigues adelante con el mismo ánimo. Tanto tú como yo seguimos atados.

—No es tan malo como parece —esto confundió a Makoto— sólo significa que estamos en el proceso para liberarnos.

Makoto parpadeó mientras observaba al chico y rió un poco.

—Sabía que no eras tan malo como pensaba… —Makoto sacó de la bolsa unas partituras y las observó fijamente. La forma en que percibía a Ranmaru había cambiado, y esas notas no representaban al chico realmente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al notar la mirada de la chica.

—Tu canción.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces puedo verl...? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó esta vez al observar cómo Makoto rompía tan tranquilamente aquellas partituras y dejando que el viento se las llevara una vez terminó.

—A esa canción le hacía falta rock —excusó y sonrió— creo que tendrás que enseñarme.

El albino no tardó en devolver la misma sonrisa divertida.

—Si no tengo opción.

A partir de ese momento su relación cambió un poco, las discusiones no se eliminaron del todo, pero eso ya no era algo que le preocupara a Makoto, después de todo no podían evitar que el carácter de ambos chocara, pero de cierta forma le parecía divertido. Además, el pasar tiempo con Ranmaru le permitió conocerlo un poco mejor y a la vez esto hacía que le agradara más.

Ahora ella estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo sobre las cobijas mensajeando con su tía por el celular cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

—Adelante —indicó pues estaba abierto y entonces Ai entró a la habitación— ¿Ai-chan, sucede algo?

—¿Estás ocupada?

—Ahora no ¿por qué?

—Iré con Natsuki y Syo a comer ¿Quieres venir? —aquella invitación la tomó por sorpresa.

—Ah… Claro.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Ahh bueno… Supongo que sólo no me lo esperaba.

—Bueno, ya son las cuatro con once y no has comido nada desde la mañana.

—Cierto… —susurró al mirar su celular pues no se había percatado de la hora—. Espera… ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—No has salido de tu habitación en todo este tiempo. No está bien que te quedes encerrada, además de que descuidas tus horarios de comida —Makoto solo rió un poco, le daba ternura el semblante de Ai, le parecía una linda mamá.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron junto a la ventana, Ai y Makoto juntos y Syo y Natsuki al frente.

—Waa~ pero que lindo lugar —Natsuki miraba el lugar fascinado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un mesero llegara para atenderlos. Todos abrieron el menú que les había entregado y Makoto trató de disimular su rostro al ver los precios.

En cuanto pidieron algo el mesero se fue de allí y en unos minutos más su comida ya había llegado a la mesa. Durante la comida platicaron un poco. Natsuki y Syo fueron los encargados de hacer la platica y Makoto y Ai sólo seguían la conversación y de vez en cuando comentaban algo. La hora del postre llegó y esta vez la chica decidió pasar.

—¿Ehh~? ¿Por qué no quieres postre? —preguntó Natsuki.

—Simplemente no quiero —desvío la mirada.

—Está bien Natsuki, no molestes a Hiramatsu-senpai.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó. Ai no dejaba de mirar a la chica algo serio.

Ai recordó que un día, mientras estaba descansando en el Master Curse, Ringo entró a la sala donde estaba el menor y, como en ese tiempo estaba trabajando con Makoto en su canción, el mayor comenzó a preguntarle qué tal iba su trabajo y luego de contestar comenzó a hablar sobre algunos lugares a los que tenía planeado ir con la chica para discutir sobre la canción, pero mientras lo hacía, el pelirrosa parecía poner una cara insegura.

—¿Sucede algo? —le había preguntado Ai.

—Moo Ai-Ai, todos esos lugares son algo costosos.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso? Makoto al ser compositora de Quartet Night gana bastante bien, no veo por qué no podría permitirse ir allí.

—No le gusta gastar… —Ai se quedó pensando un momento.

—Ya veo… Creo que tiene sentido, cuando estamos en un restaurante siempre trata de no pedir mucho, creí que era por cuidar de su figura pero ahora que lo pienso siempre aclara que no planea pagar algo por nosotros o cosas así… ¿Será a lo que llaman una persona tacaña?

—¡Claro que no! —Ringo parecía algo molesto—. Desde un principio Makoto decidió trabajar aquí para ayudar económicamente a su tía. Procura no gastar demasiado porque le da su dinero a su tía, en realidad sé que si no fuera por ella Makoto le entregaría todo, después de todo tiene todo lo que necesita aquí. Si no quiere gastar en ustedes es porque sabe bien que a ustedes les viene sobrando dinero. Pero… ¡Mako-chan es una buena persona!

—Ah, ya veo- contestó sin mucha importancia.

En eso el mesero llegó una vez más con lo que habían pedido y apenas se fue, Natsuki volvió a su conversación con Syo.

—Makoto —al escuchar a Ai ésta se volteó hacia él, encontrándose con que Ai le extendía su mano ofreciendo una cucharada de su postre, el cual era una gelatina como la que habían pedido una vez en una de sus reuniones de su canción.

—Pero Ai-chan yo no…

—No me dejes con la mano extendida —dijo con unos pucheros a los que Makoto no se pudo negar y terminó por aceptar con un ligero sonrojo al hacer eso en un lugar lleno de personas.

—E-Es mejor de lo que pensé…

—¿Verdad? —Ai sonreía un poco al ver su reacción y entonces él probó su postre siendo observados por Syo.

—¡¿Eh-?!

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ai al ver la cara un tanto sorprendida de Syo.

—Ah… No, bueno, es sólo que… Eso cuenta como beso indirecto.

—Vamos, no creo que estas cosas cuenten como un beso —comentó Makoto ante la reacción de Syo, pues de ser así quizá hace mucho que habría dado su primer beso.

—Tiene razón, para ser un beso dos personas tienen que unir directamente sus labios.

—B-Bueno sí, pero…

—Syo-chan~ no debes sentirte incómodo por ver a dos amigos alimentándose, si quieres también puedo darte del mío, así que dí Ahh~

—¡No necesito que me alimentes! —gritó alejándose de Natsuki.

Makoto miró una vez más a Ai y este comía su postre tratando de ignorar el ruido que hacían sus kouhais. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el menor se volteara una vez más hacia Makoto.

—Prueba —Makoto lo pensó por un momento, pero luego de ver a Ai éste parecía no tener intenciones de ser rechazado, además ¿qué más daba una vez más?

Sin mucha importancia aceptó una vez más la probada que Ai le invitaba, la cual ahora se trataba de una parte diferente de la gelatina que sabía un poco más dulce.

Mientras tanto Ranmaru caminaba por la calle, no tenía nada qué hacer en ese momento así que tenía planeado ir a su departamento para quedarse allí toda la tarde. Todo estaba bien hasta que se topó con Camus. Al principio trataban de ignorarse pero luego de un rato sin poder separarse eso no funcionó.

—¿No puedes tomar otro camino? —cuestionó el albino.

—Hablas como si me quedara contigo por gusto. Los próximos días estaré trabajando cerca de aquí. Este camino es más corto.

—¿A dónde vas? —Camus se dignó a decir la dirección, fastidiando al otro pues se trataba de un edificio cerca de su departamento.

Siguieron su camino en silencio pero pronto la voz de Camus llamó su atención.

—¿Hiramatsu?

Ranmaru se detuvo al escucharlo y al mirar a través de una ventana de un restaurante lograron ver a la chica en lo que parecía una cita con Ai.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

—¿Acaso te importa lo que hagan? —preguntó Camus. El rockero solo chasqueo la lengua, Camus tenía razón ¿por qué debería de importarle?—. Además, sólo están en un restaurante con los kouhais de Mikaze, como si fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Ja? —Camus observó un momento a Ranmaru antes de contestar, no estaba seguro de si su teoría era cierta, pero… Parecía que al albino parecía importarle la chica.

—Ah cierto, ella sólo ha salido contigo por trabajo ¿no es así? Ella suele pasar mucho tiempo fuera conmigo, incluso con los otros chicos lo ha hecho, pero bueno, en caso de que no le agrades entendería el por qué.

Ranmaru no dijo nada más, solo apretó un poco los puños antes de irse de ahí y dejar a Camus atrás.

Minutos después los chicos terminaron su comida y no pasó mucho para que salieran del lugar. Natsuki y Syo iban al frente mientras que los senpais iban unos pasos detrás.

—Fue una buena comida —comentó Makoto.

—¿En serio? —la chica se extrañó por su pregunta y se dedicó a observarlo por un momento y entonces Ai también la miró—. Ordenaste lo más barato, y ni siquiera pediste postre —Makoto abrió los ojos un poco ¿se había dado cuenta de eso?... Quizá por eso había compartido del suyo, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco.

—Si no es necesario entonces prefiero no gastar, pero aún así la comida estuvo deliciosa. Ai-chan, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer por eso, para empezar tú eres la responsable de que aquella gelatina comenzara a gustarme. Gracias a ti he podido descubrir cosas nuevas y cada una me ha llenado de buenas experiencias, así que quiero compartir eso contigo.

—Ai-chan…

—Además Ringo me contó de tu situación, y aún así te traje a un lugar costoso, así que lo siento, me aseguraré que para la próxima sea algo más accesible.

Makoto lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de enterarse de que Ringo le había hablado de eso se molestó un poco, no le gustaba mucho hablar de esas cosas con compañeros de trabajo, pero luego de seguir escuchando no pudo evitar llenarse de ternura una vez más por aquel pelician.

—Una vez más… Gracias —se abrazó por un par de segundos a su brazo mientras seguían caminando y luego lo soltó, logrando ver que Ai miraba el brazo que había tomado. Planeaba disculparse al pensar que había incomodado al chico pero antes de poder decir algo, Ai habló.

—Ya veo… Pensaba que este tipo de cosas sólo eran para personas con una relación amorosa, pero veo que entre simples compañeros también es normal.

—Ah… Pues… Quizá son más comunes en parejas, pero no necesariamente es algo solo para novios.

—Ya veo —respondió Ai y entonces se abrazó del brazo de la chica, recargando también su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que la chica se detuviera por la impresión— ¿Así está bien?

—N-No significa que lo debas hacer siempre.

—¡Waa~ Ai-chan, ¡pero que lindo! —comentó Natsuki pues como se detuvieron para esperarlos lograron verlos en esa posición. Syo prefirió no decir nada, pero ya era la segunda vez en que pensaba que parecían una pareja haciendo esas cosas con total tranquilidad.

La chica se sonrojó sólo un poco al ser descubierta por los chicos y Ai se separó de ella con normalidad. Siguieron su camino hasta el Master Curse y cuando llegaron Ai y Makoto quedaron solos y decidieron ir a una de las salas para ver la televisión un poco. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón y para ellos el tiempo pasó bastante rápido, aunque llegó un punto en el que comenzaron a aburrirse. Makoto entonces lo miró por un momento y sin estar del todo consciente de lo que hacía acercó su mano a él hasta picar su mejilla, provocando que la volteara a ver con un puchero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Makoto entonces reaccionó.

—No lo sé. Pero… jeje, tienes más cachetes de lo que parece —picó un par de veces más su mejilla y Ai aumentó su puchero, tomando esta vez las mejillas de la chica, no era justo que sólo ella pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —esta vez la voz de Ranmaru los hizo voltear.

—Ah… Nada —se soltaron y Ranmaru se sentó en un sillón cerca de ese tratando de ignorarlos por un momento viendo la televisión que estaba encendida.

Sólo pasó alrededor de un minuto para que Ai y Makoto se centraran en la televisión y fue entonces que Ranmaru los observó por un momento pensando en la escena que había visto de ellos en el restaurante.

"Cierto, ella sólo a salido contigo por trabajo ¿no es así? Ella suele pasar mucho tiempo fuera conmigo, incluso con los otros chicos lo ha hecho, pero bueno, en caso de que no le agrades entendería por qué" No sabía por qué pensar en eso podía molestarlo y no sabía si lo de Ai era agradarle o algún otro tipo de interés, pero…

—Makoto —la chica volteó al ser llamada por el albino—. El día del concierto… Sería bueno que fueras.

—Claro que iré, quiero ver el trabajo final de lo que hicimos.

—Y-Ya veo… —desvió la mirada. De nuevo trabajo.

El día de la presentación llegó, Ranmaru ya la esperaba para irse y no tardó mucho en bajar.

En cuanto el albino la vio abrió un sus ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que la chica vistiera para la ocasión. Se había alisado el cabello haciéndolo ver más largo también, llevaba una playera gris con letras negras y un chaleco de mezclilla encima, un pantalón negro algo roto y unos tenis negros con cuerdas blancas, además de usar unas cuantas pulseras negras y también llevar los ojos pintados de este color.

—R-Ringo me obligó a hacerlo… —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, se sentía extraña vistiendo así. Por lo general era más femenino lo que le obliga a vestir (aunque en realidad tampoco le gusta esa ropa) pero el pelirrosa aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para usarla como su muñeca.

—Jejeje, le queda muy bien ¿verdad~? —Ranmaru reaccionó al escuchar al pelirrosa, ¿cuándo había llegado ahí? No se dio cuenta de que bajó junto a la chica.

—Bueno, debo admitir que sí.

—¡Ran-Ran~! —Reiji estaba a unos metros de ellos, había ido con Quartet Night y como él se adelantó por correr un poco, al llegar frente a la chica se quedó callado simplemente viéndola.

—¿Reiji-kun..?

—¡A-Ah sí! —reaccionó, le había gustado como se veía la chica y no fue para nada discreto—. Jeje venía a dar ánimos a Ran-Ran para su presentación, pero… Que envidia, Mattsun se ve genial~ —en eso llegaron los demás.

—Sabía que los plebeyos te contagian —comentó Camus normal, no le gustaba aquel atuendo, lo que menos necesitaba era a otro plebeyo rockero.

—No deberían esperar, aunque aún falta para que comience el concierto Ranmaru es el primero y debe llegar temprano.

—Vamos Ai-Ai~ Sólo vinimos a desear suerte, además…. Debemos apreciar a Mattsun mientras podamos —comentó mientras rodeaba el cuello de la chica con su brazo y ésta lo miraba con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no la veremos?

—Vamos sólo mírala, no creo que se vuelva a vestir así.

—Ah, eso —Ai parecía no darle importancia— no sé por qué les importa tanto, sin importar lo que vista, Makoto sigue siendo Makoto —la chica sonrió un poco, por un momento se sintió más cómoda luego de ser el centro de atención.

—Así es, Mako-chan es linda con cualquier cosa~ —siguió Ringo, aunque Ai no se refería exactamente a eso.

—Tsk, se nos hará tarde —Ranmaru tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó de ahí.

Ambos fueron en un auto de la agencia, no platicaron mucho pero la verdad parecían estar emocionados, la canción era buena y Makoto ya quería ver lo que Ranmaru había hecho con ella.

Al llegar, el albino tuvo que ir a cambiarse y dejó a la chica sola, quien se quedó paseando por el lugar para matar algo de tiempo. Como aún no entraba nadie del público podía andar tranquilamente por ahí, aunque claro, asegurándose de no estorbar a quienes estaban trabajando en los últimos preparativos.

En realidad… era un lugar más vivo de lo que esperaba, el ruido no estaba ausente gracias a todos aquellos que trabajaban aún, y ni hablar de las bandas que ensayaban, calentaban un poco o simplemente hablaban, aunque… No era un ruido que la molestara.

—¿Qué tanto estás viendo? —preguntó Ranmaru luego de encontrarse con la chica observando desde hace un rato a un grupo de chicos.

La chica sonrió un poco al escuchar su voz y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su compañero vistiendo de un traje negro con detalles en burdeo que claramente le quedaba bastante bien.

—Quedaste listo bastante rápido —el albino desvío la mirada ante la observación de la chica.

—Si te dejaba sola mucho tiempo aquí quién sabe qué iba a pasar —la chica parpadeó por un momento. Dejarla sola… En un lugar donde la gran mayoría son chicos… Ante aquel pensamiento Makoto soltó una pequeña risita. Así que estaba preocupado.

—Descuida, sé cuidarme, pero… Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Ja, claro que estaba preocupado, quién sabe qué les ibas a hacer —decidió bromear un poco para así desviar su atención.

—Ni que fuera una loca —hizo pucheros y Ranmaru se quedó en silencio algo sorprendido de que… Por dios, se veía adorable.

—P-Pero a decir verdad por un momento no te reconocí. Olvidé el cambio que te hizo Ringo.

—Ah, esto —Makoto se vio— al menos el cabello dudo que dure así al terminar el concierto —era una lástima, a Ranmaru le gustaba cómo se veía así—. Pero dejando eso a un lado… —de pronto lo vio fijamente con una mirada seria— tengo que confirmarlo, Ranmaru-kun… ¿Te gusta la canción?

El albino sonrió sólo un poco y colocó una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo al escucharla.

En eso el staff comenzó a apresurar a todos pues era hora de comenzar. Ranmaru, al igual que otros chicos que estaban por allí, tuvo que dirigirse detrás del escenario para preparase para salir. El público comenzó a entrar al lugar y Makoto se quedó allí. Luego de algunos minutos más el concierto comenzó. La voz de Ranmaru sonó de repente junto con la música y los gritos comenzaron al verlo en el escenario con varias luces rojas y blancas destellando al ritmo de la música, cantando frente a un micrófono de piso.

Puesto en libertad con toda la potencia

de una catarsis,

¡Puedes verla corriendo!

¡Podemos volar hacia la libertad!

¡Es la mejor vida de aquí en adelante,

así que comencemos!

¡Es un alma salvaje!

Un pasado deformado,

el cielo traicionero

Una lucha impaciente,

la forma de pensar de un mocoso

Como un perro

con todos los molestos ladridos,

¿Qué estaba protegiendo?

No entendía el significado de la fuerza

mi mano extendida, finalmente se dio cuenta

del instinto más bajo de un

ALMA SALVAJE

¡Siéntete orgulloso! (ALMA SALVAJE)

Ya que sabía la debilidad, (ALMA SALVAJE)

Siento que seré capaz de dirigir (ALMA SALVAJE)

más allá del punto de las lágrimas, (ALMA SALVAJE)

¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

Tanto como nuestras tristezas,

¡Vamos a brillar!

Los escombros de las púas rotas

en pedazos de mi guitarra

Por alguna razón,

todavía no las voy a botar a la basura

El pasado de uno que he querido patear,

Aún así, ese es mi camino brillante

Dentro de un mar de sonidos distorsionados,

atados con la forma

del amor que he encontrado, es un ALMA SALVAJE

¡Siéntete orgulloso! (ALMA SALVAJE)

Mi alma apasionadamente rugiente (ALMA SALVAJE)

Hasta el final del sueño todavía sin ser visto, (ALMA SALVAJE)

Por la eternidad, infinitamente juntos, (ALMA SALVAJE)

¡Esta conexión nunca desaparecerá!

¡Un "ahora" que no es malo

lo voy a crear con todos ustedes!

¡Una devoción completamente gloriosa,

puedes verla es un cohete!

¡Podemos volar hacia la libertad!

Es la mejor vida de aquí en adelante,

¡Así que comencemos!

¡Es un Alma Salvaje!

(ALMA SALVAJE)

Ya que sabía la debilidad, (ALMA SALVAJE)

Siento que seré capaz de dirigir (ALMA SALVAJE)

más allá del punto de las lágrimas, (ALMA SALVAJE)

¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

En este grandioso tiempo,

¡Vamos a brillar!

Makoto no podía apartar su mirada de él, dejar de escuchar su canto, aquella letra… Era la primera vez que se sentía identificada en una canción, sentía que por primera vez estaba viendo a Ranmaru siendo transparente con ella, y la pasión con la que cantaba en el escenario… Simplemente le encantaba.

Los gritos de las fans al final de su interpretación fue lo que la hizo salir de su trance y corrió hacia algún lugar.

—¡Gracias por su trabajo! —Ranmaru hizo una ligera reverencia a los músicos que lo acompañaron y en cuanto se levantó mostraba una sonrisa emocionada, se sentía satisfecho y más que eso, hacía tiempo que no cantaba algo que lo dejara con tal sensación.

—¡Ranmaru-kun! —al voltear pudo observar a la chica corriendo hacia él. No pudo reaccionar hasta el momento en que se lanzó a él abrazándolo del cuello— ¡Estuviste increíble!

Fueron solo un par de segundos en los que el albino se sonrojó ligeramente al estar entre los brazos de la chica, y en cuanto ésta se alejó y lo observó fue que Ranmaru reaccionó.

—P-Por supuesto. Con esa canción tenía que hacer algo bueno... N-no te des tanta importancia, con cualquier canción decía haber algo bueno, soy un profesional.

—Ya veo… —contestó con simpleza y se dio la vuelta para mirar al grupo de chicos que estaban subiendo al escenario. Ranmaru la observó y no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto, eso no era lo que quería decir, pero su tsunderidad no le permitió decir la verdad tan tranquilamente.

La chica veía con normalidad a la nueva banda que se estaba acomodando para comenzar a tocar, Ranmaru no quería eso, quería expresarle su gratitud por permitirle cantar esa canción, por haberlo entendido y devolverle esa emoción al cantar, quería que ese fuera su momento juntos, no debía prestarle atención a alguien más en ese instante pero,¿ cómo podía hacerlo? Ya le había dicho que para él esa canción fue como cualquier otra, el arrepentirse de eso ahora sólo lo haría sentir más vergüenza.

Makoto sólo reía un poco por dentro, sabía que eso no era lo que Ranmaru pensaba, pero quería ver qué hacía. La canción del grupo comenzó y Makoto parecía animada, la canción no era mala y Ranmaru lo admitía, pero pensar que la chica olvidaría tan pronto la canción por una que ni siquiera se le acercaba a la suya era algo que lo hacía sentir un poco molesto, pensar que hace unos minutos parecía tan efusiva que hasta se lanzó a abrazarlo...

—No estuvo mal ¿cierto?

—No, pero... No fue tan buena como la nuestra —Makoto sonrió un poco.

—Pero si fue como cualquier otra ¿no?

—Tsk ¡No digas ridiculeces! S-sólo digo que… Podemos hacer algo mejor, esto... Es el comienzo, p-pero... No estuvo mal la canción...

—Lo sé —rió un poco por su nerviosismo y un nuevo grupo comenzó a tocar, por lo que nuevamente dirigió su mirada al escenario con una sonrisa mientras Ranmaru la observaba, la música sonaba fuerte estando cerca del escenario, así que...

—Makoto... —dijo más la chica parecía no escucharlo— Gracias...

—¿Ah, dijiste algo? —preguntó con una voz un tanto fuerte para que pudiese escucharla, sobresaltando al chico.

—¡Sólo escucha! —gritó poniendo una mano en su cabeza haciendo referencia a la música, por un momento pensó que lo había descubierto.

En cuanto Makoto decidió no darle importancia a lo que hubiera dicho y juntos siguieron viendo el espectáculo. Ambos parecían estar emocionados y Ranmaru agradecía tener a una compositora que entendiera la genialidad del rock.

El espectáculo terminó temprano, apenas estaba oscureciendo cuando el público abandonó el lugar, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos también lo hicieran. Salieron de allí y optaron por irse caminando.

—Fue muy emocionante, hace mucho que no iba a un concierto así.

—Bueno, debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, no esperaba que realmente te fueran bien estas cosas pero… D-debo admitir que la pasé bien con una chica.

—Vamos, hablas como si esto fuera una cita. Aunque a decir verdad también la pasé bien.

Ranmaru guardó silencio, por alguna razón el recordar las palabras de Camus lo hicieron sentirse molesto "sólo por trabajo". En eso una ráfaga de aire hizo a Makoto abrazarse por un momento al sentir el frío, pero antes de que pudiera regresar a su postura original algo cálido sobre sus hombros y espalda fue lo que la hizo mirar a Ranmaru, quien había puesto en ella la sudadera que desde hace un rato él cargaba en su mano.

—¿Tratando de ser un caballero?

—Sólo no tengo frío, además así ya no tengo que cargarla —Makoto sonrió un poco.

—Sólo por esta ocasión la aceptaré —respondió mientras se la ponía bien.

—¿Feminista?

—Sólo no me gusta que hagan estas cosas, me hacen sentir culpable por causar molestias.

—No eres una molestia —afirmó con un semblante serio, pero al notarlo desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo— Y-Ya te dije que así ambos salimos ganando.

La sonrisa de Makoto creció un poco pero no dijo nada más, decidió no molestarlo por ahora y en silencio siguieron su camino, pero la verdad era que… Makoto no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, había vivido sola por mucho tiempo y por lo tanto aprendió a hacer todo por ella misma, por eso no siempre sabía como reaccionar a los cuidados o atenciones de los demás, menos cuando venían de alguien que no era Ringo o Ryuya.

—Sabes… Amaya se alivió hace unas semanas —Makoto lo miro por unos segundos y en el momento en que recordó que se trataba del felino sonrió.

—¡Ah, Amaya! ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo están sus crías?

—Nacieron cinco, están bien, pero no tengo tiempo de cuidarlos, así que sólo estoy esperando a que se puedan separar de su madre para darlos en adopción pero… Me preguntaba, si quieres verlos —Makoto guardó silencio y desvió su mirada pensando.

—Está bien, sólo dime cuándo y vere si...

—Ahora.

—¿E-Eh?

—Jaja ¿tienes miedo? —sonrió un poco burlón, sabía que la chica no se sentía segura estando con él a solas en su departamento.

—Jum, ¿por que deberia de estarlo? ¿Acaso intentarías algo conmigo?

—¿Contigo? Puedes estar segura de que no.

—¿Lo ves? entonces no veo de qué tengo que preocuparme, porque además… Sé que no eres un mal tipo… Eso y sé defenderme —agregó jugando, sin embargo la mirada con la que lo dijo… De cierta forma le pareció atractiva al albino.

Apretó los puños, no debía pensar así de la chica, era sólo su compositora y así quería continuar, pero… ¿Por qué comenzaba a preocuparle eso? ¿Realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de que ella podría….? Negó con la cabeza y entonces la miró sin que la chica lo notara. Ella era molesta, orgullosa, podía que fuera atractiva pero aún así no destacaba, ni siquiera se parecía a las chicas con las que llegó a salir durante su adolescencia… Pero aún así, ella era…

—Ranmaru-kun… ¡Ranmaru-kun! —reaccionó al segundo llamado de la chica— ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso nos quedaremos afuera toda la noche?

—Ah… —sacó una llave de su pantalón para abrir la puerta de su departamento ¿Cuando habían llegado?

Sin más entraron y enseguida un gato se frotó en las piernas de Makoto, que era la que estaba adelante. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el mismo gato que vio el día en que estuvo en su departamento.

—¿Él es el padre?

—Sí.

—¿Y está bien que se quede con las crías?

—Descuida —dijo mientras lo cargaba— él es muy dócil, además Amaya no parece molestarse con eso.

—Ya veo… —siguieron con su camino y al adentrarse se encontraron con los pequeños gatitos durmiendo junto a su madre. Se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron en el piso mientras los veía—. Pero que tiernos… —acercó su mano para acariciar a uno de los felinos pero Ranmaru la tomó con la suya impidiendo que lo hiciera, por lo que Makoto lo miró confundida.

—¿Recuerdas? Amaya se vuelve algo agresiva si la despiertas —Makoto rió un poco a lo bajo.

—Creo que la entiendo —soltaron sus manos y guardaron silencio por unos segundos, esperarían un momento a que despertara, así que mientras necesitaban buscar algo para pasar el rato—. Sabes, sobre la canción… A mí en verdad me gustó —Ranmaru la veía con interés. Ella mostraba una gentil sonrisa, sabía que al chico le era difícil expresarse en ocasiones, pero en la música siempre era honesto con su corazón , incluso ella podía llegar a ser así, pero saber eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Saber que en esa canción ambos se conectaron la llenó de emoción y algo de calidez pero nostalgia a la vez al recordarse a ella misma de hace años, había cometido muchos errores, perdido muchas cosas, pero Ranmaru tenía razón, era momento de superarlo y dejar de mirar hacia atrás pues esto no cambiaría nada, quizá no sería fácil, pero ahora tenía cosas muy valiosas que no tenía desde hace tiempo, un sueño y amigos con quienes quería cumplirlo… Quizá aún no sabía si llamarlos así, pero de lo que estaba segura, era que quería lograr brillar con ellos.

—Te viste genial en el escenario, debo admitir que me impresionante, luego de todas esas discusiones no esperaba que nuestro trabajo final fuera tan bueno pero… Creo que debí esperarlo, las personas con quienes más discuto terminan volviéndose importantes para mí… —entonces miró a Ranmaru y por la mirada que tenía rodó los ojos—. Sí Ranmaru-kun, tú y cada uno de los chicos de Quartet Night, Reiji-kun, Ai-chan y Camus-san… Todos ustedes… De alguna forma se volvieron importantes para mí.

Ranmaru la observaba seriamente al hablar sobre su canción juntos, él también quería poder hacerlo, no había podido serle del todo sincero respecto a su opinión, para él no era solo una canción que "no estaba mal".

—Makoto… G-gracias… Por entregarme esa canción, porque si pude cantar con esa pasión en el escenario… Fue porque tú me entendiste y me diste una canción de la que puedo estar orgulloso. Makoto… En verdad pienso que eres una gran compositora, por eso… A partir de ahora ¡quiero cantar sólo tus canciones!

Makoto sonrió, quizá él no lo había notado pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y esto hacía que a ella le diera tanto ternura como risa.

—Gracias.

En eso se escuchó un pequeño maullido que los hizo voltear y se encontraron con un pequeño gatito, que al moverse demasiado terminó por despertar a sus hermanos y éstos a su madre.

—Jeje, pero qué adorables —Makoto pudo tomar uno y el chico simplemente la observaba, debía admitir que se veía adorable cuando sonreía de esa forma.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora jugando con los mininos y hablando de otras cosas. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando pero al mirar el reloj decidieron que era momento de irse, pues aunque no fuera del todo tarde, no querían que alguien de la prensa viera a Ranmaru salir con una chica de su apartamento, por eso mismo aprovecharon ahora que la calle estaba casi desierta.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte aquí? Puedo volver sola —dijo Makoto mientras caminaban por la calle.

—Sí, tengo que volver al Master Curse.

—¿Ese es…? —la chica se detuvo por un momento y Ranmaru siguió su mirada encontrándose con el conde a unos metros de ellos, cosa que pareció fastidiarle pero Makoto seguía mirándolo seria.

Estaba rodeado por unas cuantas chicas, al parecer recién salía de un trabajo cerca y no pudo librarse de esas fans, pero parecía bastante amable con ellas, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica, no le gustaba cuando Camus fingía ser alguien atento y amable, pero bueno ¿quien era ella para hacer algo al respecto? Ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber si aquel conde frío que era con Quartet Night era realmente su verdadero rostro o también lo ocultaba a ellos.

Ranmaru la jaló del brazo ligeramente para que siguieran su camino.

—No será bueno si me ven también. No estoy de humor para soportar a fans encimosas.

—Claro —sin más siguieron caminando y Ranmaru aún la sujetaba del brazo cuando la mirada de Camus se topó con ellos.

—¿Pasa algo Camus-sama? —preguntó una de las fans al notar por un momento su mirada un poco seria.

—No, no es nada —negó con gentil voz— lamento preocuparla, bella señorita.

—¡Gyaaa~! —las fans se emocionaron y aprovechando su distracción miró una vez más hacia sus compañeros, ya más lejos, alejarse de allí, parecía que Ranmaru se quería alejar de las fans pero… Camus sabía que en realidad el rockero estaba alejando a la chica de él.

* * *

Woo el capítulo más largo que he escrito. La canción es Wild Soul y la traducción la he tomado de Mi Lyricslandia.

Espero que lo disfrutaran y se animen a comentar. En cuanto a mí, hace un par de semanas regresé a la escuela, y como es mi último año de preparatoria, quiero concentrarme en los estudios, aunque claro, buscaré espacios para escribir. Espero que comprendan que no podré actualizar tan seguido y me tengan paciencia u.u

PD: Esto no tiene que ver pero amé las nuevas canciones de Quartet Night! Si les interesa pueden ver la letra en español en la página de facebook "Haru Dokuro" ;3


	12. Capítulo 11 Palabras innecesarias

**Capítulo 11 "Palabras innecesarias"**

Cuando ambos llegaron al Master Curse ya era de noche, sin embargo aún las luces estaban encendidas.

—Se nos hizo más tarde de lo que esperaba —comentó Makoto.

—¿Tienes hambre? Voy a cocinar algo.

—Claro —aceptó su invitación y se dirigieron a la cocina— ¿No quieres que te ayude en algo?

—Sólo sientate, ya has cocinado para nosotros antes así que es mi turno de atenderte.

—Ok… —se sentó en silencio y simplemente se quedó observando a Ranmaru mientras cocinaba. En la ocasión en que ayudaron juntos en el restaurante de los ancianos él había ayudado en la cocina, pero como ella estaba ocupada afuera casi no pudo verlo, así que al observarlo ahora le resultaba algo… Sorprendente. Debía admitir que parecía alguien profesional, o quizá era la seguridad con que lo hacía lo que le resultaba sorprendente.

No tardó demasiado en colocar un plato frente a la expectante chica.

—Provecho —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, esperando su opinión.

—Gracias por la comida —sin más probó el omelet.

—¿Y bien?

—Es muy bueno —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y aunque Ranmaru se sintió aliviado con eso, tampoco era una respuesta que lo satisfacía, pero después de todo ella al estudiar gastronomía había conocido y acostumbrado a platillos de primera clase, así que ganarla por el estómago no era una opción.

Siguieron con su cena y apenas terminaron Makoto se puso a recoger los platos.

—Gracias por la comida, me gustó mucho.

—No es nada. D-Después de todo tú has cocinado para nosotros antes, así que… creo que es mi forma de pagarlo.

—Pero… aún hay algo que me intriga un poco.

—¿Qué es? —Makoto se volteó hacia él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué no se supone que tenías algo que hacer?

—Ah… eso —desvió la mirada— en realidad no es nada importante, podrá esperar —Makoto soltó una pequeña risita al ver que no podía ser sincero y decir que simplemente quería estar ahí desde un principio— ¿No quieres que te ayude con eso? —hacía referencia con los platos, pero Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—Tú hiciste la comida, así que déjame esto.

—Como quieras —contestó y se quedó en su asiento observando a la chica. Mientras los segundos pasaban el silencio comenzó a volverse algo extraño, así que comenzaron a hablar sobre temas al azar. Quizá era algo muy simple, pero ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

—Hiramatsu —la voz de Camus llamó la atención de ambos y voltearon hacia éste.

—Ah, ya llegaste —comentó Makoto dejando de lado los trastes que ya había terminado de lavar.

—Ya tengo tiempo aquí pero estaba en mi habitación. Veo que aún sigues con Kurosaki.

—Tsk, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu habitación?

—Silencio, plebeyo. Hiramatsu, necesitamos hablar —sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la sala.

—Ah… claro —aceptó un tanto confundida— Bueno, hasta luego, Ranmaru-kun —se apresuró a seguir a Camus dejando atrás a Ranmaru. Una vez estando ambos afuera del comedor notó que el chico no se detuvo, no se extrañó pues pensó que quizá querría hablarlo en su habitación, por eso al verlo salir de la mansión se extrañó.

Llegaron a una fuente y Camus se detuvo volteando a ver a la chica.

—Te vi en la calle con Kurosaki hace un momento.

—Ah, sí. También te vimos rodeado de algunas chicas.

—No me interesa lo que un par de plebeyos hagan. Pero es evidente que es mi turno de trabajar contigo. Por eso sólo quiero aclarar las cosas una vez más. Quiero cantar algo que sea digno de mi fabuloso ser —entonces tomó a la chica del mentón con una mano mientras la miraba fijamente con su misma fría mirada con que siempre lo hacía— No tengo tiempo para perder con una mujer, así que espero que puedas escribir sola algo que no me decepcione —Makoto lo veía seria y apartó su mano que la tomaba con la suya.

—¿Sabes? Peleé con Ranmaru-kun por lo mismo, me subestimaron —parecía un poco molesta por cómo la trataba, pero entonces tomó algo de aire y luego de suspirar lo miró más tranquila— pero ahora no tengo intenciones de discutir. Y descuida, en realidad ya tengo planeada tu canción.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Bueno, creo que le debemos a Cecil-san el que muchas veces nos juntó. El verte fuera del Master Curse me ayudó a conocerte un poco y a pensar en lo que podría poner en la canción, después de todo eres alguien difícil. Tienes dos caras que yo sepa pero por lo visto sólo le quieres mostrar una al público, así que trataré de respetar eso —Después de todo pensaba que si escribía para el conde que ella conocía pero la cantaba como el mayordomo que las cámaras conocían entonces no funcionaría. Quizá la molestaba el que fingiera ser amable, pero ella no era quien para exigirle que cambiara.

—Jum, entonces espero que cumpla con mis expectativas. Si no tienes nada más que decir entonces volveré a mi habitación. Hasta luego —sin más se fue de ahí y Makoto estaba por hacer los mismo, pero cuando dio unos pasos hacia la mansión un sonido llamó su atención.

Caminó hacia el lago al ser atraída por una melodía tocada con una viola. Al llegar se detuvo a unos metros. Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía un semblante sereno y a la vez algo que no dejaba que pudiera apartar la mirada. Makoto no quiso interrumpir su interpretación. Fue hasta unos segundos después cuando terminó que aplaudió un poco, llamando la atención del rubio.

—Maravilloso.

—Ah, Mako-chan-senpai —el chico mostró una sonrisa al verla.

—Espero que no te moleste el que me haya quedado a escucharte —Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

—La música es para compartir con otros. La noche es muy bella. Al ver todas las estrellas me fue imposible no tocar un poco —Explicó mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo, acto que fue seguido por la chica. Tenía razón… esa noche el cielo estaba más despejado de lo normal— Vine aquí para desahogarme.

—¿Sucede algo? —por la voz un tanto preocupada de la chica Natsuki pareció darse cuenta de que esas palabras no fueron las correctas para expresarse, por lo que negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Ah n-no es eso. En realidad… Estaba feliz, y algo nervioso también. Verás, hoy tuve mi primer trabajo a solas como miembro de STARISH. El cumplir con las expectativas que tenían conmigo y hacer bien el trabajo me hizo sentir muuy feliz —expresó con una tierna sonrisa, aunque pronto se puso sólo un poco más serio— Pronto se acerca el Utapri award, así que por eso quiero dar lo mejor de mí, junto a los chicos y a Haru-chan también.

—Entiendo… El Utapri award es un evento importante, ningún idol novato puede perder esa oportunidad si tiene intenciones de triunfar —Natsuki se dedicó a observarla un momento, su mirada era un tanto seria, pero no por ello triste.

Quartet Night obviamente no fue nominado a ese premio, pues aunque el grupo era nuevo, sus miembros habían debutado hace tiempo por separado. El hecho de que a Haruka se le presentara una oportunidad así apenas debutó era algo envidiable, pero… no le preocupaba. Confiaba en el talento que los chicos tenían, así que buscarían más oportunidades para llegar a la cima... Sabía que algo más grande los estaba esperando.

—Mmm ¿Sucede algo? —Makoto negó con la cabeza junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que iré a dormir. Mañana escribiré la canción de Camus-san, así que quiero descansar.

Makoto se fue de ahí, no sin antes escuchar un "dulces sueños" de Natsuki.

El día siguiente se dedicó a trabajar. Avanzó bastante rápido e incluso llegó a sentirse extraña, pues luego de sus trabajos anteriores con los chicos le pareció raro el que en dos días la canción estuviera casi lista.

Con los resultados de los trabajos de los chicos la audiencia de Quartet Night estaba subiendo y era bastante claro que las expectativas en Camus eran muy altas, pero esto no parecía preocuparle al conde pues estaba bastante confiado.

Fue entonces que Saotome los llamó a su oficina para hacer oficial su trabajo juntos y darles algunas indicaciones. Entre risas y bailes extraños les explicó que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta organizada por la agencia, donde estarían invitados varios socios y gente importante en el mundo del espectáculo, por lo que quería que Camus diera una presentación especial al iniciar el evento.

—Entendido —dijo Camus sin titubear.

—Pero… entenderá que asistirán personas importantes a ese lugar. es alguien sorprendente que hace todo a la perfección… ¡Pero! ¿Qué mejor forma de sorprender que haciendo algo diferente? Miss. Hiramatsu, quiero que haga una canción que cause impacto, Mr. Camus deberá cambiar un poco su estilo. Ajajajaja.

En cuanto vieron que Saotome no tenía nada más que salir asintieron y salieron de la oficina, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

—... Creo que tendré que hacer varios arreglos —comentó Makoto y volteó a ver a Camus— ¿Podrás cantarla?

—Jum ¿por quién me tomas, mujer? puedo ser perfecto en todo sentido.

—Todos tenemos defectos.

—Ya veo, así que eso es lo que dicen los plebeyos para no sentirse mal —Makoto frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, veo que el decir que eres perfecto te hace no sentir mal, porque yo ya he visto muchos defectos en ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres frío, arrogante, doble cara, manipulador… —contaba con los dedos pero entonces Camus la hizo alzar la cara con una de sus manos, apretando un poco sus mejillas para hacer que dejara de hablar, pero sin lastimarla.

—Veo que esa boca no sabe lo que dice —el semblante de Camus era serio, pero pronto se apartó de la chica y se dio la vuelta— Parece que aún no eres capaz de apreciar mi magnificencia.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí mientras era observado por la chica.

Sin duda era alguien sorprendente en el trabajo, como ella ya había ido varias veces a acompañarlo con Cecil lo había notado, y admitía que era brillante, pero… el hacer todo bien hacía que no se esforzara en nada realmente. Si ella tuviera que describirlo sería… como una fría aurora boreal.

El día siguiente

Camus tomaba el té en una terraza bajo una sombrilla que lo cubría del sol de medio día, acompañado de un viento fresco que lo hacían un clima perfecto para sentarse a descansar un rato hasta que su siguiente trabajo comenzara.

—Camus-san —al escuchar la voz de Makoto, el conde alzó su mirada a la chica que se encontraba a un par de metros de allí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a entregarte esto —la chica acercó sus manos a él, entregándole unas partituras, que al mirarlas Camus se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Ya terminaste la canción? —la chica asintió y él tomó las hojas que le acercaba para poder echarles un vistazo— Bueno, fue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—Pero ¿te parecen bien? puedo cambiarlas si no son de tu agrado —garantizó pero Camus pareció no mostrar ninguna señal en su rostro.

—No hace falta. Ya que Shining pidió que fuera algo diferente supongo que esto está bien —contestó con simpleza para después tomar un poco de su té.

—¿Supones? ¿Y por qué siempre te conformas con "algo bueno"? Nunca te he visto interesado en algo realmente. Si no te tomas las cosas enserio… ¿Entonces cómo piensas que puedes ser alguien sorprendente? —Camus dejó la taza a un lado y miró a la chica, parecía un poco molesta.

—No es necesario hacer las cosas en serio para que sea perfecto en todo sentido.

—Tienes razón, es algo molesto pero aunque no lo intentes haces todo tu trabajo de manera perfecta. Aún así… me pregunto si haz visto a los chicos. Reiji-kun, Ai-chan, Ranmaru-kun, todos ellos cantaron con tanta pasión que me fue imposible no emocionarme también, y bueno, eso es lo que es ser un idol ¿no? transmitir emociones al público que lo escuche. Tú sólo finges esas emociones frente a las cámaras ¿Cómo puedes transmitir algo que ni tú sientes? A este paso… creo que terminarás quedándote atrás —Apenas terminó de hablar se fue de ahí dejando una vez más al chico solo.

Camus cerró los ojos por un momento y soltó un suspiro. Al abrirlos nuevamente miró su reloj, era hora de irse, y con algo de molestia por haber sido interrumpido de esa forma durante su hora del té se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Eran unas nuevas sesiones de fotos para una revista, Cecil nuevamente lo había acompañado ya que era "uno de sus deberes como kohai"

Él se cambió y luego de que su cabello también fuera arreglado por los estilistas salió al set, encontrándose con el director que ya lo esperaba.

—Camus-kun, que bueno que ya llegaste.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cordialmente, pero entonces la mirada del director se posó sobre Cecil, que se encontraba unos metros detrás de Camus.

—¡Ah! veo que haz traído al joven del otro día.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso?

—No, no. En realidad me preguntaba si… Joven ¿no te gustaría hacer un par de fotografías una vez más?

—¿Hum? ¿yo? —preguntó el castaño.

—Sí, la verdad es que la sesión donde apareciste lo hiciste muy bien. Quizá no tengas experiencia pero lo hiciste tan seguro y animado que el público te recibió bastante bien. Estoy seguro de que esta temática sería buena para ambos.

—Pero… —volteó a ver a Camus y al volver su mirada al director sonrió un poco— Lo siento, creo que preferiría pasar.

—Ya veo… es una pena, tendré que quedarme con la idea de Camus-kun solo. Bueno, no es que sea algo malo.

La sesiones se llevaron a cabo sin ninguna dificultad, nuevamente había hecho todo de maravilla así que pudieron terminar rápido y regresaron temprano al Master Curse.

Apenas entraron a su habitación Cecil quería recostarse en su cama pero Camus lo detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Sólo iba a acostarme un rato…

—En unos minutos saldrán unos nuevos pastelillos a la venta. Ya debe de haber gente formada así que más vale que te apresures.

—¿Ahhh? ¡Pero-!

—¡Ve! —debido al molesto semblante de Camus y la ventisca en su habitación no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y salir corriendo de su habitación hacia su famosa pastelería favorita.

Una vez estando solo Camus cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio algo serio. Desde hace rato lo estaba molestando una idea en su cabeza "Quizá no tengas experiencia pero lo hiciste tan seguro y animado que el público te recibió bastante bien.""eso es lo que es ser un idol ¿no? transmitir emociones al público" "debería ser mejor brillar siendo uno mismo ¿no?" "A este paso te quedarás atrás"

Con esos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez escuchó miró una vez más las partituras que Makoto le había entregado ese mismo día "Quiero cantar algo que sea digno de mi fabuloso ser" … que tonto había sido. Esa canción… sin duda causaba impacto, era él quien no estaba a la altura de se melodía ¿cómo podía cantar vacío una canción llena de emoción?

En otro lugar

—¿Cecil-san? ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

—Ah, Makoto —se detuvo al verla antes de salir de la mansión— Camus me acaba de encargar algo…

—Debe ser duro tenerlo como senpai.

—Es muy cruel —lloró un poco pero entonces volvió a la normalidad y miró a Makoto un poco serio— Pero… hace un momento cuando estaba trabajando lucía un poco extraño. Me ofrecieron participar una vez más en unas fotografías pero… no lo sé, parecía no estar tranquilo con algo… ¡Ah, cierto. Tengo que darme prisa, luego hablamos! —y sin más se fue de ahí corriendo.

En la habitación del Team Royal

Camus había tomado un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir la letra. Estaba pensando en un argumento para su canción pero antes de que pudiera siquiera escribir algo alguien tocó su puerta.

—¿Hiramatsu?

—¿Puedo pasar? —Camus asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar— Hace un momento vi a Cecil-san corriendo ¿de nuevo hiciste que fuera por tus golosinas?

—Son de edición limitada —Makoto sólo rió un poco al escucharlo decir eso, como si fuera justificación suficiente— Pero ¿A qué has venido?

—Quiero saber si no quieres que cambie la canción.

—Ya te dije que no hacía falta.

—Como quieras, pero entonces… ¿ya has pensado en la letra?

—Estaba en eso, no tienes que preocuparte, sea lo que sea que haga, será una magnífica canción si la canto yo.

—Que humilde… —desvió la mirada por un momento, sólo para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, extrañando al chico— Es una pena… —Camus no tenía idea de qué hablaba, pero ella siguió— Tienes unos ojos preciosos Camus-san… Es una lástima que sólo miren fríamente todo lo que los rodea.

—Hiramatsu… sabes que esas cosas no te incumben.

—SÍ, tal vez tengas razón… Bueno, en vista de que no quieres que le haga algo a la canción entonces me voy.

Sin más se fue de allí, dejando a Camus un poco frustrado, pues si bien no quería recibir ayuda de una plebeya, no lograba comprender por qué ella no era capaz de ver sus encantos.

Salió de su habitación y Makoto apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, por lo que no le fue difícil alcanzarla y una vez que lo hizo tomó su mano para hacer que volteara y entonces acorralarla contra una pared con sus brazos. No dijo nada, simplemente se encargaba de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Otra vez? —a Makoto parecía no importarle, pues si bien al principio la tomó por sorpresa, no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que una vez más estaba tratando de ponerla nerviosa con su presencia para demostrar que cualquiera podía ser encantado por él, algo que hacía de vez en cuando luego de la primera vez que ella lo acompañó a su trabajo junto con Cecil— Ya te dije que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo. En realidad resultan más extrañas viniendo de ti.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —al escuchar la voz de Ranmaru ambos se voltearon hacia éste.

—No veo por qué debería darle explicaciones a un plebeyo —Camus se separó de la chica con normalidad, tal parecía que no les importaba el que los viera así, después de todo no había sido nada realmente— Hiramatsu —se había dado la vuelta ya para irse de allí, por lo que ahora la miraba por sobre de su hombro— Sábado a las 8 p.m. te espero en la entrada del Master Curse.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo ve.

En cuanto se fue, Makoto dirigió su mirada hacia el rockero que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —Makoto alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé —se acercó a él y entonces con una de sus manos tocó su ceño fruncido— algo me me dice que lo estás —el chico desvió la mirada por un segundo sólo para después posarla sobre sus ojos.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba tenerme tan cerca.

—Bueno… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más Ranmaru la tomó entre sus brazos, acercándola a él.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—Makoto… recuerda que soy un hombre.

—Creeme, tengo eso muy presente con todos ustedes.

—¿En serio? —unió sus frentes, dejando a escasos centímetros sus labios.

—¿Q-Qué intentas haciendo esto? —lo alejó con ambos brazos.

—Si en verdad tienes eso presente… entonces deberías alejar al condesucho de la misma forma —antes de que pudiera contestar una voz más se hizo escuchar.

—¡Ran-Ran~ Mattsun~! —Reiji se acercó alegre, y una vez enmedio de ambos los abrazó del cuello con sus brazos— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—R-Reiji-kun, suéltame…

—Apártate.

—¿Ehh~? que crueles, Rei-chan sólo quería recibir un poco de amor —lloró y ambos chicos lo apartaron.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —Ranmaru parecía querer deshacerse de él.

—En realidad ya terminé con mis trabajos, así que ¿por qué no hacemos algo juntos?

—No molestes —pidió algo malhumorado el albino.

—Moo que frío ¿y tú Mattsun? —la miraba con cara de cachorro.

—Mmm ¿qué tienes en mente? —los ojos de Reiji se llenaron de brillos al no ser rechazado por la chica también.

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, y… y… y luego...

—Tsk, no te emociones tanto.

—E-Espera un momento… ¿Ran-Ran también quiere ir? chicos… estoy muy feliz —comenzó a llorar conmovido y ambos rodaron los ojos por su exageración.

Ambos terminaron aceptando la invitación de Reiji y de alguna forma terminaron en un bar vacío.

—Hace mucho que quería venir aquí con ustedes. Es una lástima que Myu-chan tuviera que trabajar... Aunque me hubiera sentido mal de excluir sólo a Ai-Ai por ser menor de edad.

—Ai-chan es genial —ambos chicos la miraron— Quizá lo digo mucho pero en serio creo que es sorprendente que a pesar de su corta edad ya haya llegado tan lejos... Además es increíble y extrañamente inteligente.

—Bueno, admito que es sorprendente —comentó Ranmaru.

—Jeje, un día tenemos que salir todos juntos, pero por lo mientras... ¿Qué quieren pedir?

Cada quien pidió algo distinto y casi de inmediato les entregaron sus bebidas, después de todo no había muchos clientes.

—Mmm ¿No les es incómodo tener siempre cuidado de no ser descubiertos por fans? —Makoto parecía curiosa, la verdad siempre se había preguntado si no resultaba molesto, pues desde pequeña cuando salía con Ringo o Hyuga tenían que disfrazarse o pedirle que no llamara mucho la atención.

—A mí no me molesta —contestó Reiji— es lindo que la gente te reconozca, aunque bueno, también me gusta tener mi privacidad de vez en cuando, al igual que a todos.

—Agradezco mucho a las fans que me apoyan, es por ellas que podemos llegar tan lejos, pero... Las fans locas sí que pueden llegar a ser molestas, más si te las topas luego de haber tenido un día duro.

—Vaya... Creo que yo no podría con eso, esas cosas no me van.

—Jaja y ¿qué harías si de repente alguien llega a pedirte un autógrafo?

–¿Por qué alguien me pediría eso?

–Bueno, haces un excelente trabajo como nuestra compositora.

—Tal vez sea cierto pero a los compositores sólo nos reconocen gente de la industria, no creo que sus fans reconozcan mi cara, además aunque mi nombre está en todos sus discos dudo que todos lo lean.

–Mmm bueno, así mejor.

—¿Uhm?

—Sí, así la atención de Mattsun puede ser toda nuestra.

—No te sientas con tanta suerte.

—¿Ehhh? Que mala Mattsun —lloró un poco— ¡Ya sé! Hagamos preguntas para conocernos mejor, quizá con el alcohol les sea más fácil contestar ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy de buenas así que deberían aprovechar.

—Bien~ Entonces, Ran-Ran, por qué no empiezas. Pregunta a quien quieras.

—Que molestia, pero entonces... Makoto ¿Cómo conociste a Ryuya-san y Ringo?

—Bueno... Ellos eran muy amigos de mi padre. Así que... a Ryuya-kun lo conozco de toda mi vida, vivía cerca del apartamento en el que estábamos cuando era pequeña y ya que estaba interesado en la música se llevó bien con papá a pesar de que era 10 años mayor. A Ringo-chan lo conocí cuando papá decidió entrar a la Academia Saotome junto con Ryuya-kun, yo tenía 10 años en ese entonces.

—¿Tú papá le llevaba 10 años a Hyuga-senpai?... entonces...

— Mis padres tuvieron a los 17.

—¿Ehhh? V-Vaya... No lo sabía.

—Bueno, no voy por ahí hablando sobre mi vida, aunque si me preguntan algo no me molesta responder. Creo que sólo se lo había dicho a Ranmaru-kun... ¡Ah! Aunque creo que Ai-chan también lo sabía —mencionó al recordar la vez que le contó acerca de su padre cuando la encontró frente a su tumba con los senseis.

—Mattsun... Se lleva muy bien con Ai-Ai ¿No?

—Bueno en ese entonces no quería que se enterara sobre mi padre, pero sí, Ai-chan me agrada. En realidad les tengo una especie de cariño especial a todos ustedes.

—Jeje~ Yo también los amo chicos~

—¿No harás la siguiente pregunta?

—¡Ah, cierto! Aunque esta va para los dos. Chicos... ¿Han tenido novio? De ser así ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una cita?

—Fui un adolescente normal, salí con un par de chicas, pero realmente ahora no me interesa. Las relaciones amorosas sólo causan problemas. En cuanto a mi última cita... Creo que yo estaba en una banda de rock en ese momento pero la verdad no lo recuerdo.

—Vaya, es extraño imaginarme a Ranmaru-kun saliendo formalmente con una chica.

—¿Acaso me ves como alguien que sólo le interesa jugar?

—No me refiero a eso, sino que...

—"La única novia que necesito es mi bajo" —Reiji imitó a Ranmaru— Imaginarte con una chica real es extraño... ¿Bajo-chan no se pone celosa? —comenzó a reír pero no duró mucho tiempo pues Ranmaru lo silenció con un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tsk ¡Cállate!

Makoto rió un poco y al escucharla ambos se tranquilizaron.

—Yo no he tenido novio, en secundaria ningún chico se me acercaba demasiado porque le tenían miedo a mi amigo que pensaban que era mi novio, luego de eso como no tenía mucho tiempo por la escuela y el trabajo decidí no salir con nadie para poder concentrarme. En cuanto mi última cita... Creo que fue hace como 3 años. Yo le gustaba a ese chico y mis amigas insistieron en que le diera una oportunidad. Al final me divertí pero no llegué a interesarme por él… Bueno, supongo que es mi turno de preguntar así que… Reiji-kun ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a trabajar en el mundo de la música?

—Jeje~ curiosa por mí ¿eh?

—De Ranmaru-kun ya sé —contestó seca. La verdad le gustaría saber de los cuatro, pero por ahora sólo podía conformarse con los presentes.

—Y-Ya veo… Bueno, siempre me había gustado cantar, pero no me lo tomaba demasiado en serio, pensaba en dedicarme en otra cosa, pero mi madre fue quien me dijo que tenía talento como cantante, así que comencé a pensarlo y terminó gustándome la idea. Jeje, creo que no es una historia muy interesante.

—También lo creo —respondieron ambos pero entonces Makoto agregó— Pero… tú fuiste el único de nosotros que estuvo en la Academia Saotome, además tu senpai fue Ryuya-kun ¿cierto? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando estuviste en el Master Curse por primera vez?

—Mmm la verdad no lo recuerdo con exactitud… supongo que alrededor de 19…

—Vaya… si en ese entonces yo tenía 14… mmm creo que si no me hubiera separado tanto de Ryuya-kun tal vez nos hubieramos podido conocer.

—¿Fue entonces cuando se pelearon? No sé lo que ocurrió pero Ringo dijo algo acerca de eso.

—Ahh no, eso fue cuando cumplí los 17. A los 14 aún era muy apegada a ellos, pero en mi etapa de secundaria por la escuela y otras cosas comencé a pasar más tiempo con alguien más.

—¿El que pensaban que era tu novio? —Makoto se puso con la frente azul al pensar que así lo identificaban.

—... Supongo que sí.

—Jeje ¿quieren pedir algo más antes de continuar?

—Ah pues —en eso sonó el celular de la chica. Contestó y sólo duró poco menos de un minuto hablando— Lo siento, ya tengo que irme.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

—No gracias, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose. Nos vemos después.

—Hasta luego Mattsun~ —salió del bar luego de dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa— Moo no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero.

—No le gustan esos tratos especiales, supongo que es muy independiente… un espíritu libre —Reiji miró a Ranmaru mientras tomaba algo de su bebida.

—¿La quieres? —ante su pregunta Ranmaru comenzó a ahogarse, apenas pudo recuperar su respiración lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Quiero saberlo —su voz era seria, parecía que no estaba jugando y entonces Ranmaru comenzó a pensar, sabía que el castaño estaba interesado en la chica.

—Cuando llegaste y nos hablaste… Sólo nos estabas separando ¿cierto? ¿Qué intentas haciendo eso?

—Me gusta —El albino abrió un poco los ojos, no esperaba que lo dijera tan directamente— No sé qué es ella para ti, pero quiero dejar en claro que mis sentimientos son serios.

—A mí… ¿Por qué crees que me interesan esas cosas? —Se levantó algo molesto y salió del lugar, dejando solo a Reiji en aquel bar. Se sentía irritado ¿Qué demonios pensaba el castaño diciendo eso?

Se alejó del lugar, esperando que aquel extraño sentimiento quedara atrás junto al lugar, pero no era posible. Cada que veía a Makoto nuevamente pensaba en ello "Me gusta" las palabras de Reiji causaban cierta aflicción en el albino, cada que los veía juntos un impulso dentro de él lo obligaba a meterse en su conversación o simplemente no dejarlos solos.

Pasaron un par de días en los que mientras la chica trabajaba y salía con Camus también se quedaba de ver en ocasiones con el albino para visitar a los pequeños felinos. En esos momentos… realmente se sentía tranquilo con la presencia de la chica, y fue hasta después que comprendió que… tal vez él también sentía cierta atracción hacia ella.

El día viernes llegó y una vez que Makoto se encontró con Camus salieron de la mansión. La compositora trató de preguntar una vez más qué era lo que quería, pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de contestar decidió esperar a ver qué era lo que quería… al menos hasta que vio que éste quería entrar a una especie de bosque.

—Bien, ahora sí, dime por qué rayos me citaste —Camus se detuvo al ver que la chica lo había hecho y suspiró cansado.

—Los plebeyos sí que pueden ser molestos —dijo antes de voltearse a, por fin, responderle su pregunta— Iremos a mi casa, necesitaba recoger algo y de paso quiero enseñarte algo. Ahora guarda silencio —Makoto sólo entrecerró los ojos un poco molesta por su actitud pero sólo suspiró y continuó caminando.

Normalmente no seguiría a un sujeto que dice quiere enseñarle algo en su casa en medio del bosque… y si lo pensaba así resultaba bastante sospechoso, pero realmente conocía a Camus lo suficiente para saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a una especie de torre, la cual al verla Makoto se quedó con la frente azul.

—Una torre en medio del bosque y alejado de los "plebeyos"... ¿en verdad vives aquí?

—Sí ¿Qué con eso?

—...Nada… —no dijo nada más.

Al entrar a aquel particular hogar el sonido de unas huellas acercándose a ellos la hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose con un perro de raza extranjera.

—Así que él es Alexander —no lo había conocido hasta ahora, pero muchas veces había escuchado que Camus mandaba a Cecil por él, además de aterrarlo con aquella criatura— Nunca había visto uno así en persona.

—No son muy comunes aquí, son originarios de rusia, comunes entre la realeza por su obediencia y elegancia. En realidad también son buenos cazadores.

—Así que por eso lo tienes...

—No te recomiendo acercarte mucho, no le gustan los extraños.

—O-Ok… Pero… sigues sin decirme por qué querías que viniera.

—En unas semanas será la fiesta en la que presentaré nuestro trabajo, pero Saotome quiere que permanezcamos allí con los invitados.

—¿Y eso...?

—¿Sabes bailar?

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que me avergüences como tu pareja esa noche. Como el presidente dijo, asistirán varios socios y gente importante en esta industria, espero que lo tomes enserio.

—Vaya, resulta extraño que digas eso ¿en verdad te tomas algo enserio?

—Es parte de mi trabajo, soy un profesional. Ahora —tomó su mano y en un rápido movimiento la acercó a él, tomando una posición de baile— deja de hablar.

La chica desvió la mirada, aquella cercanía le resultaba incómoda. Tenía fuertes deseos de irse de allí, no disfrutaba de bailar, pero él tenía razón. Aquella fiesta estaría llena de gente importante, odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez sí podría avergonzarlo como su pareja. Fue por eso que al final decidió quedarse y tratar de escuchar a Camus, el cual trataba de enseñarle ciertas cosas.

Los minutos pasaban y… no estaba funcionando. Makoto no era mala, pero tratándose de Camus no aceptaba cualquier cosa. Cada vez era más duro con la chica y ella ya comenzaba a cansarse de escuchar sus regaños.

—Tomemos un descanso —sin más Camus se separó y caminó hacia lo que era la cocina para poder ir por algo de beber.

Makoto sólo lo veía algo molesta mientras se alejaba y se sentó recargada en la pared de aquella habitación. Soltó un gran suspiro intentando calmarse y entonces abrazó sus piernas ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? tal vez la vergüenza era demasiado para ella, o quizá… tal vez no había una buena comunicación entre ella y el conde. Comenzaba a sentirse algo frustrada cuando sintió cómo lamían su brazo.

Volteó y se encontró con Alexander y entonces sonrió un poco y acarició su cabeza.

—¿Quieres animarme?... ¿O tienes hambre? —el perro se detuvo por un momento y entonces lamió una vez su mejilla— Jeje… que asco. Pero… eres muy lindo —sonrió un poco más. El perro meneó un poco la cola y entonces se acostó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en sus piernas.

Makoto lo miró por un momento y comenzó a acariciarlo, incluso había olvidado su molestia de hace un momento. Tal vez… tenía una debilidad por los animales.

Fue entonces que Camus llegó y se quedó por un momento observando aquella escena. Era cierto que estaba sorprendido al ver a Alexander tan amigable con un extraño, pero sobre todo… esa mirada en la chica… incluso un can podía provocarla ¿entonces por qué a él le era tan difícil provocar esa expresión?

—Hiramatsu —al escuchar la voz, la pianista alzó su mirada hacia él— Ya es tarde, continuaremos en otra ocasión. Alexander, ven —la mascota obedeció y caminó hacia su amo.

—Ah… cierto —susurró al mirar la hora en su celular, sólo para después levantarse— será mejor que ya me vaya entonces. Hasta lue...

—No seas ridícula, yo también iré al Master Curse.

—Ah, bueno… —Sin mucha importancia salieron de allí con Alexander siguiendo sus pasos.

Una vez afuera Makoto observó a Camus en silencio sin que él lo notara.

—Camus-san… ¿Ya has pensado en la letra?

—Veo que eres impaciente —Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, sólo… No me has dicho nada sobre la canción mas que es "suficiente" No espero un halago, sólo quiero saber qué piensas, incluso una crítica me haría feliz por ahora.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi opinión respecto a la composición?

—A mí no me gusta la música vacía, quiero que al escucharla te sea imposible pensar en alguien o algo más que los sentimientos de quien la canta. Aunque haya cosas que me molesten de ustedes no es mi intención que cambien, sólo quiero que me permitan conocerlos, y para eso es de vital importancia la comunicación entre el cantante y el compositor.

—Te tomas esto bastante en serio.

—También soy una profesional, estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Pero… La diferencia entre nosotros… es que yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa, Camus-san, yo amo mi trabajo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿por qué cantas?

Ante la pregunta de la chica él guardó silencio ¿Por qué cantaba? Al principio él fue por órdenes de su reina a averiguar algo sobre Shining y por azares del destino terminó cantando en su agencia, pero… ¿Seguía siendo lo mismo?

—Shining me ofreció trabajar en su agencia, simplemente acepté al pensar que podría ser una buena oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad?

—Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar con una plebeya —Makoto decidió no insistir, quizá no había aprendido mucho, pues para empezar ya se había imaginado que él al igual que todos a excepción de Reiji había aceptado el trabajo sin mucho interés, pero… Quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera descubrir más— ¿Y tú?

—¿Eh?

—Dudo que te involucres tanto con nosotros solo porque ames tu trabajo.

—Bueno… sí tiene que ver, pero… Supongo que trabajo en cumplir mi meta —Camus entre cerró los ojos, aquellas palabras habían captado su atención— Desde que era muy pequeña mi sueño a sido convertirme en una compositora reconocida, la mejor de todo japón. Por años pensé que podría lograrlo sola pero… cuando los conocí… a pesar de que en ese entonces odiaba la música, cuando los escuché cantar mis canciones… noté que era algo poderoso, adictivo, aunque no quise admitirlo me fue imposible no emocionarme. Si cuando no nos importaba logramos crear eso, quiero ver qué somos capaces de hacer, por eso quiero entregarles canciones que puedan liberar su potencial… No sé si suene bien pero ustedes serían como… ¿Mis herramientas para alcanzar mi sueño?

Quizá no había sido la forma correcta de expresarse, pero Camus por extraño que pareciera logró comprenderla. No los veía como escalones para llegar a la cima, sino que ellos liberaban su potencial y por ello ella quería hacer lo mismo con ellos. Juntos se complementaban y era por eso que su música era mejor de lo que cualquiera podría hacer solo. Más bien… Cada uno sería un engranaje que movía su destino, y era por eso que ninguno podía lograr algo tan maravilloso solo como lo harían juntos.

Pensando en eso Camus dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Sin duda la chica tenía grandes sueños, y el hecho de que era su compositora lo involucraba por completo a él… Ser los mejores de Japón… ¿Acaso algo tan grande los estaría esperando?

Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento antes de que Camus desviara la suya, sólo para que la chica hiciera lo mismo casi de inmediato. El camino siguió en silencio, sólo hablaban de vez en cuando por cosas que veían en el camino pero no eran capaces de mantener una conversación larga, y como eso comenzaba a tornarse un tanto incómodo prefirieron no hablar más.

En cuanto llegaron al Master Curse el chico se dirigió hacia su habitación junto con Alexander, dejando sola a Makoto, quien no tardó mucho en ir a algún lugar de la gran mansión.

Comenzó a caminar cerca de las salas de música y de ensayo. Las puertas estaban abiertas y simplemente miraba su interior, asegurándose de que no se encontrara nadie cerca.

Al llegar a la última sala vacía entró y dejó las luces apagadas. No era como que no se viera nada después de todo pues el gran ventanal dejaba que entrara suficiente luz de luna.

En otro lugar

Reiji recién llegaba de su último trabajo, estaba un poco cansado pero aún quería poder divertirse un poco. Fue por eso que comenzó a buscar a Ranmaru, su blanco perfecto para una broma.

Comenzaba a perder la esperanza al no encontrarse con nadie en un mansión tan grande, pero en cuanto comenzó a escuchar algo de ruido en una de las habitaciones abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con Makoto allí.

—¿Mattsun…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —En cuanto lo escuchó entrar se detuvo un tanto alarmada.

—N-No hacía nada… —desvió la mirada, fue para su sorpresa que el castaño no comenzara a fastidiarla insistiendo en una respuesta, en cambio se adentró a la habitación con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

—Nee~ ¿Y Myu-chan?

—Está en su habitación, de seguro atormentando a Cecil-san con su perro.

—Jeje… Supongo que así es él —respondió con una gotita en la cabeza— Pero… ¿Para qué te llamó? ¿Necesitaba algo con la canción?

—Eso hubiera querido… —se sentó en la venta y Reiji hizo lo mismo— Quería enseñarme a bailar para el día de la fiesta.

—¿Ehh? ¿En serio? —exclamó emocionado.

—Sí, pero… No aprendí nada nuevo, era muy exigente y una vez que me molesto mucho por algo o alguien mando todo a la basura y creo que eso sólo empeora las cosas…

—Jeje… Supongo que Myu-chan fue muy duro y no consideró que eres inexperta, pero… No está bien que lo tomes así Mattsun, después de todo tomó algo de su tiempo para tratar de enseñarte, sabes que tiene mucho trabajo —la chica desvió la mirada algo apenada, no lo había visto de ese modo— Vamos, no te sientas mal, ya podrás ser más paciente con él. Debes estar cansada ¿no?

—Cansada no, estoy acostumbrada al trabajo físico, pero… Tal vez sólo un poco estresada… No he conseguido ningún avance —no sólo se refería al baile, tampoco había logrado que Camus comentara algo de la canción, le era difícil comunicarse con él como ella quisiera.

—Mmm entonces tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte. Nee~ date vuelta— la chica arqueó la ceja —Moo~ sólo hazlo —terminó por obedecer y quedó de espaldas con Reiji, quien casi de inmediato colocó una de sus manos en cada hombro de la chica, comenzando a hacer un masaje desde su cuello hasta la parte superior de su espalda.

—Waa~ —el chico sonrió un tanto divertido al causar una reacción tan tierna en la chica—Ahh… Reiji-kun… No sabía que fueras tan bueno con las manos.

—¡Bien~! Creo que eso es suficiente —alejó sus manos en cuanto comenzó a pensar mal al escuchar los sonidos de la chica.

—Reiji-kun… —la chica se había volteado hacia él y mostraba una relajada sonrisa— Gracias —No pudo evitar sonreír también y entonces se puso de pie frente ella.

—Bien, espero que no te hayas relajado demasiado —le extendió la mano— ¿Bailas conmigo?

—¿Q-Qué..?

—Bueno, quiero ver cómo lo haces, además… Es mejor que practicar sola —La chica se ruborizó un poco. Entonces sí la había visto al llegar…

Sonrió sólo un poco y entonces tomó su mano. Aceptando así su invitación.

Reiji la sujetó con firmeza y entonces se dirigieron a la mitad de la sala para comenzar ahí. Con una mano en su cintura la acercó suavemente a él y la chica subió su mano libre al hombro del chico.

—No seas tímida ¿sí? Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—¿Eh…? —la chica se quedó pensando sólo por un momento hasta que logró recordarlo. El día en que le entregó su canción él había estado actuando un poco raro y también le había pedido que bailaran por un momento.

—Que cruel Mattsun —se quejó y entonces se puso algo serio— veo que tendré que hacerte recordar.

—Otra vez estás raro…—la chica desvió la mirada y el castaño rió un poco por su nerviosismo. En cierto punto le parecía adorable viniendo de ella.

—Bien, supongo que ya sabes lo básico ¿no? —la chica asintió con la cabeza— bien, entonces te enseñaré sólo un par de pasos más, son lentos así que no será muy difícil, pero no por ello tienen menos gracia. Si quieres por ahora puedes ver nuestros pies y yo iré contando en voz alta ¿sí? —la chica volvió a asentir y entonces le dio unas indicaciones mientras lo llevaban a la práctica. La verdad la chica estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Reiji fuera tan buen instructor. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que entonces la chica pudiera memorizarlo— Ahora ya no mirarás más para abajo ¿Estás lista?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, entonces… Quiero que mantengas tu mirada en mí ¿Está bien?

—Claro…

Y sin más comenzaron, esta vez Reiji no contaba, en cambio, se dedicó a tararear una canción que quedaba con ese ritmo. Al principio la chica estaba satisfecha, lo estaba logrando, pero… la mirada fija de Reiji comenzaba a incomodarla.

—Y-Ya es bastante tarde, creo que deberíamos descansar —se apartó del castaño.

—Mmm tienes razón —la soltó— Mañana tengo trabajo temprano así que debería dormir. Bueno, si quieres que te enseñe algo más no dudes en decirme. Hasta mañana~ —se fue de ahí luego de escuchar el "buenas noches" de Makoto. Una vez se quedó sola suspiró profundamente, esa mirada le parecía algo extraña… Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez sólo estaba cansada.

Salió de la sala de ensayos y cuando se dirigía a su habitación un ruido la hizo arquear la ceja y se asomó a una de las salas oscuras donde provenía el ruido. Como la luz estaba apagada forzó un poco la vista para poder distinguir un bulto en el sofá. Sin encender la luz se acercó, no era difícil adivinar quién era.

Se sentó en el piso frente a él, se veía tan perdido en su sueño… rió un poco, sus ronquidos eran algo extraños y no tenía una frecuencia, al verlo así… comprendió el hecho de que fuera una víctima en potencia para las bromas de Reiji, le sorprendía el que pudiera dormir tan fácilmente en cualquier lugar, pero… Lo miró una vez más, esta vez más seria. Ser idol… ¿Sería tan agotador? Admiraba lo duro que trabajaban por su cuenta, sin importar qué trabajo fuera ellos hacían lo mejor posible para que resultara exitoso… tal vez ese esfuerzo era parte de lo que hacía que sus fans los amaran, pero… daba sólo un poco de miedo, que al pensar en ellos, que brillaban maravillosamente por su cuenta… le parecía que no necesitaban a Quartet Night. A pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que debutaron como grupo casi siempre trabajaban por su cuenta, como siempre. Habían pasado meses desde su última canción juntos, en realidad si lo pensaba bien… aún era difícil verlos como un grupo.

Por estar pensando en eso no se dio cuenta cuando Ranmaru comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, su vista aún estaba un poco borrosa pero en el momento en que pareció ver a la chica sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿M-Makoto?

—Ah, Ranmaru-kun… veo que despertaste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Bueno… iba caminando por el pasillo y… el sonido de unos ronquidos llamó mi atención. Quien sabe, tal vez conseguí material para Reiji-kun…

—¿Jaa? —la chica rió solo un poco ¿se estaba burlando? esa mocosa… Ranmaru no se quedaría atrás y se recostó de lado, mientras mostraba una sonrisa igual a la de la chica.

—Di lo que quieras… siempre supe que eras una acosadora ¿Disfrutaste viéndome dormir? Pervertida —Makoto arqueó una ceja mientras soltaba una risa indignada. Usualmente eso podría molestarla, pero sabía distinguir una broma y en ocasiones le gustaba seguirla.

—¿Ja? ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de un chico que ronca y babea tirado en el sofá? Pensé que los idols eran más atractivos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te me quedaste viendo tan seria? —Makoto se puso seria una vez más.

—...Ranmaru-kun… ¿y si te dijera que sólo compondré para ti de ahora en adelante… qué harías? —el albino abrió los ojos, sin duda lo sorprendió, pero había algo que lo intrigaba.

—¿Qué pasaría con Quartet Night?

—Sólamente para ti… ¿Qué harías?

—Yo… —se sonrojó avergonzado— a...amo tus canciones —desvió la mirada por un momento, y en cuanto regresó su vista a la chica su mirada parecía decidida, había una especie de fuego en ellos— te lo dije, quiero seguir cantando sólo tus canciones. Pero… no puedo dejar a un lado a los otros. A-Aunque odie admitirlo, si no fuera por Quartet Night nunca habría experimentado algo tan intenso como cuando escuché la combinación de nuestras voces. Además… si no fuera por eso… tú ya no estarías aquí.

—Ranmaru-kun…

—Tsk ¿Y-Y bien? ¿Por qué preguntas tonterías?

—Yo… Solo me preocupé un poco al pensar que no necesitaban cantar juntos, creo que… Me gusta mucho Quartet Night, aunque soy muy feliz componiendo para ustedes aún en solitario… Si no escuchara sus voces juntas otra vez podría sentir una especie de vacío —desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y Ranmaru rió.

—Pero qué tonterías, tal vez aún no seamos del todo un grupo pero… También es importante trabajar duro por separado para aumentar el prestigio de Quartet Night ¿no?

—Bueno… Tal vez me dio una de esas crisis que pasan por la vida.

—¿Qué eres, una adolescente?

—Sólo me llevas dos años, soy una mujer adulta.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué olvidas que soy un hombre? —Makoto arqueó la ceja ante sus palabras tan serias, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ranmaru la tomó de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que en un rápido movimiento la chica quedara sobre él, atrapada entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes permanecer conmigo en una habitación a solas y a oscuras tanto tiempo sin recibir un castigo?

—Creí que habías sido tú quien dijo que no intentaría nada conmigo —respondió seria. Ranmaru comenzó a arrepentirse, sus intenciones no eran tomarla como un simple juego. Makoto logró separarse un poco de él y mientras aún era envuelta por sus brazos lo miró molesta— Esta broma ¡No me hace gracia!

—... Lo sien...

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —la voz de un conocido se escuchó en la puerta de la sala mientras la luz encendiéndose los cegó por un segundo— ¡Ah-! Y-y-yo… ¡PERDÓN POR MOLESTAR! —Makoto abrió los ojos sonrojada, esa escena claramente era fácil de malinterpretar.

—¡M-Masato-kun! ¡No es lo que parece, espera! —exclamó la chica, y así, fue como un incómodo y desconcertado Masato tuvo que quedarse para esperar recibir explicaciones.

Al día siguiente.

Makoto recién había llegado a la cocina para desayunar. Agradecía que no hubiera ningún chico, aún seguía un poco incómoda luego de la noche anterior. No supo explicarle a Masato que no era lo que creía, después de todo… ¿qué había sido eso? Ranmaru fue el que terminó diciendo que no pensara cosas extrañas pero… eso no aclaraba nada. De todos en el Master Curse tuvo que ser Masato quien los viera así, pobre de él, no supo pronunciar una palabra luego eso y sólo permaneció temblando con la cara como tomate.

Por estar pensando en eso se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados recargando las manos en la mesa, al menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo alzar su mirada. Se trataba de Camus.

—Buenos días —saludó la chica y el conde saludó de la misma forma, sólo para después acercarse a un frasco que contenía unas pequeños pero dulces panques. Todos sabían que no debían tomarlos si no querían tener que lidiar con un furioso Camus.

—Tú.

—¿Sí? —el conde se acercó a ella y entregó uno de los panques que había tomado— ¿E-Esto…? —estaba sorprendida.

—Puedes quedartelo, no has comido nada aún ¿cierto?

—No. Gracias —sonrió.

—Anoche cometiste errores pero… Supongo que te esforzaste. Puedes tomarlo como una recompensa.

—Así que me estás entrenando con comida… —dijo con la frente azul.

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras.

—Entonces… Lo tomaré como un gesto amable, será mejor para ambos. Bueno, iba a preparar algo pero ya que me diste esto supongo que sólo haré algo de tomar ¿quieres algo?

—Bueno, ya que te ofreces aceptaré un té —no tuvo que insistir, en cambio Camus tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, esperando a que la chica se acercara con su bebida.

—Por cierto Camus-san… hace días que no veo a Cecil-san.

—Ha estado pasando tiempo con los de STARISH, parece que encaja bien con esos plebeyos.

—Al principio no congeniaban, pero ahora veo que se llevan bien… o tal vez sólo sea por Haruka-chan —Camus suspiró.

—Ni hablar, Aijima no puede controlar sus emociones, no puedo creer que así Saotome lo haya traído al Master Curse. Me cuesta comprender que por una plebeya haga tantas cosas.

—Bueno pero… supongo que es parte de su encanto —rió un poco— Cecil-san es alguien abierto con sigo mismo, un espíritu libre. No podemos culparlo, sólo es un joven enamorado.

—Sólo pierde el tiempo —fue lo último que comentó antes de tomar del té preparado por la chica, aunque claro, no antes de que él mismo le hubiera puesto la cantidad de azúcar que le gustaba— Por cierto… Anoche estuve pensando en la canción.

—¿En serio, y qué piensas?

—Ya te dije que no necesitaba cambios, tendrás que esperar el día en que la presente para juzgar qué pienso de ella —La verdad quería que fuera una sorpresa, que ella misma lo viera, o tal vez… simplemente le costaba trabajo decir que él fue quien trabajó más serio de lo normal para poder cantar la canción de una "plebeya"

—Desearía no tener que esperar tanto, pero bueno, la verdad… realmente siento que di la mejor canción que puedo hacer para ti en este momento. Camus-san, me siento satisfecha por que me esforcé por ella… sé que harás lo mismo —y con esas palabras se fue de allí.

Pasaron unos cuantos días más mientras esperaban a que se llevara a cabo el evento, mientras tanto, Camus se encargaba de terminar la canción, dejándolo en secreto para la chica pues esperaba que fuera una sorpresa, y aunque a Makoto no le gustara que no dijera alguna opinión sobre su trabajo luego de unos días se hartó de pedirlo y decidió esperar a verlo el día que la cantara, después de todo lo conocía al menos lo suficiente para poder distinguir cuando hacía algo solo por trabajo.  
Y así fue como ambos terminaron su trabajo, se sentía raro que hubiese terminado demasiado pronto, pero no por ello la chica dejó de acercarse al conde. Solía acompañarlo a sus trabajos sí era posible y luego salían a tomar algo en alguna elegante cafetería a la que Camus frecuentaba.

Ahora Makoto se encontraba en el Master Curse cuando Camus la interceptó en uno de los pasillos.

—Hiramatsu —la chica alzó su mirada para ver fijamente al chico frente a ella.

—¿Sucede algo Camus-san?

—La fiesta será esta noche, imagino que tienes algo decente para usar.

—Tengo algunos vestidos de noche en casa…

—Jum, de seguro no tienes buen gusto, así que asegúrate de usar esto —Camus le entregó una caja y Makoto la aceptó con la frente azul— Vendré a recogerte en la noche.

Una vez dicho esto él se fue dejando a la chica sola. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, aún faltaba bastante tiempo para la hora que había acordado con Camus, pero había algo que quería hacer.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación para dejar la caja que Camus le había entregado hace un momento. Al estar ahí la dejó sobre su cama y entonces dirigió su atención a su celular. Lo miró por un momento. Titubeó un poco al mirarlo, pero al final se decidió a hablarle a alguien.

Apenas colgó Makoto se apresuró a terminar lo que tenía que hacer. Se dio un baño y al salir miró la caja sobre su cama, aún no había visto el vestido así que le dio curiosidad y lo sacó de la caja, encontrándose con un vestido de un tono rojo. La parte de arriba era un poco pegada y apedreada con los hombros descubiertos, mientras que en la parte de abajo era de una tela más delgada y en capas, haciendo una cola de pato.

La chica abrió los ojos un poco, la verdad era que le parecía bastante bonito y le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que Camus quisiera que usara eso.

Terminó poniéndose y se mió en un espejo. Una vez puesto se veía mucho mejor, pero no pudo verse detenidamente pues tocaron su puerta y fue a abrirla, encontrándose de inmediato a ella misma entre los algo asfixiantes abrazos de Ringo.

—¡Kyaaa~ Mako-chan!

—R-Ringo...

—Waa~ mírate ¡pero que hermosa!

—Jeje gracias… —rió un poco pues no era algo nuevo el que le dijera eso, pues muchas veces la halagaba con cualquier cosa.

—Ahh desde que que me llamaste he estado esperando a que llegara este momento, no siempre tengo la oportunidad de arreglarte.

—Sólo no hagas algo tan llamativo…

—Descuida, ya eres bonita, así que sólo tengo que retocar algunas cosas, y hacerte un peinado, claro.

—Confío en ti —Fue entonces que el chico comenzó a "hacer su magia"

En poco más de una hora había terminado, bastante rápido para lo que hizo con el maquillaje y su peinado. Estaba orgulloso con su resultado y confiado dejó que la chica se viera en un espejo.

La verdad estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera había hecho mucho en su rostro y se veía mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso se incomodó un poco con la idea de que los chicos la vieran así.

—Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

—Eres increíble Ringo-chan… En realidad comienzo a sentirme mal al pensar que eres más femenino que yo.

—Vamos, no digas esas cosas. Ahora… ¿A qué hora piensas regresar con Camus-san?

—No lo sé, supongo que tarde. No te preocupes.

—Mmm pero recuerda que a media noche se rompe el hechizo —bromeó un poco.

Miraron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba por ser la hora acordada con Camus, por lo que se puso los zapatos y salieron de su habitación. Apenas llegaron a las escaleras para bajar de las habitaciones de las chicas se encontraron con Ai y Ranmaru.

—¿M-Mako...to?

—Ahh chicos~ ¿Nee~? ¿Qué les parece? Se ve lindísima ¿verdad?

—¡R-Ringo-chan!

—...Hoy es la fiesta de la agencia ¿verdad? —habló de pronto Ai.

—Sí, quedé de verme con Camus en un momento.

—T-Tú… —la voz de Ranmaru la hizo mirarlo, encontrándose con que estaba desviando la mirada… ¿algo sonrojado?— S-supongo que no te vez tan mal.

—Bueno, Camus-san escogió el vestido y Ringo-chan hizo el maquillaje y peinado, así que…

—¿Camus?

—Sí, él me lo dio para esta ocasión.

—Camus-kun tiene un buen ojo ¿no? Te queda perfecto… —halagó una vez más el pelirrosa.

—En realidad lo que me sorprende es que haya atinado a las medidas —la voz neutra de Ai silenció por un momento a los tres… No habían pensado en eso.

—Ah, Hiramatsu-senpai —Haruka se acercó a la escena al verlos al igual que Reiji que estaba con ella —Waa~ te queda muy bien.

—¿En serio? —se miró una vez más y al alzar la mirada se topó con la del castaño— ¿R-Reiji-kun...? —el maraquero reaccionó y parpadeó los ojos.

—A-Ah... Mattsun~ Te ves preciosa —La chica se sonrojó un poco.

—Están exagerando —bajó la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos así, por lo que le resultaba incómodo.

—Moo~ Mako-chan, acepta que eres una monada… ¡Kyaa~! tú pareja ya llegó —todos voltearon al escuchar a Ringo, encontrándose con Camus vistiendo un imponente traje blanco que lo hacía lucir más elegante y magnífico que de costumbre, o quizá… ¿Era él quien hacía lucir al traje así?

—Hiramatsu, es hora de irnos —la chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

—Ah, sí… Hasta luego —se despidió de los presentes y caminaron juntos hacia la salida, siendo observados por todos hasta perderlos de vista. Sin duda Makoto se veía hermosa, y aunque Ringo estuviera orgulloso de eso y Haruka admirada, los chicos no se sintieron contentos luego de saber que Camus sería quien pasaría toda lo noche con ella.

Al salir de la mansión se encontraron con una limusina esperándolos. Camus abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, por lo que Makoto entró algo extrañada de que fuera algo caballeroso con ella a pesar de que nadie los estaba viendo. Apenas entró Camus después de ella cerró la puerta y la limusina comenzó a moverse.

Permanecieron en silencio, pero cuando el conde vio a la chica observando todo el lugar le pareció curioso.

—¿No habías estado en una antes?

—Sólo una vez, aunque no era tan lujosa como esta. Creo que en ese entonces estaba en preparatoria, una amiga rentó una para una fiesta, yo nunca tuve dinero para este tipo de cosas, pero en realidad no era algo que me importara. Por cierto… gracias por el vestido, creo que es hermoso.

—No tienes que agradecer. Mientras estés conmigo… puedes sentirte como todo una ojou-sama, además, ese vestido sólo hizo resaltar tu encanto natural. Puede que después de todo no seas una simple plebeya.

Makoto se sonrojó ligeramente y no dijo nada más, le era extraño recibir ese tipo de halagos de él. Fue cuando Camus se distrajo leyendo un libro que Makoto aprovechó para observarlo. En realidad siempre supo que los chicos con quienes trabajaba eran apuestos, pero algo en esta ocasión hacía que Camus le resultara extrañamente atractivo.

La limusina se detuvo luego de algunos minutos y el chofer salió para abrir la puerta, dejando salir al conde, que en cuanto salió algunas cámaras comenzaron a disparar y ya fuera le extendió su mano a la chica.

—¿Está lista, ojou-sama? —A Makoto no le pareció inusual que la llamara así esta vez, después de todo ya estaban frente a las cámaras, en realidad… al pensarlo así le dio algo de vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a estar frente a las cámaras.

Suspiró para calmarse y tomó la mano de Camus casi de inmediato. Al salir miró a muchas personas ingresando al salón, incluso reconoció a algunas de vista. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos también entraran… era algo incómodo, al ser escoltada por Camus era algo imposible evitar llamar la atención. Volteó a ver a Camus por un segundo, claro que para él era algo normal, sonreía y movía la mano en forma de saludo hacia los invitados de aquella fiesta tan especial.

—No te pongas nerviosa, ni siquiera te están viendo a ti.

—Ya lo sé ¿de donde sacaste que estoy nerviosa?

—Estás apretando más fuerte mi mano.

—¡Ah l-lo siento! —lo soltó algo avergonzada.

—Debo irme, pronto presentaré la canción. No creo que te cueste trabajo pero trata de no llamar la atención, no quiero que vean que mi compañera es una plebeya.

—Bueno, al menos ya regresaste a la normalidad —desvió su mirada de él un tanto molesta, provocando una pequeña risa burlona en Camus.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas, porque una vez que comience a cantar no podrás apartar tu mirada.

—Ya verem —se silenció al darse la vuelta y no verlo ¿cómo rayos se había ido tan rápido? Parpadeó un poco y entonces decidió ir por algo de tomar. Estaba en la mesa del banquete sirviéndose cuando entonces un ruido la hizo voltear confundida al techo. Éste estaba abriéndose, dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que por un momento hizo cerrar los ojos a todos.

Makoto se sujetaba el vestido de la parte de abajo y en cuento la música comenzó a sonar abrió los ojos poco a poco "Allá arriba ¿Ese es...?" "Camus-sama" las voces de las personas hicieron que mirara hacia una especie de torre, encontrándose allí con Camus de pie. Fue sólo cuestión de unos segundos más para que la música aumentara su intensidad y entonces Camus comenzara a cantar.

 _Escucha bien este concierto sagrado_

 _en la noche de luna, digna de esta fiesta de sueños_

 _poniéndose en contacto con la luz de la galaxia_

 _esta armonía infundida con mi amor._

 _Con el fin de que las personas se entiendan unas a otras,_

 _las palabras por sí solas no tienen valor._

 _La señal de estos ojos son suficientemente despiadados_

 _para congelar y el destino en el que creía iba a ser transmitido_

 _Mirando a las alturas aún mayores_

 _no hay mentira en esta ambición._

 _Un territorio muy superior que este,_

 _voy a mostrártelo..._

 _¡Toma vuelo!_

 _En este espacio entre la noche estrellada creada por los Dioses_

 _y el paisaje nocturno construido por el hombre._

 _Te llevaré a la belleza de este resplandor puro_

 _y un mundo que nunca has conocido_

 _Esta noche, el estado de animo no es malo._

 _En esta noche de milagros, te abrazo._

 _Incapaz de hacer frente por su propia cuenta_

 _es sólo una excusa para los débiles._

 _Brillando con orgullo en lo que es verdadero,_

 _le sienta bien este poder noble._

 _Tus ojos suplicando respuestas_

 _¿Has perdido algo?_

 _Sólo hay una verdad en este mundo._

 _¡Estallando! En las notas que bailan en el pentagrama,_

 _y la melodía dedicada a mi canción._

 _Estas oraciones cambiarán tus manos en alas,_

 _los sueños que viste brillar, desgarrando la oscuridad._

 _Escucha bien a este concierto sagrado_

 _en la noche de luna digna de esta fiesta de sueños_

 _poniéndose en contacto con la luz de la galaxia_

 _esta armonía infundida con mi amor_

 _Esta noche, incluso la espera no es mala_

 _en este Territorio Santo_

Makoto lo escuchaba cantar fascinada, maldición, era simplemente… hechizante.

En ese momento para ella todo había desaparecido. Ni todas las personas aclamando su nombre eran escuchadas, sólo estaban él y ella, bien podía sentir que estaba flotando en el cielo que se encontraba detrás de él… ¿Estaría drogada? tal vez era un pensamiento estúpido, pero realmente estaba encantada con su interpretación.

Al terminar la música Camus se dejó caer hacia atrás y una vez fuera él del escenario Makoto salió de su trance y fue entonces que vio a varias personas a su alrededor ¿¡Estaban arrodilladas!? … ok, ahora sabía que su reacción tal vez no había sido la más extraña o exagerada.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos más para que Camus regresara con ella a la fiesta. Ella le mostraba una sonrisa y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al jardín del salón, el cual se encontraba vacío .

Era un bonito jardín con tenues luces amarillas en los faros y una fuente en el centro, que con el sonido del agua y los insectos le dieron un encanto especial.

—Hiramatsu… —se habían detenido frente a la fuente y la chica lo miraba con atención, mientras él miraba hacia el cielo— He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste. No pienso dejar que esos plebeyos me dejen atrás, por eso… —la miró fijamente— sé que podré ir cada vez más lejos contigo… no quiero conformarme con lo que tengo ahora, porque… he alcanzado nuevas alturas con esta canción y definitivamente —Camus acomodó su mano y acarició la de la chica con su dedo pulgar— La vista es mucho más maravillosa desde allí.

Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La mirada de Camus era tan blanda y su sonrisa pequeña pero sincera… era la primera vez que lo veía así. La chica sonrió.

—Camus-san, esta noche… definitivamente fuiste sorprendente.

Él sonrió un poco. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y en cuanto los abrió parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

—Por supuesto. Ahora date la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? —Makoto seguía sin entender lo que quería pero hizo caso y le dio la espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entonces sintiera algo sobre su cuello.

—E-Esto…

—Es una recompensa por haber hecho bien tu trabajo.

—N-No necesito una recompensa… tú lo dijiste, es mi trabajo… ¿Está bien que me lo quede?

—Tonta, de no ser así no te lo habría dado.

—...Es un buen punto, pero...

—Ya no hables —La silenció mientras le ofrecía su brazo para escoltarla— Regresemos a la fiesta.

—Ah, s-sí… —tomó su brazo una vez más y entraron al salón. Una vez allí las personas comenzaron a rodear a Camus para felicitarlo por su canción o simplemente para intercambiar algunas palabras con él. Después de todo… tal vez sí tenía una personalidad que atraía.

* * *

No me tardé tanto como esperaba... Bueno, la canción, como lo habrán notado, se trata de Saintly territory, y la traducción la he tomado de "Mi lyricslandia" Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, déjenme saber su opinión. Y ahora que cada quien ha tenido su propio capítulo, díganme ¿Con quién prefieren que se quede Mako-chan y por qué?

HK8zi: Gracias por el review nwn, me alegro que te guste el fic.

Hasta la próxima~


	13. Capítulo 12 Constelación de siete

Con la presentación de Camus se dieron por terminados los proyectos en solitario de Quartet Night y, como recompensa por ser un éxito, Shining les dió un descanso durante un fin de semana para ir a acampar con sus kouhais en una de sus residencias, pues teniendo el Utapri Award a casi nada, esta también podría ser una forma de quitarles por un momento los nervios antes del gran evento.

Los autobuses de los chicos se estacionaron frente a la gran mansión y ellos bajaron, quedando impresionados por el hermoso lugar en medio del bosque.

—Woo no tenía idea de que nuestra agencia tuviera una casa de verano como esta —Otoya, al igual que los demás, contemplaba el lugar.

—Está bien equipada —explicó Reiji— tiene desde estudios de grabación hasta aguas termales. Es una instalación especial.

—No he tenido un descanso desde hace tiempo. Disfrutaré esto —comentó Syo mientras se estiraba y Ai no tardó en intervenir.

—Es un arreglo especial de Shining, así que asegúrate de no relajarte demasiado.

—Ya lo sé…

Los senpais comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y Reiji miraba a STARISH curioso, Tokiya tenía intenciones de entrenar pero al final fue convencido por sus demás compañeros de pasar tiempo juntos en una pesca y barbacoa. "El trabajo en equipo es importante para el grupo también" con la frase de Ren en mente se dio la vuelta y notó que sus compañeros ya no estaban allí, por lo que dejó solos a sus kouhais y se fue de allí.

En otro lugar

—¿Por qué tenemos que acompañarlos en sus vacaciones?

Se habían instalado en una de las cabañas y ahora estaban afuera de ésta, tomando algo de aire.

—Porque nadie sabe qué harían si los dejamos solos —contestó Ai y Camus agregó:

—También son nuestras vacaciones, cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Yeei~ —la animada voz de Reiji se escuchó y en el momento en que los tres voltearon a verlo, éste llevaba consigo cosas de pesca—. ¿Están divirtiéndose? ¿Por qué no vamos a pescar juntos?

—Ve tú solo/ paso —todos se negaron y Reiji se desanimó un poco, sin embargo pareció animarse en el momento en el que su vista se fijó en alguien que caminaba a lo lejos cerca del bosque.

—¡Maaattsuuun~! —se recargó en el barandal y movía uno de sus brazos causando que los chicos lo vieran con una gotita en la cabeza. Se veía algo infantil pero al menos de esa forma logró llamar la atención de la chica que se detuvo viéndolo a lo lejos— ¡Vayamos a pescar juuntos~!

Los chicos se dedicaron a observarlo y un sonido en el celular de Reiji indicó que le había llegado un mensaje.

"No, gracias"

Reiji nuevamente lloró siendo ignorado por los chicos y Makoto siguió su camino.

En otro lugar

Tokiya recién salía del agua y se secaba con una pequeña toalla. El agua apenas y cubría poco arriba de sus pies, pero como Otoya se había puesto a jugar, terminó por mojarlo todo.

—Son como niños —comentó Ren que había salido hace un rato al ver a Tokiya. Los demás no tardaron en salir también pues ya habían conseguido unos cuantos peces.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿En verdad necesita la canción de Lady tan pronto? Hubiera sido bueno que pasara tiempo con nosotros también.

—Debe estar planeando nuestro próximo lanzamiento.

En eso un sonido que les fue familiar hizo que todos guardaran silencio por un momento y miraran hacia arriba de un árbol, lugar de donde provenía la suave melodía.

En la rama del árbol estaba Cecil quien tarareaba una canción con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras admiraba una partitura especial para él mientras recordaba a su dulce princesa. "Sé que es tarde, pero por favor acéptala… espero que te guste". El pensar que Haruka había hecho una canción especialmente para él era algo que lo hacía muy feliz.

—¡Cecil! —la voz sorprendida de Otoya lo hizo reaccionar y bajó su mirada topándose con que allí se encontraban los miembros de STARISH.

—¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? —cuestionó.

—Shining dijo que no podría quedarme solo en el Master Curse.

—Eso de ahí… —Otoya pareció interesarse en lo que sujetaban sus manos y Cecil sonrió.

—Haruka me entregó una canción —informó orgulloso.

—¿A ti también? —preguntó Syo.

—Waa~ que bien —Natsuki parecía feliz—. Así tu sueño se habrá cumplido.

—Mi… Sueño —murmuró algo serio. Los demás parecieron no notarlo.

—Si necesitas buenos versos de amor no dudes en pedir ayuda —se ofreció Ren.

Todos los chicos parecían estar contentos por él, pero… Aunque era feliz por verlos así por él, el hablar con ellos hizo que se diera cuenta de algo… Que no hacía más que preocuparlo.

En otro lugar

Haruka se acostó por un momento sobre el piano… ¿Por qué ninguna de sus canciones había convencido al presidente? Mientras se cuestionaba eso tocaron la puerta y Haruka se levantó al escucharla.

—A-Adelante —en cuanto la persona detrás de la puerta la escuchó abrió la puerta.

—Haruka-chan ¿no molesto?

—Ah, Hiramatsu-senpai, claro que no, adelante.

Makoto sonrió un poco y entonces entró con calma a la habitación, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Este es un viaje de descanso pero aún así Saotome-san te pidió componer, es malo de su parte.

—Jeje no me molesta, entiendo que estamos a nada del Utapri Award y aún no logro componer una canción lo suficientemente buena para los chicos… Debo esforzarme.

—No te presiones demasiado. Entiendo que es un evento importante, pero una canción proveniente del estrés tampoco será algo bueno. Si estás cansada puedes descansar un poco con los chicos. Tú también puedes divertirte.

—Gracias, Hiramatsu-senpai, pero… Por ahora estoy bien, no quiero descansar hasta que tenga al menos un avance —Makoto alzó los hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo y entonces algo sobre el escritorio de la chica llamó su atención— Jeje, sólo será un fin de semana, pero… Veo que son importantes para ti —al escucharla Haruka miró hacia donde su senpai veía y se encontró con el retrato del debut de STARISH y la flor enmarcada.

—Sí, me recuerdan al nacimiento de STARISH, creo que si pienso en eso… Podría ayudarme a escribir una canción digna de ellos– la forma en que Haruka miraba aquellos marcos era tan cálida…

Makoto sonrió y entonces se levantó de la cama.

—Bueno, te dejo trabajar en paz —sin más caminó y se fue de allí cerrando la puerta al salir.

—Hiramatsu-senpai —Syo la llamó al verla y la chica se volteó, encontrándose con todo STARISH a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Estabas hablando con la corderita? —Ren parecía interesado, pues a pesar de que eran las únicas chicas en el Master Curse no era muy común que se juntaran tanto.

—Sí, pero... —el sonido de una melodía en el piano interrumpió a Makoto, pero todos sonrieron un poco.

—Así que ha comenzado a trabajar —dedujo Masato a lo que Tokiya contestó.

—Creo que será mejor no interrumpirla.

—Se está esforzando tanto aún en nuestro descanso… —dijo Otoya.

—¿Por qué no le dejamos algo de comida para que se anime? —ante la propuesta de Natsuki todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, y antes de irse Tokiya se dirigió una vez más hacia la senpai.

—En un momento la cena estará lista. Usted y Quartet Night son libres de venir y acompañarnos.

—Gracias —sonrió ante la formalidad y amabilidad del chico.

No dijo nada más y se fue de allí. Apenas caminó algunos metros se encontró con el pelician.

—Ai-chan —al escuchar su voz él se detuvo y la miró.

—Hola, Makoto.

—¿Ibas a algún lugar?

—Sí, planeaba ir a la mansión principal, allí el internet es más rápido.

—Vamos Ai-chan, el lugar es hermoso ¿planeas quedarte adentro todo el día?

—Necesito hacer unas cosas por computadora.

—Mmm ya podrás dejar eso para después. Planeaba quizá correr un poco para ver el lugar, pero podríamos sólo caminar por ahí ¿que opinas?

—Mmm… —Ai desvió la mirada. Makoto rodó los ojos y entonces tomó su mano.

—Vienes conmigo, siempre estás encerrado o trabajando, salir un poco te hará bien.

Ai hizo pucheros por el hecho de que la chica decidiera por su cuenta, pero… No podía molestarse, después de todo le gustaba estar con Makoto, sentía cierta tranquilidad y siempre podía tener nuevas e interesantes experiencias con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver el entusiasmo con el que la chica caminaba tomando su mano, aunque esa escena no tardó demasiado en ser captada por alguien más.

—Makoto, Ai —ambos se detuvieron en cuanto lo escucharon— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Ah, sólo íbamos a explorar el lugar —respondió la chica. Ranmaru parecía algo inquieto.

—Los acompaño.

—¿En serio? —Makoto estaba algo sorprendida. No esperaba que a Ranmaru le gustaran ese tipo de actividades, además parecía un poco molesto o inquieto por algo.

—Tsk, sólo vámonos —comenzó a caminar y la chica alzó los hombros, comenzando a caminar a su lado junto con Ai.

Minutos después

Ella sólo quería relajarse un momento, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo había terminado así.

Antes de llegar a la montaña con Ai y Ranmaru, Reiji los vió a la distancia y al verlos juntos, decidió acompañarlos a lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, llevando a Camus con él. El pasar tiempo con todos no le molestaba, pero…

—Tsk ¿Podrían dejar de pelear aunque sea 5 minutos? —pidió molesta.

—Snif snif… yo sólo trataba de calmarlos… y aún así Mattsun también me gritó —Reiji lloraba y la chica sólo suspiró molesta y se dio la vuelta, caminando unos pasos delante de todos.

No podía ser posible que no pudieran hacer una sola actividad sin...

En eso dio un mal paso y se resbaló con algo de lodo, cayendo de frente, aunque pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poner las manos. Todos llamaron su nombre un tanto alarmados y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Reiji mientras Ranmaru y Camus la ayudaban a levantarse.

—Sí… No es para tanto —desvió un poco la mirada, estaba algo avergonzada.

—Tus rodillas… —ante el comentario de Ai todos dirigieron su mirada a estas, notando que por el short que llevaba se había raspado, además de ensuciarse con algo de lodo y hierbas secas—. Si no las limpiamos pueden infectarse.

—Traje algo de agua, pueden usarla en lo que regresamos —ofreció Camus mientras la sacaba y Ranmaru se la arrebató.

—Siéntate —Makoto no se resistió e hizo caso.

Se sentó en una roca que había allí y Ranmaru vació el agua sobre ella, limpiándola un poco y con mucho cuidado. Ella ocultó su rostro con el cabello, estaba sonriendo un poco, le era adorable como todos se preocupaban por ella, recibir atenciones así de personas a las que les importas… Era algo lindo.

—Deberíamos regresar y desinfectar bien la herida —dijo Reiji a lo que Ai contestó.

—Opino lo mismo. Makoto ¿puedes caminar?

—Cla... —no pudo terminar, pues en un rápido movimiento Camus la tomó en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase.

—Así será más rápido, no podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas de nuevo.

—¡N-No pienso ir así! Es vergonzoso —admitió algo sonrojada.

—Tsk, ya bájala, puede caminar ella sola —ordenó Ranmaru, a lo que luego de que la chica lo apoyara, terminó obedeciendo, bajandola con cuidado acompañada de una leve sonrisa al molestar al rockero.

—Mmm entonces, si lo que te molesta es que te carguen así, entonces puedo llevarte en mi espalda —ofreció Reiji mientras se agachaba para dejarla subir.

—¿No creen que están exagerando...? No me fracturé ni torcí nada.

—Makoto —la llamó Ai— al menos hasta que tratemos bien tus heridas deberías aceptar nuestra ayuda… Nos preocupas.

La mirada con la que la veía sorprendió a Makoto, pero sobre todo el que lo haya dicho tan abiertamente, no por que no fuera así, sino porque era él a quien más le costaba expresar, o más bien entender, sentimientos de compañerismo y cariño. Terminó aceptando y subió a la espalda de Reiji, quien sin algún esfuerzo se puso de pie.

—Es extraño… —susurró.

No esperaba que Reiji fuera alguien tan fuerte, pues si bien ella no pesaba mucho, al igual que Ai ella pensaba que el castaño comía demasiado karaage, no esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza física… Aunque pensándolo un poco, tal vez era de esperarse de un idol. Y como los chicos no sabían de qué hablaba, pensaron que se sentía incómoda por la forma en la que era transportada.

—Es la segunda vez que te cargo así.

—¿En serio? —preguntó dudosa.

—Jeje sí, aunque la primera vez estabas ebria.

—Eso explica por qué no lo recuerdo… —desvió la mirada.

Por un momento su plática cesó, pero era agradable escuchar a las aves, los insectos y el ruido del viento moviendo las hojas. Sin nada qué hacer, Makoto se dedicó a observar a los chicos. Cuando ella cayó por un momento los chicos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para cuidarla y ahora hasta habían dejado de discutir. Quizá no eran un gran grupo como STARISH que hasta ahora se habían estado divirtiendo juntos, pero tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo ella había convivido más con cualquiera de los chicos que de lo que lo habían hecho entre ellos y bueno, ella tenía que trabajar con ellos, pero realmente desde "The dice are cast" no habían tenido un trabajo como grupo o algo parecido.

Al bajar de la montaña y llegar cerca de la mansión principal Masato y Ren se toparon con ellos. El pelinaranja se acercó a preguntar qué había pasado y en cuanto les dijeron que Makoto se había lastimado un poco, Masato se ofreció a tratar su herida mientras los demás, luego de ser de alguna forma convencidos, se adelantaron para comer con los demás.

Y así fue como ambos pianistas quedaron solos, sentados en un sofá de la sala de la mansión con un botiquín a un lado.

—Vaya, se nota que conoces para qué sirven todas estas cosas.

—Bueno, por mi hermana menor Mai, aunque es alguien muy tranquila, pensé que debía aprender al menos lo básico de atención médica en caso de que llegara a lastimarse jugando —la chica sonrió.

—Se nota que la quieres mucho.

—Sí —contestó con una tierna sonrisa al pensar en su querida hermanita—. Kurosaki-senpai… Se nota que le importas. Hace un momento se veía en verdad preocupado.

—Mmm ¿Entonces crees que me vea como una hermana menor? —preguntó curiosa al pensar que los estaba comparando a la relación que él tenía con Mai.

—Bueno, no sé si sea exactamente como una hermana, pero… Supongo que es una clase de cariño especial.

—Ehh… Si lo dices por la vez del sofá, te aseguro que no era nada de eso.

—N-N-Noo me r-refiero a eso, si no que… —Masato se había sonrojado una vez más por el comentario de la chica.

Al tratarse de Masato, hablar de sentimientos tan complicados del corazón, le resultaba difícil explicarse con sencillez. No sabía decir que cuando el albino estaba con ella se veía diferente, y era algo que podía decir con seguridad al conocerlo desde niño y compartir habitación con él.

Decidieron dejar el tema de lado y cuando terminaron ambos fueron a donde todos los demás los esperaban para comer lo que habían pescado.

Ya había comenzado a atardecer y Haruka había decidido salir a tomar un descanso con los demás. Aún sentía incompleta su canción pero al no encontrar qué era, decidió comer con los chicos, después de todo también quería convivir con ellos en su descanso allí. Cuando Haruka caminaba apresurada para llegar con los chicos se encontró con Cecil sentado en el pasto.

—¿Cecil-san? —lo llamó preocupada. Él abrazaba sus piernas y sólo cuando la escuchó, alzó su mirada.

—My princess.

—¿Qué haces aquí? los chicos nos están esperando.

—No quiero ir —el chico desvió su mirada y agregó con una voz un tanto seria—: no deberías hacerlos esperar. —La compositora se limitó a observarlo en silencio por un momento, sólo para después sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo podría irme y dejarte así? —su tierna voz fue lo que llamó la atención del chico. La miró fijamente.

—Moo Haruka —en un rápido movimiento la tomó entre sus brazos, sobresaltando a la chica por un momento—. El verte así… Sólo lo hace más difícil, pero… Ya no puedo contenerme —la pelinaranja abrió los ojos por un momento. El agarre del castaño era fuerte, pero… parecía que algo lo lastimaba–. Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… —se disculpó con una débil voz mientras su frente reposaba en el hombro de la chica—. Quería ser sólo tu príncipe, Haruka, pero… No puedo olvidarlo… Todas las sonrisas de esas personas… La forma en la que los chicos de Starish brillan... Pensaba que mientras pudiera cantar tus canciones sería suficiente, pero... Quiero ver todo tipo de sonrisas... Quiero ser un idol.

La chica abrió los ojos, estaba en verdad feliz de escucharlo, pero... Entendió que lo que tanto le preocupaba era que pensara que con ella no era "suficiente".

—Cecil-san —habló con una gentil voz— yo compongo para Starish, y aunque me gusta trabajar con ellos y verlos brillar, siento que con ellos mi música puede llegar a cientos de personas. Entiendo cómo te sientes, porque lo que busco con mis melodías es hacer felices a las personas que las escuchen. Desde el día en que te conocí pensé que tu voz podría aliviar el corazón de muchas personas, por eso si decides convertirte en un idol... Te apoyaré con mucho gusto —Cecil la miraba fascinado, la sonrisa que Haruka le mostraba y la seguridad que le transmitía hizo que su corazón ardiera con fuerza. Ella no solo era la chica cuya música lo había liberado de su maldición, también era esa persona que más lo entendía y, que mientras estuviera a su lado, lo hacía sentir que podía lograr lo que fuera.

—Haruka... ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —su felicidad estalló de pronto. Se puso de pie y cargó a la chica dando un par de vueltas— ¡Soy tan feliz!

—¡Cecil-san!– Haruka se abrazó de su cuello por lo rápido que giraba el castaño, aunque pronto se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado.

—En verdad... Estoy muy emocionado, siento que me quité un peso de encima ¡Podría salir corriendo en cualquier momento! No puedo quedarme quieto —Haruka rió un poco, le alegraba verlo tan feliz, y... La verdad ella también deseaba verlo sobre un escenario, sabía que el público lo amaría casi tanto como ella lo hacía–. Aunque...– la voz de Cecil se tornó un tanto seria— tampoco me molestaría permanecer así.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, es que... Desde que te bajé no me has soltado.

—¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento!... —se alejó de él y ahora miraba el suelo apenada, su rostro se había tornado de un rojo intenso. El moreno sonrió, le encantaba lo tímida que era porque sus reacciones le parecían adorables.

—My princess —se arrodilló frente a ella y luego de tomar su mano depositó un tierno beso en ésta— gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad... Tus palabras me dan la fuerza que necesito –la chica lo miró aún levemente sonrojada y él se puso de pie—. Bien, iré a trabajar en la canción.

—¿Eh, no vas a comer? —se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa.

—No necesito comer, mi corazón está lleno —y sin más se fue de allí, esta vez más animado.

En otro lugar

—Ah Haruka, tardaste.

—B-Bueno, es sólo que… Me encontré con Cecil-san en el camino y estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas, pero... —sonrió animada— me dijo que se había decidido a convertirse en un idol —esto llamó la atención de todos, muchos no esperaban que cambiara de decisión, mientras que otros sólo pensaban que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptara.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Makoto.

—Pues… Dijo que su corazón estaba lleno, así que no necesitaba comer —contestó Haru-chibi con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Qué dice... —Syo parecía algo molesto pero luego sonrió divertido—. Bien, cuando terminemos iremos a molestarlo —tal parecía que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Los chicos de Quartet Night sólo hicieron un par de comentarios y se dedicaron a cenar lo que los de STARISH habían preparado.

—Hiramatsu —Camus se acercó a ella y le entregó un pequeño frasco—. Es una pomada hecha con algunas hierbas especiales de Permafrost, puedes usarla si quieres —Makoto sonrió un poco y la aceptó.

—Gracias.

Aquella escena era observada por los chicos, pero prefirieron no interferir y cada quien siguió en lo suyo.

Siguieron con la comida mientras hablaban de vez en cuando, la verdad fue muy divertido, en especial porque los de Starish crearon un ambiente agradable. Comenzó a oscurecer y luego de recoger las cosas, cada quien tomó su camino.

—¿No estás siguiéndome, o sí? —cuestionó un tanto irritado el albino al no poder librarse de Reiji.

—Ehh bueno, yo me dirijo a las aguas termales.

—Tsk.

—T-Tranquilo, también voy porque quiero relajarme, así que no molestaré —el albino no dijo nada más y ambos entraron al agua—. Waa que agradable —Ranmaru lo miró por un momento.

—Reiji.

—Uhm ¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ran-Ran, estamos desnudos, puedes preguntar lo que sea —el albino se quedó con la frente azul ante el comentario del castaño, pero aún así decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con tus sentimientos por Makoto?

—Vaya, es curioso que quieras hablar de esas cosas, pensé que no te importaba –Ranmaru desvió la mirada y el maraquero continuó—: De momento no haré nada, ella está muy concentrada en el grupo, y eso me alegra. Por ahora eso es suficiente.

En otro lugar

Makoto caminaba en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraba Camus y al llegar él se hallaba fuera de ésta.

—¿Hiramatsu?

—Ah, Camus-san —se acercó a él—, muchas gracias por la medicina, toma —extendió la mano con el frasco en ella.

—Quédatelo, puedo conseguir más cuando quiera.

—Ya veo... —lo guardó y miró las estrellas—. Aquí en las montañas el cielo es en verdad hermoso. En la ciudad con trabajo se puede ver algo parecido.

Camus sonrió ligeramente, esa expresión en la chica era tan natural y… Extrañamente encantadora.

—¿Eh, qué es eso? —Camus dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía la chica, encontrándose con algunas luciérnagas reuniéndose. En un rápido movimiento la acercó a él, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su cintura— ¿Qué estás-?

—Shh. No hagas nada —no sabía lo que pasaba pero al escuchar la seria voz de Camus cerca de su oído se detuvo, pero no asustada a pesar de la forma en que estaban. En cuanto a Camus, no quería que viera, sabía que Cecil estaba haciendo algo y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar la chica si veía algo de magia.

Fueron unos segundos en los que el brillo de las luciérnagas aumentó y al cabo de un minuto había terminado.

—Camus ¿qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Ai al salir de su cabaña junto a la suya y verlos de esa forma.

El conde la soltó con tranquilidad y no dijo nada. Makoto sólo lo veía algo confundida pues seguía sin saber qué había sido eso.

—Makoto —la llamó el pelician— ¿No estás adolorida? —la chica comprendió que se refería a sus piernas.

—Ah, no —sonrió— como me ayudaron ni siquiera siento dolor, sólo queda una pequeña marca que pronto se quitará.

—Ya veo, me alegra —ante la sonrisa y mirada de Ai la chica se conmovió un poco, era raro ver esa expresión en él, lo cual resultaba una lástima pues le parecía bastante linda.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse algo incómodo para el conde, no sabía por qué de repente el menor se había acercado e incluso ahora se había interpuesto entre ellos y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

 _Elevando un dedo hacia los cielos,  
delineamos en el cielo estrellado  
creando una constelación de siete_

—Eso… —murmuró Makoto. Las miradas de todos se habían dirigido hacia el bosque.

Era la voz de Cecil, resonando en todo el lugar. Atrayendo a todos e inevitablemente haciéndolos acercarse a él.

 _Al igual que la belleza que se encuentra  
observando las distantes galaxias,  
no es sólo una que brilla  
Se necesitan agrupadas un número incontable_

En el camino los tres se encontraron con Ranmaru y Reiji cubiertos por las batas de las aguas termales. Juntos siguieron el camino llegando al final a un puente donde Cecil se encontraba en medio y a un lado de él los demás ya habían llegado.

 _"Quiero cantar junto a ti... quiero brillar junto a ti"  
Amor... Sueños... Sonrisas, los compartiremos todos  
Quiero que resuene como una Fantasía de Estrellas_

En el momento en que los de STARISH se unieron a su canto, abrieron los ojos un poco, la verdad… Quedaba bastante bien la combinación de sus voces con la de Cecil y cuando ellos lo notaron, Haruka no tardó en pedirle que se uniera a STARISH, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero confiaban en el criterio de Haruka, después de todo, de no ser por ella no habrían formado un grupo, además de que algunos de ellos también deseaban cantar con el moreno.

—Así que un grupo de siete —Reiji parecía interesado.

—De todas formas no es como que ellos lo decidan. Tendrán que pedir permiso a Shining —comentó Ai a sus compañeros mientras los de Starish seguían celebrando su nueva formación.

—Ai-chan, Shining no estaba de acuerdo con un grupo de seis, pero míralos ahora. STARISH tiene una determinación increíble que contagia a los demás —Reiji miró a la chica en silencio. Parecía que ella también estaba feliz por el nuevo integrante de STARISH.

Minutos después.

Ya todos habían entrado a sus cabañas para descansar, pero Camus se encontraba una vez más fuera de esta, observando el cielo estrellado que hace un momento su compositora observaba con tanta fascinación.

—Conque determinación… eh —le fue imposible recordar el momento en el que todos fueron por ella a la playa, aún si Shining ya no la aceptaba en la agencia. Tal vez… No era tan distinto a lo que ahora pasaba con sus kouhais. Pensando en ello miró una vez más hacia el bosque, donde hasta hace un momento la voz de los siete podía escucharse en todo el lugar. Pero lo que se encontró ahora fue a Cecil alejándose del lugar con una mirada seria.

—¿Aijima?

* * *

No puedo creerlo, ya un mes desde la última actualización... lo siento pero creo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán así u.u por favor, tenganme paciencia!  
En fin... espero que lo hayan disfrutado~ déjenme saber su opinión. La canción es Hoshi no fantasia y la traducción la he tomado de My lyricslandia. Hasta la próxima~


	14. Capítulo 13 Pintaremos nuestros sueños

Capítulo 13 Pintaremos nuestros sueños

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y aún así la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban activos.

Cuando Camus caminaba en dirección a las mesas al aire libre donde los chicos de Starish preparaban el desayuno logró captar algo de su conversación.

—Iré por Cecil-kun —avisó Natsuki, pero antes de que se alejara Camus se acercó a ellos.

—Aijima ya no está aquí —informó, provocando una gran duda en todos los presentes y entonces prosiguió—. Ha regresado a Agnapolis a suceder el trono.

Todos abrieron los ojos. Se dirigieron a la cabaña del castaño para comprobarlo por sí mismos y el conde no hizo más que quedarse allí parado. Al llegar se encontraron con las partituras que Haruka le había regalado y su collar sobre éstas.

La chica se acercó y tomó el collar. Todos hacían diferentes comentarios pero ella les hacía poco caso.

—Cecil-san… —murmuró seriamente y entonces salió de la cabaña.

—¿Haru-chan...? —los chicos la miraron con preocupación pero decidieron dejarla sola.

Salieron de allí y juntos fueron cerca del lago, sólo para seguir hablando sobre el tema. Era extraño, la noche anterior todavía no estaban del todo convencidos de cantar todos juntos, pero ahora se lamentaban por su partida. Mientras tanto, Haruka estaba ahora sentada una vez más en su cabaña mientras apretaba el collar del chico contra su pecho. El día anterior él estaba tan feliz por la idea de convertirse en idol, tan decidido… No podía imaginar que dejara que todo se acabara antes de comenzar, se negaba a aceptarlo. Cecil… Él definitivamente no se rendiría tan fácil tratándose de la música. Él era el culpable de que todos estuvieran ahí reunidos al ayudarla cuando había necesitado que alguien la guiara en el camino de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, así que, aún si no podía escucharla, quería de alguna forma mantener a todos unidos.

Dejó el collar en el teclado y comenzó a tocar con ese pensamiento en mente. Ahora su canción resonaba como la de Cecil la noche anterior, llegando así a sus compañeros y a un maraquero que caminaba cerca de allí al estar buscando a su compositora.

El castaño se detuvo por un momento al escuchar aquella melodía, recordando por un momento la noche anterior, pues era claro que esa era una canción para siete " STARISH tiene una determinación increíble que contagia a los demás".

La canción terminó y los chicos de starish se encontraban ahora frente a la cabaña de su compositora.

—Es claro que piensa firmemente que regresará.

—Pero… Tratándose de la corona…

—Siendo realistas es algo imposible.

—Pero… Cecil se toma la música tan en serio que no creo que lo termine así —Otoya observaba a sus compañeros, a pesar de que decían que era algo imposible, sabía que en el fondo ellos querían estar equivocados. El pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta de Haruka y sin decir nada tocó la puerta.

Cuando la chica terminó de tocar tomó algo de aire sorprendida de escuchar su propia melodía recién terminada. Dirigió su mirada al collar que había dejado en el teclado y éste estaba brillando. Sonrió, tomándolo como una buena señal y entonces escuchó que tocaron su puerta. Se levantó a abrirla y al hacerlo se encontró con Otoya frente a su puerta y los demás a unos cuantos metros de allí.

—Nanami. Creo que hay una letra que escribir ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa y después agregó— tendremos que dejar las partes de Cecil en blanco.

—Ittoki-kun… —Los chicos lo miraron por unos segundos y entonces sonrieron. Nuevamente él era el primero en tomar iniciativa. Sabía que sólo hacía falta un empujón para darles algo de esperanza, y como líder de Starish, esperaba poder hacerlo.

Era hora de almorzar y se habían dirigido a las mesas para escribir allí la letra de la canción para poder cantarla en cuanto Cecil llegara.

—Están escribiendo una letra pensando que regresará— dijo Reiji a los demás de Quartet Night que se encontraban sentados en la otra mesa.

—Conociendo las reglas de la monarquía es imposible que lo dejen regresar —siguió Camus y entonces Makoto llegó con ellos.

—¿No existe probabilidad alguna?

—Es prácticamente de 0— respondió Ai mientras la mayor se sentaba con ellos.

—Pobre Haruka-chan —recargó su rostro sobre sus manos—. Ahora mismo ella debe estar sumamente abatida. No sólo perdió lo que le faltaba a su canción, sino…

—¿Crees que correspondía a los sentimientos de Aijima?

—¿Qué no era bastante obvio? Perder a la persona que amas… Debe ser duro.

—Pero, Mattsun ¿En verdad crees que esté abatida? —la chica lo miró confundida—. Mírala, está siendo más que fuerte por Starish, en realidad… Yo diría que no piensa que se ha ido.

—Bueno, a decir verdad también me gustaría creer que regresará —todos la miraron— Cecil-san fue un buen amigo —se limitó a contestar. Los chicos no dijeron más del tema y el día transcurrió rápido.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer todos los de Quartet Night estaban en una cabaña. Makoto, Ai y Reiji jugando cartas mientras que Ranmaru dormía en el sofá y Camus leía un libro acompañado de una taza de té. Todo estaba bastante calmado hasta que comenzaron a escuchar mucho ruido afuera.

—¿Qué está pasando? —todos se preguntaron lo mismo pero sólo Reiji lo dijo en voz alta.

Decidieron salir para saber qué sucedía, y conforme se acercaban, el sonido iba haciéndose más claro.

—¿Un piano?

—Esa es… —distinguieron la canción de Haruka, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos los chicos, incluso Cecil, cantando su nueva canción en presencia de Shining y los senseis.

—Haruka-chan… —todos estaban sorprendidos, realmente era una buena canción, incluso a Haruka le costaba creer que ella había creado aquella melodía.

Shining comenzó a reír, rompiendo con ese silencioso. No tardó en convertir a Cecil en un nuevo miembro de STARISH y entonces guardó el permiso del Rey que Cecil tenía hasta hace un momento.

—¿Cómo consiguió eso?

—Digamos que les envié esto —todos sus compañeros lo miraron al mostrar la canción de sus kouhais.

—Reiji-kun… —Makoto tomó su mano y al mirarla notó que le dirigía una tierna mirada—. Gracias —en verdad le estaba agradecida, después de todo era cierto que consideraba a Cecil un amigo. Además, aunque no lo pareciera, le preocupaba el ver a sus kouhais así

—Mattsun… ¡Eres tan linda~! —le fue irresistible el abrazarla.

—¡Re-Reiji-kun! —forcejeaba un poco tratando de zafarse de su agarre y con algo de ayuda de los chicos la soltó, sin saber que esa escena era observada seriamente por los senseis.

Las luces y música que surgieron de la nada fue lo que los hizo guardar silencio y entonces una especie de pantalla apareció en el cielo, mostrando a los grupos nominados al Utapri Award. Los chicos de HEAVENS se presentaron, dando lugar después a STARISH para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando la transmisión terminó Shining se fue volando en un helicóptero, sin dejar la oportunidad de hablar con cualquiera sobre la decisión tomada por los presidentes de ambas agencias.

—Bien chicos~ vayan a recoger sus cosas, tenemos que irnos ya. Mañana tienen trabajo temprano —la tranquila voz de Ringo rompió con la tensión del lugar, no dijeron nada más y en silencio caminaron a sus respectivas cabañas.

—Ringo-chan, Ryuya-kun —Makoto se acercó feliz de verlos y Ringo la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Mako-chan~ ¿Qué tal tu descanso? Espero que al estar rodeada de chicos ninguno te haya molestado al intentar algo —dijo en voz alta con la clara intención de que los chicos lo escucharan, los cuales desviaron sus miradas y Makoto rodó los ojos.

—No puedo creer que te preocupes con esas cosas tratándose de ellos. Además ya no soy una niña.

—Tienes razón, después de todo siempre me dices que son sólo compañeros de trabajo ¿no es así? Dudo mucho que tengan oportunidad.

Los chicos desviaron la mirada por las claras intenciones del pelirrosa, mientras que Makoto se dedicaba a observarlo con una gotita en la cabeza, pensando que en ese caso, no debía de preocuparse por los chicos.

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-

Haruka guardaba sus cosas en su cabaña pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que se detuviera.

—Adelante —contestó y entonces Cecil entró a la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Ah, Cecil-san —el castaño no dijo nada, sólo se apresuró a abrazarla y sólo cuando estaba entre sus brazos por fin habló.

—¡Haruka!

—¿C-Cecil-san?

—Quería verte ¡Luego de cantar con todos me llené de tanta energía! Estoy en verdad feliz, pero… —se soltó de su agarre y lucía un poco más serio—. Creí que también tenía que disculparme con todos por haberme ido de repente. Ya hablé con los chicos y todos lo entendieron, pero… My princess, lamento haberte preocupado —Haruka sonrió y entonces negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte —sacó algo de su bolsillo se lo entregó a Cecil, se trataba de su collar que aún brillaba un poco luego de que cantaron—. Siempre creí que regresarías.

—Haruka… —la miró seriamente y entonces sonrió una vez más—. Gracias por confiar en mí. A pesar de que la corona se interpuso por un momento, las musas siempre estuvieron de nuestro lado. Ahora puedo decir con alegría que soy un miembro de STARISH.

—Pero… El castigo que los presidentes impusieron al grupo perdedor…

—Descuida —apoyó una mano sobre su hombro— si estás de nuestro lado… no hay que preocuparnos realmente.

—Sí… —contestó algo seria—. Ah, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, tengo que terminar de guardar todo. Nos vemos en el camión, Cecil-san.

—Mmm está bien —y sin más se fue de allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos regresaran divididos en dos camiones. STARISH y Haruka en uno y Quartet Night con Makoto y los senseis en otro.

Cuando se estaban acomodando los senseis se sentaron juntos en unos de los primeros asientos y Makoto detrás de ellos. Los de Quartet Night pronto comenzaron a tomar asientos separados aprovechando el espacio, y esa era la idea, pero…

—Nee~ Mattsun ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

—Tenemos todo un camión…

—Tomaré eso como un sí — y con la cara un tanto molesta de la chica, se sentó a su lado, en el asiento que estaba junto al pasillo. Esto claro, sin pasar desapercibido por todos los chicos, a excepción de Ranmaru, que en cuanto subió se quedó dormido con los audífonos puestos.

—Sólo no te acerques mucho si te quedas dormido.

—¿Uhm? Descuida, descuida, pero ¿acaso no planeas dormir? Ya es algo tarde y el regreso durará unas cuantas horas.

—Aunque quiera no puedo dormir así. Luego de varios minutos despierto por el dolor de estar torcida.

—Mmm ya veo. Bueno, si quieres puedo hacerte compañía y platicamos hasta llegar.

—Reiji-kun… —Ringo se volteó para poder verlo— los demás están intentando dormir, así que no deberían de hacer ruido ¿por qué no te cambias de lugar?

—Vamos Ringo-chan, no te pongas celoso —bromeó Makoto, sabía que en realidad, más que celos, era ese sentimiento del deber de una madre de apartar a los hombres de su pequeña.

El pelirrosa sólo hizo unos pucheros y se dió la vuelta. Ryuya hacía caso omiso, no era sobreprotector como su compañero, o al menos pensaba que Makoto ya era una mujer adulta que podía estar con los chicos que quisiera. Makoto sólo hizo una pequeña sonrisa por el infantil comportamiento de Tsukimiya, pero en cuanto volteó se encontró con la mirada contenta del castaño a su lado.

—Pareces un poco más relajada que en el campamento. No hubiera pensado que realmente te preocupara todo el asunto de Cesshi.

—Bueno, me fue fácil estar con él desde el principio. A pesar de su enorme amor por la música, el hecho de que no le interesara trabajar en ello tal vez fue lo que me hizo sentir cómoda a su lado en un principio, pero… A pesar de lo que haga no puedes estar molesto con él, jeje, creo que entiendo a Otoya-kun cuando dice que es como tener un hermanito.

—Ese campamento sí que tuvo muchas sorpresas. Primero Cesshi decide volverse idol, luego se une a STARISH pero luego se va. Al final regresa y aunque Shining lo aceptó ahora dice que si pierden serán separados.

—Debe tener mucha confianza en ellos para hacer tal cosa. Haruka-chan… Me pregunto si estará bien con eso.

Reiji guardó silencio, sabía que como compositora, Makoto seguramente debía saber por lo que estaba pasando Haruka. Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado por el momento, tal como había dicho Ringo, no debían hacer mucho ruido. Cada quien hizo lo suyo esta vez, Makoto revisaba su celular y Reiji sólo escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Reiji se dio cuenta de algo y entonces dirigió su mirada a la chica, quien ya lucía cansada.

—Mattsun ¿por qué no intentas dormir? Aún falta para llegar.

—Ya te dije que no puedo… —ambos susurraban, incluso los senseis estaban durmiendo.

—No te preocupes, si te duele podría darte un masaje —guiñó el ojo y Makoto entrecerró los ojos pues por Ranmaru sabía que era peligroso quedarse dormido cerca de Reiji.

—Más te vale no pensar en hacer una tontería o la pagarás caro.  
Reiji sonrió un poco y entonces se dedicó a observarla "¿Qué intenciones tienes con Makoto?" La pregunta de Ranmaru vino a su cabeza. La chica apenas estaba abriéndose a ese mundo luego de tanto tiempo, no quería molestarla diciéndole lo que sentía y por ello decidió no hacerlo, pero... Makoto... En verdad quería ir en serio con ella, y por ello esperaría el momento adecuado para poder expresarle sus sentimientos.  
Antes de darse cuenta él también se quedó dormido y el autobús llegó a su destino.  
—Mako-chan —Ringo se había volteado para poder movería un poco hasta lograr despertarla— buenos días dormilona.  
—Ah... Ringo-chan, buenos días —se tallaba los ojos y entonces se volteó, encontrándose con el castaño— Reiji, despierta.  
—Cinco minutos más, mamá.  
—¿Mamá? —fue entonces que Reiji, al escuchar inconscientemente a Makoto decir eso abrió los ojos algo aturdido.  
—Ah... ¿Q-qué?  
—Levántate o llegarás tarde a la escuela —bromeó antes de levantarse para salir de ahí.

Bajaron del autobús cuando apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Makoto se estiró un poco y entonces divisó a STARISH bajando de su autobús, una seriedad se apoderó de todos, pero no la extrañaba, no luego de saber que Shining los había orillado a tal cosa. Y ciertamente le parecía algo egoísta de parte del presidente, apostar el sueño de ocho chicos sólo por demostrar ser mejor que su rival... No, shining no haría eso por una razón tan infantil como esa, pero entonces ¿en qué estaba pensando?  
—Hiramatsu —la profunda voz de Camus hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se volteó hacia él— si no te apresuras harás que me retrase.  
Makoto arqueó la ceja, no tenía idea de lo que Camus estaba hablando.

—Ehh... ¿Pasa algo, Myu-chan? —Reiji bajó del autobús aún algo cansado.  
—No es de tu incumbencia —sin preguntar se llevó a la chica de allí aprovechando que seguía medio dormida. Los chicos no dijeron nada, pero Ai los miraba fijamente mientras se alejaban.  
-Una hora después-

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —cuestionaba Makoto mientras miraba a su alrededor, la terraza de un pequeño restaurante de buen gusto.

—Está cerca de mi trabajo. Necesitamos comer algo antes de trabajar.

—No veo por qué me necesitas aquí. Además, pudimos almorzar algo con todos los chicos.

—No es que te necesite aquí, pero ya lo he dicho antes, los plebeyos te contagian. Creo que te vendría bien pasar algo de tiempo con alguien sofisticado.

—No soy alguien que necesite ser entrenada como un perro.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? Nadie te está reteniendo.

—Tengo hambre y estoy en un restaurante. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

Camus no respondió, prefirió seguir disfrutando de su taza de té, y Makoto hizo lo mismo. Estaban en un lugar bastante agradable como para arruinar la atmósfera al intentar seguir discutiendo, además pensaba que cualquier oportunidad para pasar tiempo con los chicos le serviría para canciones futuras.

Cuando ambos terminaron su comida aún les quedó suficiente tiempo para poder reposarla mientras caminaban por las calles, encaminándose al lugar donde Camus trabajaría.

—Estos días ha hecho mucho calor —Makoto movía su mano intentando hacerse algo de aire que pudiera refrescarla. Los días calurosos nunca habían sido de su agrado.

Camus se dedicó a observarla por un momento y entonces comenzó a sentirse una suave brisa.

—Mucho mejor ¿no crees? —la chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, sin saber que el conde era quien generaba el viento.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Camus se apresuró a ir a su camerino para cambiarse una vez que saludó a todos los del staff al llegar. En cuanto a la chica, se quedó nuevamente detrás de cámaras, viendo cómo todos preparaban lo que hacía falta para poder llevar a cabo la sesión de fotos de una fragancia.

Pero lo que pronto llamó su atención fue una mujer muy hermosa cuyo cabello seguía siendo arreglado por una chica más. Pronto ésta se percató de que la observaba y sonrió un poco. Makoto no sabía que Camus haría la sesión en compañía de una modelo, así que por un momento la tomó por sorpresa.  
Las sesiones comenzaron. Era la típica publicidad, él usando el producto y alguien cayendo por él... La verdad esperaba algo más si Camus haría aquel trabajo, de lo contrario cualquiera podría hacerlo.  
Los minutos pasaban y Makoto no pudo evitar notar que la chica la observaba de vez en cuando cuando estaba cerca del conde... Su frente se puso azul al saber lo que trataba de hacer, pero sólo perdía el tiempo. A ella le importaba bien poco que intentara algo con él o no.  
El descanso llegó y mientras Camus tomaba algo de agua la mujer aprovechó para acercarse a Makoto con una sonrisa que la compositora había descrito como arrogante.  
—Tú... ¿Eres la chica que fue con Camus-sama a la fiesta de Shining-sama, no es así?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué, acaso tienes una relación con él?  
—La de compositora —no lograba provocarla, pero al saber esto la sonrisa de la chica cambió por una victoriosa.  
—Entonces... Supongo que tengo oportunidad.  
—Mientras nadie más lo sepa, puedes intentarlo si te da la gana.  
El conde la observaba a lo lejos, dándose cuenta de la atmósfera.  
—Bien, vamos a comenzar de nuevo, por favor —el director los llamó y la chica no tuvo más remedio que regresar.  
-Al terminar-  
Como era costumbre, Makoto esperaba al conde para regresar con él. Estaba recargada en la pared cerca de la salida del edificio con los audífonos puestos, pero al ver una silueta acercarse se quitó el audífono izquierdo mientras volteaba, encontrándose con la misma chica de la sesión de fotos.

—¿Esperando a alguien? —preguntó sonriendo—. Qué conciencia, yo también esperaba encontrarme con alguien al salir de aquí.  
—Lamento la demora, ojou-sama —Camus se acercó a su compositora, haciendo que la modelo frunciera un poco el ceño.  
—Seré directa. Quiero algo serio, así que ¿están o no saliendo?  
—Oh vaya, nosotros sólo somos compañeros importantes de trabajo, pero... Lo lamento, Ojou-sama. Quisiera poder corresponder sus sentimientos, pero...  
—¿Ja? No, no, no, lo siento Camus-sama, pero... Quien me interesa es la chica.  
Ambos se quedaron en blanco, no supieron reaccionar a eso... Entonces... ¿Lo que ella estaba haciendo no era intentar ponerla celosa, sino... Ligarsela?  
—Ah... L-Lo siento, pero... No estoy interesada en una relación ahora.  
—Tsk, qué lástima.  
-Minutos después-

—¿Por qué estás molesto? Yo soy la que debería sentirse extraña —ambos caminaban una vez más por la calle.

—Por tu culpa me sentí humillado. Pensar que a quien quería era a ti...

—Bueno, para mí también fue una sorpresa. Aunque, siendo ella una modelo, no veo como se pudo fijar en mí. Digo, quizá no soy fea, pero...

Guardó silencio, y luego de detenerse por un momento, Camus habló.

—La belleza de una persona puede variar de muchas formas. La mía es en todas las formas posibles —Makoto lo vió con una gotita en la cabeza algo molesta— pero... La tuya... Supongo que es simplemente... Incomparable.

La chica lo miraba directamente, la suavidad con la que habló la había tomado por sorpresa y sin poder controlarlo sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder un poco. Apenas se percató de ello abrió los ojos y entonces desvió su mirada.

El extranjero estaba perplejo, sorprendido y extrañamente feliz, satisfecho... Esa era la primera vez que había logrado esa expresión de encanto que tanto había intentado provocar en ella antes.

Sonrió con orgullo, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció, extrañado por una fuerte ventisca que llegó de pronto.

Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo, el cual se había cubierto de un gris muy pronto.

—¿Es una broma? —Makoto no pudo seguir hablando pues en cuanto comenzaron a caer un par de gotas decidieron buscar un refugio antes de que la llovizna aumentara ya que seguían lejos del Master Curse.

Entraron a una tienda comercial, nada del gusto de Camus, pero sólo permanecerían ahí hasta que el auto que habían pedido por teléfono llegara por ellos.

—¿Makoto? —una delicada voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos y se giraron hacia ella. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, con un cabello lacio, castaño claro volviéndose rubio de las puntas y ojos color ámbar—. Lo sabía, eres tú —se acercó a abrazarla por unos segundos, y aunque a Makoto parecía no molestarle, estaba demasiado desconcertada como para emocionarse por ello.

—¿K-Koma-san, qué haces aquí?

—Vinimos de paseo a la ciudad, aunque veo que escogimos un mal día. Ah, vaya, no vi que estabas acompañada —agregó con una sonrisa al ver al conde.

—Mucho gusto, soy Camus, para servirle —nuevamente había regresado a su modo mayordomo.

—Vaya, pero qué joven tan educado. Soy Izumi Koma, tía de Makoto, es un placer conocerlo, Camus-san.

—Creo que ya les había hablado de ella antes, era hermana de mi madre y se ha estado haciendo cargo de mí.

—Bueno, te independizaste hace años e incluso nos ayudas ahora así que… Creo que hice un mal trabajo como tutora.

—No digas eso. ¿Y cómo están Haruo-san y Jiro?

—Ah, Haruo está cambiando a Jiro en el baño. Nee~ ven, apuesto que se sorprenderán de verte —la tomó de las manos emocionada y antes de que pudiera contestar se la terminó llevando de allí.

En cuanto a Camus, ya podría haberse ido de allí, pero… algo lo incitaba a quedarse con la chica. Terminó siguiendo a las chicas hasta que llegaron afuera de unos de los baños de la plaza, donde un hombre alto cargaba a un bebé de alrededor de un año. El adulto parecía ser un buen hombre, pero pronto la gentil mirada con la que admiraba a su bebé cambió por una de sorpresa al darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres que habían llegado a su lado.

—¡Makoto-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Bueno, todo ha mejorado bastante… ¡Jiro! ¿puedo cargarlo?

—Por supuesto —el hombre le entregó al pequeño dormilón, y una vez en sus brazos la chica sonrió al verlo, no podía creer que creciera tan rápido. A Camus le extrañó verla de esa forma, pero no pudo contemplarla lo suficiente pues Haruo pronto se dirigió a él.

—Ah, Camus-san, es un gusto conocerlo.

—No, el placer es mío —seguía preguntándose por qué seguía allí.

—Vaya Haruo-san, no sabía que estuvieras al tanto con los idols —comentó Makoto a lo que su tía respondió.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos con quienes trabajas. Tsukimiya-san nos manda todos tus discos.

—No estaba enterada de eso… —por un momento guardaron silencio. Ya no se escuchaba la lluvia.

—Mmm deberíamos aprovechar para regresar a casa. Jiro necesita descansar y estar todo el día en la carreola con el ruido de una plaza no creo que ayude mucho —observó Koma— Makoto —la observó una vez más con una cálida sonrisa —tenemos que hablar más seguido, ven a visitarnos cuando puedas ¿ok?

—Claro.

Todos se despidieron y llegó el momento en el que Camus estaba ahora solo con Makoto en un auto de la agencia.

—Pensé que no querrías quedarte.

—Tu tía… No esperaba que fuera así.

—Tiene 31 años. Cuando mi madre se embarazó de mí ella fue la única en toda mi familia que la apoyó, pero… En ese entonces ella tenía sólo 10 años. Sus padres no aprobaban el que fuera a visitarnos casi nunca y mi madre apenas podía mantenerme así que por el bien de ambas nos distanció. Pero bueno, supongo que no te interesa la vida de una plebeya ¿no es así?

—Te equivocas —Makoto abrió los ojos por un momento, no esperaba escuchar eso—. Eres alguien extrañamente singular. Desde el principio mostraste interés en mis historias sobre Permafrost, luego de eso pensé que quizá podrías ser algo culta o sofisticada. No eres alguien tan molesta como los otros plebeyos con los que trabajamos, pero tampoco alguien de quien disfrute mucho su compañía. Estudiarte podría ser algo interesante o tal vez una pérdida de tiempo.

—Vamos, primero alagas mi atractivo y ahora dices prácticamente que soy única, no te estarás enamorando de mí ¿cierto? —bromeó, pero el conde no pareció molestarse.

—Jum, como si pudiera interesarme de esa forma por una plebeya.

Makoto sólo rió un poco, sabía que no podría enamorarse de ella, pero le parecía tierno que tratara de disfrazar el hecho de que quizá sí le agradaba. Ranmaru no era el único tsundere con el que trabajaba al parecer.

Llegaron a la mansión y una vez allí cada quien tomó su propio camino.

—Myu-chan, hasta que regresan —suspiró algo cansado al ver que el maraquero se acercaba a él— ¿qué estabas haciendo? Me sorprendió cuando de repente te llevaste a Mattsun.

El conde lo miró por unos segundos, lo único que quería ahora era descansar, así que no quería tener que lidiar con él.

—Nada, sólo me presentó a su familia —sabía que con eso lo dejaría callado, y así fue, por un segundo no supo cómo reaccionar y él aprovechó eso para irse de allí.

—… E-Espera… ¿EHHH? —fue muy tarde para intentar preguntar algo pues el conde ya se había ido, y aunque más tarde también le preguntó a la chica, ella tampoco quiso darle explicaciones, así que se limitó a decirle que no era nada importante.

El tiempo transcurrió, la noche era húmeda y ya las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas.  
Haruka caminaba por el jardín al regresar de una reunión, pero a metros de acercarse del Master curse, una pequeña luz que pasó frente a ella llamó su atención.  
Se detuvo de pronto y al seguir con la mirada aquella luciérnaga, se encontró con que a su derecha varias de éstas se estaban agrupando. No pudo evitar seguirlas, esperando que al final de su camino un castaño la estuviera esperando.  
—My princess —Cecil sonrió al verla.  
—Cecil-san... —se detuvo por un momento para observarlo. Estaba vistiendo lo mismo que en su primer encuentro, ahora que lo pensaba... Aquella atmósfera le resultó nostálgica.

—Te estaba esperando —se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ésta, sólo para después enderezarse y mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Haruka?  
Era extraño, de alguna forma él le transmitió una calma que logró reconfortarla por un momento.  
—Bien... La reunión fue un éxito —sonrió un poco —el cliente está satisfecho con los resultados. La gente espera mucho de nosotros... Así que por eso, yo misma me encargaré de que todo salga bien.  
—Lo sé... Haruka, eres alguien increíble. Tras esa inocencia y calidez, escondes una gran fuerza que mueve a las personas. Pero... Me temo que esa fuerza puede llegar a lastimarte a ti misma.  
—¿Lasti...marme?  
—¿Por qué cargas con todo tú sola? Es imposible que no me percatara de que algo te preocupa. Desde que Shining apostó la disolución del grupo luces apagada.  
—Cecil-san... Yo...—apretó un poco los puños —no puedo descansar. STARISH es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y tú apenas debutarás. Luego de ver lo importante que es el ser un ídolo para ti... Lo importante que es este grupo para todos nosotros... No quiero ser la razón por la que todo esto termine ¡Tengo que esforzarme...! Crearé una canción que derrotará a cualquiera que la enfrente.  
—¿Enfrentar...? Haruka... La música no es un arma de batalla. Es un instrumento para unir corazones.  
La compositora abrió los ojos... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?  
—Yo... —Tembló un poco, y entonces Cecil la tomó entre sus brazos.  
—Haruka, la razón por la que eres mi musa, es porque en ti puedo ver eso. Eres la razón por la que todos nosotros estamos aquí ahora, tú nos diste la fuerza para seguir luchando, no importa cuál sea el desafío nosotros podemos afrontarlo porque sabemos que estarás ahí con nosotros... Pero así como nos brindas tu ayuda, tienes que entender que nosotros también estamos ahí para ti. Tienes un corazón tan grande que siempre se preocupa por los demás, pero en ocasiones olvidas hacerlo por ti misma. Haruka... ¿Por qué la música es especial para ti?  
—Yo... —*Quiero componer canciones que hagan feliz a la gente* sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse— yo… esto no es lo que quería —comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas, pero Cecil no la soltó en ningún momento y la aferró con más fuerza a él— ¿en qué momento… perdí de vista el camino… lo importante?

—No te sientas triste… a pesar de que te perdieras en el camino, tú siempre encontrarás tu sendero, y siempre voy a estar ahí para iluminar tu camino.

—Cecil-san… —la chica la miraba aún con sus ojos cristalizados, Cecil no soportaba ver a su princesa así. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, limpiando de paso un par de lágrimas.

 _Creyendo en los demás, nuestras melodías se une_

 _y se convierte en una Armonía de Felicidad_

Comenzó a cantar en voz baja, con una calidez que inundaba el corazón de la chica. Una vez más… Cuando ella no sabía qué hacer él la guiaba por el camino que la hacía feliz. Desde la academia había sido así. El príncipe de sus sueños, el faro que iluminaba su camino… El amor de su vida.

 _El ritmo de nuestros corazones latiendo,_

 _un tono como ningún otro_

 _Sabía que no estaba solo_

 _Estos lazos que tocamos juntos nos unen_

 _"De este modo, de la mano... firmemente unidas"_

 _Mi propia voz, la voz de todos_

 _crean una Fantasía que continúa hacia el fin del Futuro_

—Tienes una hermosa voz. Estoy segura de que todo mundo amará al idol en el que te vas a convertir —Cecil sonrió.

—My princess… Me gustaría ser el único al que puedas confiarle todo pero no era el único que estaba preocupado por ti. Y ahora más que nunca… Tenemos que ser un grupo.

Haruka parpadeó los ojos un momento antes de escuchar la voz de Masato.

 _Quiero que intentes colocar tu mano_

 _en mi pecho por un momento_

 _¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? Un cálido sonido_

STARISH había llegado y ahora Cecil se había colocado a un lado de ellos. Esa canción…

 _Este sonido gentil_

 _es una melodía sólo para tí_

 _Este ritmo subyacente..._

 _por favor cree en él._

 _Ambos, la alegría y el coraje,_

 _y el mañana que viene después de esto,_

 _se entrelazan con la música_

 _e incluso las lágrimas,_

 _Déjame cargar la mitad en mis hombros_

 _de toda esa carga_

 _¡Siempre voy a estar a tu lado!_

 _Amamos tu canción... ¡Te necesitamos!_

 _¡Tú eres quien eres!_

 _Como lo eres ahora,_

 _Pintaremos nuestros sueños_

 _Amamos tu canción... ¡Te sentimos!_

 _Vamos juntos en este camino de estrellas_

 _Así entonces, esta sinfonía_

 _Vamos a dedicarla a ti._

—Chicos… —Haruka no sabía qué decir. Todo ese tiempo había cargado con esa presión ella sola, y al no querer molestar a los chicos con eso terminó preocupándolos a todos. Ciertamente se sentía un poco torpe por ello, pero era lindo saber que contaba con personas como ellos para lo que fuera. —Gracias a todos… Lamento haber hecho que se preocupen.

—No podíamos sólo ignorarte cuando sabíamos que estabas preocupada— dijo Syo.

—Pensamos en qué podíamos hacer todos por ti— agregó Otoya.

—La única cosa que podíamos hacer por ti es proporcionarte las mejores voces para tu canción

—Al menos quisimos que que supieras que lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti.

—Escribimos las letras para la canción que el presidente trajo cuando estábamos acampando.

—Nanami-san, nosotros… siempre amaremos las canciones de tu verdadero yo.

—Chicos… estoy tan feliz —no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas más al sentirse conmovida por lo que los chicos hacían por ella —Yo... ¡Pondré todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo en mi arreglo!

Los chicos sonrieron, felices de que regresara a la normalidad, de saber que su canto la alcanzó.

Cecil tenía razón, ahora más que nunca necesitaban ser un equipo, y una vez todos juntos… no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les gustara, déjenme saber su opinión~ La canción es nuevamente una parte de Hoshi no fantasia y Yumeoibito e no symphony, la traducción de ambas las he sacado de Mi lyricslandia.

 **Hell Laufey** : Waaa~ también es mi favorita! (de QN) Awww me llenas de amor (/w\\) me alegra que te guste ¡Y gracias a ti! (y a todos los lectores) por tomarte el tiempo de leer cada capítulo, y además de comentar pese a amar ser fantasmita xD En verdad aprecio su apoyo.

PD: Me encantaron los duetos de QN! Si a alguien le interesa la traducción al español de ambas canciones están en la página de facebook "Haru Dokuro"

En fin... ¡hasta la próxima actualización! (espero no tardar mucho U.U)


	15. Capítulo 14 Amor verdadero

Capítulo 14. Amor verdadero

—¡Chicos~! —la voz de Haruka se escuchaba en el Master Curse por la mañana corriendo hacia la sala donde todos los miembros de STARISH estaban descansando.

—¿Sucede algo, Haru-chan? —preguntó Natsuki a lo que Haruka sacó unas partituras para repartirlas a cada uno.

—¡Woo. Esto es increíble! —exclamó Syo.

—¡Eso es. Este es el sentimiento! —siguió Otoya.

—Las canciones de Haru-chan son increíbles —alagó Natsuki.

—Cada sonido está lleno de felicidad —comentó Cecil mientras leía las partituras y Haruka se dedicaba a observarlo con una sonrisa —tus canciones brillan cada vez más.

Los chicos siguieron alagando a la compositora cuando entonces Ringo llegó junto a Tomochika a mostrarles sus trajes para su próxima presentación.

—Ehh~ parece que los novatos se están divirtiendo—al escuchar ruido en una de las salas principales decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba, por lo que ahora Quartet Night los observaba desde el balcón.

—¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? —Makoto se acercó hacia los chicos y una vez allí pudo ver de qué se trataba —Así que eso era lo que Ringo estaba haciendo... Iré a saludar.

Sin más bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde los demás se encontraban mientras los otros cuatro permanecían en su lugar.

—Incluso Mattsun parece estar feliz... Nosotros también deberíamos trabajar más como grupo.

—Pero nos enfocamos más en trabajos individuales —observó Camus.

—Sólo hemos cantado juntos cuando Saotome nos lo ha pedido, y al parecer no tiene en mente hacerlo por un tiempo más.

—Pero nos gustó cantar juntos, tal vez debamos pedirle que nos deje hacerlo... no ¿Ran-Ran? —Reiji volteó hacia él esperando recibir algo de apoyo pero se fue de allí antes de responder algo.

-Tiempo después-

Los chicos de Starish se encontraban ahora en una de las salas de ensayo. Ya que la competencia estaba a pocos días y recién habían terminado la canción debían apresurarse.

Justo antes de que comenzaran con el ensayo los chicos de Quartet Night también entraron a la sala para poder presenciarlo y ayudar en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Uhm, qué sucede Ranmaru-kun? —Makoto recién llegaba luego de quedarse hablando con Ringo y le dio curiosidad al ver al albino recargado en la puerta. Ranmaru no contestó, se dedicó a observarla por un momento sólo para después dirigir su mirada una vez más al ensayo.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta la chica se quedó junto con el bajista y desde allí observó lo que sucedía. Miró a los chicos y entonces miró a Haruka tocando para ellos, transmitiendo con su música el ánimo que necesitaban... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ranmaru la estaba observando a ella en ese momento, pero el ruido de sorpresa de los chicos hizo que ambos dirigieran una vez más su mirada hacia ellos, encontrándose con el menor del grupo haciendo una especie de baile algo extraño.

Reiji estaba por ofrecerse para ayudarlo pero rápidamente Syo comenzó a hacerlo, y al ver que al parecer no los necesitaban, no tardaron en salir de allí.

—Es bueno saber que se están esforzando —comentó Reiji al salir de allí.

—Pero aún con ese esfuerzo, es poco probable que logren estar a tiempo para la competencia.

—¿Aree~ Ai-Ai está preocupado?

—¿Preocupado? Sólo digo que el porcentaje de que tengan éxito es casi nulo.

—Descuida, Ai-Ai. Desde que los conocemos han hecho todo lo que creíamos imposible, así que sólo hay que tener fe en ellos.

—¿De qué forma tener fe ayudará a que mejoren su desempeño? —Reiji no supo contestar, y cuando se volteó hacia los demás notó que ya se habían ido.

Minutos después

Makoto se encontraba esta vez con Ryuya, observándolo entrenar en uno de los gimnasios del Master curse.

—Escuché que tú y Ringo también trabajarían en el Utapri Award.

—Sí... —se detuvo por un momento y tomó un poco de agua antes de seguir— Ringo será un presentador y yo el comentarista.

—Será un evento grande... Pensar que aquello que elevaría su carrera ahora puede destruirlos como grupo —Ryuya sonrió un poco al escucharla.

—Son unos chicos fuertes, no te preocupes por ellos. Desde la academia siempre enfrentaron problemas pero supieron resolverlos y es por ello que ahora están aquí.

Y con la observación de mayor ella no dijo nada más.

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-

—Ran-Ran~ en cuanto el albino escuchó la voz del castaño acercarse se volteó hacia él, algo molesto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Haz pensado en lo que les dije? Sobre cantar juntos.

El albino guardó silencio, recordando el rostro de su compositora mientras miraba ensayar a STARISH. Sabía que ella anhelaba eso, y no era como que él no quisiera cantar otra vez como cuatro, pero era demasiado tsundere como para poder demostrarlo libremente.

Al ver que no sabía qué decir, Reiji decidió dejarlo, no sin antes repetirle que lo pensara seriamente.

En cuanto a Makoto, se había quedado con Ryuya en todo su entrenamiento, pero como cuando el mayor terminó se fue duchar, ella tenía planeado regresar a su habitación.

Caminaba por lo pasillos de la gran mansión, y al estar cerca de la sala de ensayos donde Starish estaba, se podía escuchar cómo seguían practicando, pero lo que la extrañó fue que Camus miraba desde la puerta semiabierta lo que sucedía adentro.

—¿Por qué no entras? No sabía que te gustaba espiar —Camus se volteó hacia ella.

—No hago tales cosas, sólo me sorprendió el que Mikaze esté ahí.

—Bueno, por algo te percataste de que estaba adentro, ambos están preocupados y vinieron a observar su avance.

—Jum, como si me interesara lo que les pasara —Makoto sonrió un poco al ver que no planeaba aceptarlo.

—Y yo que pensaba que Ranmaru-kun era el único tsundere.

—No te atrevas a compararme con ese salvaje.

—Está bien, lo siento —Makoto no estaba de humor como para discutir, y siendo que sabía que a Camus realmente le desagradaba Ranmaru, lo mejor era disculparse.

—Ah, chicos —Reiji al verlos se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose a un par de metros de la puerta— ¿Aún están viendo su ensayo?

—No malentiendas, sólo me sorprendió que Mikaze fuera quien estara interesado.

—¿Eh, enserio? Jeje, así que sí le preocupan... es bueno ¿no? sentir empatía con el otro... tal vez eso también pueda ayudar con Quartet Night.

—Es increíble saber que incluso ahora pienses en ello —comentó el extranjero.

—Bue~no~ da algo de envidia cómo todos tienen sus ojos sobre Starish y Heavens en este momento... creo que sería bueno hacer algo para que volteen a ver a Quartet Night una vez que esto termine. Tampoco es que quiera robarles su momento de brillar a los kouhais.

—No importa lo que decidan... —habló Makoto— sólo quiero recordar que cuentan con mi música para lo que sea.

Los chicos sonrieron, sí, no importaba lo que pasara, si contaban con su música tendrían lo necesario para alcanzar lo que quisieran.

No podían creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero allí estaban ellos, en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la gran competencia, en el tan esperado día.

—¡Ánimo~! —Tomochika se despidió de ellos con su característica energía mientras iban a cambiarse, sonrojando un poco sin querer a cierto rubio.

Los chicos ya se habían ido y ahora ella y su amiga estaban por hacer lo mismo, pero para su suerte, al darse la vuelta se encontraron a unos pasos a los miembros de Heavens que recién habían llegado.

—Jujujum, debe ser el destino encontrarnos ahora —Eiichi se dirigió a Haruka mientras los dos permanecían a sus lados— ¿Qué se siente esperar por la disolución de Starish? —las chicas fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo.

—Después de todo nosotros ganaremos ¿cierto, Kira? —el aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Terminarás convirtiéndote en nuestra compositora...

—Con su permiso —Haruka evitaba verlo a la cara. Tomó a su amiga de la muñeca para que la siguiera pero Nagi se interpuso en su camino.

—Espera, si vienes con nosotros te dejaremos que nos veas ensayar —ofreció el menor.

—Déjennos pasar —exigió Haruka con un tono de voz más fuerte pero Eiichi sólo rió un poco.

—Te ves genial cuando te enojas —la tomó del hombro.

—¡No toques a mi amiga! —Tomochika estaba comenzando a molestarse, y aunque sabía que Haruka no quería causar problemas, no pudo evitar quejarse al ver que su amiga comenzaba a asustarse.

—Resuelvan sus asuntos a través del canto —aquella fuerte voz los hizo a todos voltear, encontrándose con Ranmaru al final de las escaleras acompañado por Ai y una chica más.

Eiichi sonrió una vez más.

—Las cosas ya están resueltas.

—Pero qué forma de actuar tan molesta —murmuró Makoto, desde su presentación en el campamento no habían sido de su agrado. El de ojos morados se dedicó a observarla por un momento pero se dio la vuelta sin decir algo.

—Nos vemos luego~

Con la voz de Nagi se alejaron de allí, dejando que ambas chicas se dirigieran a sus asientos junto a los otros tres.

Conforme los minutos pasaron el lugar se llenó a su totalidad, y los nervios de la pelinaranja aumentaban.

—Tranquila, kouhai-chan~ Sabes mejor que nadie lo que ellos hacen con tu música, no deberías preocuparte.

La menor sonrió, calmada por la segura sonrisa del castaño. Pero fue entonces que la voz del presentador hizo que todos dirigieran su atención al escenario, Heavens estaba por hacer su presentación.

"Bienvenida a un mundo completamente nuevo"

En cuanto salieron, los gritos de las fans se apoderaron del lugar. Eran una canción increíble y hacían un performance que, uniéndose, hacían que todos se volvieran locos por ellos, y los jueces no eran excepciones...

Haruka ni siquiera podía pensar que era su canción. En cuanto la pelirroja reaccionó se volteó hacia su amiga, pero al hacerlo se percató de su lugar vacío. No la sorprendió, comprendía que luego de ver su interpretación ella necesitaba verlos, pero no porque no podía calmarse, sino al contrario, porque sabía que como su compositora, podía animarlos más que nadie en este momento.

—Pensé que tú también estarías preocupada —a Tomochika le sorprendió un poco el escuchar a Ai hablándole, pero entonces le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—No. Ciertamente la canción de Heavens fue genial, pero... creo que no tengo que preocuparme por ellos, después de todo... son quienes pueden cantar mejor que nadie las canciones de Haruka.

Makoto pasó su mirada de Tomochika a Quartet Night, todos hablaban del lazo que Haruka tenía como compositora con STARISH y eso la llevaba a preguntarse ¿estaría haciendo un buen trabajo apoyándolos? No pudo seguir pensando en eso por el estallido de papeles que hubo en el escenario para dejar aparecer a Starish.

—¡Syo-chan~ chicos! —la pelirroja gritó, ambas chicas tenían un lightstick y mientras que Tomochika dejó el suyo en rosa, la pelinegra prefirió dejarlo en verde. Después de todo era el debut de Cecil así que pensó que necesitaría más apoyo en el público.

Es un 2000% (¡Hey!),

¡este increíble AMOR! (¡te tengo!)

Vamos a comenzar (¡Salta!),

¡sí! Esta Vida Feliz (¡syun syun!)

¡Gracias por esperar!

En este cielo lleno de estrellas, (¡Somos ST RISH!)

¡El amor es una estrella fugaz! ¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Te necesito... S...

Te siento... T...

Te extraño... A...

Te beso... R...

Te creo... I...

Te abrazo... S...

Te quiero... H...

¡ST RISH por siempre!

¡Justo así, mira,

se está desbordando!

Dame,

Dame tu amor, dámelo, ah...

No es suficiente

sólo el 1000%!

¡Te daremos un

2000% de AMOR! (¡AMOR!)

¡Con esta canción,

nacerás de nuevo!

¡El amor es

explosivo!

Baila y Baila

¿Puedes escucharlo?

¿Lo ves?

La voz de mi corazón

¡Gracias!

¡Su pulso está

latiendo con emoción!

¡Nosotros somos ST RISH! ¡3, 2, 1, Vamos!

¡Todos compartirán este vínculo!

Es un 2000% (¡Hey!),

¡este increíble AMOR! (¡te tengo!)

Sólo contigo (Salta!),

Sí! Este pulso feliz! (syun syun!)

Esta revolución de luz de estrellas!

De verdad te amamos! (Sí, te amamos!)

Por siempre...

A máxima potencia, acelerando al máximo,

Te amamos al 2000%!

Ba-Bang! Ta-dah! Te AMO!

El lugar fue invadido por un silencio impactante, ciertamente había superado las expectativas que tenían sobre ellos. Tanto fue el impacto de su canción sobre los espectadores, que el mismo Raging fue el que pidió que no se tomaran en cuenta la decisión de los jueces, pues ya estaba claro quién había sido el ganador para todos.

El resultado se mostró en la pantalla, STARISH había resultado victorioso, pero muchos de los gritos en el público no eran de emoción, no porque no estuvieran de acuerdo con su victoria, sino que no querían la disolución de Heavens, y los mismos miembros de STARISH se incluían en eso.

—Los kouhais son muy buenos ¿no creen? Eso es amor a la música.

Quartet Night miró a Reiji, parecía que estaban de acuerdo con él por esta ocasión. Sí, admitían que les gustaba la forma tan pura con la que veían a la música e incluso llegaba a contagiarlos, querían cantar juntos otra vez, y no se conformarían con cantar juntos ahora con todo el público la canción con la que comenzó todo para sus kouhais.

Y este se convierte en el cap más corto que he hecho y el que menos me ha gustado, no supe como escribirlo y al final sigue sin convencerme, pero es como la introducción a algo importante y por tal motivo no es como que pudiera simplemente no ponerlo :T

No sé cuanto tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, ya tengo una parte escrita pero justo hace tres días el teclado de mi lap se descompuso y nada más no me acomodo en el celular n Espero me tengan paciencia u.u y prometo que el siguiente cap estará mejor ;)

Ah, cierto, la canción es pues obviamente Maji love 2000% y la traducción la he tomado de Mi lyricslandia


	16. Capítulo 15 Mi eterno sueño

A la mañana siguiente de que el Utapri Award hubiera terminado, Quartet Night hablaba con Makoto en una de las salas, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo. Luego fueron a la oficina de Saotome y la abrieron sin siquiera tocar, acto que hizo que el presidente los mirara con algo de desaprobación pero sobre todo confusión.

—¿Qué..?

—Presidente —Reiji fue el primero en hablar, todos portando la misma mirada decidida— venimos a hacerle una petición.

El mayor comenzó a mostrarse más interesado.

—Nosotros queremos cantar.

—Los cuatro juntos, como Quartet Night.

—Queremos tener nuestro propio concierto.

Saotome permaneció en silencio y los chicos hicieron lo mismo en espera de su respuesta.

-Minutos después-

—Waa~ no lo puedo creer, nuestro primer concierto juntos —Reiji estaba muy emocionado, y no era que los otros no lo estuvieran, pero de todos él era el más expresivo.

—Además cerraremos con una nueva canción de Makoto —agregó el menor del grupo.

—Será la primera canción de Quartet Night que realmente quiero escribir… ¡Les entregaré una buena canción!

—Jeje, parece que Mattsun también está emocionada.

—Aunque no estoy seguro de llamarlo concierto —comentó Ranmaru— no tenemos muchas canciones de Makoto. El presidente dijo que cantaremos viejas canciones también para extenderlo, pero aún con eso es un miniconcierto.

—¿Qué esperabas? Si cada quién cantaba más de una vieja canción no podríamos decir que es un concierto de Quartet Night —argumentó el conde algo molesto.

—Ya, ya, el punto es que cantaremos juntos~ —en eso las puertas de la sala en la que estaban se abrieron, mostrando a sus kouhais acercándose a ellos.

—¡Rei-chan, chicos~! —Otoya fue el primero en hablar, seguido por Ren.

—Nos enteramos, así que harán un concierto ¿eh?

—Lo vimos en redes sociales, se esparció en un momento —agregó Tokiya.

—Saotome trabaja rápido —comentó Makoto, aunque en este punto ya no le impresionaba la influencia que su jefe tenía en el medio.

—Los senpais en vivo… ¡me gustaría ir a verlos!

—chi, chi, chi —Reiji negó con su dedo mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. Quizá ganaron el día de ayer, pero no deberían confiarse, como novatos tienen que trabajar duro para tener algo seguro.

—Kotobuki-san tiene razón —habló Masato—, aún tenemos que esforzarnos para que el nuevo STARISH crezca.

—Aún tenemos un gran camino por recorrer ¿eh? —siguió Syo.

—Pero, mientras tengamos a Haruka de nuestro lado y cantemos con el corazón, las musas siempre estarán apoyándonos.

—Musa-san~ gracias —algunos rieron un poco ante el comentario de Natsuki.

Sólo hablaron un poco más con sus senpais antes de separarse, todos estaban ocupados así que no podían descansar todo el tiempo.

Pasaron un par de días y ahora con la aprobación de Shining los preparativos comenzaban a alistarse y las noticias pasaron de estar sobre sus kouhais a ellos al ser ese el primer mini concierto de Quartet Night.

A donde sea que fuera Makoto podía escuchar la emoción de las chicas por aquella gran noticia. No podía evitar sonreír, Quartet Night no era importante sólo para ella, muchas fans habían sido cautivadas por los chicos y esperaban ansiosas el poder verlos.

—Mattsun~ —apenas cruzó las rejas que daban al jardín del Master Curse escuchó al castaño, por lo que se detuvo un momento y al voltear hacia atrás pudo observarlo junto con Camus acercándose a ella— ¿fuiste de compras? —comentó al verla cargando una bolsa de alguna tienda.

—Ah, sí ¿y ustedes? —una vez que la alcanzaron los tres siguieron caminando.

—Un programa de radio nos invitó para hablar acerca de nuestro concierto —respondió emocionado.

—Más que nada fue una invitación para el público. Por cierto ¿cómo va nuestra canción?

—Vamos, Myu-chan, no seas impaciente, Mattsun está trabajando duro ¿verdad?

—Sí, espero tenerla lista a más tardar mañana.

—¿Ehhh?

—Bueno, llevo tiempo esperando componer para ustedes, sería raro que ahora no pudiera escribirla ¿no?

—Jeje, si lo pones así… creo que tienes razón.

Entraron a la mansión, encontrándose con Otoya y Tokiya,

—¡Rei-chan! —Otoya parecía emocionado por verlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Otoyan~? —Camus no dudó en irse antes de que su conversación siguiera y terminaran metiéndolo en algo.

—¡Conseguí un descanso para ir a su concierto! Ren y yo iremos.

—Ehh~ así que los kouhais también nos verán. Es un lindo aliento ¿no Mattsun?

—Muchas personas esperan verlos, así que debemos cumplir con sus expectativas.

—¡Mattsun está feliz~!

—¡Hiramatsu-senpai, suerte! —animó el pelirrojo.

—Otoya, sabes que no es cuestión de suerte —reclamó Tokiya.

—Tokiya-kun tiene razón, Reiji-kun, debemos esforzarnos —el castaño sólo sonrió más. No podía creer aún que todo el grupo estuviera ansioso por el hecho de dar un concierto juntos, estaban formando los lazos que quería, y aunque aún faltaba bastante para que éstos se hicieran fuertes, apreciaba los momentos que pasaban mientras tanto.

Sin notarlo los días habían pasado. Cuando Makoto terminó una junta comenzó a caminar para regresar a la mansión. Los chicos debían de llegar pronto de su trabajo, así que no debía demorarse.

—Que extraño —una voz a su lado la hizo girarse. Era fácil saber quién era—. En un lugar tan poco transitado, las posibilidades de encontrarse a alguien conocido no son muchas.

—También estoy sorprendida ¿y qué hacías aquí, Ai-chan? Dudo que trabajaras en una zona así.

—Reiji me pidió que llevara unas cosas ya que me quedaba cerca. Acepté ya que aún faltaba tiempo para el ensayo.

—Sabes, tal vez es algo infantil pero… Estuve esperando todo el día para tocar en el ensayo con ustedes.

—¿Por qué? Lo has hecho en todos nuestros ensayos, aunque hasta ahora sólo llevamos dos.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada— pero… Realmente me gusta verlos, se ven tan geniales y yo… —se silenció abruptamente cuando un hombre que iba corriendo a gran velocidad chocó con ella, dejándola en el suelo.

—¡Makoto!

—¡LO SIENTO! —Fue lo único que gritó, era un hombre de traje que cargaba un portafolio, tal vez se le había hecho tarde a alguna reunión, pero eso no justificaba el que dejara a la chica allí tirada.

—¿Estás bien? — Ai la ayudó a levantarse, y una vez de pie dirigió su mirada molesta hacia donde aquel sujeto se había ido corriendo— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Ya no importa —la verdad también estaba bastante molesta, pero no le veía caso a intentar perseguirlo sólo para reclamar.

—¿Cómo que no importa? —el tono de voz que había usado terminó por sorprender a Makoto —No es como que fuera una calle muy concurrida como para que no pudiera darse la vuelta, y encima ni siquiera te volteó a ver y siguió como si nada.

—Ai-chan… —llevó una mano a su rostro— tranquilo.

El menor hizo caso, tenía razón, ya no valía la pena enfocarse en aquel desagradable sujeto, así que lo que hizo en su lugar fue inspeccionar a Makoto pues no había respondido a su pregunta de si estaba bien. Pronto su mirada se detuvo en su mano izquierda que parecía más roja de lo normal.

—¡Makoto! ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí… No es nada grave —sonrió un poco restando importancia y Ai tomó su mano— ¡Auch!

—¿Por qué mientes? Esto necesita atenderse —frunció el ceño al ver que la chica se contenía.

—¡Por favor no! No le digas a los chicos o no me dejarán tocar.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo sí lo haría? Sólo estamos ensayando, no es importante.

Makoto bajó la mirada, recordando a Haruka cuando tocaba para STARISH, y luego, a Quartet Night cuando cantaba su canción. A ella también le había gustado como, en el recinto del Utapri Award, todo el lugar terminó cantando, incluyéndose, la canción con la que comenzó todo para sus kouhais, pero… Sí, estaba celosa, de que fuera su canción la que de pronto los motivara a volver a cantar como grupo, era por eso que quería estar allí ahora como su compositora.

—Es la primera vez... Que escribo una canción que nos une a todos… Quiero estar ahí… Quiero tocar para ustedes… Por favor —pidió viéndolo fijamente y Ai chasqueó la lengua molesto consigo mismo por no detenerla.

—En cuanto vea que no puedes más, no importa si me lo pides, no te dejaré seguir tocando.

—Gracias… —le sonrió, a lo que Ai no pudo contestar algo más.

Llegaron al Master Curse y en cuanto entraron a la sala de ensayos vieron que ya todos estaban allí. Su mano ya no estaba roja, así que al menos podía disimular por un rato, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se detenían más seguido por los errores de Makoto en el piano, quien a pesar de que daba todo su esfuerzo no podía dejar de sentirse frustrada al no hacerlo bien, pues aunque quisiera el dolor se lo impedía. No podía mover bien su mano.

—Tsk ¿Acaso estás jugando? —Ranmaru se había molestado luego de varios errores de la chica que impedían que el ensayo transcurriera con normalidad.

—Necesitamos que lo tomes en serio —siguió Camus.

—S-si estás cansada podemos poner la melodía en la grabadora… —Reiji no quería sonar grosero pero estaba de acuerdo en que interrumpía mucho su ensayo.

Makoto sólo bajó la mirada.

—Es hora de un descanso —dijo Ai con fuerza, les fue extraño escucharlo así, su semblante no era muy diferente al de siempre, pero… ¿acaso parecía un poco molesto? En cuanto terminó su frase se acercó a la chica y luego de sujetar su mano derecha se fue de allí junto con ella.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, extrañados ¿Acaso habían sido tan malos con la chica? No comprendían bien lo que sucedía, pero luego de unos segundos en silencio sólo observándose decidieron ir a buscarlos.

En otro lugar

Ai había entrado a su habitación con Makoto y luego de que le indicara a la chica que tomara asiento se dirigió a un pequeño buró para buscar algo y luego se acercó a ella quien se había sentado en uno de los sofás en medio de la habitación que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

—Dámela —Makoto no dijo nada y le entregó su mano lastimada luego de que Ai sacara un par de cosas del pequeño botiquín que tenía. Después de todo al ser un idol no podía tener ni un rasguño, por lo que se encargaba de siempre tener uno en su habitación por si llegara a ser necesario. Sin más comenzó a poner una especie de pomada sobre su mano y atender con cuidado la delicada mano de la chica.

—... Lo siento —Ai se detuvo por un momento y se dedicó a mirarla—. Quizá esta vez fui bastante egoísta… Quería sentirme parte de esto y no pensé que los molestaría… Fui un estorbo en su ensayo. —Los ojos de Makoto se cristalizaron, en verdad estaba frustrada por no haber hecho caso a Ai, y por serles un estorbo.

—Hemos perdido más tiempo en las reuniones con sus discuciones sin sentido, no entiendo por qué se quejan ahora —siguió vendando su mano—, además, no asumas la culpa tú sola. Yo sabía que estabas lastimada y no te detuve, eso me convierte en tu cómplice ¿no es así? —terminó de vendarla y miró directamente a su compositora que le mostraba una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias Ai-chan —no sólo era por el hecho de que tratara sus heridas, sino más bien por el hecho de tratar de animarla.

—No es nada —desvió levemente su mirada por unos segundos y volvió a mirarla— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó pues aunque sabía que no sanaría así de rápido, quería saber si había puesto bien las vendas.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo. Creo que descansaré por ahora, así que regresa al ensayo —se levantaron de sus asientos y al salir de su habitación se toparon con los chicos por lo que Makoto ocultó su mano izquierda—. H-Hasta luego —trató de irse pero Reiji la tomó de los hombros y con una mano tomó con cuidado su muñeca para ver así su mano vendada. Habían escuchado algo de su conversación y ahora se sentían culpables.

—Lo siento… —Reiji se disculpó con una expresión seria llena de culpa.

—No fue nada —contestó mientras Ai observaba a los chicos. Se sentían como unos tontos por haberla tratado así siendo que se estaba esforzando demasiado para tratar de apoyarlos.

—Pero...

—No importa. Ahora si no quieren que me moleste con ustedes, sigan ensayando… Hagan un buen trabajo con mi canción ¿sí? —Makoto les mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. No dijo nada más antes de irse de allí, siendo aún observada por los chicos.

-Minutos después en la sala de ensayos-

—¿Sabías que estaba lastimada?

—...Sí. Un hombre la tiró y lastimó su mano.

—¿Entonces por qué la dejaste tocar? —cuestionó algo molesto— e-era obvio que no podría hacerlo bien —Ranmaru no quería decirlo, su problema para ser sincero se lo impedía, pero no quería que ella se lastimara más.

—Traté de impedírselo, pero dijo que quería ser parte de esto. No sé cómo aguantó al principio, pero terminó empeorando y fue por eso que al final ya no podía aguantar.

—Mattsun… —Reiji apretó un poco los puños— ella siempre ha sido parte de esto —se sentía como un tonto por haberle dicho esas palabras, sabía que habían terminado lastimándola.

—Con tal de animarnos ella dio más de lo que podía hacer —*Necesitamos que lo tomes enserio* ¿quién era él para decir eso? Camus sabía lo que todo eso significaba para la chica, ¿por qué habría de jugar con algo que era tan importante para sí misma, quien tenía una mayor determinación que él respecto a la música?

El albino no dijo nada más y caminó hacia la grabadora, siendo observados por todos y con algo de desaprobación en el caso de Reiji, pues luego de sus propias palabras, le parecía algo cruel que quisiera hacerlo.

—Dijo que hiciéramos algo bueno con su canción ¿no?... Si nos quedamos así no lograremos nada.

Sonrieron un poco. Él tenía razón, quizá si buscaran las palabras adecuadas para disculparse nunca las encontrarían. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero eran un grupo… Cantar con la misma pasión con la que ella compuso, era la mejor forma de corresponder sus sentimientos.

Las horas pasaron, y ya que Makoto casi no podía mover la mano por el dolor prefirió quedarse en su habitación viendo una película que una amiga le había recomendado hace unos días. Pudo haberlos observado mientras ensayaban, pero por ahora se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para verlos.

Los créditos habían comenzado, dando fin a la película, en la que dos compañeros de trabajo se enamoraban. Ahora entendía por qué la había recomendado, su amiga siempre había disfrutado emparejar a Makoto con alguien más, y luego de enterarse de que estaba viviendo con los chicos para los que componía, ya no podía detenerla. Pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando, después de todo era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, aunque como desde hace un par de años se había mudado al extranjero, no les quedaba de otra más que hablar a través de una pantalla.

Tocaron su puerta y ella dejó su laptop a un lado para ir a abrirla, encontrándose con el castaño.

—Reiji-kun ¿sucede algo?

—Bueno, el ensayo terminó y pensé en venir a ver cómo estabas.

—Ah… No es nada, estoy acostumbrada —Reiji ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Ah, de pequeña era muy traviesa, así que en ocasiones me lastimaba.

—Pero me preocupa, y como pianista sé lo mucho que importan tus manos ¿No quieres al menos ir al hospital? —Makoto bajó la mirada y entonces negó con la cabeza, lucía diferente—Uhm ¿sucede algo?

—Y-Yo… Le temo a los hospitales desde que tengo memoria.

Reiji abrió los ojos por un momento. ¿Miedo a los hospitales? Recordó cuando hace tiempo fueron juntos a uno luego de saber que Ryuya estaba allí. Al principio estaba asustada, sí, pero estaba seguro de que era por Ryuya, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, incluso luego de ver que estaba bien ella lucía algo inquieta mientras salían de allí. Desde el principio estaba alterada, pero logró entrar porque el miedo de que Ryuya estuviera grave era aún mayor. Sonrió un poco, tal vez ella siempre daba todo lo que podía por aquellos que eran importantes para ella, y se sentía honrado de saber que él entraba en esa categoría.

Sin estar del todo consciente, se acercó a ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos, provocando que ésta arqueara la ceja.

—¿Reiji-kun?

—No deberían hacer eso aquí —la voz de Ai lo hizo alejarse de la chica.

—¿Ai-Ai, qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verla ¿por qué otra razón vendría a su habitación? —pasó de largo a Reiji y se acercó a la chica—. Déjame verla —la chica le entregó su mano izquierda y el menor se encargó de revisarla— no se ve tan mal como cuando te vendé. Dentro de un par de días se recuperará por completo, pero evita usarla mientras tanto o tardará más.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes ¿Y cómo les fue en el ensayo?

—Se podría decir que tuvimos un buen avance.

—Pero nos hiciste falta, Mattsun~

—No creo que les hubiera sido de ayuda por ahora.

—Mattsun…

—Tsk, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? —los tres voltearon al escuchar a Ranmaru, que para sorpresa de todos, venía acompañado por el conde.

—Quiten esas caras, no es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo —explicó Camus algo fastidiado.

—Je,je~ así que también estaban preocupados por Mattsun. A pesar de que se negaron cuando les dije que deberíamos visitarla todos juntos…

—Tsk ¡C-Callate! —ordenó Ranmaru ligeramente sonrojado.

La pequeña risa de la chica fue lo que los silenció. Le parecía adorable ver cómo se esforzaban por aparentar que no les importaba, pero el verlos ahora ahí frente a su habitación, la hacía sentir afortunada por tener compañeros así.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

—Fue porque el ensayo había terminado, no tenía nada más que hacer —Camus nuevamente restó importancia al asunto, claro que se sintió culpable por cómo la había tratado horas antes pero no por ello iba a ser todo un caballero con ella a partir de ahora.

—Aún así gracias —sonrió un poco, sabía que no estaba siendo grosero realmente.

—Entonces si sólo vinieron a verla ya pueden irse, está mejor —la calmada voz de Ai los hizo chasquear la lengua.

—Vamos, Ai-Ai~ ya que estamos todos aquí por qué no vamos a comer algo. El ensayo fue agotador así que deben de estar hambrientos ¿no?

La propuesta de Reiji sonaba tentadora, quizá era considerado un idiota por ellos, pero su comida era algo totalmente diferente y dado que la chica aceptó los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en la cocina Makoto tomó asiento, le hubiera gustado ayudar pero tomando en cuenta que no podía hacer mucho con las manos, aceptó el dejarle todo a los chicos por esa ocasión.

Los cuatro se dividieron las tareas, en un principio Reiji estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo, pero luego de que Ranmaru se ofreciera a ayudar, convenció a los otros dos para de esa forma terminar más rápido.

Fue todo un espectáculo el verlos, tal vez no había tanto problema con Reiji y Ranmaru, pero Ai y Camus eran un caso distinto. El pelician era totalmente meticuloso para medir la cantidad exacta de las cosas, tanto en cantidad como en tiempo. Y en cuanto Camus, eran frecuentes las discusiones que tenía con Ranmaru cuando éste trataba de detenerlo luego de ver cómo hacía las cosas aunque, tal vez era entendible dado que lo más seguro fuera que nunca se hubiera encargado del trabajo en la cocina.

Cada quien terminó por hacer algo diferente y al momento de servirlo en la mesa apenas y cabía.

—¿Sólo comeremos los cinco o invitaron a toda la agencia? —algunos desviaron sus miradas por el comentario de la chica, tal vez sí se excedieron.

—No es para tanto, lo que quede lo podemos refrigerar para los kouhais, también han estado trabajando duro. Así que sírvete lo que gustes.

La compositora tomó un plato y los chicos quedaron expectantes, esperando ver qué platillo prefería, pero se sintieron algo desanimados en el momento en que tomó un poco de todo. Después de todo los cuatro se habían esforzado, así que no quería despreciarlos.

—¿Puedes comer bien Mattsun? podría alimentarte —Reiji le guiñó el ojo algo coqueto.

—Me lastimé la mano izquierda, soy diestra. Además, incluso si fuera el caso al ser pianista no me cuesta usar la otra mano. Pero gracias por ofrecerte, supongo.

Reiji lloró un poco, mientras los demás se dedicaron a ignorarlo. La verdad fue que terminó siendo una cena que todos pudieron disfrutar, debían aprovechar sus descansos como grupo después de todo el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creyeron.

Los días tachados en el calendario de su compositora fueron acomulándose más y más mientras presenciaba sus ensayos y los ayudaba con el piano una vez que su mano se había recuperado.

No podían creer que al fin había llegado aquel día. Makoto llegó con ellos pero se quedó esperando afuera de su camerino mientras se vestían y arreglaban. Fue con el llamado del staff que salieron, pudiendo escuchar aún a metros del escenario los gritos de las fans que los llamaban.

Estas ansias por cantar juntos…

La emoción de estar en el escenario...

La pasión desbordante en la música y letra...

El hecho de que ellos decidieron esto...

Sí, para ellos era como debutar realmente como un grupo.

Makoto los esperaba al final de las escaleras para llegar al escenario, y una vez llegaron se quedaron quietos, no dijeron nada, sólo compartieron una mirada decidida con su compositora y entonces siguieron su camino. En cuanto la pasaron ella se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa, viendo a sus espaldas dirigirse hacia el escenario con los gritos de las fans exigiendo su presencia. En ese momento, ella se preguntaba si acaso había una mejor vista que esa.

Rápidamente fue al lugar frente al escenario destinado para ella, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que el concierto comenzara. Logró llegar a su lugar, rodeada por otras fans. Tomó asiento y entonces la música acompañada de luces titilantes inundó al lugar junto a gritos de las fans al saber que el concierto había comenzado.

Makoto sonrió, se trataba de Poison kiss, y aunque quizá en su momento fue la canción hecha con menos entusiasmo por parte de todos, ahora podía decir que estaba orgullosa de ella, después de todo, esa canción fue la que marcó el inicio de todo.

Una vez terminada la primera canción se presentaron y siguieron con algunas canciones que hicieron antes de Quartet Night, para después seguir con The dice are cast y las canciones que Makoto hizo individuales para los chicos.

Makoto no podía estar más encantada, las presentaciones de los chicos eran increíbles, la forma tan apasionada con la que cantaban y se movían sobre el escenario, las luces de los lightsticks con el color del chico en cuestión envolviendo todo el lugar, le era imposible apartar su mirada de ellos, pero en ocasiones le gustaba mirar por un par de segundos a las fans a sus lados, sonriendo y gritando de una forma que entendía por completo… Le gustaba saber que ella formaba parte de la felicidad que causaba en las personas el escucharlos.

El concierto estaba llegando a su fin, en ese momento Camus, quien había cantado la última canción, permaneció en posición en el escenario y entonces las luces se apagaron. Pensó que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que las luces se encendieran, pero entonces la melodía de un piano comenzó a escucharse. Abrió los ojos, era suya, pero no era algo que hubiese usado para alguna canción, duró menos de treinta segundos y entonces un mensaje en la pantalla apareció " _Porque todo esto es gracias a tí… Gracias_ " Makoto se llevó las manos a la boca mientras que las demás gritaban, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, fue entonces que con las voces de los chicos mientras cantaban, las luces comenzaron a encenderse lentamente, aumentando los gritos de las fanáticas, era su nueva canción.

 **¡Te amo!**

 **Regresa a esos días memorables**

 **Cumpliré todos tus deseos**

 **Mi preciosa amada**

 **Te enseñaré mi eterno sueño…**

 **Cuando el calor se eleva ¿no es peligroso?**

 **Toda esta sensación de vértigo ¿La sientes?**

 **Castigaré a esos labios gentilmente**

 **Las marcas del amor no son tan malas ¿verdad?**

 **¡No, no! ¡No desaparezcas!**

 **Te quiero tanto que estoy temblando**

 **Te secuestraré, en estos momentos no me detendré**

 **No puedo detenerme**

 **¡Mi corazón lo está gritando!**

 **¡Te amo! Te llevaré a un mundo el cual**

 **nunca has visto, mi preciosa amada**

 **Tan peligroso es este calor…**

 **¡El amor de QUARTET NIGHT!**

 **Probablemente tengas puestas todas tus**

 **esperanzas en este beso**

 **Te enseñaré un momento amargo tan encantador**

 **como nunca antes has conocido.**

 **La ternura de ese corazón es…**

 **Ah… como un Ángel**

 **Suspiro viendo aquella imagen**

 **Tu calidez es cada vez más tentadora…**

 **Pero está bien, no es algo que odie.**

 **No, no ¡Te lo ruego!**

 **No soy tan amable como piensas**

 **El tiempo de mi lección maliciosa, si la quieres**

 **si la quieres**

 **¡Muestrame tu corazón!**

 **¡Te amo!**

 **Frases como "Abrázame"**

 **Ah, quiero escucharlas de ti**

 **Soy tan egoísta que es doloroso**

 **¡El amor de QUARTET NIGHT!**

 **Cerraré mis ojos y esperaré solo por 3 segundos…**

 **Está bien, cualquiera sea tu decisión**

 **Renunciaré a tu respuesta…**

 **Más allá del futuro, como este viento**

 **quiero estar enamorado de ti por la eternidad**

 **Si existe una recompensa**

 **todos deberían luchar hasta el final**

 **¡Te amo!**

 **Regresa a esos días memorables**

 **Cumpliré todos tus deseos**

 **Mi preciosa amada**

 **Tan peligroso es este calor**

 **¡El amor de QUARTET NIGHT!**

 **Probablemente tengas puestas todas tus**

 **esperanzas en este beso**

 **Te enseñaré un momento amargo tan encantador**

 **como nunca antes has conocido.**

Cuando la canción terminó y los eufóricos gritos se calmaron, ellos agradecieron y se despidieron del público durante un par de minutos y, mientras ellos estaban en eso, Makoto salió de allí para alcanzarlos antes de que fueran a su camerino a cambiarse.

Quartet Night salió del escenario, encontrándose con su compositora que los esperaba emocionada.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó con una sonrisa que contagió a todos.

Se limitaron a sonreírle y al caminar por su lado ponían una de sus manos en su hombro o simplemente le dedicaban una mirada agradecida por permitirles dar un concierto tan grandioso. Ahora se dirigían a su camerino y durante un tramo al voltear ya no vieron a Reiji.

—¿A dónde se metió? —preguntó Ai.

—De seguro se distrajo con algo —contestó Camus sin darle importancia y siguieron su camino.

Sin embargo Ranmaru se quedó quieto, parecía preocuparle algo así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

En otro lugar

Makoto se había quedado en uno de los pasillos recargada en una pared. Esperaría que los chicos se cambiaran para poder volver todos juntos a la mansión.

—Mattsun~ —la voz de Reiji hizo que se volteara y logró verlo a un par de metros de ella con su traje del concierto.

—¿Reiji-kun?

—¿Qué te pareció el concierto?

—Fue sorprendente —admitió con una sonrisa—. Ustedes en verdad parecían brillar. Cantaron con tanta pasión que me fue imposible no emocionarme también al verlos. Me sentí como una fan.

—Pero no lo eres, tú eres nuestra chica especial —dijo para comenzar acercarse—. Este concierto se suponía que sería una forma de agradecerte por esforzarte por nosotros, pero al final los cuatro lo disfrutamos tanto que pareció que ese fue un regalo que nos diste. Así que~ —comenzó a ponerse algo serio— ahora es mi turno de agradecerte por tus canciones —dijo mientras tomaba su mentón con una mano y no dejaba de verla fijamente.

Makoto simplemente se quedó perdida en la mirada tan intensa del castaño y sólo sintió que rosó sus labios con su pulgar. Antes de que se diera cuenta Reiji ya había unido sus labios y Makoto abrió los ojos mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

En cuanto a Reiji, tenía planeado dar un pequeño beso, suficiente para sorprenderla, pero apenas sintió la suavidad de los labios de la compositora en los suyos no pudo evitar quedar encantado y le fue difícil contenerse. Pasaron un par de segundos y Reiji profundizó el beso abrazándola de la cintura para acercarla a él. Makoto cerró los ojos incómoda y llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del chico para empujarlo torpemente sin obtener resultados pues Reiji la abrazaba fuertemente al no querer separarse aún, además de que Makoto no empujaba con demasiada fuerza pues una pequeña parte de ella comenzaba a perderse en sus labios…

En eso alguien los separó con brusquedad y tomó de la camisa al chico. Makoto estaba sonrojada y algo ida aún, pero reaccionó al ver a Ranmaru así de molesto.

—¡Tú..! —apretó sus puños que aún lo sujetaban del cuello de su traje y Reiji sólo lo veía serio.

—¡R-Ranmaru-kun! —Makoto lo tomó del brazo y hombro pero Ranmaru no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Él lo fulminaba con la mirada y Reiji simplemente lo observaba serio. Ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos que tenían por la chica, pero Reiji no se arrepentía de nada, si los demás no tenían iniciativa no significaba que él debía reprimirse, dejaría en claro que él iba en serio con ella.

Ranmaru apretó con más fuerza la camisa del chico y luego de apretar los dientes lo dejó, aliviando a la pelinegra. Una vez lo soltó tomó a la chica y se fue con ella a un lugar un tanto alejado de los vestidores. Reiji observó cómo se alejaban y frunció un poco el ceño, le molestó el hecho de que Ranmaru hubiera interrumpido su momento con Makoto para terminar robandosela. No le quedó de otra más que dirigirse a los vestidores donde se encontraban los miembros restantes de Quartet Night.

En otro lugar

Makoto sintió un gran alivio en el momento en que Ranmaru soltó al castaño, pues aunque no había sido de su agrado el hecho de que la besara, tampoco quería que lo lastimaran, mucho menos que iniciara una pelea entre miembros del grupo.

Ahora el albino la llevaba a un lugar lejos del maraquero y ella no hacía más que seguir al chico que sujetaba su mano. Parecía frustrado pero ella no podía concentrarse en eso, seguía procesando lo de hace un momento y llevó una mano a su boca, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. En cuanto Ranmaru se detuvo se dio cuenta de aquel gesto y sujetó con un poco más de fuerza su mano haciéndola alejar su mano de sus labios al reaccionar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Lo viste.

—Tsk ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—Lo mismo quiero saber —lucía algo molesta por la actitud de Ranmaru para con ella pero ni siquiera le daba tanta importancia, no veía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones, ella estaba igual o más confundida, no era como si quisiera que la besara, e incluso si hubiese sido así pensaba que no debía de rendirle cuentas al albino. Ranmaru pareció darse cuenta de la postura que tomó con la chica y terminó por soltarla.

—Lo siento…

—Disculpa aceptada, pero… ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

—Las bandas en las que he estado se han separado por cosas así. Quería impedir que sucediera una vez más —contestó sin titubear, haciendo que Makoto le creyera, después de todo podría creer casi cualquier cosa antes de pensar que estaba celoso del castaño.

—No creo que puedas evitar que dos personas se enamoren sólo por interrumpir un beso, pero… ¿qué fue eso?

Ranmaru tomó su mano una vez más, le preocupaba su semblante, pero en cuanto sintió su agarre la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos reflejando algo que no sabía describir.

—Deberías ir a cambiarte ya, los demás se preguntarán dónde estás.

No se negó, comprendió que quizá quería estar sola para procesarlo.

Apenas se fue, Makoto volvió a tocar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando a Reiji. Quizá no había sido del todo de su agrado, pero lo que le preocupaba no era en sí lo que había hecho, sino ¿por qué? Le daba miedo que él pudiera tener un interés romántico por ella, porque de ser así… Ella no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. ¿Habría una incómoda atmósfera entre ellos a partir de ahora? Le preocupaba que eso pudiera afectar en su trabajo, ya que al tratarse de su compositora, debía interactuar seguido con él, además ella lo quería como un buen amigo y compañero no quería lastimarlo de esa forma.

—Maldición… ¿qué fue eso? —susurró mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus ojos.

-En el camerino-

En cuanto el rockero abrió la puerta recibió la atención de todos sus compañeros.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó el menor.

—Por ahí —respondió mientras comenzaba a quitarse el traje.

Claramente Reiji no les había dicho nada, y no quería ser él quien armara un alboroto. Apenas pasaron unos minutos más cuando Reiji ya había terminado de cambiarse.

—Bien~ me tengo que adelantar.

—No sabía que tuvieras trabajo después de esto —comentó Ai viendo al castaño.

—No, es algo personal. Me tengo que apresurar, nos vemos en el Master Curse~

No dijo nada más y salió de ahí. Al principio Ranmaru dudó en seguirlo o no, luego de lo que había hecho no estaba seguro de si quería ir a ver a la chica una vez más, pero luego comprendió que tal vez sólo la estaba evitando.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo? —cuestionó esta vez Camus.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tú y Kotobuki desaparecieron, y luego él se va sin insistir en que hablemos de cómo estuvo el concierto.

—Dijo que era algo personal ¿no? en ese caso no me incumbe a mí —los chicos comprendieron que el albino no quería hablar así que decidieron dejar de insistir.

-En otro lugar-

Makoto parecía estar más calmada ahora, pero fuera lo que fuera ella necesitaba hablar con Reiji. Con eso en mente regresó a donde los estaba esperando antes de encontrarse con Reiji, esperando poder volver a verlo.

—Makoto —la voz de Ai la hizo voltear hacia él, luego de unos minutos de estar esperando por los chicos —¿Estás bien?

—¿Uhm, por qué lo preguntas? —el menor tardó un momento en responder.

—A decir verdad no lo sé, creo que te veías algo distraída ¿te sientes cansada? —Makoto sonrió un poco, enternecida por la atención que tenía con ella.

—Estoy bien —muchas veces el hablar con Ai la hacía sentir mejor, no sabía si era por su inocencia o su inesperada torpeza para ciertos temas. De cualquier forma, esa ternura en él le gustaba— ¿Y dónde están los demás?

—Reiji se fue hace un momento, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y los otros dos comenzaron a discutir otra vez, así que salí primero.

—Esos dos nunca dejarán de pelear por tonterías ¿verdad?

—No es mi culpa que el plebeyo sea tan molesto —voltearon, encontrándose con que ahora ambos estaban a unos pasos de ellos. Ranmaru no se preocupó por contestarle algo al conde. Una vez estando frente a ella se dedicó a mirarla con detenimiento. Parecía estar normal, pero quería estar seguro de eso, sin embargo no encontró algo extraño en ella.

—Entonces… ¿nos vamos? —los demás asintieron.

Caminaron hacia la salida, donde una camioneta de la agencia los estaba esperando desde hace ya unos minutos. Era extraño, sin Reiji todo era tan silencioso, y bien podrían seguir sin dirigirse una sola palabra en todo el camino si no hubiera alguien que los incitara.

Pero Makoto no lo veía como algo del todo malo, no sólo porque ella se incluía en el tipo de persona que no era común que iniciara una conversación entre un grupo de personas, sino que pensaba que las palabras no eran el fuerte de ninguno para transmitir lo que querían comunicar, pero eso no significaba que no se entendieran. Al contrario, parecía que compartían algo difícil de explicar que iba más allá de las palabras, algo especial que, sin saberlo, los ayudaría el resto de su camino.

* * *

Dato curioso: Por esta canción fue que comencé el fic.

Waa~ ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? Déjenme saber su opinión~ Estaba algo insegura sobre poner o no el beso pero al final la tentación me ganó.

La escuela me ha dado un calcetín así que soy un elfo libre (al menos por casi un mes) y quiero aprovechar estas vacaciones para, además de escribir este fic, darles como regalo de navidad un nuevo fic corto (obviamente de utapri) centrado en uno de los chicos, ustedes adivinen de quien~

En fin, la canción es "Quartet Night" y la traducción la he tomado de Mi lyricslandia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~

 **Claryfairchildmangaka:** Clary~ que lindo volver a leerte en los comentarios :3 me gusta saber lo que piensan, y espero que puedas seguir disfrutando de la historia en un futuro. nwn


	17. Capítulo 16 Aspirando a lo alto

Era de noche, habían pasado sólo unas semanas desde que el Utapri Award terminó y un día de que se había llevado a cabo el concierto de Quartet Night. Starish estaba descansando en una sala del Master Curse cuando un estallido los hizo prepararse para la aparición de Shining.

Cuando comenzó a hablarles sobre un gran evento, el triple S, no esperaron que Shining hubiese decidido a un artista tan pronto.

Aparecieron algunas pantallas mostrando a los miembros de Quartet Night, el artista candidato de la Agencia Shining. Poco después ellos entraron, pero no parecían sorprendidos. Shining les había avisado primero a ellos, pero incluso en el momento en que se enteraron parecía que ya lo estaban esperando, su oportunidad para que el Quartet Night actual fuera escuchado.

—Un debut mundial, sí que es una gran oportunidad para crecer —comentaban los chicos de Starish una vez que salieron a la azotea a tomar algo de aire.

—Quisiera poder hacerlo un día…

—¿Cuándo? —todos reaccionaron en cuanto lo escucharon… no podrían hacerlo.

Trataron de explicarle pero mientras lo hacían, una punzada en su pecho los lastimaba. Ellos también querían ser reconocidos mundialmente, que su música atravesara fronteras y llegara a los corazones de miles de personas. No pudieron más, antes de darse cuenta todos corrían por los pasillos, buscando a su querida compositora.

—¡Haruka!

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —se alarmó un poco al verlos rodeándola tan alterados.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste? —comenzó Tokiya.

—La música cambia al mundo…

—¡Nosotros realmente queremos hacerlo!

—Nanami-san… queremos cantar en el SSS.

—Pero… Shining-san inscribió a Quartet Night.

—… Sabemos que es egoísta… Al principio también estábamos felices por ellos, pero…

—Esta oportunidad no volverá a repetirse, por eso…

—¡Queremos que el mundo escuche nuestra música!

Haruka abrió los ojos al escucharlos y al ver sus rostros pudo notar que en verdad estaban determinados a luchar por ello. Sonrió un poco.

—Sí… Yo los apoyaré, para que nuestra música llegue al mundo.

Los chicos sonrieron emocionados y se apresuraron a ir a la oficina de Saotome junto a Haruka. Sí… Ella siempre los apoyaría con su música, porque desde el inicio cautivaron su corazón con sus voces, sus encantadoras personalidades y sabía que harían lo mismo con cualquier persona que los escuchara. Sin duda, la meta de Starish siempre sería la suya también y era por eso que podían formar un gran equipo ¿no?

—Así que los kouhais quieren debutar ante el mundo.

—Son más ambiciosos de lo que imaginaba —comentó Ranmaru a lo que Camus siguió.

—No pueden compararse con nosotros.

—Es verdad que aún son muy inexpertos. Dudo que puedan alcanzar las expectativas de Shining para su postulación en tan poco tiempo.

No le daban demasiada importancia, esa era la oportunidad que ellos estaban esperando, así que ahora que la tenían no la dejarían ir tan fácil por un capricho de sus principiantes kouhais. Pensando en ello voltearon a ver a Makoto, encontrándose con que estaba extrañamente feliz.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa desquiciada? —se animó a preguntar el rockero.

—Bueno, soy muy competitiva, ahora que me han declarado la guerra no me contendré, sin importar que se trate de la linda Haruka-chan.

Reiji rió un poco, parecía que realmente disfrutaba eso, pero bueno ¿qué mejor forma de demostrar que eran los número uno que compitiendo con los mejores de Japón? Si sus kouhais querían poder ser considerados para ello debían trabajar más duro que lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

—Bueno, ya que nos enfrentaremos a un gran número de artistas, nosotros también tenemos que dar lo mejor que tengamos —los cuatro se voltearon hacia Reiji, el cual portaba una sonrisa seria, la cual contagió a todos.

Cuando consideraron que era bastante noche los chicos entraron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Makoto se quedó por un momento más en el balcón, observando las estrellas.

—… Ya verás que me convertiré en la mejor.

—Para mí ya lo eres —Makoto sonrió un poco y se volteó hacia Ringo, el cual se acercó y quedó a un lado de ella.

—Eres demasiado consentidor. Al menos conmigo.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan linda.

—Sigo sin saber de dónde sacas eso —Ringo rió un poco por su comentario y entonces se quitó la peluca para después acomodar sus cabellos con una mano. Hacía bastante calor así que Makoto no se extrañó. Debía ser horrible cargar con una peluca así todo el tiempo, más si era algo que no hacía por gusto.

—Shining me contó sobre el SSS. En este momento Ryu-chan está trabajando en otra prefectura, pero en cuanto regrese festejaremos a nuestra pequeña Mako-chan~

—Cuando me tratas así como una niña me cuesta creer que sólo tenemos cinco años de diferencia.

—Bueno, te conocí cuando eras una niña, me cuesta creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

—Once años para ser precisos… Sí que volaron rápido.

—Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Iré a dormir, y deberías hacerlo lo mismo. Shining les tiene preparada una sorpresa a los chicos.

—¿Sorpresa? —Ringo no dijo nada más, sólo sonrió un poco antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron temprano. El presidente les había explicado que estarían un par de días en la playa, haciendo trabajos desde programas hasta sesiones de fotos. Y una vez escuchando el lugar del que se trataba, no tuvieron queja alguna (a excepción de Cecil, que no parecía muy feliz por la idea).

\- En la mansión -

Apenas salió Makoto de la oficina de Saotome, entró en el campo de vista de su kouhai, quien no dudó en llamarla apenas la vio.

—Buenos días, Hiramatsu-senpai.

—Ah, buenos días, Haruka-chan.

—Así que Saotome-san tampoco te dejó ir.

—Bueno, es un viaje de trabajo. Como compositoras tenemos ocupaciones diferentes.

—Lo sé —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— también estoy trabajando, pero me hubiera gustado estar con los chicos… Jeje ahora que lo pienso, no he pasado un día a solas desde que estoy en la academia.

—Ahora que lo dices… Supongo que también he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente.

—Y.. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

—Bueno, Shining me acaba de dar algunas indicaciones acerca del triple SSS, podría pensar en una base por ahora pero me gustaría hacerla después de hablarlo con los chicos.

—En ese caso ¡me esforzaré por terminar mi trabajo rápido!

—Ammm claro —Haruka parecía animada, pero Makoto prefería no preguntar por el momento.

Sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras se dirigió a su habitación. Hacía calor así que optó por darse una ducha para refrescarse… Tal vez la temperatura era lo único bueno de haberse quedado. Una vez en el agua su mente comenzó a divagar. Las cosas habían estado pasando tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de procesar todo, el concierto que abrió el paso al SSS para Quartet Night, los kouhais esforzándose para quitarles esa oportunidad y… Por lo mismo del SSS no había podido hablar con Reiji acerca del beso. Tal vez habría que esperar una oportunidad en la que pudieran estar solos para hablar de ello, mientras tanto, ambos debían encargarse de realizar su trabajo como siempre o incluso mejor. No podían distraerse con esas cosas ahora que estaban por entrar a una competencia de tal importancia.

\- En la playa -

Recién les habían entregado a cada uno los trabajos que realizarían durante el fin de semana. La mañana la habían usado para instalarse en la mansión y descansar un poco, por lo que ahora que era tarde se encargarían de sus trabajos.

Ranmaru había permanecido todo el día pensando en Reiji ¿cómo podía actuar tan normal luego de lo que había hecho? Incluso se había mantenido callado durante su trabajo por estar pensando en ello, Ren y Masato eran los que se encargaban de hacer los comentarios de su paseo, fue hasta que uno de sus comentarios llamó su atención que decidió participar también, después de todo sus fans lo verían, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada todo el tiempo. Comieron algo de takoyaki y al terminar se encontró con un grupo callejero, así que se les unió, dando un gran final al programa.

Cuando su trabajo terminó regresaron al lugar en el que se hospedaban. Ya que el equipo de Reiji habían sido los primeros en trabajar ya estaban ahí cuando llegaron.

—Reiji, hablemos.

—Claro~ —parecía feliz por el hecho de que Ranmaru quisiera estar con él, pero en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de los demás se mostró más serio, como si supiera el tema que el albino quería tratar—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué la besaste? Dijiste que no intentarías nada.

—Ran-Ran… ¿No crees que esto tal vez no te incumbe?

—¡Tsk, claro que me incumbe! Soy miembro de su grupo, si algo ocurre…

—¿En verdad es por eso que te molesta? ¿No hay otra razón?

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Ran-Ran, no soy tan torpe como crees… Pero debes dejar de preocuparte demasiado, pase lo que pase será decisión de Mattsun.

—…Entonces, si me gustara Makoto ¿qué? —Reiji guardó silencio por un segundo.

—Ya lo dije, será su decisión. Además, no creo que seamos los únicos que piensan eso.

—¿Insinuas que los otros...? —Reiji alzó los hombros. No podía afirmar nada, pero tampoco era tan ciego como para no notar los momentos en los que actuaban de forma un tanto distinta con ella.

\- En el Master Curse -

Makoto estaba acostada en su cama sobre las cobijas, escuchando con los audífonos puestos las canciones de los chicos con los ojos cerrados. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que comenzó a trabajar en la agencia… Mientras una canción se cambiaba pudo escuchar que tocaban su puerta, así que rápido se quitó los audífonos y se levantó a abrirla.

—¿Chicas?

—Hola~ —saludó Tomochika.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó curiosa, era la primera vez que las dos juntas la buscaban.

—Ah, no, nada de eso —negó Haruka con los brazos— pero, ya que los chicos fueron a la playa…

—Pensamos que podría ser una buena oportunidad para tener un día de chicas.

—No lo sé… No me gusta mucho ir de compras y esas cosas…

—Ah, no —Haruka se apresuró a aclarar—. Las tres hemos estado trabajando así que pensamos en algo con lo que pudiéramos descansar.

—Conseguimos entradas para las aguas termales el día de mañana, podríamos relajarnos y conocernos un poco mejor.

Makoto no se negó, la idea de las aguas termales le pareció bastante atractiva, así que una vez acordada la hora se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron temprano, tenían trabajo que hacer aún, y en cuanto a las chicas, tal vez también despertaron temprano, pero a diferencia de los chicos, podían dedicarse un día entero para lo que quisieran.

Haruka y Makoto desayunaron algo juntas en el Master Curse, y en cuanto llegó Tomochika salieron de allí. Todo el día lo pasaron en la calle, vieron un par de películas en el cine y comieron algo afuera. Fue cuando comenzaba a atardecer que fueron a las aguas termales.

—Waa~ —exclamó Tomochika en cuanto se metió. Las otras ya estaban adentro.

—Necesitaba esto… —comentó Haruka, a lo que Makoto asintió con la cabeza.

—B-Bueno, es cierto que venimos a relajarnos, pero casi no hemos hablado de…. Ya saben… Cosas de chicas.

—No me digas que… —Tomochika asintió en cuanto escuchó a la mayor.

—¿Hay alguien que les interese? —la verdad desde hace tiempo quería preguntarlo, en especial porque se había percatado la forma en la que su amiga Haruka miraba a Cecil, era por ello que quería confirmarlo, que hubiera la suficiente confianza entre las tres para poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos, a pesar de la regla.

—B-Bueno… —Haruka se había sonrojado.

—Vamos Haruka, no te pongas nerviosa, puedes hablar de lo que sea con nosotras ¿no, Makoto? ¿Qué hay de ti con los chicos?

—Bueno, creo que mi relación con ellos ha mejorado, he terminado por sentirme cómoda con ellos e incluso les he tomado cariño. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Ah, bueno… —Makoto tenía razón, ella debía dar el ejemplo al ser la que quería hablar de ello, tal vez si ella iniciaba las otras podrían tomar más confianza y animarse a confesar—. En realidad, creo que sí tengo a alguien especial —sonrió.

—¿E-Enserio? —Haruka parecía sorprendida.

—Pues… Desde la Academia, Syo me ha parecido alguien increíble, un hombre decidido, fuerte, varonil y a la vez tan amable, divertido y que se pone nervioso fácilmente aunque trate de ocultarlo… Me gusta.

—Tomo-chan… ¡Te estaré animando!

—Jeje gracias, pero tú ya tienes a alguien más en quien concentrarte ¿no?—la pelinaranja se sonrojó.

—B-B-Bueno… Yo… C-Creo que siento algo por Cecil-san, pero… Ahhh es tan complicado —se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esas cosas con alguien, en realidad, tal vez la primera vez que sentía algo así.

—Ustedes siempre me parecieron una linda pareja —Haruka se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de la mayor.

—¿E-Enserio? —Makoto asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Y… Qué hay de ti Makoto? —preguntó una vez más Tomochika—. ¿En verdad no sientes algo romántico por alguien? —la cuestionada se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

—Los únicos con los que he tenido suficiente contacto como para decir que me gustan son Quartet Night, pero no puedo sentir algo así por alguno de ellos —negó con normalidad, siempre pensó eso, pero se preguntó por qué un rostro familiar llegó a su mente cuando la pelirroja preguntó.

Minutos después habían salido de las aguas termales y ahora se encontraban sentadas en unas bancas de madera en uno de los jardines tradicionales del lugar, cubiertas por unas simples yukatas mientras bebían algo de té. El clima era cálido, así que el estar afuera después del calor del agua no era algo molesto.

Haruka recién revisaba su celular. Incluso desde antes de entrar a las aguas no lo había visto pues había estado hablando con las chicas. Fue por ello que en cuanto vio que tenía un mensaje de Otoya se alegró al ver lo que había mandado.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo —le mostró su celular a las chicas, dejando ver la fotografía de todos los chicos en la playa. Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, sí, se notaba que Quartet Night la estaba pasando súper bien, pensó sarcástica, bueno, Reiji sí parecía feliz.

—¿Y si les enviamos una foto? —propuso la pelirroja.

—P-pero… Estamos sólo con las yukatas...

—Bueno, técnicamente ellos también sólo están cubriéndose con una prenda, así que… —Makoto alzó sus hombros.

—Bien, sonrían~ —Tomochika decidió dejar de pensarlo y simplemente sacó su celular, las chicas apenas alcanzaron a sonreír un poco y entonces le mandó la foto a su amigo el pelirrojo—. Enviada.

—Tomo-chan…

—Ahh~ —se estiró— ya necesitaba un descanso así. Iré al baño un momento, ahora vuelvo.

—Claro —Tomochika no tardó mucho en irse y entonces Makoto volteó su mirada hacia Haruka, luego de sentir su mirada sobre ella—. ¿Sucede algo, Haruka-chan?

—Ah, bueno... —su rostro se volvió un poco serio, pero sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa—. Como Starish y yo habíamos decidido pedirle a Shining que nos dejara participar en el SSS, a pesar de que sabíamos que ustedes también estaban felices por ello. Creí que tal vez podrías estar molesta por eso estoy feliz de que podamos disfrutar un rato juntas.

La de cabellos oscuros sonrió un poco mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de su menor.

—Un debut internacional… Sin duda es algo que todos los artistas querrían, no te sientas mal por anhelarlo. Además, el mundo de la música es una industria muy competitiva, si me molestara cuando un rival aparece no estaría calificada para esto. Me gustan las competencias sanas, así que no podría simplemente fastidiarme contigo, has sido una chica muy linda, pero… No por eso creas que me contendré a la hora de competir.

—… ¡Sí!

\- En otro lugar -

—¡Ah, Tomo-chan me mandó una foto! Jeje, parece que las chicas también la pasaron bien —estaban en el autobús de regreso al Master Curse cuando el pelirrojo recibió el mensaje de Tomochika.

—Waa~ yo también quisiera ir a las aguas termales.

—¿Aguas qué? —en cuanto Reiji escuchó el comentario de Natsuki se levantó de su asiento para ver la foto que tenía su kouhai.

—Tsk, ya siéntate —el albino jaló a su molesto compañero, sabía que lo único quería era ver a Makoto en yukata pues sí, Reiji no era tan inocente y torpe como parecía.

El alboroto terminó llamando la atención del Conde sentado varios asientos atrás de estos. No se quejó en esta ocasión por el ruido, simplemente permaneció observándolos un momento… No sabía a qué se debía pero, creía que Reiji y Ranmaru se traían algo entre manos y eso, por alguna razón, lo irritaba.

Llegaron a la mansión por fin. Ya era de noche pues no regresaron en cuanto terminaron de trabajar, sino que se quedaron un buen rato en la playa sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del lugar. Muchos fueron directo a sus habitaciones, el viaje los había agotado y al día siguiente tenían trabajo, así que debían descansar. Sin embargo cuando el team natural acababa de doblar el pasillo para ir a las habitaciones de los chicos se encontraron con la pelinegra.

—¡Hiramatsu-senpai~! —el pelirrojo llamó la atención de la chica mientras movía su brazo con energía, cosa que resultaba innecesaria ya que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

—Ah, bienvenidos. No sabía que ya habían llegado.

—Bueno, tampoco sabíamos si ya estarían aquí —argumentó Tokiya.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no se adelantan a la habitación? Me quedaré otro rato con Mattsun —sus kouhais no insistieron, la verdad estaban cansados, así que se fueron de allí— Parece que te divertiste con las chicas ¿no?

—Sí… —el castaño seguía hablando como si nada, pero pronto notó que Makoto parecía estar en otro lugar.

— ¿Uhm, sucede algo, Mattsun?

La compositora salió de su trance un momento y entonces alzó su mirada hacia los ojos del castaño, que estaban fijos en ella. Apartó la mirada. Por más que quería, no podía evitar pensar en el beso, le había parecido tan serio en ese momento, pero después de ello actuó como siempre lo había hecho con ella y no hacía más que confundirla. Era por eso que si iban a trabajar juntos en adelante, necesitaba tener todo claro. Estaba decidida y fue por ello que se atrevió nuevamente a mirar fijamente al chico frente a ella.

—Reiji-kun… Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chan hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme saber su opinión~**_

 _ **Como se dieron cuenta, aquí inicia la tercera temporada de utapri, pero no seguirá la misma linea (en realidad serán pocos capítulos) Así que... hasta la próxima~ (espero no tardar demasiado, ya regresé a la escuela u.u)**_


	18. Capítulo 17 Fortaleciendo lazos

—Reiji-kun… Necesitamos hablar.

El chico aceptó como si nada, pero sabía a dónde iba aquello.

Salieron de la mansión y una vez se alejaron lo suficiente se detuvieron.

—¿Y bien?

—Quiero saber por qué me besaste esa vez. Escucharé lo que sea que tengas que decir —fue directa, como esperaba que él lo fuera con ella. Sin embargo él se tardó más en responder.

La miró por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo que quería escuchar casi de inmediato. "¿Qué planeas hacer con tus sentimientos por ella?". La frecuente pregunta de Ranmaru llegó a su cabeza. Él quería ir en serio… Y era por ello que mentiría por ahora. Se había descontrolado cuando la besó y terminó por asustarla. Sabía lo que para ella significaba su trabajo en ese momento y no se arriesgaría a que por su culpa ella terminara sufriendo también las consecuencias. Iría en serio con ella, sí, pero aún no era el momento para eso… No ahora.

—L-Lo siento —se rascó la nuca—. En verdad estaba feliz por el concierto y quería darte las gracias. Pensé que tal vez un beso mío podría ser… Ya sabes, como un premio.

—¿Premio?

—Para muchas chicas lo sería —hizo pucheros, a lo que la chica se llevó la mano a la frente algo irritada.

—¿Por qué pensaste que algo así me gustaría? ¡No he dejado de pensar en eso!

—Ehh~ después de todo sí te gustó —comentó en tono bromista.

—¡No seas tonto!

—Kusun…

—Tsk, sólo para aclarar, tú… ¿No lo hiciste con nada de fondo?

—Lo siento Mattsun, me pareces muy linda~ pero… No de esa forma.

Makoto lo miró sólo por unos segundos más antes de suspirar aliviada. Decidió creerle a Reiji, tal vez porque realmente no veía en sus ojos que estuviera mintiendo o tal vez porque era lo que quería escuchar desde un principio.

—Bueno Mattsu, creo que ya es algo tarde así que…

—Ah, claro.

—Buenas noches —la chica respondió lo mismo y entonces él se fue.

Una vez estando sola caminó hacia donde había más pasto y entonces se recostó sin preocupación alguna.

—¿Acaso eres un tapete? —comentaron al verla totalmente acostada a lo que la chica se levantó al escuchar la voz de Ai.

—Ai-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Es raro verte pasado las nueve de la noche.

—Aún no necesito dormir. Acabo de toparme con Reiji, ¿pasó algo? —Makoto guardó silencio y desvió la mirada hacia el lago—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —sin mas, el chico se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Sigues pensando en ello?

—No —acercó su mano hasta su cabello, quitando con delicadez un par de hojas secas (lo cual era lo que Ai estaba viendo)—. Si no contestaste mi pregunta es porque realmente no es nada o no quieres hablar de ello. Supongo que no me incumbe, así que no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras.

Makoto sonrió enternecida, su simple presencia lograba tranquilizarla.

—...Reiji-kun me besó... —decidió contarle. Tal vez Ai tenía razón y era algo que no le incumbía, pero por su expresión se notaba que le preocupaba lo que le pasara, así que quiso que lo supiera—. Dijo que quería recompensarme por mi trabajo y pensó que era una buena idea.

—Ese idiota... —Makoto rió un poco al escucharlo, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Ai—. ¿No te molestó?

—Bueno, ya no soy una niña como para esperar que el primer beso sea ideal, pudo haber sido peor. Lo que me preocupaba era que Reiji-kun pudiera sentir algo, pero sólo lo hizo por idiota, así que... No, creo que ya no importa.

—Aún así, no está bien. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien los veía? Debió pensar más en eso.

—Ai-chan...

—Lo siento, por tu expresión puedo suponer que no quieres seguir hablando de eso ¿te incomoda? —la chica sonrió un poco al ver menor.

A pesar de que le costaba trabajo entender las emociones, de cierta forma la entendía, se sentía segura con él. En cuanto a Ai, al ver que había asentido con la cabeza, comprendió que debía dejar el tema de lado.

—En ese caso —se puso de pie, movimiento que era seguido por la mirada de la chica— será mejor volver a la mansión. El viento comienza a soplar más fuerte, con facilidad podrías enfermarte.

—El que debería de preocuparse por enfermarse eres tú, eres un idol.

—Yo no me enfermo.

—Eres humano ¿no?

—Regresemos —extendió su mano hacia la aún sentada chica que terminó aceptándola. Ai la ayudó a levantarse y una vez de pie miró su mano sin dejar de sujetarla.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —a Makoto le costó un poco entender pero luego de unos segundos comprendió que hablaba de su mano por la vez que se había lastimado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya pasó tiempo desde eso Ai-chan.

—Lo sé, una herida así no tarda mucho en sanar, pero… Esa vez te lastimaste tan fácilmente….

—Oye, no soy tan frágil —Makoto lo había dicho con un tono un tanto bromista, pero al ver el semblante de Ai comenzó a preocuparse, esos ojos mirándola con angustia… Pronto sintió como el agarre de su mano aumentó, estaba fría. Quiso preguntar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente pero en eso una ráfaga de viento la hizo encogerse un poco.

—¿Lo ves? Debemos regresar.

Makoto no se negó, ambos volvieron a la mansión y apenas entraron se encontraron con Camus.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Reaccionaron por su comentario y Ai soltó su mano.

—Nada.

—Kotobuki y Kurosaki están en la terraza, quieren hablar sobre nuestro próximo movimiento. Vamos.

Asintieron con la mirada y comenzaron a seguir al conde unos pasos detrás, pero había algo extraño en Camus, ¿Acaso estaría molesto por algo? Lucía como siempre pero Makoto no dejaba de pensar en ello.

—Al fin llegaron —Reiji habló en cuanto los vio entrar. Él se encontraba de pie recargado en el barandal mientras que Ranmaru yacía sentado en una de las mesas. Los demás prefirieron hacer lo mismo y sentarse.

—¿Y bien?

Reiji mostró una revista que llevaba consigo. En una página un artículo sobre Quartet Night, mientras que el la otra se hablaba de Starish. Comprendieron a donde iba todo ello.

—Quartet Night será el representante de la Agencia Shining para el SSS pero aún así se habla de Starish —Makoto recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos— ¿Qué planean hacer?

—Necesitamos la canción —contestó el castaño.

—Tal vez no podamos mostrarla al público hasta que sea el día, pero con tal noticia la prensa tendría que voltear a nosotros.

—En ese caso, debería comenzar con la composición.

—En realidad… —Reiji captó la atención de todos—. Tenía planeado pedirle a Shiny un favor para eso.

Lo dejó como una sorpresa y los demás prefirieron no insistir. Salieron de allí, cada uno caminando a sus habitaciones para poder descansar luego de pasar todo el día fuera pero antes de que sus caminos se separaran del de la chica, Camus la tomó del brazo, aprovechando que los otros se habían adelantado.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó esta vez Makoto.

—Todos actúan extraño.

—Bueno, no es como que siempre han sido normales ¿no?

—No quieras verme la cara… —la acorraló contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar tan fácil— ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no deba saber?

—Ya te dije que no es nada, por favor… Deja de darle vueltas a un asunto que no existe.

Camus no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla. Odiaba no poder descifrar esa mirada, no poder ver a través de ella como en ocasiones sentía que ella lo hacía con él, por primera vez en tanto tiempo él se sentía transparente y, aún así, sentía que un gran muro les impedía acercarse… ¿Por qué le molestaba eso? Hiramatsu Makoto ¿qué hay de especia en ti que lo haces sentir tan intrigado?

—¿Puedo saber qué pasa aquí? —la voz de Ryuya los hizo voltear, al mismo tiempo que Camus se alejaba lo suficiente para dejarla libre.

—Por lo visto nada —Camus se alejó de ahí, siendo seguido por la mirada de la chica.

—El amor está prohibido Makoto… Shining no cometerá excepciones.

—Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Ella también se fue de allí, con un suspiro por parte del mayor… Esperaba que lo que dijera fuera cierto. No quería que tuviera que renunciar a su sueño una vez más.

-Dos días después-

Llegaron a la cabaña que compartirían durante su viaje de trabajo, el cual había sido arreglado por Reiji con el permiso de Shining. Cada quien se adueñó de un asiento sin decir nada y permanecieron así por unos minutos.

—Bueno, ¿no creen que deberíamos hablar de la canción?

—Ya que Shining espera la canción para cuando regresemos, creo que esta vez apoyo a Reiji-kun. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? —no pensó que por hacer esa pregunta terminarían una vez más en una larga discusión.

—Tsk, tengo hambre —Ranmaru se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cocina para no seguir con la discusión.

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor. A pesar de que Ranmaru había dicho que sólo cocinaría para él le dio un plato a todos, incluso a Camus. Comieron en silencio, con uno que otro comentario de Reiji respecto de la buena comida del albino.

—¿Cuando se volvió tan normal? —los cuatro dirigieron su mirada a la chica.

—¿Reiji? —cuestionó Ai.

—No, él sigue siendo raro… Me refiero a esto… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan normal el hecho de estar juntos?

—Jejeje~ ¿Acaso nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos?

—No confundas, somos compañeros —negó rápidamente Camus—. Pero…

—Supongo que Makoto tiene razón —siguió Ranmaru—. Al principio sólo nos veíamos para ensayar Poison kiss.

—Tal vez el unirnos al Master Curse hizo que nos acostumbráramos a vernos.

—Pero no les molesta, ¿o sí? —Reiji parecía feliz—. El estar y trabajar juntos —desviaron la mirada. Reiji se dedicó a sonreír.

Makoto se estiró en su lugar y poco después se puso de pie en cuanto algo llamó su atención y los demás al ver que salía al balcón terminaron siguiéndola.

Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que las nubes estaban pintadas de un brillante color naranja y el agua reflejaba la luz amarilla del sol ocultándose.

—Es un lugar hermoso y el viento es tan agradable… ¿No les dan ganas de salir a caminar? —preguntó la chica volteándose a ellos.

—¡Claro~! —Reiji rodeó el cuello de su compositora con su brazo para acercarla a él, ganándose una mirada un tanto disgustada por parte de todos los presentes—. Me encantaría ir a pasear con Mattsun cerca de la costa.

Y eso fue exáctamente lo que hicieron, sólo que acompañados por los demás, claro.

—Shiny hizo un buen trabajo al traernos aquí para escribir la canción, nos deja estar solos para concentrarnos y además… Vamos, es imposible no inspirarte con esta vista —Reiji alzó los brazos emocionado.

—¿Qué miras, Makoto? —preguntó Ai con tranquilidad, habían ignorado a Reiji por completo.

—Ah… Cuando era pequeña me gustaba mucho ir a la playa que estaba cerca de mi casa. Una vez allí mamá me dijo que si escribía un deseo en un papel dentro de una botella y lo ponía en el mar, un día mi deseo se haría realidad… P-Puede ser algo infantil, pero al ver este paisaje lo recordé y me dieron ganas de hacer algo así. Aunque me sentiría mal si tiro algo al mar...

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no sólo gritas tu deseo? —sugirió el castaño.

—¿N-No les parecen cosas de niños...?

—Más infantil que Kotobuki no puedes ser, así que no importa —comentó Camus.

Makoto lo pensó por unos segundos pero entonces alzó su mirada colocando ambas manos alrededor de su boca y con un pequeño sonrojo tomó aire para después gritar con todo lo que tenía:

—¡Quiero ser la compositora número uno de todo Japón… Junto a Quartet Night!

Los chicos no pudieron disimular la pequeña sonrisa que les provocó escuchar su deseo.

—¡Yo quiero cantar junto ustedes las canciones de Mattsun, con todo nuestro corazón! —Reiji se había unido al parecerle divertido pero lo que fue una sorpresa fue que los demás terminaron animándose.

—¡Compartir la pasión del escenario y noquear los corazones de quienes escuchen!

—Yo… ¡Quiero comprender estos sentimientos y así poder dar lo mejor!

—Vamos, Myu-chan, únete~

—Todos lo estamos haciendo —Makoto se alzó de hombros.

—Jum, si tanto desean saber…

—En realidad no me interesa —Camus prefirió hacer como que no escuchó el comentario de Ranmaru y siguió, no sin antes señalar el cielo.

—¡Llegar a la cima, no aspiro a menos!

—Chicos~ ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan honestos? No esperé que todos gritaran sus deseos al aire ¡Ah! ¿Será que acaso es por la confianza entre amigos?

—¡Que no confundas!

—Como si pudiera ser amigo de la plebe.

—Seguimos siendo compañeros, motivados por la música.

—Digan lo que quieran —Reiji les dio la espalda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, antes no podríamos haber compartido un momento así, así que tarde o temprano tendrán que admitir que no somos simples compañeros de trabajo.

Nuevamente desviaron las miradas sin decir nada, causando una pequeña risa en Makoto.

—En verdad estoy con un cuarteto tsundere —fue en entonces que Reiji se giró nuevamente y al verla entrecerró los ojos con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Mattsun… No negaste el hecho de ser amigos —la chica abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta.

—¡Y-Yo sólo...!

—Jeje~ ya vi por qué es un cuarteto tsundere y no un trío.

—Tsk, sólo… No lo sé —estaba sonrojada, se sentía avergonzada—, me cuesta llamarlos así, se siente raro y no creo que lo seamos, pero… Han hecho tanto por mí y me han permitido conocerlos mejor y me he dado cuenta de que son personas increíbles a comparación de a cómo los veía en un principio… Me cuesta describir el tipo de relación que tengo con ustedes, eso es todo

—Si para ti esos no son amigos entonces no sé qué son.

—Tsk cállate.

-Minutos después-

—Fue bueno gritar nuestros deseos, ¿no creen? —Reiji nuevamente había terminado con el silencio entre todos. El sol estaba a nada de terminar de ocultarse así que se sentaron en unas piedras a verlo—. Al menos sabemos que vamos en serio con ganar el SSS.

—Por su puesto.

—¿Qué clase de artista no querría ganar tal competencia si está participando?

—No lo sé, sólo… Es lindo compartir la misma meta ¿no?

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres pero en esta competencia todos aspiran a ganar Reiji-kun, compartimos la meta de tantas personas… Incluyendo a los kouhais.

Guardaron silencio, sabían lo que implicaba luchar por sus sueños, pero no se detendrían y darían todo de sí, porque querían cantar juntos frente al mundo y hacer llegar su música a cada rincón… Ser los número uno.

Regresaron a la mansión con la oscuridad de la noche con la luz de la luna alumbrando el camino.

—Aún es temprano ¿quieren hacer algo?

—Tocaré el bajo en mi habitación.

—Aree~ eso sonó mal.

—Tsk, maldito pervertido.

—Iré a leer algo —Camus se adelantó.

—En ese caso, creo que todos estaremos en nuestras habitaciones, ¿no, Mattsun?

—Yo… Tengo algo que hacer antes de dormir.

—Uhm, como quieras…

Makoto se fue, tomando un camino distinto. Allí estaba, en el centro de una sala tan grande yacía el bello piano de cola. Makoto tomó asiento en el banquillo frente a este, miró por un momento a través de las ventanas que estaban detrás de ella, las cuales daban al jardín del lugar.

La chica sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos recordando a cada uno de los chicos y su primer encuentro. Ese día, cuando Shining los presentó, nunca creyó que llegarían tan lejos como ahora, no hubiera pensado que terminarían entendiéndose tanto, porque a pesar de que no pudieran llamarse "amigos" cada uno de ellos daba lo mejor y se apoyaban para llegar a la misma meta. No eran los mismos chicos fríos y desinteresados que conoció la primera vez, eran más amables, comprensivos, apasionados…

Posicionó sus manos en las teclas del piano pensando en ellos, en cuánto habían crecido y se habían acercado uno al otro, evolucionando sus lazos a través de cada reto que superaban.

Una melodía fuerte, decidida, que alcanzaba a los corazones de quienes la escuchaban… Esa era la respuesta a lo que necesitaban… Eso era Quartet Night.

El sonido del piano inundó el lugar, llegando a oídos de los chicos aún estando en su respectiva habitación.

Apenas terminó la melodía, Reiji salió de su habitación, encontrándose con que los otros tres ya estaban en el pasillo fuera de su habitación.

—Necesitamos hablar —los demás asintieron con la cabeza y salieron al patio.

—Esa canción… Fue increíble ¿no creen? —Reiji parecía bastante animado.

—Con sólo escucharla supe las partes que debía cantar cada uno —comentó está vez Ai.

—No sólo fue eso, esa canción…

—Era Quartet Night.

Los cuatro soltaron una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando una vez más el sonido del piano.

—Parece que Mattsun sigue trabajando en los arreglos.

—Nosotros también deberíamos comenzar a trabajar —con la opinión de Ai todos comenzaron a comentar ideas y pronto se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera para comenzar con la letra, inspirados por la melodía de su compositora.

El tiempo pasó rápido mientras los cinco plasmaban sus ideas al papel. Era ya bastante noche cuando Makoto soltó el lapicero, por fin… Estaba lista. Sonrió satisfecha y se levantó luego de tomar consigo las partituras. Fue hasta que, al dirigirse a su habitación y mirar por las ventanas, que se percató de que no era la única que había estado trabajando. Otra sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana. Le gustaba cómo se veían, trabajando tan serios. No quiso interrumpirlos así que luego de un rato de solo observarlos siguió con su camino.

-Horas después-

El celular de Makoto comenzó a sonar y por ende terminó despertando a Makoto, quien antes de contestar pudo fijarse que se trataba de Reiji.

—¿Q-Qué pasa...? —musitó con una voz cansada.

—Mattsun… Te necesitamos.

Luego de decirle dónde estaban, la llamada terminó. Makoto miró el reloj, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Suspiró antes de, con ayuda de toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantarse de la cama para cambiarse y salir en busca de los chicos.

Llegó a la sala donde había escrito la noche anterior su canción y allí encontró a los cuatro chicos de pie, a unos metros del piano.

—Mattsun… Está lista.

—¿La letra?

—Todo.

—¿A-Acaso no durmieron? —estaba feliz por saber que habían terminado su trabajo, pero ¿estaría bien que se desvelaran de esa forma? Y ella se quejaba por despertarse temprano. Los chicos soltaron una pequeña risa al ver su sorpresa.

—Pero ahora… Necesitamos que nos acompañes con tu melodía.

—Queremos mostrarte el poder de nuestra canción.

—El poder de Quartet Night.

—Que no podría existir sin ti, my girl —Reiji extendió su mano hacia ella, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en esta.

Tomó posición frente al piano, dirigió una mirada hacia ellos y asintió levemente con la cabeza, indicando que estaba lista para cuando ellos le indicaran, así que comenzaron con su canto.

 _Que nuestras voces resuenen con el viento_

 _Alcancemos mayores alturas_

 _Convirtamos el sueño prometido en una canción_

 _Realicemos un milagro_

 _Encontré mi verdadero yo_

 _Gracias por estar a mi lado_

 _Tocamos con fuerza y pasión_

 _Te llevaré todavía más alto_

 _Una idea propia del número uno_

 _Aunque no podamos ser uno_

 _los sentimientos que compartimos_

 _Sólo son sinceros con los deseos_

 _de nuestros corazones_

 _Queremos mostrarte quienes somos_

 _Aunque apenas podamos considerarnos amigos_

 _algo apasionado nos une_

 _No necesitamos palabras_

 _Nos basta con la música_

 _Que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad_

 _Una leyenda que empieza_

 _y una brillante historia_

 _Que nuestras voces te alcancen._

La luz del sol salió con el final de su canción, como si las mismas musas los protegieran… Ellos estaban listos para hacer realidad sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí por el día de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado nwn y aprovecho para decir... Feliz cumpleaños Camus~! en Japón ya es 23 así que cuenta xD**_  
 _ **Clary: Pues según yo ahora sí me apuré xD ojalá no haya sido mucho la espera. Gracias por leer~**_


	19. Capítulo 18 Gracias

Luego de que le enviaron la canción a Shining no tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar al Master Curse y, para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto entraron sus kouhais se pusieran en su camino.

—Eh~ qué bienvenida tan cálida —Reiji decidió bromear un poco antes de que Tokiya hablara.

—El presidente nos dio una copia de su canción.

—Así que ya la escucharon.

—Les servirá para reconocer el trabajo de un verdadero profesional —habló Camus.

—Tsk, sabemos que aún nos falta mucho por aprender…

—Pero… ¡No nos rendiremos!

—Aprovecharemos los duetos que Shining nos dió para crecer en la industria.

—Y entonces… Los enfrentaremos en la competencia.

La mirada de todos sus kouhais era seria, decidida y ellos respondieron con una mirada parecida.

—Aún no podemos reconocerlos como aptos.

—Pero reconocemos su ambición.

—Si quieren que los aceptemos como nuestros iguales, deben hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Siempre los apoyamos como pudimos, pero esta vez no podemos darles nuestra ayuda.

—Dejaremos el Master Curse, ya lo hablamos con Shining.

Sus kouhais se sorprendieron por esta noticia, pero comprendían que no podían depender más de ellos. Sin duda agradecían lo que habían hecho por ellos hasta ahora, pero estaban listos para enfrentarlos como verdaderos rivales.

-Tiempo después-

—Bien, Shiny nos consiguió este departamento mientras decidimos qué hacer… Es lindo ¿no?

—Si ya no tenemos que estar en el Master Curse, hubiera preferido que nos dejara en nuestros propios departamentos —comentó Camus un tanto disgustado por la idea de seguir viviendo juntos.

—Bueno, es algo temporal, no necesariamente tenemos que estar aquí si no queremos. No es una orden de Shining después de todo —comentó esta vez Ai, a lo que intervino Makoto.

—Pero ya que tienen que seguir practicando la canción creo que es más eficiente estar cerca. Además este lugar también tiene un buen lugar para ensayar la coreografía.

—A todo esto… ¿Acaso también vivirás con nosotros? —preguntó Ranmaru ya que Makoto no los había dejado en ningún momento.

—Claro que no, pero Shining también me consiguió un departamento junto al de ustedes. Ya que son el único grupo para el que compongo dijo que sería mejor estar cerca por la canción.

—Podremos seguir cerca de Mattsun~ —dijo Reiji con una cantarina voz mientras abrazaba a la chica.

—¡R-Reiji-kun, suéltame!

—Ehhh~ no hay por qué avergonzarse, la confianza en un grupo es lo más importante ¿no?

—Pues tú ya te tomaste bastante confianza —murmuró a lo que sólo el castaño la pudo escuchar, por lo que la soltó con algo de culpa al entender que hablaba del beso.

—Eeeejeje~ bueno, entonces llamame Rei-chan.

—No haré eso.

—Buu~ en ese caso al menos Reiji.

—Ya lo hago.

—Pero sin el "kun" ni ningún otro honorífico.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favoooor~ Vamos Mattsun~ dí "Rei~ji~" "Rei~ji~" "Rei~ji~"

—¡Tsk, está bien, Reiji!

—Yeei~ —el castaño alzó los brazos victorioso. Los demás se limitaron a desviar la mirada ¿en serio la chica le había concedido ese capricho? Pero, ¿por qué debería de importarles?—. Ahora tú, Myu-chan~

—No fastidies.

—Ehh~ vamos, chicos, somos un grupo, todos deberíamos llevarnos bien.

—Reiji, no presiones —Makoto colocó una mano en su hombro y Reiji la abrazó emocionado aún por el hecho de que lo llamara así.

—Bueeeno~ Con Mattsun me conformo.

Makoto se resignó, ahora pasarían más tiempo juntos, así que todos tenían que poner de su parte para que todo resultara bien, después de todo estaban haciendo todo eso por el bien de su trabajo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días así, pero como todos tenían sus agendas ocupadas, no era como Reiji lo hubiera esperado.

Makoto recién salía de una junta, no era muy común que asistiera a éstas, pero al trabajar para el grupo más importante por el momento de una agencia tan grande, no podía zafarse.

Aún seguía dentro del edificio cuando al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos pudo observar a un chico de pie a unos metros, al cual le fue imposible no reconocer. Prefirió darse la vuelta antes de que notara su presencia, pero para su mala suerte no logró su objetivo.

El castaño de lentes la miró por unos segundos sin mucha importancia. ¿Tal vez no la reconoció? No tenía que qué hacerlo después de todo, ella era una compositora y nunca había interactuado antes con él, eso pensó Makoto, al menos hasta que lo vio sonreír como maniaco.

Bien, tal vez si se daba la vuelta ahora…

—Oe, espera —rayos. Resignada se dio la vuelta logrando ver cómo se acercaba a ella. No era realmente como que le molestara tener una plática con él, pero no era precisamente el tipo de persona con el que quisiera toparse—. Hiramatsu Makoto ¿cierto?

—Ootori Eiichi ¿cierto?

—Ii.

—¿Acaso necesitas algo de mí? Estoy algo ocupada ahora —Eiichi sabía que mentía y rió un poco por su actitud tan cortante.

—No, yo no… Pero quería saber quién era _esa persona_ —¿Ella no? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Nii-san —un castaño de apariencia gentil salió de una sala detrás de ellos—, debemos continuar.

—Claro —se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia él, pero antes de entrar se detuvo para mirarla por última vez—. Deberías mirar el cielo Hiramatsu, hay más estrellas de las que puedes contar.

—N-Nii-san… —Eiichi no dijo más y entró al lugar. El menor hizo una leve reverencia hacia la chica y entonces cerró la puerta.

… ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—Makoto-chan.

—Parece que esta tarde es de encuentros…

—¿Encuentros? —cuestionó Ryuya ante el murmullo de la chica.

—Ah, nada.

-Minutos después-

—¿Y cómo le ha ido a Quartet Night en su nuevo departamento? —preguntó esta vez mientras salían juntos del edificio. Ryuya tenía un tiempo libre antes de su próximo trabajo, así que lo pasaría con la menor.

—Es diferente vivir en la misma mansión a vivir en el mismo departamento. Se ven más seguido de lo que quisieran. Pero aún no se han matado, así que creo que no está mal…. ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

—Ah, bueno… Creo que me hace feliz verte así… Siempre esperamos el día en que te convirtieras en compositora y ahora que lo eres estás con un grupo difícil.

—No es la primera vez que trato con personas a las que les gusta discutir por todo.

—Claro que no, tú también eras un vivo ejemplo de ello ¿no?

—A veces odio que me conozcan tan bien…

—Bueno, eres como mi hermana pequeña —dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras sacudía sus cabellos con una mano— conozco todas tus facetas… ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ya que a pesar de que sonreía, su expresión parecía algo extraña.

—Nada, sólo se siente raro que me llames así… Siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia, pero te consideraba más como un tío.

—Soy sólo siete años mayor que tú.

—Y mi tía 10, así que eso es normal para mí.

—Como sea, soy feliz de verte tan radiante otra vez, así que, el trabajar con Quartet Night no resultó tan mal como imaginabas ¿cierto?

—A decir verdad… Me alegra que fueran ellos.

-Horas después-

—¡Te dije que no tomes mis cosas! —exclamaba Camus molesto justo en el momento en que la chica entró al departamento.

—Si no queres que las tome entonces guardarlas —replicó esta vez Ranmaru.

—No de nuevo por favor… —murmuró la chica al ver a esos dos peleando de nuevo aunque le pareció extraño que en este punto Reiji aún no los detuviera, no lo veía ni a él ni a Ai. ¿Qué haría, los detendría o los dejaría...? Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí por estar tan centrados en ellos.

Antes de decidirse por qué debería hacer la puerta se escuchó una vez y cuando Makoto volteó hacia esta se encontró con los dos chicos que no estaban presentes hasta hace un momento.

—Ah, Mattsun~ Qué bueno que ya estás aquí.

Fue hasta que escucharon a Reiji nombrar a la chica que pausaron su discusión para entonces girarse hacia donde estaban los recién llegados.

—Apenas terminamos de trabajar, Shining le envió un mensaje a Reiji —contó Ai. Esta vez todos prestaron más atención.

—Quiere especificar algunos detalles del SSS en persona, así que tenemos que ir a su oficina en el Master Curse —terminó de explicar el mayor del grupo.

Fueron casi de inmediato, aprovechando que todos estaban libres en ese momento. Subieron al auto y Reiji condujo hasta el lugar.

Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se fueron de aquella mansión, pero sintieron tan extraño cuando volvieron a pisar el lugar. Shining estaba sentado tras su escritorio como era costumbre y luego de apenas treinta minutos los dejó salir del lugar.

—¿No les extraña que Shining nos llamara sólo para eso? —preguntó Makoto mientras caminaban a la salida.

—Básicamente ya sabíamos todo lo que nos dijo.

—Lo único nuevo que nos informó fue el turno de nuestra presentación —agregó Ai.

Permanecieron serios, Shining nunca hacía las cosas en vano. En ese momento de silencio lograron escuchar un peculiar sonido que los hizo abrir los ojos a todos. Se acercaron al salón del que provenía aquella melodía y se quedaron escuchando a unos pasos de la puerta, no se atrevieron a mirar lo que había detrás de ésta, pero la melodía en el piano, los tenis que rechinaban en el piso, el conteo de Tokiya… Se estaban esforzando, daban lo mejor de ellos, y además… Esa canción los hizo sentir una especie de escalofríos… Ese era el mejor esfuerzo de Starish…

-En el departamento de Quartet Night-

—Haru-chan ha mejorado bastante, puedo decir con seguridad que es la mejor canción que ha escrito —reconoció Makoto, a lo que intervino Ranmaru.

—No solo ella.

—Todo Starish ha mostrado un claro avance en estos días —analizó Ai y Camus lo siguió.

—Además de que los medios siguen pidiendo una oportunidad para Starish.

—En ese caso es obvio lo que hay que hacer ¿no? —los cuatro dirigieron su mirada a Reiji, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá con una mirada extrañamente seria.

-En el Master Curse-

—¿¡Por qué no!?

Starish y Haruka estaban en la oficina de Saotome. Ya era de noche y le habían presentado su canción al presidente.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos.

—¿No escuchó el demo?

Rebatían Otoya y Syo

—Dimos todo lo que teníamos para escribir la mejor canción.

—Recibimos grandes alabanzas en los proyectos del cross unit.

—Rompimos el cascarón y crecimos

—Queremos que todo el mundo escuche nuestra canción.

—Queremos ser los artistas de la inauguración del SSS.

—Por favor. Lo sentí cuando componía la canción… En este momento Starish es tan maravilloso como Quartet Night.

—Sí que tienen confianza para decir eso.

La voz de Makoto los hizo a todos voltear, sorprendiéndose al ver a Quartet Night de pie en la puerta.

—Ni siquiera tocan. ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó Shining. Antes de contestar se adentraron a la sala para quedar frente a su escritorio.

—Siendo objetivos, Starish es lo suficientemente bueno para participar.

—Es inútil actuar sin ellos.

—No tiene caso hacer algo inútil.

—Por eso… Nosotros también queremos que incluya a Starish.

Luego de escuchar esto, Shining escupió rayos de luz por los ojos. Esa era exactamente la revolución que quería, que una vez que Starish cambiará, influyera en su entorno y en quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Así que, ya que habían logrado lo esperado, les dio el permiso para participar en tal importante competencia. Una vez que sus kouhais se encontraban festejando, Quartet Night salió de allí aunque no pasó mucho para que una voz los detuviera.

—Esperen —hicieron caso y se voltearon esperando escuchar lo que Starish tuviera que decir.

—No crean que no les agradecemos por lo de ahora…

—¿Pero por qué lo hicieron?

—Creímos que dijeron que ya no nos iban a ayudar más.

—No lo malinterpreten —contestó Ai, siendo seguido por cada miembro de su grupo.

—Siguen siendo insensatos.

—No lo hicimos por ustedes.

—Lo hicimos por nosotros. Nosotros seremos los artistas de la inauguración del Triple S cuando seamos indiscutiblemente los mejores. Por eso necesitamos que ustedes también compitan.

—Aún con su mayor esfuerzo eso no será suficiente para superarnos.

—Somos sus rivales.

—Así que no nos importa si pierden. No nos contendremos, así que esperamos que ustedes también vayan en serio.

Los siete sonrieron.

—Así será.

Los cinco se fueron de ahí, sus rostros eran serios, pero dentro ardían de pasión.

—Bien, ahora que Shining por fin aceptó a Starish como competidor y les declararon la guerra… ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Los cuatro sonrieron al escuchar a su compositora mientras bajaban del auto.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó el rockero a lo que Camus siguió.

—Si luego de escuchar nuestra canción aún se atreven a pensar que son igual de buenos que nosotros.

—Necesitamos mejorar nuestra canción.

—No será problema para ti, ¿cierto Mattsun?

—Me ofendes con la pregunta. Si quiero ser una digna compositora para Quartet Night mi evolución con la música tiene que estar a la par de ustedes... Claro que puedo hacer algo mucho mejor.

—Esa es nuestra Mattsun.

—Nosotros también haremos algo digno de tu composición.

La compositora sonrió, feliz por el hecho de que depositaran su confianza en ella. Sin duda alguna no podía permitirse entregarles una canción que no fuera la ganadora.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Makoto abrió los ojos aún adormilada, pero el momento en que se encontró en una habitación extraña los abrió de golpe. Se sentó en la cama asimilando las cosas y en un par de segundos pudo recordarlo. Se habían quedado gran parte de la noche trabajando en la canción. Los primeros en caer dormidos fueron Ranmaru y Camus y al parecer ella fue la tercera.

Se levantó de la cama y mientras la tendía miraba el lugar. Había reconocido algunas cosas de Ai así que pudo saber que esa era su habitación. No tuvo que cambiarse pues tenía la ropa del día anterior así que apenas terminó salió hacia la sala, donde estaban Camus y Ai.

—Buenos días —ninguno la miró pero respondieron lo mismo.

Camus estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Ai estaba sentado en un sofá cerca con su laptop en las piernas.

—Gracias por la habitación Ai-chan, aunque hubiera bastado con que me despertaran para irme.

—Lo intentamos y de nada sirvió. Además no queríamos que alguien te pudiera ver saliendo de nuestro departamento a esas horas. Lo menos que queremos ahora es causar un escándalo. Y ya que no necesito de una cama para dormir te dejé la mía.

—Cierto… Aún así, gracias Ai-chan y lo siento —la chica se regañó ella sola mentalmente. Ai era menor que ella y además un idol, con un sofá a ella le hubiera bastado, aunque ya de nada serviría lamentarse a esas alturas.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaron —Reiji entró al departamento con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, cuyo logo todos reconocieron. Kotobuki´s bento, con lo que Reiji siempre los alimentaba cuando no había tiempo de preparar algo.

—¿Por qué el alboroto? —Ranmaru salió por fin de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una de las charolas que el castaño había traído.

—Qué bueno que hoy también amaneciste de buenas.

—Tsk.

Nuevamente discusiones. La chica sonrió un poco, aunque dijeran que no congeniaban, cuando se trataba de la música se ponían serios y trabajaban juntos mejor que nadie. ¿La prueba? La canción que estaba escrita sobre el piano.

… Los días pasaron, 18 personas miraban ahora el amanecer desde distintos lugares, sabiendo que cuando el sol se ocultara… Sería su momento de brillar.

* * *

 _ **Pues hasta aquí por ahora, y ya que mañana no podré, aprovecho que ya es 14 de febrero (en Japón) para desearles un feliz san valentín y un feliz cumpleaños a Ren~**_  
 _ **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Déjenme saber su opinión. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y.. hasta la próxima actualización~**_


	20. Capítulo 19 El sueño prometido

Capítulo 19 El sueño prometido

Una noche en que las luces iluminaban la oscuridad, las voces de todos rompían con el silencio y la emoción de todos los corazones conectaba a todo Japón… En la noche que se decidiría todo.

Los del staff corrían como locos, asegurándose de que ya todo estuviese listo para que en unos minutos comenzara el concierto donde se presentarían los mejores artistas de Japón.

Llamaron a la puerta de un camerino, Quartet Night se levantó de sus asientos al pensar que podría tratarse de alguien del staff pero una voz conocida los hizo calmarse.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Con el permiso de Reiji, Makoto entró al camerino.

—Les quedan bien los trajes

—¿En serio? —el castaño posó un poco luego de escuchar su comentario.

—En esta clase de competencias cada detalle importa, claro que nuestro trajes nos quedan bien. Aunque cualquier cosa que ponga en mí luciría perfecta.

—Se nota que no te afectan los nervios —comentó Makoto al escuchar a Camus tan arrogante como siempre

—De nada serviría estar nerviosos —analizó Ai.

—Además no hay por qué estarlo —habló esta vez Ranmaru desde el sofá.

—Nosotros ganaremos. Mattsun, la canción que hicimos los cinco no puede ser vencida.

—…. Lo sé

—Quartet Night, salen en dos minutos

Esta vez fue la voz de alguien del staff pidiéndoles que se prepararan la que escucharon detrás de la puerta. Los cinco sonrieron.

—Es hora —nuevamente se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, donde su compositora estaba de pie.

—No tengo que pedirles que den todo en el escenario ¿cierto?

Los cuatro se limitaron a sonreír, pero antes de salir dirigieron una última mirada a su compositora.

—Mattsun… No debes apartar tu mirada de nosotros.

—Como si pudiera.

Esas cuatro personas la habían cautivado, todo lo que habían pasado juntos hasta ahora, todo lo que habían crecido, tanto profesional como personalmente… Este era el momento de mostrarle al mundo quienes eran y lo que podían hacer juntos pese todas las dificultades por las que pasaron. Era su momento de brillar.

Una vez que salieron de ahí Makoto los encaminó hasta la entrada del escenario. Los gritos de las fans se escuchaban a pasos de ellos y era porque el presentador acababa de revelar qué artista daría inicio a tan esperado evento.

 _ **¡Enviando nuestras voces! haciendo eco en el viento**_

 _ **hacia un cielo aún más grande**_

 _ **Aquí, juramos con esta canción de sueños**_

 _ **¡Ahora, para este milagro!**_

 _ **(Una evolución para siempre x2 ¡QUARTET NIGHT!)**_

Las luces se intensificaron, en las grandes pantallas se veían imágenes de Quartet Night mientras éstos avanzaban por el escenario. Recién iniciaban y ya habían llenado todo el lugar de vida.

 _ **¡Sí, nunca! Mi ADN crece inquieto.**_

 _ **¡Reza, inocente! Quiero ser verdadero.**_

 _ **¡Lo único a lo que no me puedo rendir! ,**_

 _ **mi carisma resonante.**_

 _ **¡Mi magnificencia sagrada!**_

 _ **Las emociones que transmitimos**_

 _ **dispersan las llamas de**_

 _ **nuestro orgullo**_

 _ **¡Una sola revolución no es suficiente!**_

 _ **¡Los que nos persiguen no muestran piedad!**_

 _ **¡Nuestra forma evolucionada,**_

 _ **vamos a mostrátela sólo a ti!**_

 _ **¡El impulso es interminable!**_

 _ **¡"La respuesta es la "Evolución"!**_

 _ **¡Por tu cuenta, los sueños que admiras**_

 _ **no pueden crecer más fuertes!**_

 _ **¡El precio que creímos fue por ti**_

 _ **superando la revolución!**_

 _ **Canta al mundo de nuestro entallecido vínculo**_

 _ **Ahora... ¡esta es la Evolución!**_

 _ **¡Conociste mi verdadero yo!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por estar a mi lado!**_

 _ **Con el poder de nuestra pasión armonizada,**_

 _ **¡Vamos a llevarte incluso más alto!**_

 _ **¡Con nuestro amor**_

 _ **que es digno**_

 _ **de ser el n°1!**_

 _ **Aunque no podemos acostumbrarnos a esta simple cosa,**_

 _ **de estos sentimientos que hemos compartido,**_

 _ **ni uno solo fue una mentira**_

 _ **para la satisfacción de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Quiero revelar su presencia.**_

 _ **Aunque está lejos de ser llamado amigos,**_

 _ **algo nos une intensamente.**_

 _ **No hay necesidad de palabras si existe una canción.**_

 _ **¡Nuestros deseos se hace realidad!**_

 _ **El comienzo de una leyenda,**_

 _ **un historia brillante**_

 _ **Ahora... ¡hazla rugir!**_

 _ **¡"La respuesta es la "Evolución"!**_

 _ **¡Enviando nuestras voces! haciendo eco en el viento**_

 _ **hacia un cielo aún más grande**_

 _ **¡Aquí, juramos con esta canción de sueños**_

 _ **superando la revolución!**_

 _ **Canta al mundo de nuestro entallecido vínculo**_

 _ **Ahora... ¡esta es la Evolución!**_

 _ **(Una evolución para siempre x2 ¡QUARTET NIGHT!)**_

En el escenario, aunque ahora silenciado en cuanto a la música, resonaban los gritos de todos los presentes pues, te gustara o no Quartet Night, en ese momento nadie podía oponerse a su gran poder, esa presentación había sido maravillosa.

Makoto sonreía, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca. Había permanecido a un lado del escenario ya que quería estar ahí cuando ellos regresaran. Adoraba mirarlos, tan felices, rebosantes de pasión y energía saludando al público mientras las palabras "Quartet Night" se escuchaban al unísono.

Salieron del escenario luego de casi un minuto. Suspiraron.

—Estuvieron increíbles —sonrieron. Ser alagados por Makoto siempre era satisfactorio.

—¡Mattsun…. Gracias! —Reiji se lanzó a abrazarla, pero esta vez Makoto correspondió.

Sabía que estaba feliz, y la verdad ella también tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo con ellos cuando los vio salir del escenario, pero no sabía si sería correcto hacerlo en un lugar con tantas personas. Se soltó rápido, pero su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar hacia el camerino y entonces Ranmaru se acercó a ella una vez que la dejó libre. Revolvió sus cabellos con una mano ganándose un mohín de la chica que sólo lo divirtió más.

—Esa canción… No estuvo nada mal. Gracias —Se fue siguiendo el camino de Reiji.

Makoto lo siguió con la mirada, a lo que Camus hizo que volteara hacia él al tomar con una mano su mentón y descansar la otra en su hombro.

—No deberías apartar la mirada del hombre que te llevará a la cima.

—Deberías especificar a cuál de los cuatro.

—Jum, sólo por esta ocasión te lo permitiré. Fue una canción digna de reyes.

Sin permitir que Makoto dijera algo más se alejó de allí y una vez solos Makoto dirigió su mirada a Ai, quien le dedicó una suave sonrisa y tomó sus manos. No dijo nada, no encontró las palabras. ¿Era emoción, pasión? no lo sabía pero… era agradable. Una vez que Makoto reaccionó luego de perderse en taN adorable expresión se alejó lo suficiente.

—Dile a los demás que iré con Ringo y Ryuya a ver el resto del concierto.

Ai asintió. No dijeron nada más y entonces tomaron distintos caminos.

—¡Mako-chan~! —la aludida no tuvo que esperar mucho para ser estrujada por el afeminado varón—. ¡Eres increíble!

—Siempre lucían tan serios, pero eso fue muy apasionado —comentó Tomochika.

—Será interesante ver cómo responden a eso —Ryuya sonreía emocionado y, aunque no lo sabían, Shining hacía lo mismo desde la cima de su torre.

Las presentaciones de los demás artistas seguían una tras otra, y aunque no eran nada malos, se notaba la clara ventaja que llevaba Quartet Night. La presentación de Starish fue la que revivió el concierto, eran dignos oponentes dentro de toda la competencia.

No sería raro que uno de ellos fuera el que resultara ganador, pero antes de que se diera por terminado aquel evento, las luces se apagaron, una voz habló con un micrófono y en cuestión de segundos las luces del público se volvieron azules, todos sabían quienes eran con escucharlos: se trataba de HEAVENS, el grupo que había "desaparecido" luego de su derrota en el Utapri Award.

Claramente todos estaban sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, pero su confusión aumentó cuando luego de que surgieran tres pilares, emergieran cuatro más.

Las luces se encendieron una vez que los siete estaban arriba.

—Y-Yam…

 _ **Bienvenida a un mundo completamente nuevo**_

¿Esa canción una vez más? Era la misma, pero sonaba mucho mejor. Sus voces juntas y los sincronizados pasos de baile que parecían llenar de un fuego azul el escenario… Habían mejorado bastante.

Una vez terminada su canción comenzaron a presentarse pero Makoto no escuchó nada de eso, sólo estaba concentrada en no apartar su mirada de aquel pilar. Fueron los gritos del público los que la hicieron reaccionar y entonces miró el escenario normal, Quartet Night ya estaba ahí, parecían estarse divirtiendo con aquel giro.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que los demás participantes se reunieran en el escenario para escuchar el anuncio del ganador. Los tres grupos que más habían destacado, Starish, Quartet Night y HEAVENS estaban al frente. El presentador caminó al frente del escenario con un sobre que decidiría todo. Lo abrió, y con una cara de preocupación habló por el micrófono.

—Antes, un anuncio. HEAVENS no fue tomado en cuenta por los jueces por no inscribirse formalmente.

Todos se sorprendieron. El lugar que segundos antes estaba en un silencio total se llenó de gritos y quejas de las fans, pero extrañamente HEAVENS seguía sonriendo. Estaban al tanto de esa posibilidad cuando decidieron hacer su aparición.

Makoto sin estar del todo consciente tomó la mano de Ryuya, quien al sentir su tacto la miró un tanto confundido al ver esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Estaba preocupada?

—¡Anunciaré al ganador! —gritó el presentador nervioso, para llamar la atención de todos y hacer que guardaran silencio una vez más—. El artista que estará en la inauguración del Triple S es… —Ringo tomó la mano libre de Makoto— ¡Quartet Night!

Y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Ringo sonrió y se volteó de inmediato hacia Makoto para felicitarla, pero para su sorpresa, ella no sonreía.

—¿Mako-chan, está todo bien?

—No. No creí que el día de mi victoria… Menos de la mitad del público estaría feliz con eso.

Ringo se puso serio también, observó a Ryuya que estaba del otro lado de Makoto, ambos intercambiaron miradas, claramente no era lo que esperaban ¿Qué harían ahora?

—Esperen —la seria voz de Reiji interrumpió al presentador atrayendo la atención de todos—. Quartet Night renuncia a su victoria.

—¿Qué? —Ringo abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente a Makoto, ella estaba sorprendida también pero no parecía molesta.

—N-No sé si se puede hacer eso… —el presentador no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero los chicos volvieron a hablar.

—Escuchen sus gritos —pidió Ranmaru.

—Está claro que los tres estamos parejos en este momento —ante la observación de Ai los jueces se cruzaron de brazos, lo sabían, pero tenían que anunciar un ganador.

—Sería incorrecto para nuestros admiradores que fuéramos a la inauguración en estas circunstancias —habló Camus y Reiji siguió:

—No sólo eso, queremos que nos dejen volver a competir con Starish y HEAVENS.

Las voces de todos en el público se escuchaban una vez más, nadie esperaba aquel giro.

El evento se dio por terminado y los resultados acerca de la petición de Quartet Night serían anunciados dentro de unos días.

Los tres grupos bajaron del escenario. HEAVENS no dijo nada, miraron a sus oponentes con una sonrisa, como si supieran que eso iba a pasar. Quartet Night decidió ignorarlos, fueron a sus camerinos una vez más para cambiarse y esperar a su compositora.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que recibieran un mensaje de ésta diciendo que se encontraba afuera de su camerino. Estaba recargada en la pared viendo el suelo.

—¿Mattsun… Estás bien? —Makoto se sobresaltó al oír su voz, no había escuchado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Estoy bien —entró al camerino, con el permiso de Reiji. Ya todos se habían cambiado.

—Ya que tomamos esta decisión sin cuestionarte… —siguió Camus y Ai lo completó:

—No sabíamos si estarías molesta.

Ranmaru no dijo nada, ellos ya lo habían dicho. Y aunque sabía que la chica bien estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarles, pues era su trabajo también, en el fondo quería que los apoyara en eso.

Makoto sonrió un poco, con algo de nostalgia en su mirada.

—No estoy molesta, sólo hay mucha información que debo procesar. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí, pero los entiendo. Yo tampoco estaba satisfecha cuando al mencionar su victoria gritaban por Starish y HEAVENS también. Si esta es la decisión que tomaron los apoyaré como su compositora. Después de todo… Si se trata de ustedes, confío en que me darán una victoria más digna.

Sonrieron, no solo estaban aliviados por el hecho de que les apoyara sino porque sabían que con ella de su lado, no habría nada que los detuviera.

Salieron de allí luego de un par de minutos más, dispuestos a regresar al departamento que compartían. Pero al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos Makoto se quedó quieta, cosa que extrañó a los chicos y se detuvieron con ella, logrando ver a los miembros de Heavens en el otro pasillo.

El más alto parecía decirle algo a Eiichi y se fueron de allí dejándolo. Una vez estando solo caminó hacia la chica, por lo que al verlo los chicos se alarmaron y Ranmaru se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —habló molesto el albino.

—Ja, no sabía que necesitaras un guardaespaldas —se burló Yamato.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Makoto y pidió a los chicos que la dejarán sola, por lo que algo inseguros se fueron de allí—. Me sorprendiste...

—Ja, por supuesto.

—Yamato...

—Sólo vine a decirte que no festejaras tu victoria. HEAVENS ganará. Nosotros somos rivales ¿recuerdas? —Makoto abrió los ojos y entonces sonrió desafiante.

—Sí, pero... No pienso perder.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y se despidió moviendo su mano mientras se alejaba siendo observado por la chica.

Nunca se imaginó que regresaría a su vida de esa forma.

—¿Nee~ de qué hablaron? —preguntó el castaño en cuanto regresó con ellos, la verdad sólo la esperaron a un par de metros de distancia pero no la dejarían sin saber qué era lo que quería aquel sujeto.

—Ah… Es algo personal —siguió caminando, sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta.

Mientras se iba era seguida por la mirada de los cuatro presentes que se preguntaban ¿Quién era Hyuga Yamato… y qué tenía que ver con la sonrisa de su compositora?

* * *

 _ **Y aquí es cuando aparece lo que a mi "onee-chan" le gusta llamar Yamattsun, que aunque le digo que no existe, ella dice que es real en su corazón xD  
**_ _ **Hasta que aparece Yamato :D ¿se habían percatado de todas las menciones que tuvo a lo largo del fic? Pues en mi facebook (Kamika Takahiro) acabo de publicar las capturas de estas escenas por si quieren ir a verlas. Y sí, se podría decir que ya comenzó la cuarta temporada del anime, pero no esperen algo parecido. En fin ¿qué les pareció? Déjenme saber su opinión~**_


	21. Pasado Yamato

_Nota: Como lo dice el título, es un capítulo "especial" que tiene lugar dentro de la historia. En éste se muestra una parte del pasado de Yamato y Makoto. El siguiente capítulo continuará donde se quedó el capítulo 19 "El sueño prometido" Ahora sí, los dejo leer._

Cuando se conocieron ambos eran unos niños, Makoto tenía 3 años y Yamato 5. La verdad es que nunca se llevaron bien y no era como que lo intentaran, pues desde un principio por la diferente relación que tenían con Ryuya y la forma en que cada quien veía la música hizo que se consideraran rivales, además el hecho de tener el mismo carácter hizo que chocaran mucho y no ayudó para evitar que dejaran de discutir o simplemente ignorarse cada que se veían. Pero a pesar de ello, de alguna forma el siempre terminar compitiendo por cualquier cosa era algo que les gustaba, no solo para demostrar que según ellos eran mejor que el otro, sino que realmente les gustaba que hubiera alguien capaz de "estar a su altura".

Sus encuentros eran cada vez más seguidos y, aunque era algo que nunca admitirían abiertamente, les fue imposible no tener cierto cariño por el otro al conocerse desde pequeños, pero sobre todo después de aquel día fue que su relación fue mejorando…

Yamato en ese entonces tenía 12 años y Makoto 10, Ryuya estaba en una gran etapa de su carrera, por lo que al recién entrar Yamato a la secundaria fue inevitable que todos terminaran reconociéndolo como el hermano menor del genial Ryuya. Eso en verdad lo fastidiaba, pero sobre todo, aquellas comparaciones no lo dejaban en paz y un día al estar con Makoto, ella tampoco paraba de hablar sobre Ryuya, cosa que terminó con la poca paciencia de Yamato. Terminaron discutiendo una vez más por el pelinaranja dado que él parecía tenerle una especie de odio a su hermano mientras que la menor le tenía un gran cariño y admiración.

—¿¡Por qué te molesta tanto Ryuya-kun!?

—¡Porque siempre soy sólo la sombra de mi hermano! —Makoto abrió los ojos— Ryuya esto, Ryuya aquello… no importa si hago algo bien o no, siempre terminan hablando de él esperando que yo pueda ser igual. Pero ¿sabes? en realidad sí tengo pensado convertirme en un idol, no para ser igual que él, sino para ser mucho mejor y convertirme en el idol más fuerte de todos. Derrotar a mi hermano es la única manera de hacer que por fin me llamen por nombre.

—... Lo siento, después de todo lo único que quieres es brillar por ti mismo.

—Sí, sé que será difícil… la sombra de Ryuya es en verdad grande, pero… ¡No me voy a rendir! —gritó mientras cerraba sus puños con una sonrisa y mirada decidida—. Aunque para eso necesito conseguir un compositor que sea igual de genial —entonces miró a Makoto que por ahora sólo lo observaba y sonrió burlón—, no como cierta niña que sólo hace garabatos en pentagramas.

—¡Oye! —Makoto frunció el ceño luego de que hablara así de sus canciones—. ¡Yo seré una gran compositora! Haré que todos se emocionen cuando escuchen mis canciones y habré evolucionado tanto en el mundo de la música que te opacaré a ti y a tu compositor basura —sacó la lengua, estaba molesta, no le gustaba sentir que no la tomaba en serio siendo que la música era algo que ella amaba demasiado.

—¿Qué dijiste mocosa?

—Lo que escuchaste —Yamato sólo la observaba, sabía que no le gustaba que la subestimaran y por eso lo había dicho, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario… él más que nadie sabía lo asombrosa que era.

—Pues si estás tan segura… seremos rivales. Cuando ambos lleguemos a la cima, competiremos para ver quién se convirtió en el mejor.

—¡Sí! —Makoto sonrió desafiante y chocaron los puños cerrando así una especie de promesa/desafío.

Nuevamente lo habían tomado como un reto, pero esa era su forma de darse ánimos para dar lo mejor de sí, además, el hecho de que verían quién sería el mejor significaba que confiaban en que ambos lograrían cumplir sus sueños, cosa que los motivó aún más. Ser rivales… era algo que en verdad apreciaban.

A partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron a esforzarse aún más para lograr lo que querían, además de que su relación fue mejorando aunque claro, no admitirían abiertamente que en realidad sí se querían, eran algo así como amigos-rivales. Aunque en secundaria muchos llegaron a pensar que estaban saliendo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y en eso ocurrió la muerte de los padres de Makoto. Cuando el accidente de su padre sucedió Yamato se enteró más rápido que con el de su madre que ocurrió dos años después. Asistió a ambos funerales sin embargo en ninguno habló con Makoto, nunca la había visto así por lo que no sabía qué hacer, sólo colocaba su mano en su hombro mientras se quedaban en silencio. Sabía que luego de lo ocurrido con su padre Ringo había sido con el que se había desahogado y animado, por lo que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo después del funeral de su madre, planeaba dejárselo a él para después de un tiempo que pudiera superarlo y siguiera de la misma forma con la chica.

Sin embargo fue hasta una semana después que se enteró que ella se mudaría con su tía a otra ciudad. Trató de alcanzarla pero ella ya se había ido, esto hizo que de cierta forma se sintiera un poco mal por no poder haberse despedido como era debido, además Ryuya se notaba más distante con él cuando iba a visitarlos a casa. La verdad él no le dio importancia y simplemente siguió estudiando y practicando para mejorar pues tenía la esperanza de que ella tuviera presente la promesa que habían hecho a pesar de que hubieran perdido el contacto.

Fue hasta un año después que cuando él estaba corriendo en un parque al que solían ir de niños que se encontró con Makoto pues ella había regresado a su viejo hogar hace unos días y salió a caminar.

—¿Makoto? —Yamato se detuvo al verla y Makoto se quedó quieta por un par de segundos viéndolo sin poder creer que se hubiera topado con él. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia algún lado. No sabía cómo verlo ahora.

—Oe Makoto ¡Makoto! —al ver que sólo lo ignoraba se extrañó pero comenzó a correr y al alcanzarla la detuvo agarrándola del brazo— ¡Makoto te estoy hablando!

—¿¡Qué quieres!?

—¿Por qué no dejas de ignorarme? Me dejaste sin decir nada.

—¿Acaso Ryuya-kun no te lo dijo? Yo... dejé la música.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué hay de tu sueño? —no esperaba escuchar eso pero quería saber qué era lo que sucedía.

—Por favor, eso era una tontería… mi música sólo causa problemas.

—¡No puedes rendirte! ¿Dejarás que todo tu esfuerzo se vaya a la basura? ¿Quieres que su sacrificio sea en vano? —Makoto mordía sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas e intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico—. La Makoto a la que reconocía como mi rival no se daba nunca por vencida y aunque fuera tan molesta por eso, era a la que yo aceptaba.

—¡Déjame!

—¡Tsk! ¿Entonces con quién se supone que competiré?

—¡Yo qué sé! Eso ya no es asunto mío... Dejé la música desde hace un año. Llegaste demasiado tarde. Todo tipo de lazo que tenía contigo ya lo he cortado.

—La música no era nuestro lazo. Además ¿Ryuya...? —Makoto desvió la mirada mientras sus intentos por escapar eran menos fuertes.

—Dije "todo"... —Yamato abrió los ojos y la soltó.

—¡Tsk sabes qué, me da igual! Por mí mejor, ya no tengo que soportar a una mocosa en verdad molesta como tú ¡En verdad eres una debilucha!

Yamato se fue corriendo de allí y Makoto sólo apretó los puños mientras mordía sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque esto ya no fue posible pues las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse al verlo alejarse de allí con aquellas palabras… Sabía que tenía razón… era una debilucha por no tener la suficiente determinación para seguir luchando por lo que por años estuvo esforzándose, por no poder superar su pérdida, por no poder enfrentarlo como era debido y querer salir corriendo…. por no hacer nada para impedir que se fuera él también.

Se sentó de cuclillas en el piso limpiando sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir mientras un leve sollozo salía de sus labios pues estaba tratando de contenerse para no romper en llanto.

 _—Yamato…_

-Años después-

Eiichi caminaba por la noche luego de terminar una de las reuniones con su padre. El viento era fresco y el cielo despejado, por lo que se detuvo un momento a ver las estrellas y en eso una melodía tocada con el violín robó su atención. Caminó unos metros detrás de él y bajo uno de los faros se encontraba un chico alto tocando con los ojos cerrados. Eiichi sólo permaneció allí y pronto el chico comenzó a cantar.

 _Me dije a mí mismo "Estoy bien, no pasa nada"_

 _Pero la verdad es que quería detenerme sólo un momento_

 _Aunque siempre parece que vas más rápido que yo_

 _Un paso más delante_

 _No puedo hacer nada más que observar en silencio cómo te alejas_

Yamato estaba tocando la canción que Makoto le había regalado hace años, simplemente se la dió un día al notar que el chico la estaba escuchando mientras la tocaba, sus intenciones habían sido más para molestarlo diciendo que sabía que en verdad la admiraba, sin embargo no esperaba que él la hubiese guardado. Ella nunca pudo escucharlo cantar aquella melodía, pero ahora que estaba a punto de hacer su audición en una de las agencias de música más prestigiosas del país la tocó para tranquilizarse.

La verdad era que él tenía cierta envidia de ella. Desde pequeños pensó que ella era muy talentosa y al escucharla tocar una de sus canciones se sentía algo atrasado, no quería que lo dejara atrás así que mejoró su canto y demás habilidades, pero a pesar de todo ella no había dejado de crecer también.

 _Te vas en el último vuelo, caminas hacia él mientras me dejas atrás_

 _El suelo se mueve, empiezo a correr intentando alcanzarte_

 _No debo llorar, no debo llorar_

 _pero en verdad duele_

 _"No te vayas"_

Sentía que no había sido capaz de terminar bien con ella. Cuando murieron sus padres él no fue capaz de hacerla sentir mejor, no dijo ni una palabra y cuando se enteró de que se iría se alarmó. Trató de alcanzarla antes de que se fuera pero esto no fue posible. Luego de ello no supo más de ella por mucho tiempo, sin embargo él seguía esforzándose para convertirse en un idol pues pensaba que ella haría lo mismo para convertirse en compositora.

 _El tiempo va pasando y me lleva con él_

 _El camino a casa es oscuro, pero supongo voy a estar bien_

 _Un farol de la calle me ilumina y crea una sombra_

 _Estoy completamente solo_

Pasó un año para que él pudiera saber de ella al verla en un parque, no sabía por qué su hermano no hablaba de ella pero al verla se acercó a la chica. Luego de que se enterara de que había dejado todo atrás muchos sentimientos lo invadieron y no supo cómo manejarlos. Terminó enojándose con ella y se fue corriendo dejándola sola, pero la verdad era que luego de ello la tristeza comenzó a invadirlo, podía que no la viera tan seguido y que cuando lo hacía terminaban discutiendo la mayoría de las veces pero... aún así tenía algo que compartía con ella y el saber que lo había perdido y no haber hecho nada lo frustró.

 _Te vas a un lugar muy lejano, mientras me dejas atrás_

 _La noche vuelve a extenderse completamente_

 _No lloraré, no lloraré_

 _pero la verdad es que quería decirte_

 _"No te vayas"_

Luego de dejar a Makoto se sintió como un tonto por no haber sabido manejar todo y simplemente salir corriendo en vez de hacer que abriera los ojos, la verdad también se sentía como alguien débil por no poder decir realmente lo que sentía.

 _No lloraré, no lloraré_

 _pero la verdad duele_

 _"No te vayas"_

La canción terminó y Eiichi permanecía en silencio, observándolo. Yamato dejó su violín en su estuche, parecía estar en calma pero luego de unos segundos de simplemente tomar algo de aire pateó con fuerza una lata que había en el piso.

—¡Tsk, maldición!

Ahora que estaba a punto de realizar su audición para debutar no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Las imágenes de Ryuya y Makoto estaban en su cabeza. Quería superar a su hermano como idol, pero a la vez sentía un vacío, no se sentía con la misma emoción con la que hace unos años esperaba estar en ese momento. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío al no saber qué era lo que quería y eso claramente era algo que lo frustraba.

Eiichi simplemente siguió su camino mientras pensaba en lo interesante que parecía aquel chico.

Al día siguiente fue que se llevaron a cabo audiciones para entrar a la agencia Raging Entertainment a las cuales asistió Yamato. Pasó alrededor de una hora o más para que el rubio pudiera hacer su audición frente al presidente de la agencia, sin saber que tres personas más lo observarían en ese momento.

Cuando hizo su presentación uno de los tres que veían desde un balcón parecía especialmente encantado, y no era que los demás no reconocieran ni el talento que tenía el chico ni su potencial, sino que algo en él de cierta forma despertaba su interés y una vez terminó no fue difícil saber que el presidente le daría un lugar dentro de su agencia. No le dijeron nada al momento pues darían resultados al día siguiente, por lo que se fue del lugar.

Al día siguiente al recibir la llamada le pidieron que asistiera a la oficina de Raging Entertainment, cosa que provocó una sonrisa triunfadora en Yamato pues significaba que había logrado conseguirlo, aunque luego de todo su esfuerzo para mejorar no le sorprendía. Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con el presidente sentado detrás de su escritorio quien le mostraba una sonrisa dominante.

Comenzó a explicarle que había sido reclutado para un proyecto especial y de suma importancia para su agencia y Yamato pareció animarse. Entonces pidió que entraran a la habitación los tres miembros de HEAVENS quienes ingresaron a la oficina acompañados de un tímido castaño. Yamato arqueó la ceja al verlos y pronto le explicaron que querían que se uniera a su grupo. Esto sin duda sorprendió al rubio, nunca se había visto formando parte de un grupo, siempre pensó que estaría él solo dentro del mundo del espectáculo pero vio a HEAVENS como una herramienta para vencer a su hermano y causar gran impacto sobre el público por lo que terminó aceptando.

Luego de unos días más los demás miembros fueron reclutados de poco a poco hasta conformar el nuevo HEAVENS de siete integrantes.

Ahora que estaban completos Eiichi se encargaba de explicarles de su plan acerca de hacer su nueva aparición al final de la competencia para el Triple S. No era algo que fuera difícil de entender, por lo que no les costó trabajo. Pronto pasó a explicarles sobre sus principales rivales en las audiciones, considerando al principal como STARISH por el hecho de que perdieron contra ellos en el Utapri Award, además de que estaban interesados en Haruka como su compositora desde que cantaron HEAVENS GATE, aunque claro, tampoco debían bajar su guardia con el otro grupo principal de la Agencia Shining que últimamente estaba ganando bastante fama, se trataba claro de Quartet Night. Al momento en que presentaron a su compositora Yamato se levantó de un salto llamado la atención de sus compañeros que se dedicaron a observarlo con una cara de confusión al ver su reacción. Luego de unos segundos al notar las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él reaccionó y tomó asiento, permitiendo a Eiichi continuar con su explicación. La junta siguió por un par de minutos más y en cuanto terminó todos se fueron de allí.

Yamato salió a caminar y al llegar a un lugar vacío se quedó allí para tomar aire pensando en cómo era que la chica había regresado a la composición.

Sacó su celular y buscó el nombre de Quartet Night. Admitía que las pocas canciones que tenían eran buenas, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si la chica en verdad había regresado o las circunstancias la habían obligado. ¿Podrían competir una vez más? Ahora que su debut estaba a unos meses se sentía aún más emocionado.

—Y bien, ¿quién es esa chica?

Yamato volteó y miró a Eiichi a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

—¿Eiichi? No sé de qué hablas —desvió la mirada, no le gustaba hablar de temas así con personas que recién conocía.

—Hiramatsu Makoto… mostraste interés en ella —al voltear a verlo una vez más el castaño mostraba una imagen en su celular que mostraba a la chica.

—Tsk, era una conocida de Ryuya, la conocí desde pequeño pero hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella… Me sorprendió saber que había vuelto a componer.

—¿Quieres que ella sea quien componga para nosotros?

—Claro que no, nosotros somos rivales —se limitó a contestar.

Eiichi sólo permanecía observándolo y preguntándose si sería ella a quien cantaba la noche que lo escuchó. Ahora estaba interesado en ver cómo se desarrollarían las cosas una vez hecha su aparición.

El tiempo pasó y se dedicaban a ensayar la canción que tenían, era importante aparecer con la canción de Haruka si querían tener el mismo nivel en cuanto a composición que sus dos principales rivales, además de que con ella querían demostrar el cambio en ellos desde su última presentación.

Conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos y se conocían, el hecho de formar un grupo comenzaba a parecerles divertido. Aquel sentimiento era algo nuevo para Yamato, nunca pensó que formar parte de un grupo fuera algo que pudiera motivarlo aún más. Sus intenciones siempre fueron derrotar a Ryuya y aunque esto no había cambiado, sentía que estando en HEAVENS podría lograrlo. Ahora no estaba solo y era algo nuevo para él, estaba ansioso por hacer su debut, por demostrarle a Makoto que había cambiado un poco y ahora con ese nuevo sentimiento en él demostrar que debían tomarlo en serio.

Los ensayos continuaron y todos estaban satisfechos con su resultado. Faltaban unos días para el gran concurso para inaugurar el Triple S. La aparición de STARISH aún no estaba confirmada, pero estaban seguros de que participarían. Parecía ser la noticia del momento pues muchas fans exigían su aparición, al igual que Quartet Night parecía demostrar ser un rival más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

Esto en algunas ocasiones podía ponerlos algo nerviosos, pero tenían la confianza suficiente en ellos mismos para lograrlo, además de que el que sus rivales crecieran los entusiasmaba pues les parecía interesante que dieran pelea, después de todo estaban seguros de que ganarían ellos al final.

El día del concurso para el Triple S llegó, ellos ya estaban preparados y con su vestuario puesto. Aún no entraban al lugar pues no querían que alguien los viera hasta su presentación. Esperaban en una de sus limusinas presenciando en la pantalla el grupo que dio inicio a este evento.

Yamato escuchaba atento, los cuatro chicos parecían derrochar una gran emoción sobre el público, tenía interés en ellos por el hecho de ser quienes Makoto eligió para cantar sus canciones, pero a pesar de esto parecía más concentrado en la música. No había escuchado algo así antes de parte de la chica y esto solo despertaba más su curiosidad y entusiasmo a la vez. No sabía si realmente había regresado por gusto al mundo de la música, pero al escuchar su canción una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en su rostro, él cumpliría su desafío de hace años, demostraría quién era el mejor de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Aprovechando que en Japón es el cumpleaños de Yamato, y que hace exactamente un año publiqué el fic (qué rápido pasa el tiempo, no?) les traigo un poco del pasado de estos dos. Espero les gustara~ Por cierto, también hice un fanart de ellos que publiqué en facebook (Kamika Takahiro) por si quieren verlo, eso sí, no esperen mucho xD  
**_ **Por cierto, no sé qué edad tiene Yamato, pero en el fic le puse 23**  
 _ **Ah, y la canción que cantó se llama "ikanaide" y es de vocaloids (creo :v) Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, así que hasta la próxima actualización~**_

 _ **Clary: Jeje, espero que con esto sepas un poco más de ellos ;) Ahora falta ver como se desarrollarán las cosas ahora que se han vuelto a ver :3**_


	22. Capítulo 20 Rival

CAPÍTULO 20 RIVAL

Había anochecido y ya todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de alguien. Makoto estaba en su habitación intentando dormir pero ni siquiera lograba cerrar los ojos. El silencio reinaba en el lugar ayudando a que se perdiera en sus pensamientos una vez más.

No fue suficiente con toda la emoción y tensión que había sentido en el concierto sino que ahora también tenía muchas cosas que procesar. La renuncia de Quartet Night a su victoria sin duda la sorprendió, y… "somos rivales". La imagen de Yamato en el escenario vino a su mente, no podía estar tranquila dejando las cosas así, había tanto que quería decirle y debía dejar todo claro para así saber por qué haría esta vez las cosas, si le había dado otra oportunidad o de nuevo tendría que luchar para alcanzarlo con su música.

Tomó asiento en su cama y sujetó su celular. Aún guardaba el número del chico, pero no sabía si seguía siendo el mismo, y en caso de que lo fuera, no estaba segura de si le contestaría.

Con pocas esperanzas escribió un mensaje pequeño y pulsó el botón de enviar.

"¿Estás despierto?" fue para su sorpresa el que contestara casi de inmediato.

"Al parecer no soy el único que no puede dormir"

"¿Podemos vernos?... Hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo"

"En el parque de siempre"

Makoto suspiró, se sentía algo nerviosa pero aún así se levantó decidida y caminó hacia su armario para cambiarse. En cuanto estuvo lista tomó su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto a las llaves del lugar. Salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruido y caminó con cuidado pues apenas se podía ver algo por la luz de la luna.

En cuanto salió de su departamento la brisa del viento golpeó su cara y sonrió un poco, después de todo el frío era de su agrado y de cierta forma la tranquilizaba.

Optó por ir caminando al lugar de su encuentro, no tenía prisa pues sabía que Yamato tardaría en llegar más que ella.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en qué haría exactamente, antes de su pequeña plática al terminar el concierto no habían hablado en tres años y la última vez había sido un desastre, justo por eso quería verlo ahora y enfrentarlo como era debido.

Nuevamente sentía esa confianza en ella y eso se lo debía a los chicos. Pensar que conocerlos cambiaría tanto su vida… ¿Yamato también habría cambiado? No le extrañaría que fuera así, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vió, pero… " _después de todo… nosotros somos rivales_ " significaba que aún recordaba su promesa y que quizá la habría perdonado.

Llegó al parque y se quedó recargada en uno de los barandales viendo el cielo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el viento hacer revolotear su cabello, permaneció así por un tiempo y de pronto abrió los ojos.

—Pensé que tardarías —una voz hizo que volteara y a unos metros de ella se encontraba Yamato de pie.

—Tardaste —contestó y ambos caminaron adentrándose en el parque hasta llegar a un lugar en el que Yamato se detuvo. Era fácil de reconocer pues estaba frente a un farol y un kiosko. Makoto permaneció seria— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Por lo visto de lo mismo que tú. Hace tres años en este lugar yo… me rendí… Más bien lo hice un año antes, pero aquí fue donde dejé todo atrás. Fui una cobarde por evitarte así y además una debilucha. Todo lo que dijiste esa noche era cierto.

—No fuiste la única débil —Makoto se confundió—. No supe manejarlo y simplemente te dejé. Cuando me dí cuenta de que no era lo que quería hacer ya era muy tarde también.

Makoto estaba algo sorprendida, no esperaba eso de Yamato pero él no hablaría más hasta ver que había cambiado de como la vio la última vez y ella entendía eso.

—Explicarte algo que pasó hace años siendo que lo sabes no tiene sentido pero bueno… cuando yo debuté seguía odiando la música. Lo hice para ayudar a mi tía. El haber vuelto a hacerlo me dolía y quería dejarlo en cuanto pudiera. Una oportunidad vino a mí y la tomé, nuevamente había huído, pero me di cuenta de eso poco después… Durante el tiempo que trabajé como compositora conocí a los chicos de Quartet Night y compuse para ellos desinteresada, pero… cuando los escuchaba cantar algo me invadía. Estuve con ellos dentro y fuera del trabajo, me hicieron darme cuenta que no quería escapar una vez más, que hacía tiempo que ya no podía negar mi amor por la música, así que volví. A lo que voy es… que Quartet Night me devolvió mi pasión por lo que hago y me mostró algo increíble que no había visto antes, es por eso que les entregaré mi mejor canción para que puedan ganar con ella, yo… ¡quiero demostrar que con ellos me convertí en la mejor!

Makoto mostraba una mirada decidida y Yamato sonrió, esa frase… sabía que era la vieja Makoto a la que reconocía como su rival, le estaba pidiendo poder volver a competir una vez más y así cumplir su vieja promesa. Él se acercó y con esa pequeña sonrisa sacudió sus cabellos.

—Pareces muy segura, será divertido tener a alguien con quién dar pelea, yo… ¡Maldición, deseaba esto! Cuando iba a hacer mi audición para entrar a la agencia no dejaba de pensar en eso, vencer a Ryuya seguía siendo mi objetivo, pero… faltaba algo, y el saber qué era sólo me molestaba. Cuando te dejé sola esa noche no supe manejar todo y simplemente salí corriendo, no fuiste la única que huyó de los problemas… de sus miedos. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho sólo me sentí como un idiota pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para buscarte. El día de mi audición sólo me lamentaba. No todos mis sueños se cumplirían por culpa de mi maldito miedo y orgullo… ¡q-quería que ambos llegáramos a nuestras metas! y así… —desvió la mirada— podría estar realmente feliz de ese momento.

Makoto tenía los ojos abiertos y éstos comenzaron a cristalizarse rápidamente, no tenía idea de que Yamato se sentía igual que ella en su último encuentro, pensaba que luego de eso le guardó algo de rencor no esperaba que la recibiera tan feliz ahora.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente escondió su rostro con su cabello mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Yamato al notar esto se sorprendió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra acariciaba su cabello para ayudarle a tranquilizarse con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Vamos, no me digas que te volviste una llorona.

—¡C-Cállate! —gritó algo molesta mientras hacía un puchero y terminaba de secar sus mejillas—. Yo sólo… estaba feliz —admitió mientras desviaba la mirada ligeramente sonrojada—. El verte en aquel escenario me sorprendió bastante, d-debo admitir que lo hiciste bastante bien, pero ese concierto sólo fue el principio —sonrió un poco— aún tenemos mucho más que dar ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —esta vez sonrió de una manera más gentil—. Haremos que todos sepan quiénes somos.

—¡Sí!

Asintió emocionada, extrañaba estar con el chico y él también la extrañaba, aunque no era algo que pudieran admitir abiertamente. Era por ello que siempre usaban la excusa de que les gustaba tener a alguien con quien dar pelea para hacer interesante la competencia y, aunque esto era cierto, ese no era todo el motivo de su felicidad por ver al otro en el mundo de la música.

Yamato se separó y dirigió su mirada al camino que daba a la entrada del parque.

—Ya es tarde, ambos deberíamos volver y tratar de dormir esta vez.

—Mmm creo que yo mejor me quedaré en mi casa, sabes que queda cerca.

—Ah, cierto.

—Y… ¿no quieres ir?

—¿Ah?

—Pues ya te ves algo cansado, y no sé qué tan lejos te quedas. Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa.

Fue sólo cuestión de algunos segundos para que Yamato contestara. Él aceptó su oferta y se fueron caminando en dirección a la casa de la chica. En el transcurso hablaron un poco acerca de lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos tres años. Su vida escolar, su familia y sobre sus audiciones así como su relación con sus nuevos compañeros.

Apenas llegaron Makoto abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en la otra habitación —ofreció y Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—Esa era la habitación de tus padres, no puedo quedarme ahí —no sabía por qué pero le parecía una falta de respeto—. Puedo quedarme en el sofá de la sala.

—Si quieres —alzó los hombros—, iré a traerte unas cobijas entonces.

—Con una es suficiente —Makoto asintió y mientras ella subía para traerla Yamato se dirigió al sofá mirando con detalle el lugar.

Le era algo raro y nostálgico estar ahí luego de tanto tiempo, pero le resultó curioso cómo recordaba aquel lugar.

Makoto no tardó en bajar y entregarle la manta y una almohada. Sin más se fue de ahí apagando las luces y en cuanto subió a su habitación Yamato se quitó su ropa quedando en su camiseta y boxer, después de todo sabía que Makoto no solía despertarse por las noches y en caso de que lo viera, no era de las chicas que se traumarían por verlo así o algo por el estilo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Quartet Night recién despertaba y ahora estaban los cuatro juntos desayunando en el comedor del departamento que compartían. Mientras tanto, Reiji se encargaba de revisar todas sus redes sociales, pues al ser la mañana siguiente del tan esperado evento para determinar al artista inaugural del SSS, quería encargarse de ver los comentarios de las fans.

En cuanto entró a twitter una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver los temas más populares del momento, los cuales eran Quartet Night, Starish y Heavens. Revisó cada uno con suma atención y alegría al ver los comentarios y el apoyo de sus fans con su decisión, cosa que le quitó cierto peso de encima, pero pronto lo que llamó su atención fue que dentro de los temas más populares del momento también había un artículo de Hyuga Yamato, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco al ser el único que tenía su tema para él solo.

Con algo de curiosidad e interés al leer el título "Hyuga Yamato en relación amorosa" se encargó de revisar todo lo que decía sobre el asunto.

El tweet era corto y proveniente de una revista, el cual decía: "Aquí podemos ver a Hyuga Yamato, uno de los nuevos miembros de Heavens, tan acaramelado con su novia, con la cual se encontró a altas horas de la madrugada en un parque a solas" y un link allí para ver las imágenes. Reiji sólo sonrió un poco y se dedicó a mirar primero los comentarios, muchos de apoyo y de ternura al saberlo, mientras que otros parecían de fans un tanto desanimadas al saber que tenía una novia.

Al terminar de leer los comentarios nuevamente se regresó al post para mirar el link y ver las fotografías.

—Jeje, tienen razón, se ve muy tierno —comentó en voz alta al ver la primera imagen, en la cual sólo se podía observar a Yamato de espaldas abrazando a alguien y los brazos de la chica que correspondía abrazando su espalda.

Continuó mirando las imágenes y entonces mostró un rostro incrédulo que terminó por llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

—N-no puede ser~… —forzó una sonrisa "relajada" para intentar negar la idea de que esa chica se trataba de su compositora.

Aunque no podía observarse bien el rostro de la chica, pues Yamato seguía cubriéndola y acariciando su cabello (por lo que éste también la cubría), por un momento… de alguna forma la vio a ella. Siguió bajando para mirar las demás imágenes y en la última se veía con un poco de más claridad su cara, por lo que Reiji nuevamente abrió sus ojos mientras hacía un acercamiento a la chica.

—N-Noo… ¿Ehhh?

—¿Qué haces ahora? —se quejó Camus por el ruido que estaba haciendo.

Ranmaru sólo le arrebató el celular de las manos algo molesto pues no respondía y en cuanto vio de qué se trataba no pudo evitar hacer la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión de Reiji, por lo que ahora los otros dos al verlo fue que tomaron interés, pues si bien Reiji era un idiota exagerado, Ranmaru no era del tipo de hacer bromas o algo por el estilo.

—Ustedes díganme… ¿Es quien yo creo? —Ranmaru les mostró el celular a los chicos, quienes se limitaron a fruncir el ceño y mirar a los primeros que lo habían visto buscando una respuesta.

Al no poder explicarse se dirigieron al departamento de su compositora y tocaron la puerta para hablar con ella y asegurarse que nada de eso era cierto, pero luego de un par de minutos en los que no salió a abrir ni dio señal de vida allí dentro, los chicos no podían evitar preocuparse al pensar que realmente fuera cierto.

—¿A dónde se habrá metido? —la delicada voz de Ai rompió con el silencio.

—¡V-Vamos a la casa de Mattsun~! —dijo Reiji alzando uno de sus brazos. Al principio planeaban ignorar la idea del castaño, pero al saber que realmente él iría terminaron por sumarse a eso también, después de todo realmente querían verla y saber qué ocurría.

Y así fue como los cuatro terminaron en un auto siendo manejado por Reiji.

Durante el camino permanecieron en silencio. El hecho de que Makoto no estuviera en su departamento comenzaba a inquietarlos luego de ver aquella noticia, pero de cierta forma no les preocupaba del todo, en el fondo sabían que en cuanto hablaran con ella lo negaría, sentían esa esperanza.

En otro lugar.

Estaban a punto de ser las 10 de la mañana, él seguía durmiendo en el sofá, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo despertó. Somnoliento aún se puso de pie algo malhumorado, camino por la sala sin reaccionar aún, lo único que tenía en mente era esquivar los muebles y abrir la puerta, sin recordar que se hallaba en la casa de la chica y no podía abrir tan tranquilamente la puerta de la calle, pues según él estaba en su habitación y alguien de Heavens estaba tocando.

Apenas abrió la puerta la luz golpeó su cara y se talló los ojos, comenzando a despertar en serio.

Quartet Night no podía creerlo, su mente hizo corto circuito en el momento en que vieron a Yamato abrirles la puerta solamente en boxers. No sabían cómo reaccionar, claramente estaban molestos, desanimados, pero aunque en ese momento era lo único que había en su mente no querían creerlo, Yamato y Makoto… ¿Habían tenido sexo esa noche?

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ranmaru fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Jaa? ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa?

—¿Tu casa? —exclamó Camus.

—Ah ¿Quién es? —la voz de Makoto hizo que todos voltearan hacia ella. En cuanto a Makoto al ver a Yamato sólo arqueó la ceja— ¿Por qué estás así?

—¿Ah? —Yamato se miró y descubrió que durante la noche se había quitado la camisa por el calor, además de recordar que se había quedado en la casa de la chica—. C-Cierto, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó esta vez un tanto alarmado pues debía volver con Heavens.

La chica miró su celular y no tardó en responder.

—Son las 10.

—¡Demonios! —entonces Yamato se acercó al sofá para ponerse su ropa, siendo observado por los chicos, a los cuales no les agradó la idea de ver su ropa tirada por ahí pues ciertas escenas venían a su cabeza.

En cuanto a Makoto se dirigió a la cocina y antes de que Yamato se fuera lo llamó.

—Espera —él se detuvo y al mirarla ésta le extendía sus manos entregándole un bento—. Sabía que te irías temprano así que te preparé algo.

—Woo gracias —aceptó alegre lo que le entregaba— tu comida es la mejor, ya la extrañaba. En fin, hasta luego —con una mano en la cabeza de la chica sacudió su cabello, causando un puchero algo molesto en ella.

Y sin más se fue de allí, haciendo a un lado a los chicos que permanecían en la entrada quienes luego de seguirlo con la mirada por unos segundos dirigieron una vez más su mirada a la chica y se preocuparon un poco al notar esa mirada suave y enternecida con que miraba al chico irse de allí, pero esto no duró mucho pues luego de sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se dedicó a observar confundida a los chicos.

—¿No piensan entrar? —No respondieron, seguían en shock y querían preguntarle qué había pasado durante la noche pero les daba miedo escuchar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Makoto comenzaba a desesperarse un poco—. Bueno, cuando crean que ya es momento de pasar pueden buscarme en la cocina —y sin más los dejó ahí mientras ella se iba a otra habitación.

Pasó sólo alrededor de un minuto para que los chicos entraran y cerraran la puerta.

En el momento en que entraron al lugar donde estaba su compositora ésta se encontraba desayunando.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitan que decidieron venir en lugar de llamarme por teléfono?

—¿Qué hacía él aquí? —preguntó Ai, pues él era el único que no se había imaginado aquellas escenas.

—Ah, ¿Yamato? Anoche nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde, así que se quedó aquí a dormir.

—Tsk, ¿Entonces esto es cierto? —Ranmaru le mostró su celular con el post y Makoto lo tomó para poder leerlo.

—Vaya, así que tiene novia… —comentó en cuanto leyó el título y al continuar frunció el ceño —¡Demonios! No sabía que nos hubieran visto.

—Entonces… él y tú… —la voz de Reiji sonaba desanimada, Makoto entendió que creía que estaba saliendo con él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —fue entonces que recordó la forma en que los miraban a ellos dos hace un momento y su mente comenzó a entender el por qué— Ay por dios... ahora sé por qué estaban así ¿¡En verdad creen que me acosté con él!? ¡Yamato es… mmm… algo así como un hermano para mí! Es totalmente IMPOSIBLE que algo así pueda pasar entre nosotros —Makoto se cruzó de brazos mientras los veía con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta e indignada, no podía creer que ellos prefirieran creerle a alguien de la prensa que a ella… y quizá la imagen que les había dado Yamato era mayor razón para creer en ello, pero aún así hubiera querido que confiaran más en ella, que supieran que no estaba interesada en él…

Los chicos se sintieron sólo un poco mal por la forma en que Makoto los miraba, pero la verdad ahora eso no les importaba, sabiendo que ella no sentía nada de eso por él y que no había pasado nada de lo que pensaron no pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio, causando que ahora los viera confundida.

—¿Por qué les preocupaba tanto? Ya sé de la regla, pero en aquel post no dice de quién se trata su "novia". En realidad no sé cómo supieron que era yo si mi cara tampoco se veía… e-el punto es que Shining no debería aplicar la regla, así que no es algo que pueda afectar a Quartet Night.

—Mattsun… —Reiji se acercó a ella y rápidamente la abrazó comenzando a llorar mientras frotaba su mejilla en la suya—. Creímos que alguien nos había ganado a Mattsun.

—R-Reiji… —se quejó Makoto por la cercanía del castaño, aunque claro, no pasó mucho tiempo para que uno de los chicos lo alejara de ella.

—Tsk, no la molestes.

—P-Pero…

—Qué ruidoso —se quejó esta vez Camus y Ai sólo asintió.

Makoto los observó un momento, pensaba que por lo que había dicho Reiji ellos estaban preocupados de que Heavens la convirtiera en su compositora. Esto le dio ternura, pero no les diría que sólo quería verlos triunfar a ellos en el SSS, al menos no ahora pues seguía ligeramente molesta.

-En otro lugar-

Yamato regresó al loft en donde vivía Heavens desde hacía ya unas semanas. Ya que la noche anterior habían hecho su debut, quería saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento como grupo. Fue para su sorpresa el que al entrar a la sala principal donde estaban todos juntos, algunos al verlo le mostraron una gran sonrisa, una que presentía que no significaba algo bueno.

—Ehh~ así que pasaste toda la noche fuera, eh~ —habló Nagi un tanto cantarín.

—Lo siento ¿ya hablaron de algo importante?

—No, aún no —siguió el menor— igual que tú no habías hablado sobre algo importante, lo tenías bien escondido ¿no~?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —comenzaba a molestarle el no comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Yacchan, no sabíamos que tenías novia —le siguió Van, dando pequeños codazos en el más alto.

—¿Qué?

—Etto… hay un artículo en internet sobre eso… —Eiji le mostró su celular con aquel artículo.

—¿¡Qué!? Tsk, maldición… no sabía que alguien nos había seguido.

—El presidente nos lo informó esta mañana —habló de pronto Eiichi, usando un tono más serio que los dos primeros.

—¿Causé problemas? —preguntó Yamato, si por culpa de él la reputación de Heavens se arruinaba…

—No. La fuente de donde provenía no es muy confiable, así que pudo arreglarlo sin dificultad, además, de alguna forma dio publicidad al nuevo Heavens, mientras no vuelvas a provocar otro rumor así, todo está bien.

—Ya veo. L-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

—Pero… —volvió a hablar Nagi—. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te encontraste con una chica anoche… ¿Quién era?

—Tsk, nadie importante.

—No sabía que eras de abrazar a chicas que no son importantes…

Yamato frunció el ceño levemente sonrojado por el comentario de Van. Aquellos dos parecían querer seguir molestándolo al respecto, pero en ese momento su celular lo salvó, así que salió de la habitación para poder contestarlo.

-Minutos después-

Yamato no podía creer que estuviera allí, frente a la casa de su hermano mayor, pero luego de contestar su llamada se sintió un poco orgulloso al pensar que quería hablar sobre su sorpresivo debut, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para decirle que lo superaría.

Lo que no sabía era que Ryuya pensaba que lo de aquel artículo podría ser cierto. El mayor sabía que en el fondo esos dos siempre tuvieron un lazo especial, que ahora que ambos eran adultos sería normal que sintieran atracción hacia el otro, pero ambos eran parte importante de su familia y era por eso que no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

Una vez estando juntos en privado Ryuya tardó un poco, pensando en cómo sería adecuado llevar aquella conversación que pensó que nunca tendrían.

—Ustedes… ¿Están yendo en serio?

—Por supuesto, nosotros estamos yendo muy en serio —Yamato sonrió con determinación al pensar que hablaba de HEAVENS.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó aún con su voz seria.

—Comenzamos a prepararnos desde hace algunos meses.

—¿Planeaban hacerlo público? —preguntó con algo de asombro y Yamato arqueó la ceja confundido.

—Lo hicimos anoche —Ryuya se quedó serio un momento, así que lo habían planeado todo…

—Sólo espero que si esto no funciona no afecte su relación.

—Ja, claro que funcionará, nosotros somos increíbles juntos y hacemos un gran equipo.

—Eso me hace estar un poco más tranquilo, pero… te informo que en la agencia Shining hay una regla que prohíbe el amor.

—… ¿Y eso en qué me afecta? —Yamato estaba confundido pero Ryuya al ver que no le interesaba a Yamato, se molestó.

—Quizá a ti no, pero ella sigue siendo compositora de mi agencia.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Makoto, claro.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella?

—Tsk. ¡Ahora no me vengas con tus jueguitos, dijiste que ibas en serio con ella, así que compórtate con seriedad si estamos hablando del futuro de tu novia!

—¿Jaaa? ¿Novia? ¿Esa mocosa?

—Escucha, ambos me importan, tú eres mi hermano y ella también es como un miembro importante de la familia para mí, sé que se llevaban bien antes de esto, así que si su relación no funciona no quiero que terminen odiándose, así que Yamato… No la lastimes, porque si sólo juegas con ella… No te irá bien.

Yamato se quedó con una venita de enojo escuchándolo, ¿él también había caído en ese estúpido artículo? Se alzó molesto de su lugar y sin más se fue de ahí... Ahora recordaba una de las cosas por las que no le gustaba estar con aquella chica tan molesta.

* * *

Jejeje~ me gustan los malentendidos :3  
Espero que les gustara, déjenme saber su opinión~ y quisiera preguntar una vez más ¿hay alguien con quien les gustaría que se quedara Makoto? Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios~ igual sé con quién terminará, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes xD en fin, hasta la próxima actualización.


	23. Capítulo 21 Madurando

_**Capítulo 21 Madurando**_

Dos semanas pasaron desde que se realizó el evento por la inauguración del Triple S y los jueces habían dado su respuesta hacía una semana. Aceptaron la propuesta de Quartet Night para que los tres grupos volvieran a competir, así que ahora cada grupo estaba dando lo mejor de sí para crecer y tener al público de su lado.

En ese momento Quartet Night se encontraba en una cabina de grabación, habían sido invitados a hablar en un programa de radio de espectáculos. La luz roja se apagó indicando que ya no estaban al aire. Su entrevista había terminado.

—Yeei~ Qué mejor forma de iniciar el día que con un trabajo exitoso —habló Reiji lleno de energía, caminando hacia la salida.

—Teniendo un trabajo exitoso a las 10 de la mañana —respondió Makoto un tanto cansada— Digo, sé que quieren aumentar su público de esta hora, ¿pero las 7 de la mañana?

—Es la hora en que muchos conducen hacia sus trabajos. Así que creo que es una buena audiencia —argumentó Ai.

—Jeje, vamos Mattsun, no seas perezosa~ ¿Acaso Quartet Night no es razón suficiente para llenarte de energía? —guiñó el ojo.

—Deberías sentirte afortunada, muchas despertaron para escucharnos, pero tú pudiste hacerlo en vivo.

—Un comentario digno de ti Camus-san.

—Tsk, te quejas por la hora pero ni siquiera tuvimos que pedirte que vinieras —se burló un poco Ranmaru, a lo que la chica guardó silencio con un leve sonrojo.

—Jejeje~ Mattsun, cada vez se te pega más lo tsundere de Ran-Ran~

—C-Cállate —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hasta cuando seguirán jugando? —silenció esta vez Ai— Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer como para perder el tiempo así.

—Bueno, nuestros siguientes trabajos son más tarde, podemos descansar un poco antes de eso, Ai-Ai.

Ai se limitó a fruncir el ceño un poco mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Muchos mencionan lo geniales que son al ceder la victoria de esa forma" dijo el conductor de hacía unos minutos "No la estamos cediendo, sólo la posponemos al momento en que Quartet Night llegue a su mayor resplandor" dijeron eso, pero si seguían como siempre, entonces lo que decía el conductor se convertiría en una de las posibilidades para Quartet Night.

-Días después-

Makoto no había podido dormir, el sol aún no salía y el hecho de quedarse quieta en la cama la fastidió lo suficiente como para levantarse a caminar por el edificio donde estaban sus departamentos. Llegó al piso donde estaba la sala que ocupaban para sus ensayos. Fue para su sorpresa que encontró la luz prendida.

Se quedó en la puerta entreabierta ¿Ai estaba practicando pasos de baile sin música?

—Es la cuarta vez que lo encuentro así —la voz de Camus la hizo saltar. Se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Despierta siempre a esta hora...? —murmuró, Camus se alzó de hombros.

—Yo no despierto a esta hora todos lo días así que no podría asegurarlo, pero tratándose de Mikaze…

Guardaron silencio, siendo que era muy estricto con los horarios, no haría eso sólo de vez en cuando.

Makoto lo miró por unos segundos más antes de irse junto a Camus, en ese momento no la preocupó demasiado, pues lo que podría describirse como presión, por un momento lo vio como entusiasmo.

-Horas después-

Quartet Night estaba en su camerino, recién terminaban un comercial en el que Ringo había sido "la protagonista". La puerta sonó antes de abrirse sin permiso alguno mostrando al pelirrosa.

—¡Ohayopuu~! ¡Su princesa ya está aquí~!

Ninguno reaccionó ni se apartó de lo que estaban haciendo, salvo Reiji que se dignó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ehh~ que fríos…. —parecía que estaba por hacer un puchero, pero al contrario, sonrió un tanto travieso— pensé que les gustaría que Mako-chan viniera a velos…

Los tres que no voltearon hacia Ringo esta vez lo hicieron, dándose cuenta que cayeron en su trampa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ringo-chan? —esta vez sí se trataba de Makoto, entrando al camerino.

—Mmm nada~ —dijo con total tranquilidad mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos— Nee Mako-chan, con este comercial me di cuenta lo difícil que debe ser para ti soportarlo todos los días.

—En el comercial ellos te cortejaban, así que… no creo que sea lo mismo.

—Tienes razón, porque de lo contrario, eso estaría pro-hi-bí-do.

Sin darse cuenta apartaron sus miradas de esa escena. Makoto rodó los ojos, notó esa "hostilidad" de Ringo hacia los chicos, pero para ella el que Ringo tratara de apartar a los chicos de ella, aún si no era nada, no era algo nuevo así que no le dio importancia.

—Como sea, vine a traerles algo de comida. Ya que estos días estarán trabajando algo apresurados de tiempo, no quiero que descuiden su alimentación.

—¡Mattsun~! —el castaño se acercó para abrazarla pero el pelirrosa lo mantuvo lejos con uno de sus brazos mientras seguía abrazándola en modo de protección.

—Hay un bento para cada quien, espero que sea suficiente.

—Es más que suficiente, gracias —el albino se acercó por el suyo, nunca despreciaría algo de comida, menos sabiendo que había sido hecho por ella… p-por el sabor, claro, sí, por eso.

—En ese caso, me adelanto —Ai tomó el suyo también y salió del camerino.

—Creí que Ai-chan tenía la mañana libre después de esto —comentó Makoto.

—¿Eh, no lo sabían? —dijo esta vez Ringo mientras se separaba de la chica—. Fue anoche a hablar con Shiny, dijo que no era productivo no hacer nada y le pidió conseguir algo para él.

—Esa es la actitud —dijo Ranmaru orgulloso de su iniciativa, sin embargo los demás no parecían verlo de la misma forma.

—No lo sé —dijo Makoto a lo que esta vez el albino pudo notar el ambiente de la sala— sé que es bueno trabajar ahora, pero algo me dice que esto no está bien —aún si lo decía, pensaba que no era más que un tonto presentimiento y esperaba que el castaño le dijera que sólo estaba animado por la competencia, pero en cuanto volteó a mirarlo su rostro no parecía querer contradecirla.

—Creí que hablaríamos de nuestros horarios para establecer nuestras prácticas juntos —se quejó Camus. Aún si su prácticas eran casi siempre por las noches, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera haciendo cosas por su cuenta sin decirles nada. En eso dos lentos aplausos sonaron en el camerino, provenientes de un calmado Ringo.

—Ya, ya. No tiene sentido hablar de esto si Ai-chan ya se fue. Por ahora tienen que concentrarse en sus trabajos.

No dijeron nada más, Ringo seguía siendo su superior y si ese era su consejo lo mejor era seguirlo.

La noche llegó y mientras Ranmaru y Camus estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones Reiji lavaba los trastes de lo que acababan de ocupar. Escuchó la puerta del departamento y sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo saludó en voz alta.

—¡Ai-Ai~ bienvenido!

No contestó. No le dio importancia, sabía que Ai y Ranmaru eran mucho de usar auriculares.

Salió de la cocina al terminar y algo sobre una mesa llamó su atención. Era el bento de Makoto. Se acercó para tomarlo y lavarlo también, pero al momento de abrirlo sus ojos también lo hicieron. Estaba todo en su lugar, ni siquiera lo había probado.

-Días después-

Quartet Night estaba nuevamente en su camerino, tuvieron una presentación en un programa de televisión y ahora estaban descansando. Ai leía un libreto sentado en la mesa junto a Reiji, mientras que los otros dos descansaban en sillones separados.

—¡Ahh~ estoy hambriento! —expresó el castaño al tiempo que sacaba su comida, sin embargo antes de comer algo tomó con sus palillos un karaage y lo acercó al menor— Nee~ Ai-Ai ¿quieres?

—No, estoy leyendo.

—Vamos~ sólo uno~ Ai-Ai, Ai-Ai, Ai-Ai…

—Tsk, ya dale gusto para que cierre la boca —Ai no era el único que era molestado con la insistencia de Reiji, así que tras las palabras de Ranmaru Ai suspiró y cerró el libreto para poder aceptar el trozo de pollo frito.

—Jeje~ está bueno ¿verdad? ¿quieres otro?

—Creí que con uno dejarías de molestar.

—Sólo uno más, vamoooo-

Ai se levantó de su asiento mirando con molestia al castaño.

—Necesito leer el libreto.

—Lo siento —contestó regañado pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente pues Ai salió de ahí en busca de un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

—Felicidades, hiciste que huyera —dijo Ranmaru desde su lugar.

—Sólo quería que comiera un poco más… No creí que se molestaría tanto por ello.

—Es normal que esté irritable si no duerme —ante el comentario de Camus los dos se voltearon hacia él, claramente en señal de que querían escuchar más— Lleva cerca de una semana practicando todas las noches sin falta. Hiramatsu y yo lo hemos visto en algunas ocasiones.

—Ai-Ai… —Reiji se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más salió también de allí.

-En otro lugar-

Makoto caminaba por la concurrida calle. Recién había salido de una junta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Reiji-kun, necesitas algo?

"Sí ¿podemos vernos?"

La voz de Reiji era más seria de lo usual, así que Makoto no tardó en responder y una vez quedaron de acuerdo en un lugar ambos se apresuraron a llegar.

—Reiji-kun —habló en cuanto lo vió— ¿qué sucede?

—Es Ai-Ai, creo que ya sabes de qué hablo ¿cierto? —la chica bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no era la única que pensaba que él estaba mal, pero nunca lo hablaron—. Es un chico listo, sé que está consciente de lo que pasa y sé que nunca llegaría al punto de perjudicarse a él mismo, pero… el verlo así… hace que me preocupe —Makoto asintió en silencio, pensaba que sabía de lo que hablaba pues sentía lo mismo, pero cuando Reiji decía que lo preocupaba, en verdad sentía miedo de ver el camino que estaba tomando— jeje, tal vez son sólo tonterías, pero ¿podrías cuidarlo? he intentado hacerlo, pero el trabajo no me ayuda mucho.

—Desde el principio presentía que lo que hacía consigo mismo no estaba bien pero lo dejé pasar pensando en que eran ideas mías. Ahora veo que no soy a la única a quien esto le importa, así que Reiji-kun, a partir de ahora cuenta conmigo.

—¡Gracias, Mattsun~ ! Mañana tengo un trabajo con él, así que si pudieras acompañarnos…

—Cuenta conmigo.

El castaño sonrió, esta vez más tranquilo. Mientras hubiera alguien a su lado que se preocupara por él, nada debería salir mal.

-Al día siguiente-

—Buen trabajo —Makoto hizo una leve reverencia en cuanto el trabajo de Reiji y Ai terminó.

—Waaa~ qué agotador —se quejó Reiji mientras se tiraba a una silla haciéndose algo de aire con la mano.

—¿De qué te quejas? Tú no has estado trabajando desde temprano —reclamó Ai.

—Uhmm… ¿Será la edad?

—¡Mattsun, no soy un anciano!

—Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi otro trabajo.

Ai había comenzado a tomar sus cosas sin escuchar los lloriqueos del castaño. Fue entonces que Reiji y Makoto intercambiaron miradas y, después de asentir con la cabeza, Makoto se dirigió a Ai.

—Te acompaño, Ai-chan.

—¿No ibas a regresar con Reiji al departamento?

—Ejeje~ estaré bien —el castaño restó importancia y entonces la chica caminó hacia la salida.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora vamos, no querías que se te hiciera tarde ¿cierto?

Ai no reclamó, siguió a la chica y pronto llegaron al auto de la agencia que los esperaba fuera del edificio.

—Tengo entendido que harás audiciones ¿no?

—Sí, el presidente espera mucho de esta mini serie.

—Nee… sé que por el Triple S deben esforzarse mucho ahora, pero ¿has dormido y comido bien?

—No soy un niño al que tienes que cuidar.

—Me preocupo por ti porque eres el único que se ha estado descuidando estos días. Se trata de tu salud, Ai-chan.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el chofer y volvió a subir su ventanilla.

—Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por esas cosas —salió del auto.

Tal parecía que lo había molestado con ello, pero ¿por qué era tan terco en ese aspecto? Makoto suspiró, preparada para seguirlo.

Durante su audición permaneció de pie a metros detrás de quienes miraban su audición. Como siempre, había sido perfecto. Los directores parecían estar contentos con su interpretación, así que no dudaron en darle el papel principal.

—¿Por qué tan contento? —preguntó Makoto una vez que se pudo acercar a él—. No es la primera vez que obtienes el protagónico de algo.

—Pero… es la primera vez que pienso que haciendo esto puedo ayudar a alguien más. Sé que le dará buena publicidad a Quartet Night.

Makoto no dijo nada, ciertamente estaba preocupada por Ai, se estaba sobre esforzando últimamente y ahora con un papel protagónico sabía que podía olvidarse de cuidarse a él mismo, pero al ver esa sonrisa tan inocente y gentil, era incapaz de romper esa ilusión.

Se dirigieron al auto para volver al departamento que compartía Quartet Night, pero antes de salir de aquel edificio se encontraron con dos siluetas que reconocieron al instante.

—Ai-chan, Mako-chan —el rubio más alto se lanzó a abrazarlos, antes de que éstos pudieran reaccionar.

—Natsuki, Syo ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el menor aún entre los brazos del violista, que soltó a ambos antes de contestar.

—Ah, vinimos a hacer audiciones para personajes secundarios de una nueva serie.

—Escuchamos que Ai-senpai recibió el papel protagónico —siguió Syo—. Siendo que ambos aspiramos al Triple S esta situación resulta un tanto frustrante, pero… aún así daremos lo mejor de nosotros, deberías preocuparte por no ser opacado por personajes secundarios.

—Así que utilizas esta oportunidad para declarar la guerra… veo que sigues siendo alguien impulsivo.

—Bueno, sé que ahora somos rivales, pero ya que también serán compañeros de trabajo por un tiempo ¿por qué no comemos algo juntos?

Ai fijó su mirada en Makoto, no era común que hiciera cosas así, y por ello se preguntaba qué tramaba. No pudo decir nada, los brazos de Natsuki volvieron a rodearlos.

—Waa~ ir a comer juntos los cuatro… qué recuerdos.

—Supongo que estando Natsuki tan feliz no será fácil negarme —habló Syo y de pronto sonrió— Vayamos.

Y así fue como los cuatro llegaron a encontrarse sentados en la terraza de alguna elegante cafetería, Natsuki y Syo juntos y frente a estos Makoto y Ai.

—Waa~ que buenos recuerdos, los cuatro saliendo a comer... —Natsuki era el que parecía estar más feliz de los cuatro, tal vez, el único que realmente podría considerarse feliz de estar en esa situación.

Cada quien pidió algo distinto y la plática resultó ser más fluida de lo que hubieran esperado al participar todos en ella. Fue bastante agradable.

Natsuki y Ai se dirigieron a pagar mientras que Makoto y Syo esperaban a unos metros fuera del local.

—Hacía tiempo que no salía con amigos. El trabajo se está poniendo algo difícil, así que… resultó divertido —Syo inició la conversación sin ver a la chica. Ambos miraban la entrada del restaurante del que acababan de salir para ver cuando sus compañeros cruzaran la puerta.

—Debo admitir que también me divertí. Y… de cierta forma, creo que me alegra que nos consideres tus amigos también.

El menor dirigió su mirada a ella.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba hace un momento— no soy como Natsuki para creer que cualquiera puede volverse buenos amigos, pero... sí, los he llegado a apreciar, a ambos.

—Syo-kun… tal vez lo que haré será pedirles mucho. Sé que no tienen ninguna obligación de hacerlo, y si no aceptan está bien. Yo… la intención de que los invitara en esta ocasión, era pedirles un favor.

El violinista miró a la chica una vez más, la cual ya tenía sus ojos sobre él.

—Ai-chan se ha estado descuidando estos días. Al saber que trabajarían juntos me alegré, yo… quiero que lo cuiden. Ai-chan no quiere escucharnos, pero si pudieran asegurarse de que coma y no se presione demasiado con la serie les estaría muy agradecida.

—Makoto-senpai, el que nos pidas eso… estando en "el juego final" …

—Lo entiendo, sé que es demasiado ahora que deben cuidarse a sí mismos, trabajar duro para el Triple S. Tampoco quisiera tener que pedírselo a ustedes, pero…. Recuerdo bien que una vez me dijiste, que para pedir y ofrecer ayuda a veces era necesario tragarse el orgullo… Syo-kun, por favor, quiero que cuiden a Ai-chan.

Syo abrió los ojos, para que Makoto se lo pidiera, aún estando en esa situación, sabía que era algo importante. Además, ya que Quartet Night había rechazado el SSS para poder darles una oportunidad, quería hacer eso. Tampoco era como que quisiera competir con ellos siendo que uno de sus miembros no estaba bien. Irían en serio, y quería que su victoria fuera justa.

—… Lo haré. Ai nos enseñó mucho —comentó para después ablandar su mirada y mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa— se lo debemos.

Makoto sonrió más tranquila, claro que Quartet Night y ella también estarían pendientes de su miembro más joven, pero era bueno saber que contaban con el apoyo de ellos también.

Ai y Natsuki volvieron, el último cargando un par de caramelos, cortesía del lugar.

—Makoto, debemos volver.

—Ahh~ me divertí muuucho el día de hoy. Espero que podamos salir juntos otro día —comentó Natsuki y Syo le siguió.

—Bueno, tal vez así sea —aquellas palabras provocaron una sonrisa no sólo en Natsuki, sino en la chica también.

Se fueron al poco tiempo, Makoto y Ai tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Quartet Night y al subir Makoto dirigió su mirada al menor, al notar que no dejaba de verla desde prácticamente toda la comida.

—¿Sucede algo, Ai-chan?

—Es lo que trato de entender. No es normal que seas tú quien haga una invitación para salir en grupo con otras personas… ¿Hablaste algo con Syo?

—Ah… hablamos de Ryuya-kun, como siempre. No he podido verlo estos días, así que quería preguntarle cómo estaba.

Ai no parecía estar convencido, pero no quería decirle la verdad pues seguramente se molestaría y lo haría más complicado para sus kouhais, así que pensó en mejor cambiar el tema.

—Nee, Ai-chan, escuché que tu personaje cantaba…

—Sí, aunque aún no deciden quién se hará cargo de la música…

—Es una buena noticia. Tal vez hable con Shining respecto a esto. A decir verdad… Me daría algo de celos que cantaras las canciones de alguien más.

—Es curioso… También pensé en pedir que te encargaras de ello. A estas alturas, creo que ya no me conformo con cualquier cosa, sólo tu música puede satisfacerme.

Makoto sonrió. Ahora que habían aceptado el hecho de trabajar juntos se volvió difícil aceptar hacerlo con alguien más.

Tal como dijeron, pidieron a Shining hablar con el director del filme para permitir a Makoto encargarse de la música, y parecía que no podían estar más de acuerdo con la idea, al ser la compositora de Ai ya sabía trabajar con él y claro, no podían ignorar el hecho de que fue quien ganó la primera competencia del Triple S, algo que le dio renombre en la industria los últimos días.

Shining no tardó en avisar a la chica de esta noticia y tras recibir más información, Makoto se puso en contacto con Syo para avisar que sólo cuando ella no pudiera se lo encargaría. Incluso el resto de Quartet Night "renunció" a Makoto para que pudiera vigilar a Ai y no tuviera que preocuparse por acompañarlos a demás trabajos como era costumbre.

Durante los primeros días en que comenzaron a rodar, Makoto no podía asistir ya que primero tenía que encargarse de reuniones con los directores, así que, tal como se lo habían encargado, Syo se encargó del menor.

El director dio por terminadas las grabaciones por aquel día y Syo aprovechó aquello para acercarse a su senpai.

—Ai —el mencionado apartó su vista de su celular y la dirigió hacia él, el cual era seguido por Natsuki— Natsuki y yo iremos a comer algo, tienes tiempo libre ¿no? vayamos juntos.

—Yo…

—Waa~ ¡Qué buena idea! —Como siempre, Natsuki no lo dejó rehusarse.

Lo llevaron a un restaurante cercano y no lo dejaron leer o revisar nada de trabajo hasta que terminara con su comida. Claramente a Ai no le agradó la idea de ser tratado como un niño, pero era difícil oponerse a dos chicos tan persistentes, aún cuando se trataban de sus kouhais. En realidad, le resultó extraño que Syo en particular no temiera por las consecuencias ¿tan importante era eso? Se resignó a obedecer por esa ocasión, si los dejaba satisfechos entonces no seguirían molestando después. O eso pensó, pues los siguientes días le mostraron que estaba equivocado. De alguna forma u otra conseguían llevarlo con ellos o lo buscaban durante los descansos de las filmaciones para compartir lo que habían llevado.

Tres días, sólamente pudieron mantenerlo así por tres días, pero Ai era alguien listo y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Comenzó a distanciarse nuevamente, era difícil encontrarlo cuando no estaban grabando y ni siquiera Makoto lo había visto los últimos días. Quartet Night no podía ayudar mucho en ese momento, todos trabajaban en horarios diferentes y prácticamente sólo iban al departamento que compartían para dormir, pero incluso había días que pasaban la noche en otro lugar.

Fue por eso que cuando coincidieron sus descansos por la tarde Reiji no insistió en salir a algún lugar. Todos estaban cansados y preferían quedarse en el departamento en compañía de Makoto.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en el lugar cuando tocaron la puerta del departamento, extrañando a los chicos. Todos estaban ahí, a excepción de Ai que se encontraba en un trabajo ahora mismo. Miraron la pantalla que mostraba lo que estaba fuera de la puerta de su departamento, notando que eran los kouhais de Ai quienes estaban ahí. Makoto se apresuró a abrir al ver quienes eran, llevándose una mirada un tanto curiosa por parte de los tres.

—Makoto-senpai ¿podemos pasar?

La chica asintió y en el momento en que los menores entraron los tres de Quartet Night se acercaron un poco más.

—¿A qué vienen? —preguntó Ranmaru un tanto brusco.

—Yo les dije que si algo pasaba podían venir aquí —intervino Makoto—. Ya que están trabajando con Ai-chan lo han estado cuidando también.

—También nos preocupamos por Ai-chan-senpai, últimamente ha estado actuando extraño… —comentó Natsuki con una cara preocupada.

—¿Sigue sobre esforzándose? —preguntó esta vez Reiji a lo que Syo contestó.

—No sólo eso, se ha estado distanciado estos días, actuaba raro. Cuando Natsuki y yo estábamos por salir de una de las tiendas de Piyo-chan pudimos verlo entrar a un edificio, parecía que no quería que lo vieran, pero cuando tratamos de acercarnos logramos ver que estaba con alguien más, aunque no pudimos verlo bien.

Quartet Night se quedó asimilando la información ¿había algo que Ai les estuviera ocultando? Pensaban de qué se podía tratar, pero a Makoto hubo algo que le resultó familiar en su historia.

—Cuando dicen que actúa algo raro… ¿lucía débil?

—Algo así… puede estar bien pero de un momento a otro pierde la fuerza y luego de unos segundos actua como si nada hubiera pasado. El director de la película se preocupó y en una ocasión hizo que un médico de la agencia lo revisara, pero Ai se negó diciendo que no tenía nada malo, que no había sido nada…

Makoto bajó la mirada un poco, recordando cuando trabajó en su canción con él. Debido a la carga de trabajo que tuvo también se desmayó con ella, quiso llevarlo a un hospital pero en vez de eso le pidió que lo llevara a un edificio. No la dejó entrar con él, pero ya que lo esperó afuera pudo ver lo que había cerca, entre ello, una tienda de Piyo-chan. ¿Tal vez vería a un médico? Y de ser así ¿Algo estaría mal con su salud? ¿pero por qué ocultarlo de ellos?

—Y ustedes —la voz de Camus destacó en el ahora silencioso departamento— ¿por qué hacen esto? Tienen demasiado trabajo ahora como para preocuparse por su rival.

—Es cierto, pero… todos somos idols, y nuestra prioridad en nuestro trabajo es llevar felicidad a las fans.

—Si algo le pasa a Ai-chan, muchas se pondrían tristes y no queremos eso.

Makoto no dijo nada, se limitaba a observar las expresiones de cada uno y se preguntaba ¿por qué siempre los idols usaban como primer pretexto la felicidad de las fans? Podía que en parte fuera cierto, pero ella sabía que más que idols, eran las mejores personas que había conocido en mucho tiempo y no dejarían que a su amigo pudiera pasarle algo malo. Ai… ¿por qué no te dabas cuenta de que cada persona que te rodea se preocupa tanto por ti?

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Ai-Ai, pero… no tienen por qué preocuparse —Reiji habló tranquilo, los rostros de Camus y Ranmaru también se ablandaron, causando algo de confusión en los menores y en Makoto también.

—Pero…

—Mikaze siempre ha sido así, se concentra tanto en el trabajo que olvida cuidarse a sí mismo.

—Mientras le recordemos comer y dormir, no hay ningún problema —siguió Ranmaru.

—¿En verdad siempre es así...?

—Sí, así que nosotros nos encargaremos esta vez. Ustedes ya han ayudado bastante, pero ahora deben concentrarse en ustedes —volvió a hablar Reiji.

Poco después ambos se fueron y los tres tomaron asiento en la sala.

—Querían que no se preocuparan para que no afectara en su trabajo pero, ¿qué haremos con Ai-chan? —dirigieron su mirada a ella y Ranmaru fue el primero en hablar.

—Sabes algo ¿no? Cuando ellos hablaron, por tu rostro parecías saber qué pasaba.

—Creo que sí, algo similar sucedió cuando trabajé con él. En resumen, se está presionando —ella tampoco quería preocuparlos demasiado.

—Se está esforzando por Quartet Night… —habló Reiji con su barbilla recargada en sus manos y con sus codos sobre sus rodillas—. Pero, no es el único que debe cargar con esto.

—Aunque se lo hemos dicho no fue suficiente para que lo entendiera.

—Entonces… debemos mostrárselo —asintieron ante el comentario de Ranmaru. Le recordarían por qué se llamaban Quartet Night.

Camus y Ranmaru se fueron a los pocos minutos, tenían trabajos por hacer, así que la chica quedó sola con el castaño.

Reiji se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a recoger los platos que Ranmaru había lavado antes de que los kouhais llegaran. Su rostro era tranquilo e incluso lo hacía mientras tarareaba, pero la chica no dejaba de mirarlo un poco preocupada, lo veía un poco extraño desde hacía un rato.

Se acercó a él y dejó una mano en su espalda, provocando que la mirara con algo de curiosidad.

—Sé que su determinación alcanzará a Ai-chan, tal como lo hizo conmigo. Pero estás preocupado ¿cierto?

Reiji sonrió un poco, era lindo que pudiera ver a través de él.

—Todos lo estamos ¿no? Estoy seguro de que lo haremos entrar en razón, lo sé, pero… —de a poco dejó de hablar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la chica con preocupación al ver un semblante tan serio en él.

—Ai-Ai es alguien joven, si se sigue cargando con tanto trabajo como lo está haciendo ahora, no conducirá a nada bueno para él.

Makoto no dijo nada más, estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero de alguna forma Reiji parecía conocer más a fondo de ese tema, saber cómo terminarían las cosas para un joven con tantas responsabilidades y estrés al que no le recordaron a tiempo que no estaba solo…

La chica miró el reloj de su muñeca, la hora de su reunión con Ai se acercaba, así que podría aprovechar para hacer también una especie de intervención.

—Estará bien —sonrió convenciéndose a sí misma, contagiando al mayor, porque, al verla sonreír así, sentía que nada podía estar mal.

Tras despedirse de Reiji, fue a su lugar de encuentro.

—Bienvenida —una empleada la recibió y la condujo hasta su mesa ¿aún no llegaba Ai?

Envió un mensaje al pelician. Tal vez no habían pasado más de 10 minutos, pero trantándose de alguien tan puntual, se preocupó al pensar que tal vez uno de sus trabajos pudiera extenderse más de lo esperado. Pronto recibió una respuesta. Había pasado a su departamento para dejar unas cosas antes de ir con ella.

Makoto no contestó, se quedó aliviada al saber que no era nada importante, pero los minutos siguieron pasando y su angustia regresó, y ya que Ai no contestaba su celular decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento. Tal vez ella nunca había estado allí, pero gracias a Reiji pudo conseguir la dirección del menor.

Llegó en casi 30 minutos, tocó la puerta pero no contestaba. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro así que pudo abrirla y al entrar se llevó un gran susto.

—¡AI-CHAN!

Estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Por lo que se adentró al departamento rápidamente para sentarse a su lado. Lo movió un poco, pero como parecía no reaccionar sacó su celular, fue entonces que Ai la detuvo. Había sujetado su mano, pero seguía en el piso.

—No llames a nadie… —murmuró.

—¡Por favor, te encuentro tirado y sin reaccionar ¿y esperes que no llame una ambulancia?!

—Precisamente por eso te detengo… —logró sentarse, pudiendo ver lo molesta que estaba la chica ¿molesta?

—¡Ai-chan, ya no puedes seguir así! ¡Trabajas mucho, te descuidas y no sé qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre en ese edificio! Lo único que quería y sigo queriendo es ayudarte, ¡pero necesito que me digas qué rayos nos estás ocultando!

Así que eso era lo que la molestaba…. estaba preocupada, y no sabía cómo ayudarlo porque él siempre mantuvo esa barrera.

Él había tenido miedo, y ciertamente aún lo tenía, de que si descubrían la verdad podría asustarlos, comenzarían a verlo diferente y él no quería eso, pero... había llegado a un punto en el que debía decirle todo, porque por ser egoísta y no pensar en cómo se sentirían quienes lo rodeaban, terminó por asustarla y preocuparla tanto como él lo estaba.

—Yo… lo siento. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero necesito recuperar energía.

—¿Puedes pararte? —Ai asintió, pero aún así Makoto lo ayudó a levantarse y a encaminarlo hasta su cama—. Si necesitas algo sólo pídemelo ¿sí? Me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes.

Ai sonrió, Makoto era tan buena persona. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, porque tratándose de ella entonces podría sentirse más seguro acerca de decirle lo que era. Cerró los ojos, apagándose para recobrar energía, algo similar a como los humanos dormían.

Makoto lo miró, era sorprendente cómo tan rápido se quedó dormido. Parecía más tranquilo ahora, debía de haber estado agotado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo quitó los pasadores de su cabello para que se sintiera más cómodo. Su cabello era tan suave que no pudo evitar acariciarlo un poco. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama viéndolo, recordando cómo lo había encontrado al llegar… Le había dado tanto miedo, ya había visto a alguien irse de su vida por descuidos y exceso de trabajo, no soportaría repetirlo una vez más. Tomó su mano para tranquilizarse.

Cuando Ai cerró los ojos su mecanismo respaldó toda la información como era costumbre, pero esta vez comenzó a analizar las probabilidades de lo que podría pasar ¿una especie de sueño? Frente a él estaba Makoto, algo borrosa. No le había creído, parecía molesta porque no la tomaba en serio y creía que estaba jugando. Pronto esa Makoto desapareció y otra parecida apareció. Esta sí le había creído, pero parecía asustada o tal vez incómoda ¿Un robot? ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora frente a él? Lo que Ai temía, un trato diferente. Hasta ahora ninguno de los resultados le gustaba, pero una extraña calidez lo hizo abrir los ojos después de un largo tiempo.

—… ¿Makoto?

—Vamos, dije que me quedaría contigo ¿no? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces la atención de Ai se dirigió a su mano, aquella calidez que lo hizo despertar de aquella pesadilla— Ah, perdón, yo... —estaba por alejar su mano, pero Ai la sujetó con con un poco de fuerza. No quería soltarla —¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ai-chan? —preguntó preocupada.

—Es complicado...

En eso Ai notó como su cabello colgaba, llevó su mano libre a su cabeza para asegurarse de que sus pasadores no estaban allí.

—Ah, los quité para que pudieras descansar ¿está bien?

Ai guardó silencio. Nunca se había sentido cómodo permaneciendo así frente a alguien, pero pensó que en esa ocasión ya no importaba. Después de todo Makoto iba a descubrir tal cual era él.

—Makoto… hay algo que les he ocultado, pero no es algo reciente… Toda mi vida he ocultado lo que soy… En un principio era porque me lo habían ordenado, pero después… comprendí por qué debía de hacerlo. Las personas no se sentirían cómodas con ello ¿sabes? ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

Makoto asintió suavemente con la cabeza, quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, quería ayudarlo y si para ello tenía que traspasar esa barrera que siempre mantuvo como compañeros de trabajo, estaba lista para romperla y asumir todo lo que se viniera. Ai se tomó un momento antes de continuar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar de forma que fuera fácil de entender algo tan complicado.

—… Makoto… yo no soy un humano. Me crearon hace años por orden de Shining, quería un idol perfecto y contrató a grandes científicos para crearme, soy un robot creado en un laboratorio…

Makoto guardó silencio por un minuto asimilando las cosas ¿Lo habría creído, tomado bien? Ai aún no sabía la respuesta, no era muy bueno descifrando los rostros y menos ahora que la chica permanecía tan seria, tal vez le costaba creerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en aquel edificio? —dijo luego de casi un minuto.

—Cuando algo en mi sistema falla por lo general puedo repararlo yo mismo, pero últimamente es algo más complejo, así que voy con el profesor que me creó.

—¿Entonces algo malo te está pasando? —esa cara de preocupación…

—Nada grave.

—Menos mal...

—… ¿En verdad me crees?

—….No me lo esperaba, pero... No eres alguien que mienta con esas cosas. Simplemente no puedo desconfiar de ti.

—¿N-No estás asustada? —Makoto sonrió un poco antes de contestar.

Sí, la había tomado por sorpresa, claramente no era una de las posibilidades en las que pudiera haber pensado. Enterarse de que una de las personas más cercanas a tí es en realidad un robot es algo que te deja sin saber qué decir o cómo sentirte, pero luego de ver esa mirada en él, toda duda desapareció en ella. ¿Qué más daba que fuera o no humano? Nada cambiaría todo lo que había pasado con él hasta ahora, todo lo que habían compartido.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? No me importa lo que seas ni cómo luzcas, porque yo siempre te veré como quien eres —tomó sus mejillas— y eres Mikaze Ai, alguien brillante, tierno… alguien muy importante para mí.

Ai sonrió sin darse cuenta. Estaba feliz de saber que contaba con ella, incluso se sintió un poco torpe por todos los finales alternativos en los que pensó. Porque si algo le había mostrado Makoto en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era que ella era alguien diferente a los demás, con quien podía animarse a probar cosas nuevas, aprender cientos de cosas que no estaban en su base de datos y hasta llegar a sentirse más humano.

—Gracias… por estar a mi lado, pese a todo.

Ese día sin saberlo, marcaría algo importante en la vida de ambos, porque Ai sabía que podía y quería compartir todo con su compositora, porque Makoto se preguntaría por qué sintió esa extraña calidez al ver esa especial sonrisa.

-Días después-

—Buen trabajo —dijo Makoto en cuanto terminaron de grabar.

—Waa~ Mako-chan vino a vernos~ —Natsuki se hubiera lanzado a abrazarla, de no haber sido porque Ai y Syo lo sujetaron de la camisa.

—En verdad tú nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? —se quejó Syo.

—Jeje~ lo siento —lo soltaron al notar que se controló.

—¿Regresamos juntos? —Preguntó Makoto al pelician, el cual se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

Salieron juntos del edificio, Natsuki y Syo se habían adelantado pues tenían que ir a una reunión de Starish. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que Makoto buscaba pasar con Ai todo el tiempo posible, en parte porque le seguía preocupando que tratara de sobrecargarse de trabajo, y en parte porque sentía que actuaba extraño con ella desde que le contó la verdad.

—Mi siguiente trabajo es hasta la noche, descansaré por lo pronto, el profesor me dijo que debo cuidar más mi batería si no quería comenzar a tener problemas de funcionamiento.

—Me alegra escuchar que ya estás más tranquilo.

—Sigo pensando que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para mejorar Quartet Night, pero ya que dañándome traería el efecto contrario supongo que tengo que tomar medidas diferentes a las que estaba tomando.

—Oye —Makoto lo tomó de la mano, procurando que la mirara a los ojos mientras tanto—, Quartet Night es mucho más que trabajos, el que descanses como es debido no retrasará su crecimiento... También tienes que confiar más en ellos, no trates de cargar todo ¿sí?

—En ese caso descansaré. Nos vemos luego ¿está bien?

—Claro —dejó que Ai se fuera, quedando ella de pie a sólo dos calles del edificio donde Ai grababa.

—¿Acaso te dejaron plantada? —preguntó Yamato al ver la forma en que Ai se alejaba dejando allí a Makoto.

—¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Si competirás contra Quartet Night no deberías estar tan tranquilo.

—Tsk, ahora veo por qué se va. Nadie te soporta.

Makoto sonrió con un toque de indignación antes de contestar.

—¿Perdón? Yo no era quien ahuyentaba a todo mundo en secundaria.

—Al menos yo no tengo que buscar años atrás para recordar cuando era insoportable.

—No es que yo sea insoportable, es que a ti no te soporto.

En tan poco tiempo habían regresado a la relación que tenían. Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, haciendo que explotaran chispas entre ellos, hasta que Yamato simplemente chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada un poco.

—Como sea. Y… sobre el artículo de la otra vez ¿No tuviste problemas?

—¿Preocupado?

Makoto quería divertirse un poco, pero al ver que Yamato sólo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más se decidió por responder su pregunta.

—No, no tuve problemas, y… ciertamente me alegro de que tú tampoco los tuvieras.

—¿Preocupada? —devolvió aquella sonrisa burlona de antes.

Makoto no respondió, era demasiado orgullosa como para decirlo en voz alta, pero ciertamente no se habría perdonado el arruinar la carrera del chico por un simple descuido. Yamato soltó una pequeña risa al saber que el silencio de la chica significaba una victoria para él.

—Como sea. Ya que había terminado mi trabajo quería comer algo… ¿vienes?

—Vaya ¿estás diciendo que quieres salir conmigo?

—Tal vez sólo me diste un poco de lástima porque te dejaron plantada.

Makoto golpeó levemente el brazo del chico por tal comentario, pero después de un segundo rió levemente. Extrañaba esos pequeños encuentros con el chico al igual que a esas pequeñas peleas, después de todo, era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano.

—Vamos… —se dio la vuelta y sin voltearse agregó con una sonrisa— antes de que cambie de opinión.

-En otro lugar-

Ai había llegado a su departamento. Tal como había dicho, debía recuperar energía pero por alguna razón no paraba de pensar en Makoto.

Cuando se despidió de ella hacía un momento, el auto de la agencia lo recogió una calle después y al regresar a donde se habían separado ella seguía allí, aunque acompañada de Yamato.

No le importaba realmente, pues aunque había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde que supieron de su existencia y de su relación con Makoto, se notaba que eran cercanos pese a que trataban de demostrar lo contrario. Pero a pesar de que alcanzó a verla solo por unos segundos, fue tiempo suficiente para percatarse de la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Era lindo verla así. Pese a ser un idol él pocas veces podía hacer sonreír a alguien fuera del trabajo. Aunque realmente no era algo que le sorprendiera, no comprendía los sentimientos de un corazón humano a profundidad y dado que eso era clave para poder relacionarse con otros de forma natural ¿cómo podría hacer feliz a alguien...?

-Al día siguiente-

Makoto ese día los acompañaría en el set de filmación a petición del propio director. Ya que sería la encargada de la música, quería que sintiera de primera mano todo lo que la serie representaba.

—Ah, Ai-chan —lo llamó en cuanto lo vio. No habían llegado juntos pues Ai fue directo después de terminar otro trabajo cerca.

—Makoto. Ansío trabajar juntos —hizo una leve reverencia. La trataba como una colega, pero ya que estaban en un trabajo, Makoto pensó que tal vez sería lo más apropiado.

Ella sonrió un poco y devolvió la reverencia. No intercambiaron más palabras, el estilista llegó para dar últimos toques a su cabello y Ai se dirigió a escena para poder comenzar.

Se trataba de una serie en apariencia tranquila, tal vez porque las cosas sucedían lento, pero era un romance trágico. Él un cantante frustrado y ella una exitosa bailarina que por diversas cuestiones no pueden estar juntos, pero en lugar de tratar de evitar su final, ellos lo aceptan y prefieren disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

Makoto pensaba que todo el cast eran excelentes actores, pero no podía evitar inclinarse por Ai. Sabía que siendo un robot tal vez sería más fácil para él no cometer errores, pero de alguna forma, Makoto sentía que transmitía a la perfección la aceptación a una pérdida.

Fueron horas largas, o tal vez le pareció así porque realmente aún no avanzaba la trama.

—¿Qué tal le pareció, Hiramatsu-san? —el director se acercó a ella al terminar la jornada.

—Es entretenido, pero ya que hicieron tantas tomas hoy no pude ver mucho del material.

—Entiendo, esto puede ser lento a veces, pero siéntete libre de venir todos los días si tu agenda lo permite. Quiero que el soundtrack de la película capture la más pura esencia del filme.

—Así será —hizo una leve reverencia y entonces el director tuvo que irse.

Por lo que pudo ver, el director le pareció alguien con quien se podría trabajar cómodamente, se notaba lo comprometido que estaba con su trabajo y a Makoto le gustaba eso. Tomaría la propuesta de ir todos los días, Shining no le había preparado más trabajos con los otros chicos por lo que quería dedicarse de lleno a ese, además… Miró a Ai retirándose a su camerino para poder cambiarse, pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para estar más cerca de él.

Los días seguían pasando, pero pese a que Makoto asistía a prácticamente todos los días de filmación, Ai estaba tan concentrado en el guión que aún en los descansos la chica no podía acercarse a él. Incluso terminó hablando más con Syo y Natsuki que con su propio compañero. Aún cuando regresaban al departamento él se limitaba a contestar las preguntas o intentos de conversación de la chica. Él parecía normal, pero para ella había vuelto a ser el chico al que sólo le importaba el trabajo sólo porque eso era, trabajo.

Al terminar las grabaciones Ai se quedó hablando con otros miembros del elenco sobre cómo les parecía que habían transcurrido las grabaciones hasta ahora. Makoto permaneció de pie en donde estaba, no quitaba sus ojos de Ai. Él dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia ella y siguió hablando con sus compañeros como si de una desconocida se tratase. No la molestaba el que hablara con ellos o que no la saludara, le parecía bueno que por fin tratara de acercarse a los demás, pero no quería que fuera así. ¿Por qué esa mirada la hizo sentir tanto frío? ¿Por qué cuando Ai se acercaba a los demás sentía que sólo a ella quería apartarla?

—Hiramatsu-san —el director de la película se acercó a ella— ¿Qué te pareció? Espectacular ¿no lo crees?

Makoto sonrió un poco, tal vez por compromiso al tratarse de su trabajo.

—Creo que es buena, todos aquí hacen un trabajo increíble. Déjemelo a mí y haré que con la música pueda expresar todo lo que no dijo en el guión.

—Cuento contigo. Ah después de todo Mikaze-san también tiene fé en ti. Creí que por ello eran cercanos pero veo que para Mikaze-san sólo existen las relaciones de trabajo. Es sorprendente para su edad la fama que tiene en la industria, así que un halago de él es bastante sorprendente ¿no?

Silencio. No pudo decir nada. El director no había notado el semblante de Makoto porque mantenía la misma expresión que tuvo durante todo el rodaje. Así era ella, orgullosa, no le gustaba que vieran a través de ella, pero el director era alguien reconocido y no podría serlo sin saber diferenciar una emoción de otra y fue hasta que terminó de hablar que pudo darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquel silencio. Sin decir nada más se alejó de allí, pensando que lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

—Makoto, es tiempo de irnos.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó sin dirigirle la palabra. Durante todo el camino permanecieron igual, cada quien mirando las calles a través de una ventana diferente hasta llegar a los departamento.

—Hasta luego — Makoto entró a su respectivo departamento sin esperar por una respuesta de parte de Ai. Su pecho dolía un poco y no quería que empeorara con la monótona voz del menor

¿Por qué? Ella había decidido acompañarlo a todas sus grabaciones porque pensaba que de esa forma podía estar más cerca, pero desde que comenzó a hacerlo sentía que Ai se había alejado más que nunca.

—¿Pasa algo, Mikaze? —la grave voz de Camus resonó en el pasillo. Le había resultado extraño encontrarse con el pelician frente a su propio departamento mirando la puerta sin hacer nada. El nombrado volteó su mirada hacia el recién llegado.

—No, sólo estoy algo agotado por el trabajo.

—Si solo es eso entonces no estorbes.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar abrir a Camus, quien al apenas dar un paso dentro se volteó hacia Ai con su expresión habitual.

—¿No piensas entrar?

Ai asintió en silencio y siguió sus pasos hasta cerrar la puerta. El conde ya se había adentrado a la sala y descansaba sentado en el sofá con ambos brazos recargados en el respaldo, su pose habitual según Ai de cuando estaba agotado. Algo que le resultó un poco extraño pues estaba acostumbrado a pasar grandes lapsos de trabajo seguido.

—Fiuuu~ —un silbido los hizo mirar algo cansados al castaño que recién llegaba —Al fin en casa~

—Creí que tus trabajos terminaban temprano este día.

—Por eso mismo quería aprovechar toda la tarde. Le pedí a Shining que me diera más trabajo. Incluso di clases de baile a niños pequeños en un programa de televisión… Esos pequeños sí que tienen energía~.

—Bueno, ya que te la pasas jugando fue bueno invertir un día entero en trabajo.

—No es la primera vez —intervino Camus.

—En mi tiempo libre hago pequeñas presentaciones en vivo, Camus consiguió sesiones extra para la revista del momento e incluso Ranmaru aceptó trabajar en comerciales de productos deportivos, de hecho ahora mismo está teniendo una presentación de bajo —mencionó mientras encendía la televisión, que curiosamente dio con aquel canal.

Recién había terminado, pero era a tiempo para disfrutar de los emocionados gritos del público y para apreciar la sonrisa del albino hacia estos.

—¿Por qué… no lo sabía? —se volteó hacia los dos presentes.

—Ai-Ai estaba tan ocupado trabajando tan duro estos días que no podíamos quedarnos atrás.

—No tienes que cargar con toda la responsabilidad tú solo.

Ai abrió los ojos un poco. Volteó nuevamente hacia la pantalla y miró los rostros tan felices del público por su compañero… "También tienes que confiar más en ellos, no trates de cargar todo ¿sí?" recordó las palabras que Makoto le dijo alguna vez. Sí, estaba feliz porque ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, de que sin importar que no cantaran juntos ellos seguían trabajando juntos, pero… sus ojos se cubrieron con su cabello, había bajado la mirada, porque al recordar a las palabras de la chica, se preguntaba ¿por qué no le creyó en ese momento, por qué no podía hacerlo ahora?

—Ai-Ai ¿estás bien? —Reiji se había preocupado al notar su semblante pero tras hablarle éste se giró nuevamente hacia ellos con una sincera sonrisa que era opacada por sus tristes ojos.

—Sí… gracias, por recordarme que mientras sea parte de Quartet Night no estoy solo.

El castaño sonrió por un momento.

—Bien, Ran-Ran no tardará en llegar, si me apresuro a cocinar podríamos comer todos juntos.

Dejaron a Reiji en la cocina. Ai se dirigió a su habitación y el conde se quedó en el sofá hasta perder de vista al menor. Se había hecho una idea de a qué se debía el estado del menor desde que lo vio parado frente a su departamento así que salió en busca de una persona.

—¿Camus? —Makoto no esperaba que él fuera quien tocara su puerta. Siempre era Reiji quien la buscaba.

—Ven —sin siquiera preguntarle se dio la vuelta para que la siguiera.

Makoto frunció el ceño un poco. No le gustaba que esperara que todos hicieran lo que él quisiera, pero por esa ocasión lo dejó pasar, no se sentía con ánimos para discutir y estar en su departamento comenzó a molestarla un poco así que optó por seguirlo.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó a dos pasos de él.

—Quiero algo dulce. Vamos a mi pastelería favorita.

Makoto arqueó la ceja, seguía sin entender por qué quería que lo acompañara.

—Bienvenidos —atendió el personal a su llegada— ¿En qué le podemos servir?

Camus dio los nombres de los pastelillos que quería y en cuanto los tuvieron listos se retiraron del lugar para buscar un buen lugar en donde pudiera comerlos.

—Aquí es perfecto.

Era una sencilla banca en medio de una calle que era poco transitada.

—¿En serio? Creería que preferirías una de las mesas de aquella pastelería.

—Quería disfrutar del clima frío y esta calle está prácticamente vacía. Además, creí que te gustaban estos lugares.

Makoto miró con más detalle el lugar. La calle era amplia así que era difícil que alguien se acercara a ti, algo que agradecía Makoto pues apreciaba tanto su espacio personal como su privacidad. El lugar era silencioso y por eso se podían apreciar en el ambiente sonidos tenues como los zapatos de alguien caminando al otro lado de la calle, el viento chocando contra las superficies y no menos importante, alcanzaban a verlas luces de la ciudad desde un sitio cómodo. Makoto sí que estaba sorprendida, no sólo porque la tomara en cuenta, sino también por el hecho de que recordara los lugares en los que se sentía tranquila.

—Es… impresionante. Realmente prestas atención a los demás.

—No es una buena frase para agradecer a quien te está invitando.

—Lo siento —tomó asiento a su lado— y gracias.

Por un segundo guardaron silencio. Makoto miraba las luces de la ciudad y Camus la miraba a ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a Camus soltar una pequeña risa, acto que devolvió la mirada de la chica a él.

—Eres alguien tan simple. Si esto de fascina, no me imagino que sucedería si lo hago en serio.

—No creo que tenga algo de malo admirar lo que te rodea.

Camus sonrió un poco esta vez. Abrió la cajita que guardaba sus pastelillos y sin decir nada acercó uno de ellos a la chica.

—G-Gracias —el que el conde compartiera de sus golosinas sí que era una sorpresa, pero no quería molestarlo con otro comentario sobre eso, así que simplemente lo aceptó con gusto.

—Degustar postres con alguien que tiene conocimiento de ello resulta agradable de vez en cuando. Estos días han sido agotadores. Y aunque no me quejo por ello, disfrutar de este momento es reconfortante.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

Comenzaron a comer, y dado a que eran rebanadas pequeñas pudieron darse el gusto de probar todo, mientras compartían opiniones y comparaban cuan era el mejor.

—Ahh~ —suspiró la de ojos rosados mientras regresaban a los departamentos— nada mejor que una caminata después de comer. Fue divertido. No esperaba disfrutar de una salida ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, bueno tú lo dijiste, estos días han sido… difíciles.

—Lo dices por Mikaze.

—Pues… sí, ya sabes, todos nos preocupamos por él y...

—No hablo de eso. Sé que pasó algo con ustedes ¿Discutieron acaso?

Makoto se detuvo. Así que había sido por eso que la había invitado a salir.

—La verdad… no lo sé. Está evitándome y yo no sé si debería acercarme.

—Es extraño, el que te estés preguntando eso.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando compusiste para cada uno te acercaste a nosotros. En ese momento hubiera preferido que mantuvieras tu distancia, y seguramente no fui el único que lo pensó, pero ahora puedo decir que fue lo mejor. Al querer sacar lo mejor para la canción también lo hiciste con nosotros. Kotobuki se mostró profesional, Mikaze encontró su lado maduro, Kurosaki comenzó a cooperar para el grupo y yo… al abrirme un poco pude encontrar una nueva meta, y para alcanzarla sé que si no doy todo de mí no podré llegar lejos. Para ser una simple plebeya creo que has influido bastante en nosotros. Sabes cómo acercarte a las personas.

—Camus-san… —sentía los ojos llorosos. Estaba conmovida por las palabras del conde, pero...— Agradezco tus palabras, pero no soy tan grandiosa para ser como describes a quien logró eso en ustedes. Dudé mucho de mí misma por mucho tiempo. Cuando compuse esas canciones sólo quería hacer mi mejor trabajo para tratar de compensarlo, tal vez quería convencerme a mí misma de que era lo mejor para ustedes, pero muchas veces me dejaba llevar por las apariencias, no me importaba llegar a realmente conocerlos y me rendía fácilmente cuando no cooperaban. Con Ranmaru-kun fui tan orgullosa que ni siquiera intenté acercarme dos veces.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Si ya te hubieras rendido no tendrías por qué sentirte así ahora, ¿verdad?

Makoto abrió sus ojos un poco más.

—Si te deprimes es porque no quieres que sea así. Aún si ahora no sabes como, no significa que no quieras cambiarlo. Y tal vez no seas la única que piensa así.

—¿Hablas de Ai-chan?

Él ya no dijo nada más, siguió caminando y la chica hizo lo mismo apenas reaccionó. No intercambiaron más palabras en el transcurso del camino de regreso, Makoto estuvo pensando todo ese tiempo. No tendría sentido que Ai se sintiera así siendo que él era quien se estaba alejando, ademásse preguntaba si podría sentir aún tratándose de un robot. No estaba segura de eso, pero el hablar con Camus le hizo darse cuenta de que al dejarse llevar por las apariencias le dio una impresión diferente de ellos mismos por más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Si esta vez estaba a tiempo entonces quería convertirse en la persona de la que Camus hablaba.

—Por cierto —habló Camus a un par de calles de llegar a su destino— antes de irnos Kotobuki nos había invitado a una comida para todos, así que tal vez esté insoportable ahora.

—Bueno, gracias por advertirme.

Sabía lo mucho que a Reiji le importaba el estar juntos y que el que huyeran de eso sería algo que no dejaría pasar con comentarios, para ellos, molestos. Pero siendo cómo se sentía antes no sabía si podría sentirse bien en esa situación o si podría soportar aún frente a todos lo distante de Ai… No sabía si Camus había pensado en eso por ella, pero fuera como fuera, en verdad le agradecía el momento que pudieron compartir.

Llegaron a los departamentos y cada quien entró en el suyo. Makoto quería hablar con Ai pero lo creía difícil estando todos y más con el escándalo que seguramente estaría haciendo Reiji por haberlos dejado. Esperaría al día siguiente, con la esperanza de que pudiera hablar con él como era debido.

-Al día siguiente-

—¡Hiramatsu-senpai! —Syo se acercó corriendo en cuanto la vio fuera del estudio donde grababan la película— ¡Buenos días!

—Syo-kun, buenos días. Veo que siempre tienes mucha energía.

—Bueno, costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarme al horario de Ai-senpai, pero… ahora puedo decir que rindió sus frutos.

—Es muy pronto para decir eso ¿no crees? —la voz de Ai causó un escalofrío en Syo. El pelicián caminaba dentro de las instalaciones acercándose a ellos —Vine a buscarte. Natsuki ya está dentro también.

—¡Ahhh, rayos! —comenzó a correr hacia el set y al verlo Ai también se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ai-chan, espera! —pidió Makoto, incluso Syo se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos al escucharla— Necesito hablar contigo…

—Ahora estamos por trabajar, no creo que sea un buen momento —argumentó el menor.

—¡Aún hay tiempo! —intervino Syo, al notar el semblante de la mujer— Aún hay tiempo suficiente hasta que comencemos a grabar.

—Habrá un mejor momento, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos.

—¡Pero...! —el rubio quiso intervenir una vez más pero Ai comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

—En estos momentos no deberías permitirte llegar tarte —fue lo último que dijo el pelician antes de irse de ahí.

—Hiramatsu-senpai…

—Tiene razón, Syo-kun. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, encontraré una forma.

No contestó nada pero asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a correr hacia el set.

Mientras se grababa la película Makoto tomaba pequeñas notas, después de todo, ella también quería cumpllir con su trabajo.

El director dio por terminado su trabajo diario y una vez dieron las gracias, Natsuki se acercó a la compositora de su senpai.

—¡Mako-chan-senpai~! —Makoto apretó los ojos esperando ser estrangulada por uno de sus abrazos pero en aquella ocasión simplemente la tomó de ambas manos— Hace tiempo que nos nos vemos~

—No tuviste líneas estos días —respondió al tiempo que Ai y Syo se acercaban también a ellos.

—Pero ahora estamos los cuatro ¿por qué no vamos a comer?

—Ah, Natsuki, en realidad no creo que sea buena idea… —intervino el de menor altura. Sabía que Makoto quería hablar con Ai y siendo uno de los pocos tiempos libres de éste, no sería bueno perder esa oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no? Deben estar hambrientos —contestó el pelicián.

—¡Genial~! ¡Rápido, tenemos que cambiarnos! —con la usual energía de Natsuki, se llevó a Syo consigo mientras Ai los seguía.

-En la cafetería-

—Waa~ cuántos postres…. —admiraba Natsuki al ver el menú que hacía un momento les habían entregado— ¡Wa, Piyo-chan! ¡Quiero ése, por favor~!

—Por supuesto —anotó la empleada, con una linda sonrisa— ¿Usted gusta algo más, señorita? —se dirigió esta vez a Makoto al ser la única que aún no pedía nada.

Makoto le mostró el menú y con su dedo señaló lo que quería.

—Sí, éste, por favor.

—Enseguida se los traemos.

No tardaron mucho, y en cuanto los llevaron a su mesa cada quien comenzó con el suyo.

—¿Quieres probar del mío, Ai-chan? —la chica acercó su plato al chico frente a ella, llamando así la atención del menor.

Ai dirigió su mirada hacia el postre sin interés, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco al notar la gelatina de color azulado frente a él. Tal vez pareciera algo simple, pero aquel postre simbolizaba su primer trabajo con ella, el momento en que lo hizo aceptar el cambio como parte esencial para crecer.

—N-No, gracias.

—No te asustes por las figuras, son una parte importante para hacerla única.

—Sólo estoy lleno.

—¿Quedaste satisfecho tan pronto? Debieron esforzarse por hacerla y ahora que está frente a nosotros simplemente ¿la rechazas?

—Tal vez simplemente no la necesito.

—Pero esto nunca fue de necesitar. Creí que podríamos disfrutarla juntos…

—¡No hay forma de que puedan disfrutarlo estando a mi lado!

Algunos de los clientes cercanos dirigieron su atención a ellos por la forma en que Ai alzó la voz. Sus compañeros de mesa guardaron silencio al notar el significado de las indirectas entre ambos. Makoto se levantó de su asiento tomando su bolso.

—No hables por nosotros.

Se fue de ahí dejando aquellas palabras en el aire. Pasaron unos segundos para que aquellos que los miraban volvieran a lo suyo.

Natsuki no dijo nada, había comprendido que tenían cosas que tratar entre ambos y no sabía si él estaba impidiendo que lo hicieran, lo que lo llevó a sentirse culpable.

—Hiramatsu-senpai parecía alterada ¿no planeas ir por ella? —cuestionó Syo mirando seriamente a su senpai quien no dijo nada— ¿Sabes? no sé qué sucede ahora, pero sea lo que sea, huir nunca arregla nada.

—Es algo que me niego a mostrar a mi rival —se levantó para ir tras ella con aquella excusa.

En cuanto salió del local encontró a Makoto a tan sólo unos metros de ahí, pero aunque intentó llamarla ella no lo escuchaba, o más bien lo ignoraba. Tuvo que seguirla durante varias calles para que la chica se dignara a voltear hacia él.

No había nadie en el lugar a esa hora, el cielo ya había oscurecido y la luna se reflejaba en el pequeño río junto al que estaban. Se miraron en silencio durante minutos. No sabían cómo comenzar.

—¿Es cierto? lo que dijiste en el restaurante… ¿en verdad no te interesa?

—No. Desde que estoy en Quartet Night me di cuenta de que no podemos avanzar solos. Aún si no me importaba al principio, puedo decir que algo ha cambiado, incluso si no puedo decir con exactitud qué es.

—Entonces ¿por qué me evitas? Desde que me dijiste la verdad sobre lo que eres, cada que estamos solos buscas cualquier excusa para alejarte, y cuando no puedes hacerlo simplemente me ignoras. Ya no eres el Ai que conocía hacía unos meses.

—Es normal que tu manera de verme cambiara. Es lo que esperaba.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ai no respondió, se dio la vuelta para irse —¡Ai-chan! —exclamó al verlo con la intensión de marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse agregó con una voz más seria— Ai-chan, lo siento.

El menor se detuvo ya que no entendió el por qué de sus últimas palabras, acto que Makoto aprovechó para lanzar su cuerpo sobre él empujándolo y con una de sus piernas jalar el pie de Ai para lograr que cayera. Tal vez no era alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar a alguien del peso del joven androide, pero sabía que la colina donde estaban parados ayudaría a que lograra su fin. De esa forma, de un segundo a otro Ai yacía en el pasto con la chica sobre él abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Qué...?

—Si te lo pedía no me escucharías, si te sujetaba te safarías fácilmente… Ai-chan… Si crees que mi presencia te incomoda, si te molesto, si ya no me soportas más que para trabajar… si así es como te sientes, entonces lo entenderé… pero no creas que me alejaré sin entender un por qué.

El menor guardó silencio, así que sólo quería entenderlo. Claro, Makoto no mantendría a alguien a su lado por la fuerza, pero en ese momento Ai lo entendió mejor, cuando tomó los brazos de la chica y ésta inconscientemente se aferró más a él. Estaba asustada, no quería que huyera sin antes una respuesta y eso era nuevamente culpa de Ai. Se preguntó por qué siempre quería hacer todo solo, pensar en lo que según él sería lo mejor para todos y no darse cuenta de que eso terminaba siendo egoísta. Lo último que quería era lastimarla, al ser junto con Quartet Night las personas que más apreciaba, pero los había apartado sin darles una razón, volvió a preocuparlos y todo por que quería protegerse a él mismo de ser lastimado.

Abrazó a la chica sobre de él. Ya que era lo que ella hacía para no dejarlo escapar, pensó que eso la haría entender que se quedaría allí. Makoto abrió los ojos, pensó que ya que no escaparía estaría bien sentarse a hablar tranquilos, pero la forma tan segura en que la envolvía con sus brazos la hizo sentirse más tranquila, además, creyó que seguir así la ayudarían en ese momento, pues no se sentía tan valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Makoto… soy un robot.

—Lo sé.

—El que lo digas tan normal no lo hace menos extraño. No tengo corazón, no entiendo a las emociones y esto no me permite relacionarme de forma natural… los lazos humanos se basan en eso. No hay forma… en que pueda mantener una relación con alguien por mucho tiempo. Tú eres la única que sabe esto de mí, tienes amigos, personas que te acompañarán a lo largo de vida. Cuando entiendas eso, sería normal que te alejes gradualmente de mí, al menos eso puedo entenderlo, porque yo… soy un robot. Yo… no puedo hacerte feliz.

Recostado en el suelo, contempló el cielo nocturno, escasas estrellas se podían observar, una tan distante de la otra. Tal vez sí sería lo mejor para ambos hacer lo mismo y distanciarse.

Mientras tanto Makoto estaba recargada en el pecho del chico. En esos segundos de silencio pudo escucharlo, no se trataba de un latido, sino más bien como el leve sonido de algún monitor, nunca lo había notado, tal vez porque nunca había estado tan cerca de su pecho como ahora. Y sí, le resultó un tanto extraño. Ai tenía razón, por más que quisiera verlo como algo normal no podría serlo, al menos no por ahora, pero no por ello quería dejarlo y eso era algo que sabía desde antes de saber que era un robot. Esa vez en qué le dijo que sin importar qué ella no lo vería diferente y que le prometió seguir ahí para él, esa vez… sus palabras no lo alcanzaron y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Lo único que había sucedido todo ese tiempo era que estaba asustado. En ese momento se sintió como una tonta por no tratar de comprenderlo antes, pensar en la simple idea de que no tuviera sentimientos, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, no podía perdonarse por eso

—Ai-chan, desde que nos conocimos ¿haz fingido? —preguntó con un tono calmado, sin que ninguno cambiara su posición.

—Si ocultar el que era un robot es fingir…

—No, no me refiero a eso. Hablo de tu forma de ser, todo lo que pasamos, las palabras que compartimos, todo eso… ¿lo has actuado?

—No, pero no sé a dónde va esto.

—Dices que es imposible mantener una relación duradera, que los lazos humanos se basan en entender los sentimientos propios y de los demás, que no tienes corazón, pero cuando planeaba dejarlos tú también fuiste por mí porque querías que me quedara. Sin comprender lo que sentía muchas veces me hiciste sentir mejor, sin tener un corazón alcanzaste a los corazones de cientos de fans y el mío también. Ai-chan, por lo que he visto a lo largo de todo este tiempo, nada de lo que dices te hace menos humano.

Aquellas palabras causaron una sonrisa en Ai, el cual subió una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la chica para poder acariciarlo con delicadeza mientras cerró los ojos.

—Creo que eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, Hiramatsu Makoto. Nunca lograré entender cómo alguien así puede existir, pero… creo que me hace feliz. A pesar de que siempre causo que te preocupes por mí, no importa cuanto trate de alejarme, de alguna forma sigues aquí y la idea de perderte, a ti y a Quartet Night me... ¿asusta? —abrió los ojos una vez más, la brisa comenzaba a mover de a poco las pequeñas nubes.

—Ai-chan… sé lo que es perder a alguien. Es el peor dolor que puede experimentar una persona. Cuando perdí a mis padres aparté a los demás por miedo, pensaba, si lo hacía no sufriría tanto cuando no estuvieran ¿verdad? Después de eso siempre mantuve una barrera, tal vez no me di cuenta al principio, pero después entendí que no pude evitar que ellos se fueran, pero sí podía hacer que los demás se quedaran. Estar solo es horrible. Perder a alguien también lo es, pero… al final, te das cuenta que todo valió la pena. Así que, a partir de ahora, si puedo evitar que alguien se vaya, lo haré, quiero arriesgarme y amar.

—¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda amar, aún sin un corazón?

—Lo estás haciendo ¿no es así? Por eso tienes miedo de perder a personas importantes para ti. Aún si no lo comprendes bien, tú puedes sentir. Lo sé, no hay forma de que transmitas tantas cosas con tu canto. Mikaze Ai, si no entiendes nada, entonces yo te prestaré mi corazón, no me importará explicarte lo que quieras, a fin de que después tú mismo te des cuenta de que tienes corazón.

Se alzó un poco esta vez para mirarlo por fin a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero al hacerlo, notó el rostro de Ai totalmente sorprendido, con ojos cristalizados por lágrimas.

Ni él sabía que podía llorar. Una sóla lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda y al enfocar su vista al cielo, una estrella antes cubierta por una nube destacaba justo encima de ellos. Tal vez, no debían estar lejos, tal vez era ella quien hacía despertar emociones en él, más que prestarle su corazón…

—Makoto —con una de sus manos acarició esta vez su mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa—, tú eres mi corazón.

La chica se sonrojó.

—¿Sucede algo? De un momento a otro tu cara se puso roja.

—Creo… que estas cosas pueden malinterpretarse…

Ai sonrió un poco una vez más, quería aprender de ella tanto como fuera posible, pero ya que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no la apresuraría. Miró una vez más la estrella sobre ellos, esa pequeña pero brillante estrella, que sería la encargada de hacer que permanecieran juntos.

-Días después-

—¡Y… corte!

Makoto aplaudió con calma mirando a su compañero y éste le devolvió la sonrisa al verla.

—La historia se está tornando interesante —comentó Makoto a Ai mientras caminaban por la calle.

—Bueno, debo admitir que opino lo mismo. Gracias a tu ayuda creo que he podido interpretar mejor al personaje, hacerlo más realista.

—Me alegra poder serte de ayuda. No soy una experta en el tema así que me sorprende que pueda ayudarte así.

—Bueno, ya que te ofreciste a ayudarme deberías poder hacerlo ¿no?

—Sí… —respondió un tanto avergonzada por no haber pensado en ello— supongo que tienes razón.

—Ah, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir presionada. Pero parece que la experiencia romántica no hace falta. Me has enseñado bastante.

—Bueno, existen muchas formas de amor, no es como que tenga cero de experiencia.

Ai se dedicó a mirar a Makoto por un momento mientras caminaban juntos.

—¿Me amas?

La compositora rió un poco después de segundos. Había aprendido que Ai siempre era directo con lo que pensaba, algo que su "inocencia" o incomprensión de un tema lo hacían sonar raro a veces.

—Supongo que sí —claro, Makoto lo apreciaba.

No dijeron nada más, Ai parecía concentrado en tratar de clasificar la respuesta de su compañera y Makoto simplemente lo dejó entretenerse con eso durante el camino.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Reiji desde la cocina al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse— ¿Qué tal su trabajo~?

—Bien ¿ya llegaron todos? —preguntó Makoto mientras dejaba su bolso cerca de la entrada.

—Los estábamos esperando —la voz de Camus respondió su pregunta.

Pronto se acercó a la sala, lugar donde Ranmaru y Camus estaban sentados, y frente a ellos, una revista yacía abierta en la mesa, mostrando el artículo que hablaba sobre los tres grupos que habían capturado la atención de todo Japón desde su primer enfrentamiento juntos.

Makoto y Ai tomaron asiento juntos en el sofá frente a ellos para poder leer su contenido.

—Parece que el público aún no se decide por un favorito— comentó la chica y Ai la siguió.

—Sigue siendo una competencia reñida. Ninguno se quiere quedar atrás.

—Ehhh~ ¿Preocupados? —Reiji entró a la habitación con comida para todos y una vez que la dejó en la mesa tomó asiento al otro lado de la chica.

—¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? No hay forma de que perdamos —aseguró Camus sin mostrar ni una pisca de duda en su rostro.

—Por esta vez concuerdo con él —dijo Ranmaru con los ojos cerrados.

—Arara~ ¿será que por fin se están llevando bien?

—Ni de chiste —contestaron al unísono.

—Sólo digo que si apuntamos a la victoria, no deberíamos pensar en perder —Camus asintió de acuerdo a lo que Ranmaru dijo.

—Jejeje~ de nuevo piensan igual~

—Tsk, sólo come.

Parece que Reiji decidió hacer caso por esta vez. Ya era bastante bueno que los cinco pudieran juntarse a comer algo, así que los dejaría de molestar, al menos por un rato. Luego de eso no hablaron mucho, todos estaban algo cansados así que querían estar un rato tranquilos, pero algo que molestaba al albino desde hace rato era que el menor no dejaba de mirar a Makoto.

—Tsk, ¿intentas leer su mente o qué?

Ai dirigió su mirada a Ranmaru sin cambiar su expresión. La verdad era que seguía pensando en las clases de amor que Makoto le había mencionado y sobre la forma en que había dicho que lo amaba. Creía tener su respuesta, y ahora con la intromisión de Ranmaru pensó en una buena forma para asegurarse.

—¿Makoto, amas a Ranmaru?

Los dos mencionados se atragantaron por tal pregunta, mientras que sus otros compañeros dirigieron su mirada a la chica.

—¿A qué viene eso? —interrogó la chica.

—Ya que dijiste que me amabas supuse que era por el vínculo de Quartet Night, ¿no quieres a Ranmaru?

—Oye mocoso… —Ranmaru se sonrojó un poco por tal vergüenza y Makoto no era la excepción.

—Tsk, no me hagas decirlo —claro que no diría algo así frente a todos.

—Eh~ Ran-Ran ha sido rechazado ajajaja.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Oye, no te desquites con nosotros por tener el corazón roto. Además, todos sabemos que Mattsun me ama~ —dijo frotando su mejilla en la de ella, acto que provocó que la chica lo alejara.

Durante un rato siguieron jugando con ello y molestándose (especialmente a Ranmaru). Fue hasta que atardeció que la chica decidió salir y caminar un poco para calmarse.

—Te acompaño —Makoto asintió y Ai la siguió una vez con su permiso.

—No puedo creer que preguntaras eso frente a todos.

—Lo siento ¿estuvo mal? —Makoto suspiró, no podía molestarse con él al ver su cara de preocupación.

—Supongo que no, se puso algo divertido después.

—¿Sabes?… tal vez no comprendo bien las emociones, pero… creo que eso no es necesario para saber que te has vuelto importante para mí. Quería que lo supieras.

Makoto sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—Gracias.

-Días después-

Ai y Makoto se encontraban nuevamente en una cafetería.

—¿Y cómo va la canción para la nueva canción para la película?

—Casi terminada.

—Lamento la demora —llegó la mesera a dejarles su comida.

—Gracias.

Cada quien tomó su platillo.

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la chica antes de poder probar su comida.

—Cuando nos conocimos evitabas gastar mucho y esta semana hemos ido a un lugar nuevo cada día.

—Bueno, mi tía me pidió de que dejara de enviarles dinero. Parece que las cosas van mejores para ellos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Pero deberías cuidarte mejor, si sigues a este paso terminarás engordando y eso sería malo para tu salud.

—Descuida, también hago ejercicio.

—Es bueno saber eso.

Makoto rió a lo bajo. Le parecía tierno como se preocupaba por ella y trataba de cuidarla cada que estaban juntos.

Tardaron en terminar su cena, cada vez les era más fácil y natural llevar conversaciones largas entre ellos. Pensar que después de creer que era mejor alejarse del otro terminarían acercándose aún más.

Salieron del lugar y las calles los recibieron con una fría ventisca. Ai miró a la chica para asegurarse de que no la molestara pero estaba sonriendo un poco. Le gustaba el frío pero no iba lo suficientemente abrigada.

—¿Te parece bien si tomamos un taxi? —Makoto asintió.

Ambos entraron y después de darle una dirección al chofer Ai suspiró cansado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

—¿Ai, estás bien?

—Sí, sólo quería descansar un poco. Estar contigo es relajante.

Makoto sonrió, no le molestaba su cercanía, incluso recargó su cabeza en la suya para poder descansar también, disfrutando nuevamente de la suavidad de su cabello.

Ai cerró sus ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir como ella se recargaba en él también. Saber que ella también podía disfrutar de su compañía, aún sabiendo lo que era, lo hacía feliz. Era como estar desnudo con ella y aún así sentirse seguro, porque Makoto le había demostrado que lo aceptaba tal como era y de cierta forma eso lo llevó a aceptarse a sí mismo. No sentía vergüenza de ser un robot, porque eso no le impidió lograr todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, incluyendo a Makoto. Estar con ella… lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca.

El sonido del frenar del coche los hizo separarse, habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del auto para entrar al edificio donde yacían sus departamentos.

—¿Quieres visitarnos por un rato? —preguntó el menor antes de separarse.

—En realidad quiero trabajar en la canción, así que rechazaré tu invitación por esta ocasión.

—Pero lo de mañana sigue en pie ¿no?

—Oye, acomodé mi agenda par poder acompañarte todos los días de grabación.

—Ya veo, gracias. Y en ese caso —se acercó un poco a ella— hasta mañana —con su mano derecha acarició el cabello de la chica hasta llegar a la altura de su mejilla. Una vez terminó de hablar le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y sin más entró a su departamento.

¿Qué había sido eso? Makoto incluso notó su voz más dulce de lo usual pero pensó que tal vez no era nada.

Entró a su departamento ella también y al llegar a su habitación pudo ver la sonrisa que había en su rostro reflejada en el espejo. Desvió la mirada de éste con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Últimamente sonreía más, y aunque eso claramente la hacía feliz, de vez en cuando se sentía extraña por ello. ¿Por qué no podía reconocer la expresión que reflejaba el espejo?

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ai-

Las luces estaban apagadas. Ya era de noche así que les dijo a los chicos que quería descansar.

Aún tenía energía suficiente para estar activo un par de horas más, pero sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, así que quería poder examinar todos sus sistemas aprovechando que no sería molestado.

Se recostó en su cama sobre las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Siempre que se examinaba quedaba en un estado de trance, así que no quería quedar en una posición rara si es que alguien llegaba a entrar.

" _¡Detente!_ " Una voz se escuchaba como eco dentro de su cabeza. No podía ver ni hacer nada, era como si de un momento a otro estuviera hundiéndose en una piscina oscura. Se sentía sofocado " _Detente, detente… ¡deja de hacerme sentir cosas que no quiero!_ " Era la misma voz de antes ¿por qué sonaba tan desesperado, asustado… por qué sentía que conocía esa voz? " _Por favor… no toques mi corazón..." "¡Aléjate de esa chica!"_

Ai despertó sentándose alarmado. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que estaba sudando ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Quién era el dueño de aquella voz? Su cuerpo estaba casi ardiendo así que se levantó a abrir la ventana de su cuarto para tomar aire. Fue hasta que pudo abrirlas que notó que las luces del departamento de la chica seguían encendidas. No se detuvo a pensar si estaría bien ir, salió de su habitación notando ya todas las luces apagadas. Debía ser tarde ya, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en ese sueño. Salió en silencio del lugar y una vez frente a la puerta de la chica tocó con algo de miedo.

Makoto escribía en las partituras que estaban en el piano, una vez que estaba trabajando se desconcentraba de todo los demás, pero el sonido de su puerta en el completo silencio del lugar la hicieron voltear hacia el reloj. 12:46 am.

Caminó hacia la puerta completamente confundida a mirar de quién se trataba, encontrándose con que era Ai. Abrió la puerta y entonces los brazos del chico la rodearon fuertemente.

—¡Makoto!

—¿A-Ai-chan… todo bien? —el cuestionado tardó un poco en responder, pero no la soltó en ningún momento.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

La chica se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Preocupada depositó su mano en su mejilla y le indicó que pasara para poder cerrar la puerta. Ai tomó asiento en el sofá de su sala y en menos de un minuto Makoto se acercó a él con un vaso de agua.

—Gracias —recibió el vaso y tomó un poco para calmar su temperatura—. Lamento interrumpirte en el trabajo.

—Descuida, necesitaba un descanso. Pero ¿estás bien? Lucías alterado.

Ai desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

—No entiendo qué sucedió. Escuchaba una voz que trataba de alejarme de ti, de alguna forma lo sentí muy real. Como si pudiera hacerme daño.

—Tranquilo—dijo con una suave voz, aún seguía preocupada por él— sólo fue una pesadilla. Todos tenemos una de vez en cuando.

—Pero yo no tengo sueños.

—¿En serio?

Guardó silencio. La única vez que tuvo algo parecido fue cuando estaba por contarle la verdad, pero él estaba consciente de ello, buscaba escenarios de lo que podría pasar con ella… ¿Eso significaba que aún seguía dudando sobre ella? ¿Él era la voz que escuchaba?

Makoto lo miró en silencio, parecía confundido, pero ya no se veía asustado.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Seguiré trabajando en la canción. Tal vez sólo necesitas un tiempo más para relajarte.

Ai asintió y entonces Makoto caminó hacia su piano, repitiendo en éste la última parte que había escrito. El pelicián escuchaba en silencio la melodía que inundó el departamento entero. Era cálida pero sobre todo nostálgica. Poco a poco su mente se fue tranquilizando y pudo disfrutar del ambiente. Makoto no abría los ojos más que para escribir alguna nueva nota y ya que Ai no hizo ruido alguno pronto olvidó que estaba allí. Fue hasta casi una hora después que al levantarse para ir a su habitación lo vio dormido en su sofá.

—Ai-chan— trató de despertarlo pero no dio resultado.

Tras haber fallado se detuvo un momento a mirarlo. Sabía que era atractivo, pero verlo así de fijamente la hacía sentir que no siempre estaba consciente de ello como debería. Se alejó para buscar una cobija y al encontrarla la puso sobre él. Tal vez no la necesitaría, pero se sentiría mal si lo dejaba así.

—Buenas noches, Ai-chan.

Se fue a su habitación, ella también necesitaba descansar y si no quería despertar rumores lo mejor sería despertarlo temprano.

-Al día siguiente-

—Makoto —entre sueños escuchó como una voz la llamaba. Débilmente abrió sus ojos y al ver una sombra frente a ella se levantó de la cama en menos de un segundo, claramente alarmada hasta que distinguió que era Ai.

—¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!?

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. La puerta no tenía seguro, así que entré.

—¿Para qué? ¿qué hora es? —Se sentó en su cama para ver el despertador que tenía en el mueble al lado de ésta. 5:59— Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa —contestó algo molesta mientras volvía a cubrirse con las cobijas.

—Te preparé el desayuno —y con esa simple frase hizo sentir mal a Makoto. Sólo trataba de tener un lindo gesto con ella.

Suspiró algo cansada, nuevamente tomó asiento en su cama.

—Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Bueno, tú y Reiji siempre están cocinando para nosotros. Además, quería agradecerte por todo.

—Sólo te dejé dormir en mi sofá.

—No sólo eso. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, he entendido eso. Anoche cuando tuve ese sueño, tuve miedo de pensar en perderte, pero creo que ahora entiendo con claridad lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es? —Ai sonrió, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

—A ti. Quiero estar a tu lado.

Makoto no dijo nada y aún estando en la oscuridad, sabía que su cara se había puesto roja. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir esa clase de cosas? Sabía que no lo hacía conscientemente, para él esas cosas tenían un significado diferente del que pudiera parecer, así que… no había que darle esa importancia, no tenía que, pero...

— _Yo también… quiero._

—Lo siento ¿dijiste algo?

—N-No, nada… ¿Uhm, por qué me miras así?

—Lo siento, sí te escuché la primera vez.

—¿¡Jaaa!?¿¡Y por qué me preguntaste!?

—Tenías una expresión linda al decirlo. Aunque la de ahora lo es también.

—Tsk, estás raro —desvió la mirada, no seguiría con eso—. Dijiste que hiciste el desayuno ¿no? Vamos o se enfriará.

Él asintió pero Makoto no esperó por ver su respuesta. Caminó hacia el comedor y allí estaba esperando por ella la torre de sandwiches que el pelicián había preparado para ella.

—Espero que te gusten, no encontré en internet la medida exacta de los ingredientes que debe llevar cada uno. ¿Uhm, dije algo extraño? —preguntó al escuchar la pequeña risa de Makoto.

—Descuida, esa torpeza te hace ver lindo.

—¿Ser torpe te hace lindo? ¿Acaso Reiji te parece lindo?

—Sólo a veces —respondió divertida, provocando un puchero en Ai.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, de ver esta torre ha comenzado a darme hambre ¿no planeas sentarte?

—En realidad no, tengo que irme antes de que se haga tarde, tengo un trabajo ahora y en cuanto salga planeo ver al profesor para que me revise.

—¿Es por lo de anoche? —Ai asintió— Y… ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro, si se trata de ti, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

La chica sonrió, sabía que seguramente no le gustaría ser visto así, pero el que aceptara su compañía la hacía feliz de saber que confiaba en ella.

—Gracias —dijo esta vez mientras lo abrazaba.

Fue algo rápido, o eso se suponía que fuera, pues al sentirse envuelto por sus brazos Ai no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

La chica abrió los ojos mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. No sabía qué le pasaba, ella no era alguien a quien le gustaran las muestras de afecto físicas y aún así no hacía nada por separarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debería durar un abrazo?

La chica sonrió ante la inocente pregunta.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente.

—Entonces ¿me separo? —Nuevamente Makoto asintió sin separarse o verlo a la cara.

Ambos se soltaron y una vez separados se despidieron con una sonrisa. Ai se fue y al cerrar la puerta Makoto se recargó en ésta.

— _¿...Qué te sucede, Makoto?_ —preguntó para sí misma.

Las horas pasaron lento esperando verse con Ai. Ciertamente estaba algo nerviosa por la visita al laboratorio ¿Y si se sentía extraña al verlo así? ¿Si realmente algo estuviera mal con Ai? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ayudarlo si ese era el caso?

Su imaginación voló hasta que lo vio frente a ella. Parecía estar feliz de verla al salir del trabajo y su sonrisa terminó por tranquilizarla, tal parecía que tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

—Gracias por venir.

—Yo fui quien te lo pidió ¿recuerdas?

—Pero aún así, parece que la razón no importa, me gusta tenerte a mi lado ¿recuerdas? —terminó con la misma pregunta que ella haciéndola sonreír, sabiendo que hacía referencia a lo que habló con ella esa misma mañana.

Comenzaron a caminar y mientras más se acercaban a su destino las dudas de Makoto regresaron. Ai se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente. Había estado pendiente de ella y tal parecía que había aprendido a descifrar sus estados de ánimo con solo verla.

Mientras caminaban, Ai acercó su mano a la de ella entrelazando sus dedos. En menos de un segundo Makoto dirigió su mirada hacia él con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pidiendo con sus gestos una explicación.

—A veces algo de contacto físico tranquiliza a una persona. Estás preocupada ¿cierto? —la compositora tardó un poco en responder.

—Un poco. A decir verdad todo esto es algo extraño, pero creo que no puedo pensar en cosas malas cuando estás siendo tan lindo —sonrió con ternura y un ligero sonrojo delataba su vergüenza.

Le gustaba cuando tenía esa clase de gestos de forma tan natural con ella. Fuera por cosas pequeñas o no, parecía que el menor estaba acostumbrándose a protegerla.

El chico le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada. No dijo nada por no preocuparla de nuevo, pero quería llegar pronto al laboratorio. De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño otra vez.

Llegaron al edificio que Ai procuraba visitar de vez en cuando. Ya tenía una llave así que entraron enseguida. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a una gran puerta plateada Ai tocó llamando un nombre que Makoto nunca había escuchado.

Un hombre alto abrió y se quedó mirando a Makoto por unos segundos, parecía no entender a qué se debía su presencia allí.

—Profesor, ella es Makoto, me acompañará durante las visitas a partir de ahora.

Tras terminar de hablar entró al lugar jalando a Makoto con él. El hombre no supo qué decir, pero tras verlos entrar sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta.

—Así que Hiramatsu-san, eres la compositora de Ai ¿no?

—Sí, gusto en conocerlo —hizo una leve reverencia.

—Es bueno saber que Ai ha hecho amigos —Makoto no dijo nada, por un momento creyó que su presencia allí podría ser una molestia, pero al escucharlo decir esto sonaba tan honesto y hasta podría decir que algo feliz por ello—. Bueno, necesito revisar los sistemas de Ai. Puedes esperar aquí hasta que hayamos terminado.

Makoto asintió, no quería estorbar mientras se aseguraba de que Ai estuviera bien. Tomó asiento en un sofá cerca de la ventana mientras los varones caminaban a una sala diferente donde se encontraban las máquinas necesarias para revisarlo.

Ai ya sabía la rutina, así que se descubrió de la parte superior y tras pegar electrodos a él se recostó en una camilla.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita esta vez?

—Anoche… creo que tuve un sueño.

—¿Sueño? —Ai pensó que sonaría como algo sin sentido, pero de pronto la cara del profesor cambió por una más seria, parecía interesado en ello.

—Sí, aunque sólo escuchaba una voz. Tras despertar aunque estaba alterado todo funcionaba bien, no sé por qué ahora me siento extraño.

—¿Comenzaste a sentirte extraño después de tener ese sueño?

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estos dolores comenzaron días atrás, pero creo que después de eso se intensificaron.

—Entonces el sueño del que me hablas no fue el causante de eso, además no hay forma de que pueda afectar tu estado físico —en eso una de las pantallas conectadas a Ai sonó, los resultados estaban listos—. Como lo suponía, todo está en orden.

—Pero últimamente siento una extraña presión en el pecho y me encuentro distraído todo el tiempo.

—No puedo confirmarte que sea eso, pero sí puedo garantizar que te vez diferente a la última vez que viniste.

Ai no dijo nada. ¿Diferente? ¿Él había cambiado? Miró sus manos como si eso le ayudara a notarlo. Pero se sentía feliz, sabía que Makoto era en parte causante de esto, no podía cambiar más que para mejor si ella formaba parte de eso. Acaso él… ¿parecía más humano? Quería serlo, porque de esa forma podría comprender lo que ella sentía, podría seguir a su lado.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta y de esa forma salió de aquella habitación una vez quitaron los electrodos de su cuerpo y se vistió nuevamente.

Makoto esperaba mientras observaba el lugar sin moverse del sofá. Pese a que Ai lo llamaba laboratorio el lugar tenía más el aspecto de una casa. No tardó en notar cuando ambos regresaron, se levantó de su asiento al verlos pero la sonrisa que Ai portaba la hizo suspirar de alivio.

—¿Todo bien? —Ai asintió con la cabeza y el profesor contestó.

—Sus sistemas funcionan bien, sea lo que tuvo no lo afectará físicamente.

—Makoto, volvamos a casa.

La chica abrió los ojos por un segundo, pero pronto esa sorpresa cambió por una extraña calidez.

—Sí.

El profesor los acompañó hasta la puerta. No intercambiaron más palabras que las de despedida y ambos se fueron siendo seguidos por la mirada del adulto por un par de segundos hasta que cerró la puerta con algo de culpa por haberles ocultado información.

—Así que sólo de esta forma das señales después de todos estos años… Aine.

-En otro lugar-

—Sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras —Makoto habló de pronto una vez salieron del edificio.

—¿Uhm, cuáles?

—"Volvamos a casa" Siempre he tenido un lugar al cual volver pero antes de darme cuenta, de nuevo había personas que me esperaban allí. S-Se podría decir… que ustedes me dieron un hogar.

Hablaba cada vez más bajo, le avergonzaba decirlo y eso era porque no siempre podía ser honesta con sus sentimientos. Se había sonrojado y no se atrevía a mirar a Ai al rostro, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa que provocó en él. Gracias a ella sabía la diferencia que había para las personas entre una casa y un hogar y saber que para la chica ellos formaban parte de ello lo hacían sentir feliz. Pero no diría nada al respecto, conocía a Makoto lo suficiente para saber que una vez que dijo algo como eso se avergonzaba lo suficiente como para seguir con el tema haciendo como si no le importara realmente.

—Mañana nos dieron un día de descanso de la serie y Shining se encargó de dejar libre mi agenda el mismo día ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que Ai no se tomaba un descanso así y eso la hacía feliz.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —Makoto soltó una leve risa.

—Por nada. Está bien, salgamos. Pero si es tu descanso no habrá nada relacionado con el trabajo. También tiene que ser algo tranquilo y sin mucha gente.

—En realidad, ya sé a dónde quiero ir. Natsuki habló mucho de un acuario la otra noche. Sentí curiosidad por verlo.

Makoto no dejó de sonreír. Un acuario cumplía bien esas condiciones, además, no esperaba que Ai tuviera interés en esa clase de lugares.

Se separaron al llegar a sus departamentos, con la promesa de que investigarían el mejor horario para poder ir sin que la gente los molestara. Y así fue, Ai no tardó en encender su laptop en busca de información. Horarios sin mucha gente, duración del recorrido, establecimientos cercanos, clima, caminos, usualmente siempre se fijaba en estas cosas cuando tenía planeado salir, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse extraño ¿eran nervios o ansias? No comprendía por qué, ni siquiera era la primera vez que salía con Makoto, pero fuera lo que fuera, aún así era feliz.

La mañana llegó y ambos dejaron temprano sus departamentos. Reiji y Camus eran quienes aún permanecían en el lugar, aunque también estaba prontos a salir. Camus aún tomaba el té cuando Reiji salió de su habitación. Había estado arreglándose para ir a trabajar, así que no notó cuando se fueron los demás.

—Myu-chan~, buenos días —Camus no contestó y siguió tomando su té— jeje… —una lagrimita estaba por derramarse, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse por lo frío de su compañero una luz dentro de la habitación de Ai llamó su atención. Había dejado su laptop encendida.

Él mismo se acercó a apagarla pero no pudo evitar mirar un poco luego de que la imagen de un acuario llamara su atención. Era un horario para lo que parecía una cita. Cerró la laptop esta vez con un semblante serio al pensar en Makoto.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Camus recargado en la puerta de la habitación de menor. No era normal que alguno entrara a la habitación de otro, ni siquiera Reiji.

—Ejeje~ no es nada. Ai-Ai dejó su laptop encendida —contestó normal antes de salir de la habitación.

Tal vez Camus no dijo nada más, pero pudo saber que Reiji estaba mintiendo.

-En otro lugar-

Llegaron al acuario y éste estaba prácticamente vacío. Ai había comprado boletos por internet así que entraron casi de inmediato. Un elevador los hizo bajar y mientras esperaban ambos se miraron. Fue algo divertido verse como un par de niños ansiosos, pero era la primera vez para ambos el estar en uno. Las puertas se abrieron rápido y al hacerlo ambos abrieron los ojos de asombro.

El lugar era oscuro ya que las luces se concentraban en iluminar tanques y peceras. El azul del agua resaltaba, pero otros colores tenues en los corales y en las distintas especies de peces lo hacían ver como algo casi mágico.

Se acercaron al vidrio del tanque. Grupos de peces nadaban en diferentes direcciones como si en el agua danzaran. Inconscientemente Makoto tomó de la mano de Ai y éste sin pensarlo la tomó con más firmeza, sólo así fue que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo miró con algo de vergüenza.

—Ya que está algo oscuro sería mejor seguir así ¿no?

Ni siquiera había mucha gente como para decir que podrían separarse si no tenían cuidado, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa calmada a la que Makoto no se pudo negar. Asintió con la cabeza algo apenada y de esa forma continuaron su recorrido.

Cada sala era diferente, otros colores las ambientaban y nuevas especies las protagonizaban. Gracias a que no había gente podían darse el lujo de verlas de cerca y quedarse el tiempo que quisieran mientras Ai explicaba de dónde proveníanlos que más le gustaban a la chica, así como su alimentación y métodos de defensa. Tal vez no siempre usaba las palabras más claras, pero Makoto disfrutaba escucharlo, lucía tan emocionado y su voz sonaba más dulce de lo usual. Pasaron cerca de tres horas para que llegaran a la tienda de recuerdos y pudieran soltar sus manos.

—¿Quieres comprar algo? —le preguntó el menor.

—No lo sé, rara vez siento que vale la pena comprarme algo para mí en una de estas tiendas.

—En ese caso ¿por qué no intercambiamos? Yo compro algo para ti y tú para mí.

—Jum, suena interesante —se alzó de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la verdad era que le dio curiosidad.

Dar regalos le parecía algo siempre personalizado que demostraba cuánto conoces a una persona, pero ya que era algo improvisado en una tienda de recuerdos lo más seguro era que fueran algo extraños.

Ambos fueron prácticos, Makoto le dio una pequeña memoria en forma de estrella marina que también se podía colgar en el celular, Ai le dio plumas parecidas a las que usaba para componer con ilustraciones de algunas de las especies que habían sido sus favoritas.

Salieron satisfechos del lugar y Ai los dirigió a una heladería donde pudieron sentarse un rato.

—No creí que me divertiría tanto —dijo Makoto mientras degustaban sus helados— Me alegra poder pasar el día contigo.

Ai no contestó, apenas terminó de decirlo siguió con su helado. Esta vez fue él quien hizo una pausa para poder contemplar a la chica frente a él. Sus grandes orbes rosas seguían brillando, el ligero viento movía con delicadeza las puntas de su cabello, sus labios se enrojecieron un poco por el helado. El dolor de su pecho volvía, pero no hacía más que sonreír, en pensar en lo hermosa que se había vuelto a sus ojos.

Regresaron antes del atardecer a sus departamentos y cada quien entró al suyo como era costumbre. Había sido un gran día para los dos, pero Ai pensaba en que no debería relajarse demasiado pues al día siguiente volvería al trabajo. Aunque pensándolo, si ella lo seguía acompañando, no sería tan malo después de todo.

Y así fue, al día siguiente volvieron a la rutina. Makoto lo acompañó a la filmación y al terminar recibieron un mensaje de Shining para buscarlo en su oficina, tal parecía que quería hablar sobre Quartet Night así que no se demoraron.

Ya era algo tarde, y como al día siguiente tenían trabajo temprano, Ai habló con sus kouhais durante el camino acerca de usar su vieja habitación en el Master Course. Una vez discutido esto llegaron a la oficina donde estaba Shining junto a Ryuya y el resto de Quartet Night.

No era nada nuevo, de vez en cuando tenía reuniones con ellos para hablar sobre sus progresos y próximos pasos, después de todo era uno de sus grupos pilares y debía preocuparse por cómo les iba laboralmente. Fue rápido pero también aburrido. Agradecieron cuando les dejó ir y fue entonces que los chicos se adelantaron, Makoto les pidió que la dejaran con Ryuya un rato ya que no se habían visto en un tiempo.

—Ahh~ es algo nostálgico cuando volvemos aquí ¿no les parece? —por alguna razón Reiji parecía disfrutarlo.

—No es como que disfrutamos estar aquí —se quejó Camus a lo que Ranmaru asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no era tan malo. Además, extraño compartir el mismo techo con Mattsun —lloró infantilmente, ganándose una mirada algo molesta de los demás chicos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Ai—. Sigue viviendo junto a nosotros, incluso más cerca.

—Moo~ eso dices tú porque estás todo el tiempo con ella ¿sabes, sabes~? no es justo que no nos compartas a Mattsun —en cierta forma era cierto que le molestaba, pero no lo decía realmente en serio, no esperaba que aquel comentario causara más problemas.

—Acerca de eso. Escuché que ayer tuviste el día libre —los ojos de Camus parecían afilados—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Fui al acuario con Makoto.

—Jum, no parece muy listo tener una cita a estas alturas. Hubiera causado muchos problemas que te vieran con una chica ¿no crees?

—Pero nadie lo hizo.

—E-ehhh~ así que un acuario, apuesto que fue muy divertido. D-Deberíamos ir todos juntos alguna vez —el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y por ello Reiji hacía lo que podía para que lo dejaran pasar.

—Parece que has comenzado a distraer a Hiramatsu del trabajo. Deberías mantener tu distancia si no quieres que nuestra canción de cuatro parezca más una canción de uno.

—Makoto es alguien profecional, tal vez eres tú quien no está pensando en el trabajo.

—J-jeje, tiene razón, Mattsun es profesional y una chica muy linda también, estoy seguro de que le gustará trabajar con todos juntos como un grupo u-ni-do~

—Sólo digo que Mikaze debería ser más responsable, no es prudente estar todo el tiempo con una chica en nuestra situación.

—Ambos tenemos cuidado. Makoto es alguien adulta, si quiere pasar su tiempo conmigo no debería de ser de tu incumbencia ¿o sí? —ambos parecían molestos y en este punto parecían no escuchar a Reiji.

Ranmaru no se había metido hasta entonces, pero al ver el semblante del menor no pudo evitar pensar en las pequeñas pláticas que había tenido con Reiji ocasiones atrás. Comentarios sobre lo que podrían sentir los cuatro por su compositora.

Aquella situación no era del agrado del albino, de ninguno en realidad, pero al ver al menor tan posesivo sobre ella, aún cuando las observaciones de Camus tenían algo de razón, lo hicieron querer poner al menor sobre la tierra. Aún si tal vez era duro con él.

—Sí, Makoto es una adulta —la voz de Ranmaru silenció a los tres. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él, pero el albino sólo miraba al pelician— y es por eso que no necesita a un niño con ella. Si ha estado todo este tiempo contigo es porque tiene que cuidarte.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y Ai apretó un poco los puños. Sabía que lo que decía fue cierto en un principio, ella quería asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, pero después eso cambió. No estaba a su lado sólo porque debía hacerlo...

—Se volvió raro verlos a todos juntos —Makoto llegó donde estaban todos reunidos, mas no notó aquel ambiente. Ai se dio la vuelta y parecía dirigirse a la salida—. Y ¿qué están...?

Todos abrieron los ojos y por supuesto Makoto no fue la excepción. Ai se había acercado a ella y sin más la besó. No duró más de cinco segundos y al separarse de ella observó su sorprendido rostro, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

—No soy un niño… —fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la sala, quería que lo tomaran en serio.

Luego de retirarse del lugar la mirada de los tres chicos presentes se posaron en la ida y sonrojada chica que seguía sin moverse.

—Hiramatsu…

—Tsk —Ranmaru estaba molesto, primero Reji y ahora Ai.

—V-Vaya… Ai-Ai sí se molestó por llamarlo así…

Makoto abrió los ojos por un segundo y no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué era esto? ¿Un juego, una clase de apuesta?

—¡N-No es eso, Mattsun! Sólo…

—¿¡Quién se creen que soy!? ¿Una cualquiera, su juguete? ¡Por qué creen que pueden tratarme como se les dé la gana? ¡Soy su compositora, trátenme como tal! … ¡Y va para los cuatro! —Sabía que Ai aún escuchaba fuera de la sala.

Se fue de allí luego de decir esto. Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, Reiji se sintió culpable, después de todo él también la había besado sin su consentimiento.

Makoto se había dirigido a su habitación y una vez allí cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama boca arriba. Sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera que quería salirse de su pecho… ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Sabía que Ai podría hacer algo así sin importarle realmente. Cuando ella le había confesado que Reiji la besó él mismo fue el que le dijo que debió haber pensado más las cosas ¿¡Entonces por qué !? Se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos, estaba molesta ¿cómo no estarlo? Sentía que sólo jugaban con ella, la confundían… le dolía recordar ese beso…

-En otro lugar-

—¿Uhm, Ai-chan, pasa algo? —Natsuki se dirigió a su superior con un tono de preocupación. No había notado que desde hace un momento ambos kouhais lo miraban con confusión, en realidad, no había notado nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor desde hacía un buen tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —contestó el menor de la habitación con un tono frío.

—Llevas minutos viento tu laptop abierta sin hacer nada, incluso se ha apagado —ante el comentario de Syo, Ai dirigió su mirada al aparato que estaba frente a él en sus piernas. Era cierto.

—Estoy bien ¿Ya terminaron de leer sus libretos? —ambos miraron el suelo—. Deberían ocuparse de sus cosas antes que preocuparse por los demás. —dijo eso, pero la verdad él estaba igual.

Salió de la habitación y encontró una sala vacía. Se sentó en el sofá con la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada, no quería que lo vieran, se sentía… ¿mal? ¿Ese era un sentimiento de culpa? No lo sabía con certeza, pero cada que pensaba en la chica sentía un dolor en el pecho, aunque no como antes, como cuando estaba con ella, viéndola sonreír, viendo sus ojos brillando, sus facciones cuando no hacía nada, siendo amable, linda… simplemente siendo ella misma. No, no era un dolor así, porque a pesar de que le doliera, era cálido, se sentía feliz. Este no era un dolor así, al contrario, deseaba que se acabara pronto ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que besarla? No podía quitarse de la mente esa voz molesta pero algo quebrada, ese cuerpo congelado, esos labios temblando ligeramente, esos ojos cuya mirada no supo describir ¿la había molestado, asustado? Se sentía por primera vez como un tonto, por no saber cómo se sentía, por no haber pensado más en ella antes de simplemente lanzarse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho.

El sol había salido hace ya unas horas y entonces un sacudido despertó a Ai.

—¡Oe, Mikaze! —la voz de Ryuya. El pelician abrió los ojos— ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? Kurusu me habló porque la reunión estaba por comenzar y tú aún no llegabas.

—Iré de inmediato —se puso de pie, caminando con velocidad a la salida.

—Un auto te espera en la entrada. Come algo en el camino.

Rayos, nunca le había pasado eso. Se quedó toda la noche pensando en cómo podría hacerla sentir mejor que se había quedado sin la energía suficiente. No necesitaba comer así que sólo se dedicó a dormir en el transcurso del camino, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar.

—¡Ai-chan! —sus kouhais se acercaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar al edificio— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

—¿D-Dormido...? —musitó esta vez Syo, pensando que no era perfecto después de todo.

—La reunión está por comenzar ¿no?

—A-Ah, sí…

—En ese caso, vamos —sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas acerca de la serie que grababa junto a sus kouhais.

-Una hora después-

—Parece que todo está bien —habló Ai en cuanto salieron de la junta— ustedes tienen trabajo después de esto ¿no?

—Ah, sí, pero… —Syo lo miraba preocupado, Ai frunció el ceño un poco, sabía a dónde llevaba aquella expresión.

—Yo no debería de preocuparles. Ya que tienen trabajo deben de…

—¡Claro que nos preocupas, Ai-chan! —El menor guardó silencio, sorprendido por el tono que había usado Natsuki, el cual ahora parecía ligeramente molesto— Estamos conscientes de que somos rivales ahora mismo, de que nuestro trabajo importa ahora más que nunca ¡pero seguimos siendo amigos!

Ai abrió los ojos con estas palabras… ¿por qué? él mismo lo dijo, eran rivales.

—Nosotros tampoco podemos concentrarnos sabiendo que estás mal, deberías aceptar nuestra ayuda —argumentó esta vez Syo.

Ai suspiró, ya que esa era su postura decidió contarles lo que pasaba, cosa en la que se tardó sólo un par de minutos.

—Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó —dijo Syo en voz baja.

—Que extraño, por tu torpeza y energía creía que estarías más sorprendido ahora.

—Bueno, últimamente te ves diferente, no me resulta extraño que nos digas que estás enamorado de Hiramatsu-senpai.

— ¿Enamorado?

El de ojos azules abrió los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba él no había utilizado esa palabra antes ¿no lo sabía? Ahora se sentía un poco mal ¿estaba bien que se lo haya dicho él en vez de que lo descubriera por sí mismo? No sabía qué hacer ahora pero Natsuki lo siguió.

—Bueno, Mako-chan-senpai es alguien importante para ti ¿verdad? Más que cualquier otra persona.

Ai guardó silencio pensando en ello. Entonces ¿eso era amor? En todo el regreso a la mansión Ai permaneció serio, analizando la información.

En cuanto llegaron, sus kouhais fueron directo a su habitación mientras que Ai, al divisar a Makoto caminando hacia el jardín decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba.

—Makoto —la llamó al estar a un metro de distancia. La chica se volteó hacia él, parecía un poco molesta aún.

—Ryuya-kun me dijo que habías llegado tarde a la junta ¿algo te está fallando?

—Sólo me quedé sin energía, estuve toda la noche pensando en el beso —no había sido el único—. No sabía qué me había llevado a hacerlo, pero después de eso me sentí muy mal.

Makoto desvió la mirada, parecía un poco triste.

—Ya olvídalo…

—Pero no puedo, me preguntaba por qué lo hice, por qué me sentí tal mal por verte así, no lo sabía pero creo que entendí que es porque te amo.

Makoto abrió los ojos, por un momento sintió como su corazón se aceleró, pero de un momento a otro suspiró cansada y desvió la mirada una vez más mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Vamos, Ai-chan, debes estar confundiendo dos cosas muy distintas.

—Pensé eso también. Pero mientras más lo pienso creo que me convenzo más de eso. Makoto, te amo.

Makoto no sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos, ¿cómo podía decir algo como eso tan normal? No, ella estaba segura de que sólo estaba confundido.

—Ai-chan, no sé qué esperas que te diga. Creo que no has pensado bien qué es lo que sientes.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho? —Makoto abrió los ojos— Porque yo, mientras más tiempo paso contigo, creo que lo entiendo mejor. Quiero saber si esto es el amor que los humanos conocen, si realmente puedo experimentar algo como eso. Pero ¿tú sí sabes lo que sientes?

Makoto se abrazó con más fuerza. En realidad no, nunca se había preguntado eso, no sabía si sólo se estaba reprimiendo, si sólo ella al igual que Ai estaban confundiendo dos cosas distintas, pero al mirar los serios ojos de Ai sabía que debía darle una respuesta segura.

—Déjame pensarlo.

* * *

 _ **No puedo creer que al fin llegué a esta parte! El capítulo me costó mucho terminarlo por no saber unir los puntos pero al fin quedó! Lamento la tardanza y espero que haya valido la pena. Tampoco pude dividirlo y publicar la primera parte porque gran parte de lo que me faltaba era básicamente todo el principio xD Creo que ahora las actualizaciones serán bastante lentas pero tengo planeado que sean aproximadamente de la misma extensión de texto, así que espero que con eso se compense (u.u). En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme saber su opinión~**_


	24. Especial navideño

**NOTA: Este es un capítulo especial que no tiene lugar dentro de la linea original de la historia. Además para esto Quartet Night aún se encuentra en el Master Curse.**

Era una mañana fría y como de costumbre atareada. Debido a la época festiva muchos programas de televisión y radio realizaban una programación especial y por tanto las agendas de los idols estaban más apretadas que de costumbre. Lo único que los motivaba, además de llevarles felicidad a sus fans, era el hecho de que por ser Navidad Shining les daría el resto del día libre para descansar, aún si eso significaba pasarlo en la fiesta que la agencia organizaba.

—Ehh~ vamos, ¿por qué tan amargados chicos? ¡Es Navidad!

Quartet Night había terminado su última aparición en un programa de televisión. Recién llegaban al Master Curse y mientras caminaban en dirección a alguna sala vacía para descansar, no paraban de quejarse sobre la fiesta de la agencia.

—¿Y qué tiene de importante? Según mis datos es un día para parejas.

—Sólo trabajamos más y durante nuestro descanso tenemos que ir a la fiesta de la agencia —agregó Ranmaru.

—Pero es la primera vez que la pasamos como grupo. ¡Nuestra primera Navidad con Mattsun!

—Jum, como si pasar el día con esa plebeya fuera algo importante.

Fue curioso que dijera eso, ya que justo cuando estaban por cruzar uno de los pasillos escucharon la singular voz de Ringo llamando a su compositora.

—¡Mako-chaaan~!

Se detuvieron por reflejo y ante el silencio del lugar no fue difícil escuchar la conversación de los dos que se encontraban en la sala de junto.

—Nee, nee~ ¿ya tienes listo lo que usarás esta noche?

—Ah, sí, pero…

—¿Uhm, paso algo Mako-chan?

—Bueno, estaba pensando en no asistir a la fiesta.

—¿Ehh~? pero yo esperaba poder pasar la Navidad contigo una vez más, ¿acaso tienes otros planes?

—Lo siento, sé que querías que estuviera contigo y también le dije a los chicos que iríamos juntos, pero estuve pensando… La navidad es una fecha importante para tener citas con tu pareja y… si yo tuviera a alguien especial creo que me gustaría pasarla así. No me gustaría ver como un obstáculo para eso a algo que amo.

Los chicos guardaron silencio sin creer lo que escuchaban, Makoto… ¿Quería tener una cita navideña? Nunca había dado indicios de ello pero por la última frase que dijo ¿se refería a la música? Entonces, si no había dicho nada hasta ahora sería por la regla, pero eso significaba… que ella tenía a alguien especial.

Una vez con esta nueva información no pudieron seguir su camino, parecía que si se trataba de su compositora olvidaban lo que era la privacidad. Permanecieron cerca de la puerta esperando que dijera algo igualmente importante pero sin saberlo Ringo sonrió un poco malicioso al notar unas cuantas sombras bajo la puerta.

—Entiendo, entonces después de todo la pasarás con tu chico especial ¿no es así?

Makoto tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que Ringo decía y antes de contestar sonrió con algo de encanto.

—Supongo que sí.

Los chicos no pudieron ver su expresión al decirlo, pero la dulzura en la voz de la chica fue algo tan inusual que terminó reafirmando sus teorías.

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste a los demás chicos?

—Ah, no. Primero tengo que saber si aceptará mi oferta, pero no he tenido tiempo de decírselo, así que porfavor no le digas a lo demás hasta que esté todo confirmado.

Antes de que terminara su conversación se alejaron de allí para no ser descubiertos, preguntándose por qué les importaba tanto el hecho de que Makoto quisiera pasar una Navidad especial con alguien.

—Jejeje~ Había estado esperando a que la fiesta llegara para poder divertirnos juntos, pero ¿escucharon? Mattsun quiere salir conmigo~

Los tres se detuvieron en medio de la sala y miraron confundidos al castaño que hasta entonces sólo portaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nunca dijo que se tratara de ti —alegó Ranmaru.

—Además, teniendo en cuenta que tu forma de comportarte la irrita, según mis datos eres quien menos posibilidad tiene de ser elegido.

—Buu buu~ entonces, según tú, ¿quién tiene mayor posibilidad de salir esta noche con Mattsun? —preguntó haciendo pucheros como si de un niño se tratara.

—Tomando en cuenta todas las discusiones que han tenido con ella estos días, yo soy el que mayor probabilidad tiene.

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento, sabían que era casi imposible que Makoto se molestara con el menor, pero se negaban a que simplemente por ese hecho fuera aquel de quien Makoto hablaba.

—Jum, eso no tiene nada que ver. Todos sabemos que si lo que quiere hacer es pasar una velada mágica es obvio que vendrá conmigo —comentó Camus orgulloso, a lo que Ranmaru contestó algo fastidiado:

—Sólo si quisiera pasar una navidad aburrida es obvio que iría contigo. Si lo que quiere son emociones fuertes vendría conmigo. A-aunque claro, no es como que me interese.

—Como si quisiera pasar su día libre con un vulgar plebeyo.

—Mejor que pasarlo con un alguien que no sabe divertirse.

—Ya, ya chicos~ no peleen, Mattsun dijo que nos avisaría más tarde, mientras tanto deberían descansar.

No contestaron pero concordaron esta vez con Reiji. Cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación y allí trataban de ocupar su mente con algo que no fuera la cita de Makoto... Sin éxito.

El castaño se encontraba arreglándose para la fiesta de navidad. Justo terminaba de acomodar su saco frente a su espejo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada un par de veces.

—Ya voy~ —con una cantarina voz abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Makoto parada tras de esta, vistiendo un vestido negro y con su cabello recogido en un lindo chongo de lado. Ciertamente creía que se veía más hermosa de lo usual, pero decidió actuar como siempre.

—Mattsun~ ¿lista para la fiesta?

—Sí, aunque en realidad…

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, aunque por su adorable nerviosismo supo de qué se trataba.

—Esperaba que pudieramos pasarlo solo nosotros dos…

Reiji sonrió mirando el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, ciertamente feliz de ser el elegido.

—Bueno, es Navidad, así que si quieres que sea tu Santa... puedo hacer tus deseos realidad por esta noche.

—R-Reiji , yo…

El castaño decidió reír un poco para calmar a la chica que estaba hecha un lío, aunque debía admitir que disfrutaba poder tener ese control sobre ella.

Una vez que Reiji aceptó salir con Makoto salieron del Master Curse para subir al auto del castaño. Ninguno había planeado nada así que Reiji quería impresionarla con algo solo para los dos.

Una vez habiendo llegado a la casa del castaño encendieron las luces y sin más el castaño ingresó a la cocina mientras que Makoto permanecía observando el interior de su casa. No era su primera vez allí pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que le era algo extraño regresar.

—¿Todo bien Mattsun? —escuchó a Reiji desde la otra habitación.

—Ah, s-sí, sólo… —caminó hacia donde se encontraba para poder responder— comencé a sentir nostalgia. La primera vez que puse un pie aquí sólo quería alejarme y ahora… soy realmente feliz por poder estar contigo ahora.

—No sabes lo afortunado que soy… por ser yo a quien elegiste —se había acercado a ella y para entonces Makoto ya estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos del mayor.

—Te elegiría ahora y siempre...

Se miraron a los ojos pero la magia del momento se vio interrumpida por el singular sonido del estómago de la chica exigiendo comida.

Reiji rió un poco y Makoto no pudo controlar el nivel del sonrojo que su rostro mostraba.

—Descuida Mattsun, prepararé algo.

—¡A-Ah, no. Quiero ayudar!

—Está bien, en serio. Puedes sentarte... —pese a que se negó la chica también se rehusaba a quedarse sin hacer nada y por sus pucheros lo dejó en claro— aunque no quieres hacerlo ¿verdad? —asintió decidida. Sus expresiones estaban siendo infantiles, pero verla comportarse de forma tan encantadora le provocaba el sentimiento de querer consentirla. —Está bien, supongo que cocinar juntos será divertido.

Una vez dicho esto se pusieron de acuerdo sobre qué hacer y ahora con sus tareas divididas pusieron manos a la obra.

—Prueba esto —Reiji acercó una cuchara a los labios de la chica y tras probarlo soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Nada mal… aunque podría ser mejor.

—¿Ehh~? Mattsun cree que mi comida es mala buu buu~ —Makoto soltó una pequeña risa ante tal reacción y fue por ello que Reiji decidió vengarse—. Quizá… algo dulce le vendría bien.

Ella no entendió a qué se refería hasta que con su dedo pulgar untó un poco del platillo en su labio inferior.

—Ahora… ¿Puedo probarlo?

Makoto nuevamente se había sonrojado pero parecía que a Reiji no le importó esta vez. Había comenzado a acercarse y fue hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros que por los nervios terminó empujándolo provocando que chocara con una olla sucia y por ende se manchara un poco el saco.

—¡Ah! l-lo siento…

—Jeje descuida. Y lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Makoto estaba por contestar pero entonces el olor a quemado llegó a sus narices.

—¡Ahh!

Reiji apagó las cosas y tras servir los platillos fue aún más evidente que se habían arruinado. Aún así Makoto tomó un poco y tras llevar una mano a sus labios comenzó a reír.

—Están horribles.

—Esto nunca había pasado… Justo cuando quería hacerte algo especial.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, además, aunque tal vez arruinamos todo… creo que es la primera vez que me divierto así en la cocina —sonrió y tras ver tan cálida sonrisa Reiji no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

—Bueno, al menos no puede salir peor.

Tenía que decirlo. La luz se fue en un instante y parecía que no volvería dentro de algunas horas, no les quedó de otra que buscar velas con la luz de sus celulares para alumbrar el lugar.

—Lamento que todo esto esté pasando —volvió a disculparse mientras comían en la mesa rodeados por velas en toda la habitación—. Yo quería sorprenderte pero apuesto que esta es la peor Navidad que has pasado.

—Nada de eso… me he divertido mucho. Además, este ambiente de velas…p-parece… r-roman...tico.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —asintió—. En ese caso… —se levantó y le extendió su mano— ¿Me concederías una pieza, my girl?

Makoto sonrió antes de tomar su mano y dirigirse al centro de la sala mientras Reiji ponía algo de música desde su celular. La acercó más a él y una vez tomando posición de vals la chica recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Me encanta… poder estar cerca de ti ¿sabes?

—A mí también, my girl.

Los minutos pasaban mientras danzaban calmadamente y se miraban a los ojos.

—Estás realmente hermosa ¿sabías?

—¿E-En verdad lo crees? —Reiji asintió con la cabeza a lo que la chica sonrió feliz de lograr su cometido.

—Me alegra… poder verme así para ti.

—Deberías preocuparte. Todo esto… no hace más que sacar mis instintos de hombre...

—Creo que eso… no sería tan malo…

—Mattsun… Si me lo permites, entonces… haría de esta no sólo la mejor Navidad, sino también la mejor noche de tu vida hasta ahora.

—R-Reiji…

Estando a tan solo centímetros de unir sus labios, el intenso llamado de alguien lo despertó de su fantasía.

—¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan!

Reiji abrió los ojos un tanto sobresaltado, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo llamaba con fuerza a la puerta por la falta de respuesta del castaño.

—¿Eh? A-Ah ¿Qué pasa, Otoyan~? —preguntó luego de al fin abrirle.

—Mou~ Rei-chan malo, no abrías la puerta por más que tocaba —se quejó haciendo un puchero pero al ver el semblante un tanto ausente y sonrojado del senpai, comenzó a preocuparse— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada~ Ahhh~ que emoción ¡No puedo esperar!

El pelirrojo asintió con la misma energía de su senpai, creyendo que hablaba de la fiesta de Navidad.

-Mientras tanto en otra habitación-

Ranmaru estaba en la comodidad de su habitación. Ya que sus kouhais no regresarían hasta dentro de unas horas después, había dejado las luces apagadas y envuelto en una total tranquilidad comenzó a tocar su bajo. No sabía por qué sus compañeros le daban tantas vueltas al asunto de Makoto, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar "WILD SOUL" e inconscientemente llegó a su mente lo que inspiró aquella canción. Y en ese preciso instante llamaron a su puerta.

De mala gana se levantó para abrir y encontrarse con la compositora que le extendía un folleto… Bastante sonrojada.

—Así que… un concierto ¿eh? —dijo al ver el espectáculo que se anunciaba en el papel.

—S-Sólo te invito a ti porque eres al único que le gusta este tipo de música. Ryuya-kun me acaba de regalar los boletos así que no quería desperdiciarlos.

—¿Hyuga-senpai? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, me los dio hace una hora ¿por qué?

—Por nada, sólo resulta curioso ya que Hyuga-senpai estuvo en mi último trabajo. Pero dices que tú no los compraste ¿cierto?

La chica frunció el ceño con un claro sonrojo en su rostro al ser descubierta. Era vergonzoso que supiera que los compró pensando en salir con él en Navidad.

—Tsk, ¿q-qué importa? ¿¡Quieres ir o no!?

Ranmaru sonrió burlón al verla tan nerviosa y molesta, era divertido provocarla pero incluso eso tenía límites y no quería rebasarlos.

—Ire. No hay forma de que rechace entradas para un concierto de rock, además… si hay alguien con quien puedo compartir mi pasión… —y añadió en un susurro—: es obvio que es contigo.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que no escuché bien —dijo esta vez con una sonrisa burlona, queriendo cambiar lugares esta vez pero Ranmaru no la dejaría.

—Nada importante, solo me preguntaba por qué te tomaste la libertad de planear una cita conmigo para el día de hoy.

Makoto se sonrojó nuevamente pero no dejó que la viera.

—Tsk, no lo llames así, sólo hoy se reunirán las bandas por ser un evento especial, así que la fecha no tiene importancia tampoco. Ahora apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo —terminó mientras se daba la vuelta y Ranmaru no hizo más que seguirla con una ligera sonrisa.

LLegaron al concierto cuando comenzaba a atardecer, a tiempo para buscar un buen lugar.

Una vez que comenzó no hubo un solo momento para descansar. El ambiente a su alrededor era tan eufórico que ellos no fueron la excepción. Lo único que tuvieron que controlar en ocasiones eran las ganas de Ranmaru de subir al escenario y acompañar a los músicos con su bajo, aunque en estos momentos lo que lo mantenía quieto era el sentimiento de querer permanecer junto a la chica y compartir con ella una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

—Debo admitirlo, sabes rockear —comentó Ranmaru una vez que habían salido del lugar. Ya era de noche y caminaban en dirección al Master Curse.

—No está mal disfrutar de algo así de vez en cuando.

—Sí, fue divertido. Mi alma está ardiendo, sólo tocar el bajo me calmaría en este instante.

—En verdad estás obsesionado con tu instrumento.

—¿Qué tú no disfrutas de tocar el piano?

—Lo hago, sí. Pero no por ello desarrollé un romance con él.

—¿¡Qué!? —Makoto rió un poco después de lograr molestar al albino pero poco después continuó hablando.

—Sé que el bajo tiene lo suyo, pero tampoco es como si fuera algo difícil de tocar.

—Hablas como si tú pudieras hacerlo —comentó desafiante a lo que la chica no hizo más que tomarlo como un reto.

—Bueno, no he intentado hacerlo, pero si me enseñaras, estoy segura de que aprendería rápido.

—Entonces, ven —la tomó de la muñeca y cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose esta vez a su departamento.

—¿Eh? p-pero…

—¿Qué? Dijiste que podrías hacerlo si te enseñaba ¿no? — Makoto guardó silencio, no soportaba ver esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y era por ello que le demostraría que podía hacerlo.

Entraron al departamento al cabo de unos minutos. Sólo un gato los recibió pero tras darle una caricia se alejó satisfecho.

Makoto tomó asiento en su sofá y pronto Ranmaru se sentó al lado de ella, no sin antes haberle entregado uno de sus bajos.

—¿Sabes cómo tomarlo?

Makoto tomó posición respondiendo así a su pregunta.

—Muy bien.

Claro que cualquiera sabría tomar un bajo de forma normal, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que incluso la distancia de sus brazos era correcta.

—Te dije que sería sencillo —sonrió orgullosa a lo que Ranmaru no pudo evitar molestarla un poco.

—Bueno, estas cosas son fáciles aprenderlas de vista. Espero que no lo supieras por verme con suma atención.

—Jum, c-como si fuera difícil verte cuando tocas, lo haces en todos lados.

El albino sonrió. Tal vez Makoto restaba importancia pero él sentía una extraña satisfacción de saber que era capaz de robar su mirada aún cuando hacía las mismas cosas de siempre.

—Como digas. Ahora harás algunos ejercicios ¿está bien?

La chica asintió y Ranmaru le dio indicaciones de cómo colocar sus dedos. Esto no fue problema para la pianista pero al momento de intentar tocar era evidente por el sonido que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Aprieta mejor las cuerdas.

—Son más duras de lo que creí.

—Tienes manos delicadas. Déjame ayudarte.

Sin más, se acercó a ella y con sus manos acomodaba las suyas mientras daba algunos consejos y explicaciones. Era una lástima que la chica no pudiera prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía al tenerlo tan cerca. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo y el sentir sus manos sobre las propias la comenzaron a poner algo nerviosa.

—Y-Ya entendí…

Comenzó a tocar como se lo decía el albino. Pero pronto dejó de prestarle atención a su cercanía pues el hecho de que Ranmaru le recalcara cada error era algo que sólo la motivaba a concentrarse para lograr callarlo, después de todo, era muy orgullosa y competitiva y no dejaría que Ranmaru tuviera la razón.

Tal vez no era algo que Makoto o Ranmaru hubieran imaginado como una cita, pero aún así, el te no cambiarían por nada aquella noche en la que las quejas y el bajo llenaron de ruido el apartamento.

Una vez que paró de tocar WILD SOUL en el bajo, Ranmaru abrió los ojos encontrándose una vez más en su habitación a solas, preguntándose por qué tuvo que imaginar todo eso, y… ¿por qué de repente el silencio de la habitación le parecía tan molesto?

La hora de la fiesta se acercaba y con ello todos los que ya habían terminado sus trabajos comenzaban a cambiarse y alistarse. Natsuki y Syo recién llegaban al Master Curse y como sabían que Ai ya estaba allí, fueron directo a su habitación para cambiarse pues no querían que el menor se molestara con ellos por no apresurarse. Entraron a su habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a Ai sentado en su sofá preferido con la laptop abierta. Ya estaba listo como era de esperarse, pero lo que los confundió un poco era el hecho de que parecía tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó su compañía.

—¿Uhm, todo bien, Ai-chan? —preguntó Natsuki agachándose para mirar lo que hacía en su ordenador, a lo que el menor lo miró con normalidad, como si su presencia no lo hubiera sorprendido.

—Natsuki, aún no te has vestido. Deberían arreglarse antes de querer conversar.

—¿Entonces sólo nos estabas ignorando? —murmuró chibi Syo.

—¿Por qué estás buscando lugares para salir hoy? ¿No irás a la fiesta? —preguntó Natsuki al ver su computadora.

—No importa. De todas formas es muy tarde para intentar hacer algo, todo está ocupado.

—¿Y por qué no sólo ver las luces? —sugirió Syo llamando la atención de ambos—. Si no quieres ir a la fiesta puede ser una buena opción.

—Waa~ ¡Es una buena idea! Las decoraciones siempre son muy lindas~

—¿Luces...? Supongo que a Makoto podría gustarle.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿S-saldrás con Makoto-senpai hoy...?

—Es lo más probable.

—Pero hoy…

—Syo-chan —Natsuki lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa—, debemos arreglarnos para esta noche.

Syo comprendió de inmediato y con una pequeña sonrisa se dedicaron a lo suyo para que Ai pudiera hacerlo también. El menor permaneció sentado buscando esta vez el mejor lugar donde pudieran caminar viendo las decoraciones. Analizando un posible escenario.

—Es hermoso…

—¿En verdad lo crees? Si me hubieras dicho con tiempo, podría haber preparado algo mejor —comentó en forma de reclamo, pero la verdad sólo se preocupaba por no haber podido planear una mejor forma de pasarlo.

—Lo siento, sé que te gusta planear todo y estar preparado, pero… n-no sé por qué no encontraba la forma de pedírtelo.

—Tonta, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Si lo que querías era estar conmigo esta noche no había forma de rechazarte. Por alguna razón también encuentro agradable compartir cosas contigo.

—Gracias —sonrió, logrando que Ai desviara la mirada—. Pero… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto es muy lindo, no creo que pudiera pasarla mejor.

—El próximo año haré que te arrepientas de esas palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres estar conmigo la próxima Navidad también?

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? —Makoto sonrió y con un ligero sonrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Me haría feliz que así fuera.

En eso una ráfaga de viento sopló, haciendo que Makoto decidiera abrochar su abrigo, y mientras ella lo hacía, Ai observó su alrededor notando un detalle que llamó su atención. Una vez que Makoto terminó, Ai tomó su mano confundiendo un poco a la chica.

—Todos a nuestro alrededor lo están haciendo. Creo que es lo normal en estas ocasiones.

Makoto soltó una pequeña risa y sin decir nada entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Seguimos? —Ai asintió.

Caminaron en la calle repleta de gente. No era como que disfrutaran mucho de ello pero al menos así era difícil llamar la atención.

Llegaron a un gran árbol navideño y se detuvieron por un momento. Ai no entendía qué era lo que una simple fecha tenía de especial, pero al ver a Makoto a su lado con ojos brillantes de emoción, lo hacía pensar que tal vez no estaría nada mal repetirlo el próximo año.

Después de unos minutos contemplando el árbol decidieron seguir caminando y una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la multitud se toparon con un pequeño local con regalos navideños. Ai se detuvo de golpe y tras unos segundos de mirar a través del cristal de las puertas habló:

—¿Podemos entrar?

—No veo por qué no.

Las campanas del local sonaron al cruzar la puerta y de inmediato los recibió el personal.

—Bienvenidos, ¿buscaban algo en especial?

—Sólo estamos viendo, gracias —respondió Makoto.

Ai no dijo nada y sólo se adentró en el lugar. Makoto hizo lo mismo y comenzó a mirar la mercancía del local, aunque casi de inmediato Ai regresó con una bolsa en mano.

—¿Nos vamos?

Makoto asintió y a unos metros tras salir del local Ai entregó la bolsa a la chica.

—¿Eh, para mí? —preguntó algo sorprendida pues pensaba que Ai no gustaba de dar regalos.

Ai asintió y mientras la chica abría la bolsa él comenzó a hablar.

—No soy de regalar cosas porque creo que obligas a la persona a usar o tener algo que tal vez no le guste, pero no tienes que utilizarlo y tampoco ocupa espacio, puedes decorar tu departamento y además… creo que puede ser un recuerdo de nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

Makoto sonrió. Se trataba de una bola de cristal navideña. En ella destacaba un gran árbol de Navidad e incluso tenía una luz que al hacer caer la nieve dentro de ella hacía ver todo aún más hermoso.

—Tal vez no entendía por qué las personas se entusiasmaban tanto por un día como cualquier otro pero… tras poder estar contigo, creo que puedo comprenderlo mejor, y a la vez estar tan confundido por no saber por qué me siento así.

—Ai-chan… —sin decir nada más lo abrazó recargando su mejilla en su pecho—. Gracias, por todo.

Al terminar de hablar separó su rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, llevándolo a preguntarse una vez más por qué sentía una especie de calidez invadirlo.

—¡A-I! —la voz de Syo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lo miró, él y Natsuki estaban frente a él vistiendo ya sus trajes —¿Soñabas despierto? Llevo un rato hablándote.

—¿Uhm, estás bien? Tus mejillas están algo rojas —preguntó esta vez Natsuki preocupado.

—No es nada. Ya es hora de irnos —sin más se puso de pie e ignorando a sus kouhais caminó hacia la salida siendo seguido por éstos después.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar y con ello gran parte de los idols se dirigían ya a ésta.

Camus aún se encontraba en su habitación pero no podía dejar de esperar el momento de salir de ésta ¿la razón? Cecil no dejaba de tararear.

—¡Guarda silencio!

—¡Ah! L-lo siento. Pero estaba feliz. Esta es mi primera navidad en Japón, soy afortunado de poder pasarla con Haruka, aún si estamos con todos en la fiesta sé que será especial.

—Jum, no sé por qué te emocionas tanto por una plebeya.

—¡No le hables así a Haruka! Además, sé que estarías igual de emocionado si tuvieras a alguien especial con quien quisieras pasarla.

—Tonterías, si tuviera que elegir a alguien claramente sería mi Reina, pero ya que está muy lejos y ocupada para estas tonterías, supongo que podría conformarme con Hiramatsu.

—¿Makoto?

—Bueno, es una plebeya, pero al menos sabe distinguir el buen gusto. No me molestaría concederle una noche con mi compañía, después de todo es Navidad.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que quieres pasarla con Makoto? ¡En ese caso sí me entiendes!

—Jum, no seas ridículo. Ahora apresúrate, tenemos que llegar temprano.

Con estas palabras salieron de la habitación y ahora que se encontraban caminando por los pasillos el Conde pensaba en las palabras del Príncipe.

No era que quisiera estar con ella pero si eso era lo que deseaba Makoto, entonces no le importaría hacerlo realidad, después de todo ella había estado haciendo un buen trabajo y merecía ser recompensada por ello. Eso es lo que pensaba hasta que las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? cuando aceptaste mi invitación, no esperaba que tuvieras algo planeado —dijo Makoto una vez que la limusina de Camus estaba por llevarlos a uno de los restaurantes favoritos del conde.

—Sólo tuve que hacer una llamada para conseguir un lugar. Es uno de los privilegios que consigues al salir conmigo.

—Debo admitir que estoy impresionada.

—Como sea, es un lugar refinado, así que antes tenemos que conseguirte algo decente.

Justo al decir estas palabras el auto se detuvo. El chofer les abrió la puerta y al salir se encontraban frente a una tienda de ropa de diseñador.

—Ya que es Navidad puedes considerar esto como tu regalo.

Makoto entró pidiendo que Camus permaneciera en la limusina para que pudiese ser una sorpresa. El conde aceptó, aunque le hacía gracia la intención de la chica, como si pudiera lograr impresionarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica saliera luciendo ya aquel vestido largo de noche con mangas de encaje hasta los codos.

—¿Y bien...?

—Supongo que te queda bien.

Makoto sonrió, sabía que él sólo estaba siendo orgulloso pues al verla claramente se había quedado sin palabras.

Sin más volvieron a subir al auto y no tuvieron más paradas hasta llegar al restaurante y antes de entrar al lugar Camus ofreció su brazo.

—¿Me permite escoltarla, ojou-sama? —habló con la dulce voz que usaba para el público, pero Makoto aceptó y lo tomó del brazo con una ligera sonrisa.

En cuanto entraron los llevaron a su mesa y mientras Camus ordenaba, Makoto seguía contemplando el lugar. Era amplio, blanco y con candelabros que iluminaban todo el lugar, su mesa se encontraba al lado de los grandes ventanales del lugar, dejándoles una vista de la ciudad iluminada por las luces navideñas.

—No dejas de impresionarme, este lugar... es hermoso.

—Bueno, ya que tuviste el suficiente gusto para elegirme a mí, debía hacer que no te arrepintieras de ello.

—¿Elegirte a ti? Hablas como si hubiera más opciones. Cuando pensaba acerca de pasar la Navidad con alguien... sólo estabas tú.

La comida llegó a su mesa y con eso una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, era suave y tranquila pero ciertamente deslumbrante.

Tomaron pequeños bocados y tras probarlos compartieron comentarios. Makoto disfrutaba conversar de ello y para Camus era agradable el saber que su acompañante contaba con un fino paladar. Pasaron poco más de una hora conversando hasta que un hombre se acercó para hablarle a Camus "Está listo" fue lo que Makoto alcanzó a escuchar antes de que aquel hombre se retirara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Makoto al mirar como Camus se levantaba. Pero en vez de contestar le extendió su mano.

—¿Vendrías conmigo?

Makoto tomó su mano, aún sin saber qué pasaba. Tuvo que esperar menos de un minuto para saberlo. La llevó a un balcón donde se podían apreciar aún más las luces de fuera y el jardín del mismo restaurante. Además de un par de músicos que se encargaban de embellecer el ambiente.

—Camus, preparaste esto... ¿por mí?

—Sabes bien que hacer de cualquier momento algo inolvidable es fácil para mí. Pero... si hay alguien por quien me esforzaría sería por ti. De alguna forma, aún siendo una plebeya que en ocasiones puede llegar ser molesta… Aún siendo tú misma haces que saque lo mejor de mí.

—Camus, yo...

El mencionado la silenció al tomarla de las manos y en ese preciso momento un pequeño copo de nieve cayó sobre su mano haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Nuevamente miraron a su alrededor percatandose de que la nieve se hacía presente lentamente. Makoto contemplaba con una sonrisa cómo caía la nieve sobre ellos, mientras que Camus la miraba en silencio. Era extraño, a pesar de que él había pasado tanto tiempo en un país nevado, era la primera vez que sentía tanta calidez estando bajo la nieve.

Su imaginación no llegó más allá. Al cruzar uno de los pasillos del Master Curse pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros al otro lado de éste y eso lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿Por qué se había sumergido tanto en aquellos pensamientos? No era como que le importara realmente pero tal vez el comentario de su kouhai fue el que lo llevó a pensar en ello y bueno, dado que durante el camino Cecil nunca dejó de hablar, quería entretener su mente en algo más. Sí, estaba convencido de que eso era.

Al llegar al final del pasillo los cuatro se reunieron allí. Los kouhais que los acompañaban se adelantaron al salón mientras que ellos permanecieron allí.

—Sé que las fiestas no son lo suyo, pero traten de divertirse ¿sí? —habló Reiji guiñando el ojo al último.

—Hablas como si fueras tú con quien Makoto quisiera salir —exclamó Ranmaru.

—Dejen de discutir por cosas absurdas —habló Camus— pronto Hiramatsu vendrá y aclarará todas sus dudas.

—Makoto —ante el llamado de Ai todos voltearon hacia donde miraba, unos metros delante de ellos.

La chica también escuchó y al verlos se acercó a ellos y por su vestimenta casual rápidamente supieron que no tenía planes de ir a la fiesta, reafirmando sus sospechas.

—Ah, hola chicos —habló una vez delante de ellos.

—¿Y esa ropa~ acaso no irás con nosotros? —preguntó Reiji, como si no supiera nada.

—Ah, sobre eso… olvidé decirles, pero tengo planes de última hora, así que no podré ir.

Reiji mostró algo de sorpresa fingida, mientras que esperaban el veredicto de la chica.

—Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde así que, hasta luego.

Sin más Makoto se dio la vuelta, dejando a los cuatro confundidos. ¿No quería salir con alguno de ellos? No supieron qué decir así que se limitaron a observar cómo caminaba hacia la salida. Fue para su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión alguien estaba al otro lado de ésta.

Era Yamato.

Vieron cómo intercambió unas palabras con Makoto pero no alcanzaron a escucharlas. Después de ésto sólo se retiraron juntos dejando a los cuatro con una extraña sensación de molestia. Quisieron seguir a la chica y exigir una respuesta pero antes de poder dar un paso los senseis llegaron.

—¡Chicoos~ Rápido, rápido, la fiesta está por comenzar! —Ringo los hizo retroceder y no les quedó de otra que entrar al salón y tener que lidiar con los demás miembros de la agencia.

-Mientras tanto con Makoto-

Una vez se despidió de los chicos caminó hacia la salida topándose con Yamato al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Yamato? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ah? Mi madre me pidió que le entregara algunas cosas a Ryuya, ya estaba por irme.

—Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que nos iremos juntos.

—Bueno —contestó el chico y entonces cerraron la puerta—. ¿Y a dónde vas? Escuché algo sobre una fiesta en tu agencia ¿no irás?

—Me ofrecí para cuidar de Jiro.

—¿Jiro? —preguntó al desconocer el nombre.

—Ah, es mi primo pequeño. Lo cuidaré para que mis tíos puedan salir.

—Ya veo —respondió sin mucha importancia—. Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Adiós —se despidió después de unas calles caminando juntos pero antes de irse se quedó quieto por un momento—. Ah, y… f-feliz Navidad.

Makoto sonrió al escucharlo y respondió:

—Feliz Navidad.

Sin más siguió su camino. Esperando ansiosa llegar con su bebé.

Una vez más en el Master Curse, Quartet Night yacía sentado en una de las mesas, apartados de los demás. Ni siquiera Reiji que pretendía ser el alma de la fiesta estaba de humor como para serlo.

—Moo~ chiiicooos~ —Ringo se acercó a ellos haciendo pucheros— quiten esas caras, están arruinando el ambiente —no contestaron y por lo tanto Ringo respiró profundamente—. Está bien, fue divertido al principio pero supongo que no los puedo dejar así. Tienen que irse— dijo mientras sacó un papel y pluma para comenzar a escribir algo y al terminar se lo entregó a Reiji por ser el más cercano a él—. Vayan a esta dirección. Tómenlo como mi regalo de navidad ¿sí?

Guiñó el ojo y entonces los sacó del salón. No sabían qué decir pero al ver el papel que Reiji poseía ciertamente les llegó curiosidad qué era lo que Ringo llamaba como "regalo" para ellos.

Terminaron yendo a la dirección indicada pero al llegar no hicieron más que pensar que tal vez se habían equivocado. Era una casa.

Tras revisar la dirección y pensarlo mucho decidieron tocar, esperando que no fuera alguna clase de broma de Ringo. Llamaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa alguien conocido abrió.

—¿Makoto?/¡Mattsun! —musitaron todos al verla.

—¿Chicos? ¿¡Pero qué hacen aquí!? —preguntó atónita.

—Creo que nosotros tenemos la misma pregunta— respondió el conde exigiendo respuestas.

—Yo sólo estaba con… ¡Jiro!

Exclamó y se adentró a la casa casi corriendo. Quartet Night se miró confundido. No reconocían ese nombre y no sabían si estaría bien entrar en caso de que fuera la cita de Makoto. Lo pensaron por unos segundos pero al dejarles la puerta abierta decidieron que estaría bien entrar para ver qué sucedía. Fue al llegar a la sala que encontraron a Makoto de pie frente a una cuna.

—Ahh, ¿estás bien, mi bebé?

—E-Etto… Mattsun…

—Ah, chicos. Él es Jiro —se los presentó pero el bebé sólo dormía en su cuna—. Y no Reiji-kun, no es mi hijo —exclamó fastidiada al comprender la mirada de éste— es mi primo, me ofrecía a cuidarlo para que mis tíos pudieran tener una cita navideña.

—E-Entonces todo eso de salir con tu persona especial en Navidad…

—¿Qué? ¿Escucharon mi conversación? —preguntó algo molesta—. ¿Acaso no conocen lo que es la privacidad? Para empezar ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?

—Ringo nos dio la dirección. No sabíamos de qué se trataba pero dijo que vinieramos —respondió Ai, apaciguando a la chica.

—¿Y qué hacía Yamato contigo? —cuestionó esta vez Ranmaru que por alguna razón parecía interesado en saberlo.

—Fue una coincidencia, fue a ver a Ryuya-kun. Creí haberles dicho que no tenía nada con él. Para empezar, no tendría por qué darles explicaciones, ¿por qué siempre concluyen cosas extrañas?

—Sólo nos preocupamos por Mattsun…

Makoto suspiró en un intento de calmarse, pero la verdad no podía molestarse mucho con ellos.

—Bueno, está haciendo frío afuera, si quieren quedarse aquí no me molestaría.

—Yeei~ entonces Mattsun quiere estar con nosotros~

—No te emociones tanto. Si se quedan me ayudarían con algunas cosas.

—Supongo que está bien, después de todo llegamos sin avisar —argumentó Ai.

Ranmaru y Camus no dijeron nada pero aceptaron en silencio.

Pronto Jiro despertó y de un segundo a otro Reiji lo cargó haciendo caras tontas logrando hacerlo reír.

—Bueno, creo que Reiji-kun puede ayudarme con Jiro. Ustedes dos —señaló a Ranmaru y Ai— ayúdenme en la cocina.

Ambos la miraron con algo de curiosidad y al llegar a la cocina notaron que ya estaban listos en la mesa todos los ingredientes y utensilios, además ¿bolsas adornadas y listones?

Al verlos Makoto abrió los ojos pues había olvidado que los había dejado allí, trató de ocultarlos pero mientras se dirigía a éstos Ranmaru habló.

—Vaya, quién diría que estabas planeando regalarnos galletas caseras.

—N-No es como si hubiera pensado mucho en esto, sólo me sentí algo culpables por dejarlos sin avisar. ¡N-No te rías! —exigió sin dar resultado.

Era evidente que era para ellos dado los colores de los listones y la verdad al albino le parecía algo adorable ver que la reacción de Makoto se asemejaba a aquellas en las que pensó.

—Gracias —la voz de Ai los interrumpió— es agradable saber que pensaste en nosotros.

Makoto no dijo nada, no podía negarlo cuando Ai se ponía así de lindo.

—Aunque ahora serán ustedes quienes las harán. Iré a cuidar a Jiro, no hagan mucho desastre.

Los dejó allí para que comenzaran y al llegar a la sala vio a Reiji aún cargando a Jiro mientras que Camus permanecía sentado junto a la ventana mirando a través de ésta, contemplando la nieve que caía fuera de la casa.

—Que extraño, no habían pronosticado nieve... —comentó Makoto mientras se acercaba a la misma ventana.

Se quedó mirando y sin darse cuenta sonrió, acto que no fue ignorado por el Conde.

Las horas pasaron y Quartet Night permaneció allí. No había sido la Navidad que habían planeado, pero el estar juntos, de alguna manera terminó alegrando su noche, su primera Navidad como grupo.

* * *

 **NOTA: Si Makoto les pareció algo extraña dentro de la imaginación de los chicos es porque así es como les hubiera gustado que actuara, creo que este cambio es más evidente con Reiji.**

 _Quería publicarlo antes pero mejor tarde que nunca xD. Y bueno, sí he estado trabajando en el capítulo 22 pero como nada de lo que escribo me gusta va para largo, pero no las quería dejar sin un cap. nuevo tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado~ y que la pasaran muy bien esta navidad nwn_


End file.
